A2 Eternal Bonds
by AileShogun
Summary: The Black Rose, Feite Avalon has returned to Area Eleven in hopes to rescue Lelouch and return him to the figure that could have toppled the Britannian Empire. With the remnant forces in tow, Feite hopes of reuniting with her destined love.
1. Chapter 1

Turn 01 – "The Day the Devil Awakens"

It had been months since the end of the Black Rebellion with all but only a few members of the Black Knights still in operation. Those that managed to flee Tokyo in its final moments gathered under the guidance of the Geass witch C.C. combined with the tactical prowess of Feite Avalon the operation to rescue Lelouch from the clutches of Britannia were already in motion.

The cool morning air brushed across C.C. while she stood looking over at the large dirigible. Her arms were crossed over her chest while she turned at the sound of footsteps behind her. "It took you long enough to get changed didn't it Feite?"

Feite Avalon crossed behind C.C. with the cool wind blowing through her layered blonde locks. A few strands of her fringe managed to brush across a set of fiery green eyes. Despite having a scar over her right eye the woman radiated with a sense of beauty and determination. There had been a startling change within her throughout the year. Feite had matured into a tactical woman whose dedication to the success of Lelouch's plan was top priority.

A lighthearted laugh escaped Feite's lips while eyeing the dirigible. "Of course, we after-all are the remnants of the great Order of the Black Knights." She turned over her shoulder catching a glimpse at the others who were to take part in this mission to recover Zero. A few of them were faceless recruits who managed to evacuate the area with Rakshata after losing the Ashford Academy base. The only worthwhile pilot was Urabe, one of Tohdoh's trusted officers from the days of the Japanese Liberation Front.

"Are we ready to go?" Urabe tugged on his gloves while stopping beside both women. C.C. exhaled while staring off towards the airborne craft. "Yes, we shouldn't tarry or we'll miss our rendezvous with Kallen." Feite moved her arms behind her head and followed after C.C. "Urabe, our primary focus is getting Zero back. So don't over-do it when we enter battle." Urabe raised his eyebrow while laughing slightly. "Shouldn't that apply to you? After-all you're going to be using that machine…" Feite shrugged her shoulders while a smug look spread across her face. "I guess so…." She waved her hand while laughing. "Come on everyone, or we'll send you back to Horai."

Within minutes the airship was loaded and started off towards the Tokyo Settlement. Feite sat on a small chair while C.C. manned the helm of the vessel. A small pocket watch was held in her palm while quickly flipping the top open. _'Who would have thought that these seconds would feel like an eternity Lelouch? Finally I will be able to see you again…'_ She clasped the watch shut and leaned back against the cushion of the chair. "Thinking of Zero again?" C.C. stared over at Feite from the corner of her eye while a grin was easily spotted on her face. "It's that obvious? I guess I still am a bit foolish." Feite opened up a small crate and pulled out a ripe red apple. "At least our advertising job isn't without its perks." She moved the apple to her mouth and took a bite. C.C. chuckled slightly while Feite got out from the chair and wandered to the hold of the airship.

Meanwhile in the hallways of Ashford Academy, Lelouch walked quietly down the hallway. He passed by a doorway to hear the voice of Villetta Nu behind him. "Lelouch." A sly grin flashed on his face while shrugging his shoulders. "You again? You're getting very persistent." Her eyes glared over before narrowing at her student. "You can't get..." Before letting Villetta finish her sentence Lelouch started off running down the hallway.

Several students cheer for Lelouch while he rushed down the hallway and turned into the chemistry storage room. Inside this dimly lit room, Lelouch stumbled backwards and stared at the open doorway. Villetta stepped into the room with her hands resting on her hips. "You lost when this turned into a matter of physical strength." Lelouch took a few deep breaths while his eye moved downward at the beaker filled with blue liquid. "No, I just need a little more exercise." Villetta scoffed while taking another step inward. "Then you should come to class." Lelouch moved his finger over the beaker and tipped it over. The liquid poured into a small Petri dish causing a chemical reaction. A thick pink smoke started to engulf the room while Villetta covered her mouth. Lelouch rushed towards the secondary exit while laughing. "It's just colored gas!"

Milly walked down the stairs holding a pastry bag in her hands. She shook her head while hearing the commotion from the other students. "It seems Lulu is giving Ms. Villetta trouble again." She shook her head while Lelouch turned the corner. "Running away?" Lelouch ran to the stairs while she tossed the pastry bag. "Thanks…" He caught it and took a quick look before dashing down the stairs. Villetta came to a skidding stop in the hallway while glaring over at Milly. "Aren't you the Student Council President?" Milly shrugged her shoulders, and chuckled. "Oh, sorry I wasn't thinking."

Lelouch walked out of the building and waved over to Rivalz. "Hey Lelouch is she chasing after you again?" He let out a small nod while Rivalz pulled a wig over his head. "Hey are you going to refill the fuel this time?" Lelouch shrugged his shoulders while rushing past him. "Yes, don't worry about it." Rivalz took a few steps towards the corner and tossed the keys. "Okay, time to play my part. Don't get a scratch on it." Lelouch waved his arm over his shoulder while disappearing towards the student garage. "Sure…Sure."

Rivalz ran down the side of the building only for Villetta to leap from the second story building. "I got you!" Rivalz stumbled while she landed on his backside. He fell to the ground while a laugh escaped his mouth. "What are you trying to kill me teacher?" Villetta looked around with a shocked look spread on her face. "Rivalz when did you?"

Inside the student parking Rolo leaned with a small mobile phone in his hands. He exhaled softly while tossing a helmet in his offhand. "Oh, it's about time you got here. Villetta almost catch you?" Lelouch glared over at Rolo and sighed deeply. "Just be quiet Rolo, you don't have to come with me." Rolo pulled the helmet on his head and sighed. "You're so serious Lelouch…we need to hurry. Did you get the keys?"

The airship flew across the landscape of the redesigned and expansive Tokyo Settlement. Feite let out a small whistle while her eyes watched the towering structures that one year ago were toppled on the ground. "The restored this much in a full year, shows you how our failure turned into their strength." C.C. let out a small nod while speaking into the headset. "This is 2D4. Approaching Tokyo Settlement airspace."

_"Roger. Your purpose for flight is public advertisement, correct?" _

C.C. looked over at Feite while she leaned over the side console while holding a headset to her ears. "There has been no change. Flight duration is estimated to be fourteen hours, as announced."

"_Confirmed. You have access to the upper airspace." _

Feite lowered the headset and took the copilots seat. "So, why don't you take a break and drink sake with Urabe and the others." C.C. looked over her shoulder and shook her head. "I'm not fond of Japanese custom, drinking before a battle seems last ditch to me." Feite nodded while pulling out a small bottle of water. "I would have to agree, even after living with them for a year. I don't understand most of the customs." C.C. turned over with a smile on her face. "I would agree with you…there is still much I don't understand." She paused while turning her gaze to the tower in the distance. "However, shouldn't you get prepared with the others?" Feite turned over to the back room while the crashing of ceramic filled the bridge. She rubbed her temple while sighing. "Japan, Banzai…." Her monotone voice made C.C. chuckle while Feite climbed out of the chair and into the back room.

Along the highway, Rolo drove the motorbike while Lelouch sat in the sidecar. "I'm sort of regretting taking you to Babel tower bro." Lelouch looked over with a dull look in his face. "Why is that? You'd rather hang around with Ms. Villetta?" Rolo scoffed while shaking his head. "Ms. Villetta…you have to be kidding, that girl Sherry that's in class B, I kind of accidentally stood her up." Lelouch's eyes widen while looking up at him. "You were playing around again? Wasn't the last one's name Louise?" He shook his head while pulling out one of the cream filled pastries made by Milly. "Here, take one…"

Rolo reached over and took a bite while keeping his eyes on the road. He chewed on the piece for a moment while glancing over at Lelouch. "Louise was too boring…anyway why do you keep skipping classes? I'm tired of having to deal with all the notes man." Lelouch shrugged his shoulders while laughing. "Sorry, I just find it boring…" Lelouch glared out the corner of his eyes while catching a glimpse at the city. _'it's been a year since the Black Rebellion ended in failure. Area Eleven calmed down a lot since that day. There were a lot of rumors circulating at the end almost making Rolo and I return to the homeland.' _

"Hey did you hand in your goals for the future?" Rolo's carefree gaze caught Lelouch off guard while he let out a dull sigh in response. "No…." Rolo shook his head in protest while turning at a nearby exit. "Ms. Villetta was mad earlier, so are you going to university?" Lelouch moved his hand to the side of his face and grinned. "I still haven't decided, I'm tired of being a student for the time being. But I'm also tired of being used as a stepping stone for nobles."

Feite leaped down off the back of the Kusanagi and landed on the floor. Her pilot suit was rolled down to her hips revealing the skin tight undershirt. Her hair was pulled back into a tight pony-tail while her scar was more visible to those around her. "Are you ready to step out onto the stage once more Urabe?" Urabe looked over with a small nod while rubbing his hand across his chin. "Are you going to use that machine to its full potential now?" Feite looked back at the Kusanagi; her eyes focused more along its katana shaped weapons on both sides of its skirt armor. "Well you taught me the basics of Kendo, I'll improvise the rest." Urabe scoffed while crossing his arms over his chest. "Basics? You're too modest for your age." Feite's eyes narrowed while looking over her shoulder. "I have more than my life on the line this time around Urabe." Urabe nodded while throwing his hand out. "Okay everyone the time to strike is fast approaching, may we be successful!"

In secluded monitoring room inside the Babel tower, a group of uniformed men stare at Lelouch from the various traffic cameras along the freeway. The leader stared over with his arms crossed over his chest. A clearly annoyed expression was displayed on his face. His subordinate looked over with a confident expression. "Do you think she'll show up?" The leader looked over and groaned. "She better…We're taking this risk by going to the outer parts of this settlement."

"So how long are we going to be?" Rolo pulled off his helmet while removing a black book from his jacket. Lelouch sighed deeply while pulling the goggles off his face. "A while, I want to find a decent opponent this time around." Rolo shook his head while tucking the book back into his jacket. "Come on Lelouch, forget the chess game man. There are a pair of girls from Class B that are totally into the twin thing. We should…" Lelouch shook his head while walking off into the distance. "Lelouch? Come on man!"

The two walked through the parking garage and towards the elevator. Lelouch glared out the corner of his eye at Rolo and grinned. _'What a lie, I'm not here to find a stronger opponent. Unlike you Rolo, I like to spend my time humiliating those nobles who think they are higher than us.' _ His hand tapped excessively on the railing while looking out the window. _'Why do I always feel so restless when going to these events?' _

The twin doors opened into an expansive casino like resort. Several nobles and people of wealth played various games while a large around stared down at the fighting ring several floors below them. The pair walked out while the elevator to hear the sound of the announcer. "Today's battle is between two brothers, who will win? Will it be the younger or older? Bets are still going on so please place them at the appropriate broker in the west wing."

Rolo let out a slight grin while crossing over to the edge of the railing. "My this is so not my scene…" Lelouch let out a nod while looking down at the two siblings fighting against one another in the pit. "That is how it is, us the Britannians are allowed to laugh and have extravagant things. The Elevens n the other hand get to work, and be ridiculed. It's the natural order of things right Rolo?" He turned over her shoulder while Lelouch started off towards another part of the casino. "Natural order huh?" Lelouch paused and made a simple follow gesture with his hand. "Yes, the Elevens lost twice, one with former-Prime Minister Kururugi, and the other with Zero. Trying to revolt without…"

Lelouch continued forward without paying attention only to run into Kallen who wore a provocative bunny girl outfit. The tray she was holding fell forward with the champagne spilling out on Lelouch's uniform before the glasses shattered on the ground. "I'm so terribly sorry!" She bent downward and started to wipe off the stain with a towel. He turned down to her while Rolo eyed the pair from the distance. _'Stupid Eleven…' _Lelouch shook his head while looking down at the red headed Eleven. "No, don't worry about it." Kallen continued to wipe, while playing her role perfectly. "I'm a number, and you're a Britannian Student. Our social order dictates that I serve you." Lelouch shook his head and stepped backward. "That's more of a reason…" He kneeled down to her level and stared deeply into Kallen's eyes. "I hate showing off my status." Kallen shook her head while mimicking the weak spirited look from her days at Ashford. "But those without power have to endure it, even if the person suppressing them are wrong." Lelouch's eyes narrow while he glared at Kallen with a indifferent look. "I wish you wouldn't try to push your sense of values onto me." She nodded while moving her hand forward a small button was held in her fingertips. Kallen's eyes widen while a large hand of an towering man of African descent tugged at her hair. "Let me get a look at you." He chuckled a bit while turning over his shoulder. "This is good merchandise."

The owner bowed his head while a pair of suited men held three other bunny girls with chains on their necks. "All our product is exceptionally well."

Kallen shook her head while the man's grip was too much for her. "I'm not for sale…" The man shook his head and glared at her. "Yes, you are…you Elevens' should know your place. You should regret not being born a Britannian."

Lelouch crossed his arms while getting up to his feet. "You are an arrogant person….speaking words like you are one of those mighty enough to suppress the weak. All you have is a large amount of pride and some large sum of money. That is meaningless…." The man growled while tossing Kallen to the side and getting to his feet. "How dare you speak me to in such a way?" Rolo reached into his pocket grabbing his switchblade while eyeing the bodyguard's movements. _'My Lelouch you still have quite a snake's tongue in this state….' _

"Because I seek to challenge you Mr. Black King." The Black King's eyes narrowed while glaring down at Lelouch. "Challenge me? Who the hell are you to challenge me kid? This is an adults world…" Lelouch moved a few strands out of his eyes and laughed. "You are a renowned player of chess are you not? I wish to see if you are the hunter, or the hunted." The Black King turned over his shoulder, and looked at the small crowed that formed around them. "With all these spectators, I can't turn your offer down student."

Meanwhile in a prison cell, Tamaki is thrown to the floor while a pair of Britannian guards glare down at him. He groaned while getting back up to his feet. "If only Zero was here, you wouldn't…" The guard growled over at Tamaki while tapping his nightstick against his palm.

Nagisa leaned against the wall while glaring up at the ceiling light. "Don't even speak of that traitor."

Tamaki growled while looking over at her. "Hey, Zero didn't betray us!" The second guard growled while walking up quickly and slamming the nightstick against his back. "I said shut it up Eleven!"

Ogi sat inside his cell opposite to that of Nagisa. He turned his head to the side and shook his head. "I'm sure he had his reasons…"

"For the commander to leave the battlefield with one ace isn't the actions of a man who I would call a hero." Nagisa turned to her side with a look of disgust.

"Quiet down, Zero and Feite both knew the consequences of their actions. That's why both of them are dead." Tohdoh sat in the middle of his cell with a look of calm while staring at the floor.

Ogi's eyes trembled while hearing those words. "Dead?"

"I'm surprised you didn't hear about that Ogi. Feite was killed at Kaminejima by Kururugi Suzaku, and Zero was executed." Nagisa slammed the back of her head into the wall, and sighed. "It's annoying how the both of them ran off to die in such a stupid way."

It had been mere moments since the match started while Lelouch made his final turn. "Checkmate." The Black King's eyes widen while he sat in utter shock. "I lost…" His eyes started ot tremble while the nobles around them stand in amazement. Lelouch looked up with a grin on his face. "Looks like there was someone stronger than you. Perhaps you should regret being born who you were."

The Black King let out a sigh while shrugging his shoulders. "Now this is a problem." He held up his hand and twisted the dice held tightly in his palm. "I'll lose face if this rumor spreads." Lelouch shook his head and shook his head. "No, I'm not the one to gossip." The Black King leaned back in his chair and laughed. "Not that, Mr. Student. I'm talking about your cheating." Rolo took a step forward while chuckling. "Cheating at chess? What are you retarded? It's impossible to do so." The King turned over at his henchmen and laughed. "Restrain him, lets make some evidence." Lelouch stood up with his eyes trembling. "You dirty…" The king pulled out a concealed weapon from his jacket and aimed it at Lelouch. "Being right means nothing." The hired henchmen grab Lelouch and slam him into the table. Rolo took a step forward while a large shockwave shot through the tower. The king's eyes widen while looking around. "Is this another terrorist attack?" Kallen let out a small smirk while turning over and punched him across the face before flipping. In the middle of the flip, her slender legs flew forward and smashed into the King's face.

"Fire the anchors, it's time to rock Britannia's world." Feite's voice echoed in the cockpit while the black Knight members quickly took over the control of the airship allowing C.C. to walk towards the storage bay. A set of panels opened up beneath the airship firing four wire harkens into the rooftop of the building. The motors whirl to life while the airship lowers to the top. A secondary set of hatches open while machine cannons fire at the rooftop creating a thick smokescreen.

"Let's do this Urabe." The small hanger opened up revealing the crouched down Kusanagi while the Gekka in front of it rolled down the ramp created by the hatch. "Launching!" Urabe's Gekka flew downward followed a set of Black Knights behind him. Feite grinned slightly while the Kusanagi leaped out after them. The light shimmered across its thick armor causing a brief flash before vanishing into the smoke screen.

The tower shook several times while Kallen ran over and quickly knocked out the two henchmen with a simple double kick to their heads. The large men doubled over quickly while she rushed over to the shocked Lelouch. She grabbed his hand and tugged him over. "Come! This way!" Lelouch looks over at her with his face red. "Hey!" Rolo looked around while pushing a woman off him. "I have no time for this! Damn it Lelouch!" He spotted Kallen and ran after the two of them.

In the center building the rooftop shattered while the Gekka followed by the Burai descend into the room. The Britannian citizens quickly scatter while retreating to the stairs, and elevators. The Kusanagi hovered downward while its float system let out a reddish hue around its backpack. Feite scanned the area while a large crate was lowered by two Burai behind her. "Where is she at?" there was a light crackle on Feite's speaker while a voice came out. "We don't know, but we're going to deploy the Guren here." Feite nodded while her Knightmare frame landed on the ground below. The large feet cracked the ground indicating the weight limit was far too much for the full sized machine. _'Damn it, I guess the Kusanagi is too big for this.' _

Inside a secluded area, the lead officer chuckles while leaping into the cockpit of a Sutherland. "An Airship huh? Guess it's her last futile struggle." He inserted the start up key, and continued to laugh. "We will be commencing Secret Information Bureau operation Valhalla No. Seven."

Meanwhile at the Governor General's office, two delegates from the Chinese federation meet with the current Governor-General of Area eleven, Carares. "Welcome to Area Eleven." Carares quickly shakes the hand of Gao Hai the first Eunuch of China. "What an extravagant reception. I heard that Zero died." Carares let out a small laugh while turning his head to the side. "Zero? No, no…I believe it's a bit early for the Chinese Federation to understand Britannia." Gao hair let out an feminine chuckle and masked his face behind the long sleeve of his robe. "You're unexpectedly frank."

"Hand over your weapon." A pair of guards walk over to the second delegate Li Xingke. He held his hand out while eyeing the sword at Xingke's side. The second guard nodded while waving his hand. "The security here is flawless. You won't be needing such antiques." Xingke scoffed while quickly reaching for his sword and slashing in one fluid motion. The belts of the two officers fell to their feet while Gao turned over with a disappointed expression. "Xingke, you're being rude to our hosts." Xingke turned over and bowed his head. "I'm sorry, but I believe it's a bit early for you to understand the Chinese Federation." A large shockwave echoes through the area alerting both Xingke and Carares to the Babel tower. _'So, they've decided to start their operation…' _

In the collapsing building Kallen's eyes widen while Lelouch was no longer held by her. She tripped over some debris and fell on her butt. She turned around noticing him being dragged off by Rolo. Her eyes were wide, filled with confusion while they both vanished into the panicked crowds on the casino level.

Urabe glared over at the voice only transmission on his console while shaking his head in disappointment. "We lost track of the target? I guess we'll need more time."

On the airship the remaining support team gathered their equipment. "This is Support team B, we're going to deploy the chaff smoke."

On the outside of the airship several vents open while a cloud of pink and sparkly smoke covers the top of the tower. A helicopter flew away from the chaff while his radar malfunctions causing the aerial vehicle to move erratically. "This is Observer One; the terrorists appear to have control of various Knightmare frames."

Inside a mobile command center, a Britannian officer types on a computer. His eyes glance at the data from the security cameras and growls. "The surrounding area has been cleared in accordance to the operation, but we've lost almost all internal views of the tower."

The commander rolled through the tight corridors of the parking garage inside his Sutherland while staring over at the data on his side monitor. "Very well, commencing Seventh Sequence counter measure."

"But sir, Governor General Carares said…" The Officer was quickly cut off by his commander and let out a soft nod. "Very well sir, we will follow the Emperor's orders to the teeth."

Feite glared down at the holographic map displayed to her side. Her eyes narrowed while the ground beneath her machine continued to give way to the weight. Her hand moved over and typed on the side console. The float system activated while C.C appeared on her monitor. "He's below us, running away in the shopping district below us." The Command Burai rolled up beside the Kusanagi while Feite let out a small sigh. "How are you so sure of this?" C.C. let out a small laugh and shot her harken at the floor. Feite's eyes widen while the Float system malfunctioned causing both the Burai and Kusanagi to fall down a level.

Lelouch and Rolo both ran through the shopping mall on the lower level only to pause at the sheer chaos that had engulfed the area. "Terrorists why are the order of the black knights here?" Rolo shrugged his shoulders, and looked around for an exit. "I don't know, but we need to get the hell out of here." His eyes narrow while a panicked woman bumped into him. _'Damn civilians…' _

The rooftop of the shopping mall shattered while both the Kusanagi and Burai landed in the center of the area. Feite's eyes widen while several feet from her Lelouch looked up at the two machines. _"Lelouch…" _Her hand moved over to her chest while C.C. extended her knightmare's hand out to him.

Lelouch looked over at the Burai with confusion in his eyes. "Huh?" Feite turned over while growling over the loud speaker. "We have company!" The Kusanagi reached behind its skirt armor and removed a linear pistol. She fired several shots at the window while Sutherland crashed into the mall. The first Sutherland was unfortunate as Feite's shots ripped its limbs off sending it backwards out the window. "Cover him, these guys are firing randomly!"

Lelouch's eyes widen while hearing the voice exit the Knightmare. They tremble while Rolo glared up at the Kusanagi. He turned over and grabbed Lelouch by the shoulder. "We need to get out of here! The Britannian military seems to not care about any of us!" Lelouch turned over while seeing bullets fly from the Sutherland slamming into the area around the Kusanagi, and the Burai.

A few of the random citizens weren't as lucky as Lelouch and Rolo. They were quickly killed by the ricocheting bullets off the thick armor of the Kusanagi. Feite growled while shaking her head at the mindless actions of the Britannian Military. "How dare you call yourself protectors? You're killing your own citizens!"

A youthful pilot let out a grin while firing over at the Kusanagi. His shots bounced off the armor while moving his machine behind a thick concrete wall. His subordinate followed suit hiding behind another pillar across the room. "Heh, this coming from a member of the dated Black Knights. Why don't you die…." He popped out from the corner and shot his slash harken.

Feite's eyes narrow while a smile appeared on her face. "Useless…" She threw the arm forward and fired several shots from the Kusanagi's pistol. The bullets flew across slamming into the harken sending it off course. Her eye rotated to the corner while smiling at the second Sutherland. "People like you deserve to die." The off-hand moved forward to the second Sutherland as it charged out with sword in hand.

"What the hell?" The pilot's eyes widen at the sight of the Kusanagi's movement to his surprise attack. A harken shot out from the forearm of the Kusanagi at the second Sutherland. The kunai shaped weapon spiraled at the Sutherland while a pair of rockets propel the device. "Ahhh!" The pilot held his hands up while the weapon pieced into the chest of his machine and through the cockpit.

"How dare you? Do that to Miguel!" The youthful pilot charged out from his position and fired his machine gun. Feite jerked at the Sutherland caught in her harken and threw it over at the commander's machine. "Killers deserve to be humiliated, that is the path I follow." The damaged Sutherland slammed into the commander's machine and exploded.

Feite stared blankly at her monitor while noticing the damage from the explosion had taken out some of the second floor, and opened a gaping hole in the side of the structure. A large amount of wind blew through the mall while pressing the loud speaker. "Attention Britannian's evacuate this building immediately or you will be caught in the crossfire."

Kallen rushed across the empty lower level towards the large crate that was lowered from the airship. The panel opened revealing the Guren while a pair of Black Knight operated Burai guard the custom red machine. "Sorry, I couldn't hold onto him." One of the pilots shook his head and sighed. "Don't worry about it…Urabe and Feite are looking for him now." The building rocked for a moment while the second pilot let out a laugh. "Seems that Feite is already giving them hell up there." Kallen glared over at her machine and ran up its leg and into the cockpit.

In the construction block, Rolo pulled open the doorway and waved Lelouch to follow. "Come on Lelouch, you should have went to PE as Villetta said! You're too slow!" Lelouch entered the small room and collapsed to his knees. "Damn it…I know already Rolo!" Rolo pulled the large steel door shut and turned over at his "older" brother. "Are you alright Lelouch?" Lelouch's eye were trembling, the action of C.C's Burai shot echoes through his head as was the familiar voice of the recently deceased Feite. _'What is the meaning of this? That voice I could never forget it…that Knightmare…is can't be real." _Rolo looked around the room and walked over to Lelouch. "Hey, what's the plan now?" Lelouch got up to his feet and exhaled. "I need to calm down. We'll be able to get out of here if I take a few breaths." His eyes wandered for a moment while spotting a Britannian Soldier on the upper level. "Rolo!" Rolo looked over while a burst of gunfire slammed into the area around him. Lelouch pushed him out of the way while an explosion filled the area sending Lelouch toppling over the edge. "Damn it Lelouch!" Rolo threw his hand out, and only felt the fingertips of Lelouch as he fell down.

Lelouch grunted while his body slammed into several pieces of construction tarp. He ripped through several of them before slowing down enough for one to serve as a safety net. His mind was twisted while looking up at the distanced he had fallen. "Rolo?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out his mobile phone. The words no signal was displayed brightly while the chaff deployed earlier had jammed the signal. "I can't get through.." He shook his head and turned over to the stairwell on the side. _'I need to see if Rolo is safe!' _

Minutes later, Lelouch ran up the stairwell into a large hallway. _'You better not be dead. I at least should have the power to protect you. Since you are always protecting me!' _Lelouch looked over at the debris from an explosion and crouched down to enter the next area. The stairs were challenging as his body was far too out of shape to climb all of them. _'I should be capable of at least that!' _Lelouch ran through the area, only to cross into one of the corridors of the casino. His eyes widen as they caught sight of the dead bodies of the Britannian citizens and the Elevens that seemed to be caught in the fighting. _'The terrorists did this? But they killed Elevens too.' _He continued forward only to cover his mouth and crouch over. Lelouch held the urge to vomit back while his eyes wandered over to one of the Bunny girls from earlier. Her corpse laid out in front of him while in her hand a blood stained photo of Zero was in full view. "Trying to depend on Zero again…" He shook his head while turning up to spot the Burai from earlier standing in front of him. Lelouch let out a panicked yell while falling onto his backside.

A small hiss from the cockpit filled the silent hallway while the Burai rotated showing C.C. standing on the pilot's seat. "Lelouch…" The Knightmare lowered to the ground while her gentle eyes glanced down at him. "I've come to pick you up, Lelouch. I'm your ally. Your enemy is Britannia. We made a contract remember? We're accomplices." Lelouch rose to his feet while confusion was now pounding at the back of his head. There was something deep inside of him wanting to believe the words from this unknown woman. His eyes tremble while his body couldn't help but walk forward. "Come with me Lelouch, you can be reunited with your raison d'être."

_'What is she saying my reason to…" _Lelouch's eyes widen while walking forward at a faster pace. _'It can't be that voice, it was truly her..Feite she is still alive!" _A loud gunshot filled the area causing Lelouch to stop a few feet away from C.C. Her eyes went dull and her body limp falling off the seat of the Burai. Lelouch moved over quickly and caught C.C. in his arms. "Hey!" He shook her body while looking down the hallway at the lone Sutherland, and a group of armed soldiers. "The Britannian Military?"

A Soldier rushed up with a flamethrower on his back. He pulled the trigger while the flames burned across the various corpses that lined the floor. "What are you?" Lelouch looked around while a scream filled the room. One of the survivors yelled out causing Lelouch to change his attention to it. "Stop it, that person is still alive!" Another gunshot filled the area silencing the survivor while the flames continued to eat away at the deceased.

The commander stood out from the cockpit of his Sutherland with a satisfied look on his face. He put his hands over the top of the cockpit and laughed. "Thank you for playing your part Lelouch Lamperouge." Lelouch looked over with brow raised. "What are you talking about?" The commander pulled out a diary from his jacket pocket, and held it up. "We've been observing you for quite a while now. Waking up at 6:59AM. Eating breakfast while watching the news with his brother at 7:12AM. He does not pay special attention to the contents. Going to school at 8:45. He skips homeroom and the first hour of class to read on the rooftop. In third period…" Lelouch's eyes tremble while holding C.C. body in his hands. "That's me…Today…" The commander flipped through the pages and scoffed. "Yes, a diary of a piece of bait like yourself. You could call it a trap. To bring that witch C.C. back." Lelouch shook his head frantically without understanding a single word from the man. "What are you talking about?" The commander let out a sour expression while waving his hand dismissively. "I'm a Baron. I don't feel like talking anymore to the likes of you. All right time to dispose of you. Now there won't be a single witness."

For a moment time seemed to freeze for Lelouch while his thoughts fluttered through his mind. His eyes were full of shock while the sound of his heart beating could be heard. _'Disposal? Is this the end for me? This easily, without understanding anything..?' _His eyes narrowed while his teeth clenched against one another. _'Don't mess with me. Power…if only I had power! The power to get out of here…the power to fight the world…'_ C.C. hand moved up grabbing Lelouch by the shoulder alerting him to her presence yet again. She moved her face to his and pressed her lips onto his. Lelouch's eyes widen while several images flash through his head.

_"I see…the restlessness that has been pricking me like a thorn every day…yes. They were all fake memories. I remember…I remember… I remember…I am Zero!" _Lelouch closes his eyes and remembers the day at Kaminejima. His eyes glance down at Feite while fear echoed through his body. _'Feite you sacrificed your life for me. Now I must continue on…_for the sake of you, and Nunally.' Lelouch opened his eyes once more while showing an almost malevolent look within them. "I would like for you to answer a question before you dispose of me."

The commander pulled a gun from his jacket while C.C. got up to her feet beside Lelouch. "No way, that woman she's still alive! I shot her in the heart." Lelouch took a few steps over while his hair fell in front of his eyes. "If being powerless is evil, is having power justice? Is love evil? Can love coexist with Justice?"

The commander smirked while laughing. "There is neither of those things in this world. All that remains for the bait is death." Lelouch nodded while stopping several feet away from the soldiers. "I see then the same fate shall rest with you." He threw his hand out while his geass flared up within his left eye. "Lelouch vi Britannia commands you. All of you…die!"

"What don't tell me?" A look of shock overcame the commander while him and his men fell into Lelouch's geass. "Yes, your highness!" The soldiers turn their weapons on each other while the command moved his personal gun to his temple. Lelouch let out a mild grin while gunfire filled the hallway and quickly became silent within the minute. _"Ever since that day, something felt wrong in my heart. My fake life felt out of place. My time was shifted. Like a human pet that had someone else's memory implanted, but the truth continued to seek me…Exactly! It wasn't I who was at fault. It was the world." _

From above the Kusanagi fell down and quickly kneeled due to the lack of space. Feite's eyes water while her lips began to tremble. Her hand touched the screen while smiling at Lelouch's face. "I've been waiting for you Zero…no Lelouch my beloved." The cockpit shot open while Lelouch's quickly lost his train of thought. C.C. crossed her arms over her chest and watched while Feite leaped out of the cockpit of the Kusanagi. "Feite…you're…" His eyes caught the tears running down the sides of her cheeks. "Yes, Lelouch I survived to become your sword yet again." She paused while turning her head away in embarrassment.

"I also would like to tell you something when time isn't a factor…" Lelouch took a step forward while his body urged to rush over and embrace the woman who accepted him. "I see, Feite what is the current condition of this operation?" Feite looked out the corner of her eyes while the Guren came plowing through the rooftop, followed by Urabe's Gekka and a few Burai. "As you can see Zero, the operation is proceeding smoothly. We just need your orders."

Authors notes:

So, I managed to start out the second season of Code Geass. I noticed that it kind of starts out slow, so some of the first chapter is okay....

Also, I will be trying out a nifty new-plot instead of how horribly the series ended. So I hope that with your support I can make this Fic a worthwhile read for you.

Thanks for the support :3


	2. Chapter 2

Turn – 02 "The Day the Devil Awakens Part 2."

Utter chaos had filled the area around Babel tower; all traffic had been removed from the tower while the single road leading into the settlement was now being blocked off by the military. A helicopter flew around circling the structure while the pilot relays what little information he could from the factsphere scanner.

"Is there any word about what happened to the Secret Intelligence Service that went in prior to us?"

The voices were grim on the radio while the chaff deployed by the Black Knights were still affecting the radio waves in the vicinity. The command personnel of the Britannian Military were caught off guard after constant wave their forces were being destroyed before even making it up the tower's many walls. A small amount of explosions line the tower causing debris to fall into the manmade river encircling it.

"I would like for you to all continue with the plan set forth by C.C. and Feite. All command calls will be orchestrated by Feite until further notice." Lelouch glanced over at Feite with a serious glint in his eyes while she turned around and threw her arm out. "You heard him, Urabe take Ayashi, and Fujikawa to B-4 and defend the area. Kallen I want you to patrol hallways C-2 through C-10, those areas are potential entry points and you'll easily take them out." Urabe waved his hand while signaling for the two behind him to move out. "Very well, take care of Zero while we're gone Feite." Kallen stared down at Feite with a smile on her face. _'It has been a full year, yet you act as if you were never separated from him. I could say I am jealous of you…Feite.' _Her look turned serious while nodding and turning her Knightmare around. "Roger that, I'll prevent any Knightmare from entering the tower." The Guren deployed its Landspinner and rolled down the hallway.

"Lelouch, after Suzaku left me to die in that shrine at Kaminejima. Where did he take you?" Feite stood with a cold look on her face while her hand brushed over the scar over her right eye. Lelouch's eyes narrow while the anger of that day one full year ago returned. "Suzaku brought me before the Emperor…." Feite looked over her shoulder, with an agitated expression growing on her face. "What did he do to you?" Lelouch picked up the journal from the deceased commander and flipped through it. "That bastard Suzaku sold me out, his best friend for a title as a Knight of the Rounds…." A scowl grew on his face while gently rubbing the center of his forehead. "The Emperor possesses a power greater than my own…he erased my memories and implanted false ones with Geass." He turned over his shoulder at C.C. who strolled casually away from him. "I wasn't the one that gave him his Geass Lelouch."

Lelouch moved his attention back to Feite and took in a deep breath. The sudden shock of conflicting memories was still surging throughout his head. He stared over at Feite and walked over to her slowly. "Feite, do you know where Nunally is?" Feite's expression turned sad while shaking her head. "We have people looking for her, but we have come up with no leads." Lelouch brow twitched while looking over at C.C. "What about Sayoko?"

"She escaped Area Eleven with Diethard and us. We fled to the Chinese Federation, and have made a shaky pact with that nation." C.C. glanced over at Feite while stepping over the body of a deceased soldier. "You should be thankful…Feite is quite the vixen with words." Lelouch nodded a few times while his eyes quickly shot open. He had come to a sudden realization about Rolo, his fake brother. _'Wait a minute…I have a sister, and never did I have a twin brother. Who the hell is that? How does he look identical to me? Surgery? I need to find out.'_

Feite walked over to the Sutherland standing beside Lelouch and climbed up into the cockpit. "Lelouch, did you get the activation code from that guy before you used your "kill" order on him?" There was a slight hint of irritation in her tone while reaching for the main console. He flipped through the "bait" journal kept by the commander and shook his head. "There's only a map of this building, but no mention of an authorization code." A small sigh exited Feite's lips while her hand moved across the keypad for the authorization code. "I guess I'll have to override the systems, since there is no way in hell I'm giving you my Kusanagi." Lelouch let out a mild scoff while looking at the Samurai Inspired Knightmare. "Kusanagi, so that is what you're calling the Voulge now…" Feite closed her eyes while several warning lights flew on the monitor. "Are you making fun of me Lelouch Lamperouge?" Lelouch shrugged his shoulders and grinned. "Would you get mad if I were?" C.C. shook her head and crossed over to the Burai she arrived in. "You two are still foolish…"

"The terrorists are still striking back?" Carares stood in the central garden deep inside the Chinese Federation's embassy. "Yes sir, they appear to have captured a few of our Knightmare." Guilford stood at attention behind him while clear agitation was apparent in the Governor Generals' brow. "What a disgrace for them to fall into their hands." Guilford shook his head and held up a data pad offering it over to Carares. "I could easily take care of them sir." Carares took the data pad and glanced over the text displayed. He turned his gaze over to the Chinese diplomat, and walked past Guilford. "No, you have a guest to entertain. I, as the Governor General Should go." Guilford gave him a confused look while noticing the sadistic look growing on Carares's face. "I'm not fond of Chinese Spices, that would be a good excuse, but I find hunting humans better than eating food I dislike."

"Why won't you deploy further with the others? Are you enthralled by my reawakening?" Lelouch looked over at the Kusanagi then at Feite who stood behind him. "Enthralled? You have to be kidding. I simply would like to see you orchestrate the others." Her hand moved to the headset on her ear, and tossed it over to Lelouch. "Still the same arrogant woman." Lelouch pushed the switch and activated the frequency. "This is Zero; I will be relaying information to you via Feite's headset. I will take over the command of this operation."

Kallen let out a mild grin while the Guren crashed through a fragile wall. "It's about time…" A Sutherland was caught off guard while debris flew around the Knightmare. The test type arm flew forward grabbing the head of the Britannian machine. Kallen glared down at the Sutherland, and glared at it on her main monitor. "Burn Britannia! For all the people you've killed today!" She pressed the trigger unleashing the dreaded Radiant Surger weapon. The Sutherland's paint burned away while its armor began to warp from the extreme amount of radiation. Kallen pulled backwards ripping off the head of the machine before it exploded.

Feite sat behind the computer with her hands moving across the keyboard like a pianist. Several windows flash across the screen revealing all the sensor data of everything inside the tower. Lelouch stares at the multi-layered data while she continues to delve deeper into the security system. "Very nice job, Q1 head to floor twenty-one next." He smiled while holding Feite's communicator to his ear while orchestrating his strategy against that of Carares's own men.

Minutes quickly pass while the control room shook with every shockwave. "You are very quiet, I almost feel sad that I'm making you watch all this mayhem." Lelouch shut off the headset, and walked over to Feite. His arms rested on the back of her chair while leaning to her ear level. "I'm not a blood thirsty devil Lelouch, its one thing I've learned in this long year was patience." Lelouch shook his head while looking down at the outside cameras. "I see…have you managed to filter out the chaff you deployed earlier?" The multiple windows flashed alongside the walls while Feite looked up at the various transports on the main road leading away from the Tower. "Yes, and it would seem my observation was correct. Carares is the type of man to block off all points of access, and send his forces to a choke point in the last possible escape point." Lelouch smiled while looking over at the map of the structure. "That's why you've decided to place charges on those levels?" Feite glanced over her shoulder and smiled. "I can never fool you Lelouch, but I would rather have it be a surprise."

Her gaze narrowed while getting up from the seat causing Lelouch to take a few steps back. "Feite what are you…?" Feite turned over at the monitor, and grinned. "I'm going to aid the others in defeating the Britannian Reinforcements." She took a few steps past Lelouch, and ran her fingers across his right cheek. Lelouch let out a smile and shook his head. "Don't you mean humiliate? None of those pilots are able to even touch you." Feite touched her right eye, and chuckled softly. "I wish that were true Lelouch…." Lelouch turned his head to the side taking notice in the words he had just said to Feite.

"Damn it they are extremely well organized…" A hail of gunfire fills a grand hallway while Black Knights fight against the last bit of Britannian Knightmare frames in the towers middle levels. "But we have reinforcements coming, and they don't have enough firepower to take us all out…." The pilot froze for a minute while his sensor flashed. "A new target?" He turned over to spot the Kusanagi passing into the light shining in through a hole in the wall. "A new model?" The pilot's eyes widen while firing his rifle at the Kusanagi.

Feite jerked on the controls and pushed forward on the throttle. Her feet gently applied pressure to the foot pedals sending her machine into a charge. The bullets slam into the thick armor ricocheting into the nearby pillars and walls. "The Kusanagi's armor is ten times thicker than the Voulge's original armor…Normal bullets are worthless." The right arm moved to the left side katana and quickly removed the large weapon from its scabbard. The blade shimmered in the darkness with a bluish light glowing alongside the edge.

"It's charging at us! Move out!" The lead Sutherland moved out of the way while the Kusanagi slid by slashing its blade cleanly through the pillar and a less than lucky pilot behind it. The weapon cut through without much resistance slashing the weaker Knightmare frame in half. "Urabe, we have the enemy on the run. Take them out." Urabe let out a small laugh, and turned the corner surprising the retreating Britannians. "What another one!" The pilot's eyes widen while pulling on the ejection lever. His Sutherland was cleaved top to bottom, but the cockpit was spared safely ejecting the pilot down the hallway with the cockpit scraping across the floor.

Lelouch let out a smile while listening to the hacked Britannian radio signal. He stared at the virtual display of the tower, and the various signal lost popping up near the Black Knight's emplacements. "It's about time for the Governor General to show up…"

"It seems that things are going well for you." The door opened alerting Lelouch to turn around. His eyes looked over into a fierce glare coming from Kallen. "Kallen? Didn't I tell you to go to floor twenty-one?" She stayed silent for a moment while one hand was hidden behind her back. "I wanted to be with you. It's finally the two of us."

In an area complete shrouded with the mist of early morning. The Emperor Charles Zi Britannia walks through the corridors with a pocket watch in hand. "It seems that someone is taking the bait at Area Eleven." The middle aged emperor's eye moved to the corner staring over at Suzaku who walked slightly behind him. "Is it C.C.?" Charles let out a small laugh and shook his head. "Unfortunately I don't know..." He stopped in front of a large doorway, and inserted a keycard. "Kururugi, you're the first of the Rounds to be here. Not even Schneizel and the others know of this place." Suzaku bowed his head slightly and looked at his emperor. "I'm honored sir, but why me?"

The large doors opened revealing a large capsule in the center of an expansive room. The bright light of an artificial view of a setting sun engulfed the area. "You are the only one in the Rounds that knows of Zero's true identity, and about Geass." Charles looked ahead while moving his hand to a nearby pedestal. "This makes you worthy of knowing about this structure…." Suzaku's eyes narrowed while looking up at the masked men standing at the top of the so called shrine. "What exactly is this place?" A soft wind blew through the area causing goose bumps to appear on Suzaku's arms. There was an ominous feel to this place, followed by a high pitched sound in the back of his head. "This is the Sword of Akasha, a weapon designed to punish the weak."

Meanwhile, Lelouch let out a mild scoff while staring over at Kallen. "What do you, the woman who left Zero at Kaminejima have to say?" Kallen's eyes narrowed while from behind her back aimed a pistol directly at him. "Lelouch, you've deceived me for so long." Lelouch let out a mocking laugh, and shook his head. "Is it about me lying to you about being your classmate? Or is it simply about my power, Geass?" Kallen nodded while her furrowing her brow. "Both, answer my question…Did you use Geass on me too? To bend my heard to your will." Lelouch's laugh echoed in the small room, causing a scowl to form on Kallen's face. "Your heart is your own…Your loyalty to Zero is also your own. It was your decision." He walked over to her causing Kallen to back off. The gun started to shake in her hand while Lelouch firmly grabbed it from her.

"You don't believe me?" Kallen turned her head down and nodded. "I want to believe you; I want to see what Feite sees…." Lelouch sighed while rubbing his temple. "I see…" Kallen interrupted him and glared at him with hatred in her eyes. "But let me tell you, It's Zero I believe in. Not you Lelouch." He waved his hand and walked back to the computer. "Very well…that's fine." Lelouch paused by the console and glanced over his shoulder. "By the way, how long do you plan to be dressed like that? Feite is a rather jealous woman…she'll get the wrong idea if she's fighting and you are here." Kallen followed Lelouch's eyes and quickly covered the large amount of cleavage showed by the bunny outfit. "Don't stare at me that way." Lelouch shook his head and glared up at her. "Is that a way to address Zero?"

Feite sat back in the cockpit while glaring out one of the gaping holes in the tower. "So they decided to bring this many to the battle. They look rather reasonable, too bad I can't let loose with the operation this far along." C.C. appeared on her monitor and let out a sigh. "Yes, you still want to remain a ghost in the eyes of the people don't you?" Feite shook her head while turning over to the small picture pinned the cockpit of her holding Arcadia. "A ghost? That is very funny C.C. but if everything goes according to plan, that word will hold no meaning."

The Kusanagi threw its arm out while the mix of Burai and Sutherland turn to her. "Everyone, we're going to proceed with the rest of the plan. We'll lure them inside and take advantage of every corner in this tower. C.C. is going to finish up our little surprise for the Britannians while we give her time." Feite turned over to C.C. and chuckled. She pointed at her still image and sighed. "Don't leave us waiting; mortals like us tend to have short live spans." C.C. rolled her eyes and grinned. "I don't know who is more annoying you or Lelouch. I will do my job, make sure you do yours." Feite nodded a few times before moving her machine down the corridor with several others.

In the sky over the smoking tower several aerial transport craft fly by. Several of them deploy their Knightmare on the rooftop of the large tower while others simply crash through windows. "Good, the special armored division has finally showed up." Carares rubbed his hands together while sitting in the captain's chair onboard the G1 carrier. "Let's show the Chinese Federation the power of His Majesty, the Emperor! The power of the Holy Britannian Empire!"

"It seems Feite is going according to my plan." Lelouch walked over to the waiting Sutherland and glanced over at Kallen at the computer terminal. "Kallen?" He paused for a moment and removed his school jacket. "Zero, the reinforcements…they're coming in from above…at this rate…" Lelouch crossed over behind her and placed his jacket over her shoulders. "You're right. Governor-General Carares must've taken action. Getting out will be hard, but as I see it I still win…"

Minutes later, Carares stares at the virtual map on the center console. "Sir, we've secured the top floor all the way down to the first level block. We met with some strict resistance, but we've managed to push the Black Knights into a tight vice with one way out." Carares interrupted the officer while laughing. "But that is where our main unit lies to wait. There is no way they'll be able to escape." He waved his hand dismissively and glared at another soldier. "Make arrangements to the media. I think a public execution will be fitting for those that surrender."

"Lelouch what plan?" Kallen looked over while Lelouch climbed into the cockpit of the stolen Sutherland. "The enemy is overconfident in their vice they have us in. Feite has moved a majority of our forces to level one; while C.C. is finishing up with the project I had her start when the operation started. The conditions have already been cleared, there is only one floor left to finish." Kallen let out a small nod while the cockpit sealed and the Knightmare came to life. "Very well, I will return to the Guren and support the others." Lelouch nodded while staring over at C.C.'s image. "How long do you have left?" C.C.'s annoyed voice replied through the intercom. "We should be done within ten minutes."

"This is B2. One of the enemy's Knightmare's is…" Feite looked over with eyes wide at the communication while it was abruptly cut off. _'Someone is reading my strategy? B2 and his group's formation are flawless.'_

"What is going on down there?" Lelouch's eyes tremble while signal lost flashes across floor after floor of defensive positions. "Zero, this is P6 we've lost…" The sound of static fills the intercom while more calls start to come in. "This is R5, We lost R1…" Lelouch took a deep breath while his Sutherland rolled past the Guren.

"Feite, are you certain you left no holes in your placement of our forces?" Feite's eyes narrowed while her arms crossed over her chest. "Of course I did..." She glared at the data on her screen while her teeth clench against one another. The Kusanagi ran down a hallway with a pair of Burai rolling on Landspinner behind her. "Urabe we'll meet with Zero and the others in just a few minutes. We're going to take the shortcut that was outlined in the mission plan."

Feite glanced over the corner and paused noticing the machine lowering in the elevator. She held up her hand and pushed the Kusanagi's back to the wall. "Hold it guys looks like we found out who took out R6s team." Her eyes narrowed while glancing over at the elevators doors. _'It can't be that bastard made a prototype already of that machine?' _

"This is Feite, you're not going to believe this, but we found out who took out the other teams. They made a mass produced version of the Lancelot. By the look of this one's colors it's the pre-production version similar to that of the Glaive." Lelouch let out a small nod while resting his head against the side of his hand. "I see, collect as much data on you, but we have no use for it now. So destroy it."

Feite turned the corner and aimed the linear pistol at the lone Vincent. "Game over…" She pulled the trigger only to have a signal lost flash on her screen. The entire Knightmare has vanished off her monitor the blasts from her pistol tore holes into the elevator while an alarm surged inside the cockpit. "It's behind me? How did that happen?" She turned around with eyes wide at the moments of the Vincent. "Zero, this machine has some odd power. I can't explain it just yet…"

Rolo sat inside the cockpit with a scowl forming on his face. _'This pilot is able to read my movements? Is C.C. the pilot of this machine?' _The Vincent pushed the Kusanagi backwards into the center floor while its legs sparked alongside the concrete. Feite jerked in the cockpit while Lelouch's voice filled her cockpit. "Feite….what is going on?"

Feite's eyes moved around while she threw a kick forward at the Vincent. The leg flew past the machine's head while Rolo lunged forward with a punch. "I'm a bit busy here Zero." She turned over her shoulder at the two Burai moving in pincer formation. "Amagai, Katagiri get to Zero's level! I will deal with this prototype…"Her voice was strained while the pressure of Rolo's attacks held more force than that of Suzaku or even Nonette.

Lelouch's eyes widen while he slammed his hand into the side of the console. "Damn it, C.C. are you not finished yet?"

C.C. looked over at the explosives she had been mounting on the wall with her Knightmare's hands and sighed. "Why are you panicking Lelouch? Kallen and Urabe are guarding you. Also you seem to be taking Feite as a novice. She would be irritated if you didn't have faith in her way of dealing with things."

In the middle of the top floor the Kusanagi and Vincent stared at each other. Feite stowed the linear pistol behind the hip armor and grinned. "Looks like we're trapped in a stalemate." Rolo stared over at the Kusanagi and glared down at Zero's signal directly below him. "I have no time to waste it on a peon like you. You should die." His eye flared up while a large orb filled the area engulfing Feite, and the two others with her.

Feite's eyes narrowed while time seemed to slow down for her. She blinked only to hear the sound of her heart beat. It pounded silently, as if it were completely calm. Her eyes moved locating the Vincent charging at her comrades. "Why are Amagai and Katagiri moving so slowly?" The Kusanagi ran towards the hostile Knightmare and slammed her machine's shoulder into the Vincent. The cockpit shook around Rolo while his Geass vanished from his eye. The Vincent sparked while its feet skidded across the floor and crashed into the nearby wall. "Unaffected?" Rolo's eyes glanced over at the Kusanagi while it aimed its linear pistol. 'Damn it…" His right eye flared up once again and vanished. The Vincent teleported in erratic fashion in an attempt to distract Feite long enough to deal a killing blow.

"Trying to get behind me?" Feite looked out the corner of her eye and shot the weapon over her shoulder. The linear beam flew across the field shooting through the right forearm of the Vincent. The limb sparked before exploding sending the smaller machine to the floor. Rolo yelled out in mild pain while electricity surged through the cockpit. _'It can't be, someone is immune to my power? How is this pilot reading my movements and predicting my actions.' _The Vincent's right arm smoldered while from the elevator the screeching of a pair of Knightmare could be heard. The sensor beeped loudly while a hail of gunfire entered the room from above. "Get it, shoot that black knights frame to pieces!"

Rolo smiled while his Knightmare quickly vanished into thin air letting the Sutherland above suppress the Kusanagi in its revealed position. Feite growled while backing her machine up to the nearby cover of a pillar. "Zero, this is Feite…I've lost visual of the target, and I'm suppressed on level two." The Kusanagi turned around the pillar and began to fire back at the Britannian squad.

Lelouch's eyes widen while an explosion from the ceiling reveals the golden Vincent. "Damn it, Feite the irregular unit is here! Get down here as fast as you can!" Urabe charged forward with Kallen in two. The Guren and Gekka charged towards the damaged Vincent only to miss on their initial strike. "Vanished?" Urabe slowly turned around to see the Vincent standing in front of Lelouch's Knightmare. Rolo's cold eyes glared down at the Burai and smirked. "Looks like I'll be by myself for now on."

Rolo reached behind his Knightmare's back and gripped the hilt of one of his MVS lances. The blade let out a bright glow while it came to life. _'Time for all this to end…' _He pulled back the weapon and slashed over at Lelouch. "I can't die here!" Lelouch's eye widened while he fired only for the Vincent to teleport beside him. The lance flew forward only to smack into the blade of Urabe's Gekka. "I don't think so…" Urabe clenched his teeth while the pressure from the Vincent was overpowering his machine. The Gekka's limbs started to spark while Urabe stared at the Vincent out the corner of his eye. "Zero, I don't care if you're a student. I don't think you lied when you talked about reducing their numbers…" He turned over to Kallen and grinned. "Kozuki, I'm leaving Zero in your hands! He's the only hope we have of winning!"

"For Japan and her people!" Urabe pulled his blade upward allowing the lance to cleave into the side of his Knightmare. The weapon dug into the thick armor meeting shallow resistance while Urabe plunged his weapon backwards. The blade pierced into the shoulder limb ripping off the entire right arm of the Vincent. "Damn…it." Urabe closed his eyes while pressing the self detonation switch. The Gekka exploded in front of the Vincent creating a smoldering cloud of smoke. Lelouch's eyes widened while staring at the large cloud of smoke. "Urabe…"

Lelouch's sensor flashed while he quickly turned around at the severely damaged Vincent. "Another instantaneous movement?" The Vincent's head looked up while its mechanical eye stared at Lelouch's machine. _"Sorry, Lelouch but you're out of pawns."_ Rolo smiled while lunging forward at Lelouch's Sutherland. "I'm not going to allow you to kill Zero!" Kallen charged forward throwing her right arm at the Vincent. The Radiant Surger let out a discharge only to destroy the empty ground where the Knightmare once stood. Kallen's eyes widen while sparks flew out from her Knightmare's limb. "No!"

Lelouch's eyes shudder while turning around to spot the Vincent charging with lance in hand. His breath grew thin while tugging at the trigger. The bullets flew around the Vincent while it swiftly dodged the incoming fire. _'I can't die here…I can't…Feite! Where are you?' _

The large body of a battle damaged Knightmare slammed in front of Lelouch with considerable damage to its frame. The thick black armor fell off the Kusanagi revealing the Voulge underneath. Feite's breath was heavy while the monomolecular cutter sparked against his lance. "I'm sorry, but this is checkmate for you. Without the Kusanagi shroud this machine is…" Rolo's eyes widen as the left arm of his Knightmare fell to the ground. _'Impossible….that machine was hidden underneath that thick armor?' _

"_I'm sorry to break up your fun, but all preparations are complete…"_ C.C.'s voice filled the intercom while Feite kicked the Vincent to the opposite side of the room. Her Knightmare slashed its knife and quickly shoved it into its scabbard. "Good…Urabe the moment you bought us won't go to waste." Lelouch's eyes showed a glint of sorrow while pushing a detonator in his hand.

Several explosives scattered by C.C. start to go off alongside the center structure of the Babel Tower. The ground where Kallen, Feite and Lelouch stood started to fall quickly separating the damaged Vincent from the three Knightmare frames. Feite looked upward while the tower shook around her. _'At what cost did my strategy cause? Urabe, I'll tell Rakshata goodbye for you…' _Lelouch turned over at the severely damaged Voulge. _'Feite…you appeared to save my life yet again…' _He turned his eyes away while the pain from Kaminejima returned to him.

Kallen blinked at the diagram of the tower's collapse while the Guren landed by several surviving members of the Black Knights. "I can't believe it you managed to place enough explosives to send the top of the tower crashing down…all the reinforcements they sent are gone now." Feite stared down at the picture in her cockpit and shook her head. "That's not all…Carares is the type of man to lead from the backline. I'm sure that coward is onboard the carrier at the collision point." She closed her eyes and lightly slammed her hand against the side monitor.

A large smoldering cloud filled the area while the tower's debris collided into the highway crushing the units placed there. The command carrier desperately moved backward in an attempt to dodge the fall debris. Carares's eyes were wide and bloodshot while red alarms filled the bridge. "Damn it, how did we fall into a trap like this?" He let out a last minute yell before the debris crushed the carrier as if it were an insect.

Meanwhile at the Governor General's building confusion filled the command center. "The Governor-General was killed…" An officer slammed his hand on the console while turning over to his subordinate. "What about Lord Cromwell? I need to speak with any of the survivors! Get them on the intercom now!" The subordinate picked up his headset and nodded. "Yes sir."

Several arguments filled the room while the doors opened revealing Guilford and the Glaston knights behind him. "Is this the time to be arguing amongst ourselves? I will be taking command. I'm not doing this based on authority. This is only a temporary measure. I swear by the name of Lady Cornelia. Please cooperate with me!"

"Yes, my lord!" The soldiers stood up in unison and saluted Guilford while the monitor behind him displayed the destruction of the tower. "I'm heading to the scene to relieve command." Guilford pushed his glasses up and started off towards the doorway. "Alfred inform the police, Bart stay here." Bart raised his eyebrow, but before he could speak the image on the monitor stole his words. "Th-that is."

On the monitor, Feite stood dressed in formal top coat with an ascot tied around her neck. Her hair was pulled back into a tall pony-tail while her scar was in full view. "My face should appear shocking to you Britannia. It almost would seem that I am a ghost sent from the heavens to finish what we, the Order of Black Knights originally set out to accomplish. I, Feite Alva Avalon have someone to introduce to you."

Guilford's eyes were wide while his eyes stared at Feite displayed on the monitor. "This is impossible, how is she alive!"

A glass shattered in the Round's lounge while Nonette's stood up from her seat. She looked over at Suzaku who stood in utter shock. "It can't be…"

In the student council room, Milly covered her mouth while her eyes started to water. "my god…" Shirley turned over and slowly moved her hand over. "Milly…" Milly shook her head for a moment and quickly darted towards the door. Villetta turned over at Milly, and then back at the monitor. _'She survived a fatal gunshot wound, that's why her body was never found. She never died.' _

"Zero walked up beside Feite and let out a small laugh. "People of Japan, I have returned!" Feite bowed her head and took a step behind him. "Hear me, Britannia! Behold this, all of you with power! I am sad…War and discrimination. The strong waving about their evil intents. This tragic comedy that keeps moving in the wrong direction. The world hasn't changed one bit. That is why, I no, we had to be revived! As long as the strong continue to oppress the weak, I will fight back alongside those beside me! The first in line was Governor-General Carares, who just moments ago received divine retribution."

"Feite Avalon huh? Nonette wasn't it you who trained that girl?" The knight of three Gino Weinberg turned over at Nonette with a carefree look in his eyes. A look of relief was hidden behind Nonette's indifferent eyes while she watched the live feed from Area Eleven. "Yes, and I'm quite shocked. Wasn't it you who was given confirmation for killing the Black Rose Kururugi?" Suzaku let out a small nod while clenching his fist. "It would seem so…" Gino stared between and shook his head. "No need to get into further discussion about her, look the king of the elevens is starting out in grand style. Right Suzaku?"

"We've confirmed the video feed's location. It's coming from the Chinese Federation's embassy."

Guilford stared down at the officer, and shook his head. "That is impossible, how did they get past the military blockade?" His eyes widen while noticing g the lower half of the tower in the distance. "I see! They used the inside of the collapsed building…used Babel Tower as a road…"

"So Suzaku, didn't Zero get executed?" Gino grabbed Suzaku in a headlock while he stared in disgust at the monitor. "Yes." Gino nodded a few times and pointed at the screen. "Then this one is a fake? Either way, if we assault the Chinese Embassy…" Suzaku shook his head, "We can't it'll cause an international problem."

Inside the halls of a research facility Nina stood with anger forming on her brow. "Those two…those two how the hell are those two still alive!" She threw a clipboard at a nearby table causing several beakers to break spilling the liquid onto the nearby equipment.

Zero's speech quickly continued onward while throwing both hands up into the air. "I hereby once again announce the United States of Japan! From this moment on, this very room is the first territory of the United States of Japan. We won't question your race, principles or Religion. There's only one requirement to become a citizen. It's to carry out justice!"

The camera quickly shut off while Zero started off towards the doorway. Feite walked casually behind and turned over at Gao Hai. "That was an excellent introduction; however you should realize that Zero is the person who took the main stage." Feite glared over at Gao and shrugged her shoulders. Zero stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Without Feite making a declaration Britannia would only fear my return. That woman is the one who defeated a member of the Rounds. I would respect that you honor that women are equal in this territory Gao Hai." Gao turned over at Zero while a red ring was visible around his eyes. "Yes, Zero I will hold my tongue in the future." Zero let out a nod and motioned for Feite to follow. "Shall we continue Feite?"

Xingke let out a small smile and quickly turned over to Gao Hai with suspicion in his eyes. "Sir, the empress only authorized us to give limited support to Feite Avalon, and Zero. Is this in the best interest of China?" Gao turned over with a look of disgust in his face. "I believe in Zero, and his bodyguard. IS that enough to answer your question Xingke?" Xingke shook his head and bowed. "I meant no disrespect. I'll trust your decision making. Now if you'll excuse me."

Feite walked down the hallway with her arms resting behind her head. "Are you sure he managed to get away?" Zero let out a small laugh and nodded. "That man is very strange; it's almost shocking why he returned to that academy." Feite stared down the hallway and lowered her arms. "I agree, but C.C. I have a question to ask." C.C. looked over her shoulder and laughed. "What does a woman like you have to ask me about?" Feite's eyes narrowed while moving a few strands of hair from her eyes. "Is there a Geass in existence that allows the user to stop time?"

C.C. let out a small nod, and chuckled. "A Geass user? That is very fun of Britannia to borrow from the irregulars." Feite's eyebrow rose up while glaring over at her. "Those bastards again…" C.C. tossed up Zero's helmet and caught it in her hands. She took a moment to look at her reflection before sighing. "Yes and no. Geass users are typically used as assassins." Feite crossed her arms over her chest, and scoffed. "Assassin? So that would mean that…" C.C. turned her face away and stared at the television broadcast. "The foolish man that sent that assassin was unaware that you were still alive. You artificial witch." Feite let out a loud groan and rubbed her temple. "I told you C.C. don't call me that. I'm still human despite being experimented on."


	3. Chapter 3

Turn – 3 "Swift Negotiations"

It had been a few days since the even at the Babel Tower and the release of Lelouch from the clutches of the Emperor's brainwashing powers. The condition of Area Eleven has dwindled down to a blockade of Knightmare's outside the Chinese Federation's Embassy. Guilford lead the blockade while across the large chasm created by the city's artificial foundation stood the Voulge. On the shoulder of this machine, Feite stood gallantly wearing a redesigned black uniform with a cape resting over her right side. A small cap rested on her head with the bill casting a shadow over her right eye.

"My Guilford how long will you keep up this blockade? We can last her for several months of we need to." Feite glared across at Guilford while the two days of waiting inside had become too tiresome for the young woman. Guilford glared over at Feite while holding a loudspeaker in his hand. "I don't know how you survived Kaminejima, but you are a criminal and will be punished once negotiations with the Chinese Federation are finished."

A small laugh escaped Feite's lips while she shook her head. "Negotiations, you are very naïve Guilford for being such a seasoned soldier. This is USJ territory, and talking to the Chinese is pretty much like speaking to a brick wall." Her eyes scanned the horizon spotting the several snipers that had her head in the middle of their crosshairs.

"Even though it's as you say, Britannia isn't the same nation that you once viewed. I would rather solve this without any bloodshed. If you keep this up, I will have to force your hand." Guilford stared at a message displayed on his data pad, and glanced back over at Feite. "If you do not surrender, and turn Zero over to us. We will execute all the imprisoned members of the Order of Black Knights that current are serving life terms."

"That is a very interesting threat Guilford? How will you execute them? Publicly, or the typical way Britannia informed its people of my death? If you truly wish to execute my allies, please by all means execute them in front of this embassy." Feite placed a hand on her hip while adjusting her grip on the Voulge's head antenna. "Do we have a deal Guilford? You wish to show the power of Britannia don't you? Or do you lack the fortitude of a real man?"

Guilford's brow twitched while Feite's words were pushing all his buttons. He wanted to give the order to kill her, but the results of that would cause an international incident. He held up his hand and shook his head. "Your jokes are meaningless Feite. You really show your true colors by saying that. Do you wish to see your own allies executed from that small bit of territory?" Feite pulled off her cap, and let out a light yawn. "IF you really wish for me say it, then that is a yes Guilford." She turned over to the sun rising on the horizon and let out a smile.

Lelouch slipped out of the covers of his bed deep within the Student Council building. He stepped out onto the carpet, and walked over to the window. He mumbled to himself while his eyes narrowed at the sight of the school. _'Pathetic, why did I have to return to such a pitiful place….this is much akin to that of a prison.' _

A light amount of knocking came from the doorway while the doorknob turned. Rolo poked his head in and let out a small grin. "So, are you up yet man? Classes got canceled today due to unforeseen deaths that the black knights caused over at Babel Tower." He stared over at Lelouch and lightly placed his palm over his face. "Rolo, what do you think about Feite Avalon being alive? I was shocked to find out that she was alive." Lelouch let out a small grin while his back was to Rolo. His eye moved to the corner gauging his fake-brother's reaction. Rolo tucked his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "I have no idea, but it seems that filth always finds a way to survive." His watch beeped for a moment while letting out a mild sigh. "Well, I have a date with Marie from Class 2-D. Make sure you eat breakfast, and Milly wanted you to help out with the party." Lelouch's eyes widen while turning around. "A date while I have to help her prepare?" Rolo chuckled and quickly ran out leaving the door wide open. Lelouch clenched his fist and walked over to the closet. _'He is merely a bad replacement for Nunally. I will correct this anomaly soon enough.'_

Minutes later, Lelouch walked out of his room wearing half of his school uniform. His jacket was draped over his arm while a piece of toast was hanging from his lips. He chewed on the toast while at the bottom of the staircase most of the Student Council lie in wait. "Morning Lelouch…." The group spoke out at the same time while Milly waved her hand with a bright smile on her face. "Are you ready to help out with the, we're glad you and Rolo are safe party?" Lelouch blinked for a moment and grabbed the toast taking a large bite while grumbling. "Why do I need to help out?" Milly put a finger on her lips, "Rolo is being Mr. Playboy today, Rivalz is going to help prepare, but has no sense of taste." Her eyes turn to Shirley whose face quickly became embarrassed. "Shirley has zero domestic skills, which leaves you as Mr. Reliable for today." Lelouch shook his head and walked past the group. "Very well, oh did any of you catch the news?" Milly closed her eyes and nodded. "It's shocking, but we should be glad at the very least knowing she is alive, and well." Shirley let out a few nods while looking over at the picture mounted at the nearby wall. "Yes, and if she's there wouldn't Kallen be with her? I wonder what the two of them are up to."

The sound of cooking could be heard from the kitchen inside the Chinese embassy. Feite quickly maneuvered a wok around while a pair of cooking chopsticks was held tightly in her off hand. She moved the vegetables around while keeping eye on a nearby pot of sauce. Behind the large island at her back Kallen chopped several other greens while others also were helping out. "So, do you find making fun of that knight funny?" Kallen looked up while still chopping some onions. Her eyes watered slightly while Feite closed her eyes. "Somewhat, I find it rather disturbing that my former teacher…or rather Cornelia is missing." Kallen let out a few nods while putting the chopped onions into a bowl. She wiped her hands with a nearby towel and crossed over to Feite's side. "You got better at cooking, I could say I'm jealous." Feite chuckled while turning off the heat to the stove. "When I was carrying Arcadia, I was being waited on hand and foot by Sayoko. I really hate meals cooked by others, they always lack something…."

"Is there anything you don't do? You never cease to amaze me Feite Avalon." Xingke crossed by while a few of the black knights ignore him completely. Feite turned around and put both hands against her hips. "You always seem to be around the corner Xingke, for a moment I would think you were trying to sway me with your exotic Chinese charms." Xingke turned his head away slightly while shaking his head. "Your personality is a welcome change; I can tell that's why you lead with such tenacity." Kallen looked over at the two with suspicious eyes. _'I wonder what Lelouch would think about this…'_ Feite shrugged her shoulders and grinned. "You flatter me way too much, my cooking skills have no bearing on my style of command." She paused while looking over the other dishes. "Looks like we're finished…lets have our lunch."

Back at Ashford Academy, Rolo walked out a janitor's closet and adjusted his uniform while a grin was spread across his face. He looked back and shrugged his shoulders. _'Not bad…sadly that's all I needed from you.' _He pulled out a small black book from his pocket, and jotted down a few notes inside. His eyes moved to catch the time on his watch, and the content expression vanished off his face. _'Damn it, I have to attend another stupid meeting with Villetta.' _He continued down the hallway while a few girls from the class beneath him wave, and giggle. Rolo gives them a wave and returns a devilish smile to them in a vague attempt to charm them.

Inside a control room designed for the water works system, the secret intelligence service had set up their headquarters underneath the school grounds. At a rectangular table Villetta sat at the head while a few suited men gave her their reports. "We haven't detected any change in behavior from Lelouch Lamperouge after the incident at Babel Tower. Also with the 180 cameras we have hidden around campus in addition to our forty-eight observers." A military uniformed officer flipped through a stack of papers and sighed. "There is currently no evidence linking Lelouch to the annihilation of the Carthage Squad." Villetta crossed her hands over one another, and narrowed her eyes. "Our survailance is perfect, He doesn't have a chance to use Geass. And if he was Zero, he probably wouldn't come back to school."

The door opened while Rolo came walking in with mobile phone in hand. "So in the end, where the hell is C.C. at?" He glared over at the suited men while a main glare was directed over at Villetta. She turned to the papers laid out on the table, and sighed. "If she hasn't been in contact with Lelouch, the probability of her being at the embassy is low. Sadly, the other objective that we thought was deceased originally Feite Avalon should become a priority target." Rolo paused while shrugging his shoulders. "A girl with extreme Knightmare piloting skills from a prestigious background doesn't really scare me. She should be easy to kill if we get close enough." Villetta shook her head while staring down at the files that were previously classified. "You are too cocky Rolo; the condition of the Vincent explains your run in with her being less than satisfying." Rolo waved his hand dismissively while flipping through pictures of girls on his phone. "Whatever, I just wonder if that Zero is a fake or not." Villetta nodded while staring at the view of the Embassy on a nearby monitor. "We can't confirm it or deny it. Feite provides proof that it may be real, but with Lelouch here it counters that…" She rubbed her temple, and groaned. "Well everyone continue watching Lelouch, as the Black Knight might try to make contact with him."

Inside a meeting room, Feite sat on a couch beside C.C. while looking over at the video on the large monitor. "So, I've managed to call out Guilford on his word, and ironically I wasn't quite sure that he would play his cards so soon." Gao let out a brief nod while sighing. "You should have delayed negotiation and left it in the hands of us." Xingke shook his head while a fierce look came out from Feite. "I have to uphold the justice our black knights are founded on. My presence in the embassy has caused Guilford to mobilize a regiment of Glaston Knights in addition to our 256 imprisoned allies outside of the embassy." She waved her hand dismissively and got out from her seat. "I wonder if he'll execute them now, or call to me or Zero." Her hands moved behind her back while walking towards the desk at the opposite end of the room.

The door leading towards the bathroom of the large living area opened while Kallen rushed out with a scowl on her face. "C.C. how dare you take my clothes and switch them. Would it be better if you acted like the bunny?" She paused while noticing Xingke, and Gao staring over at her. Kallen took a moment and stared down at the towel wrapped around her. She turned back over, and rushed back to the bathroom hiding behind the glass partition. Gao blinked a few times before turning over to Feite and C.C. "Zero is a woman?" C.C. grinned and nodded. "Absolutely right." Kallen peaked around the corner and yelled. "She's wrong!" C.C. waved her hand and sighed. "You didn't have to ruin my fun." Kallen threw out her arm while yelling at the top of her lungs. "Don't have fun on Zero's behalf." The towel draped around her body slowly starts to fall. "You're exposing yourself…" Feite lightly placed her palm against her face and shook her head. Xingke let out a small smile. "It's been a long time Kozuki Kallen. How have you been?" Kallen blinked a few times while her face was completely red. "I um…"

The door quickly opened while a black knight member rushed into the room. "Feite! Guilford is making his statement!" Feite's lowered her hand while everyone turned over to the television.

Across the crevice separating the Chinese Embassy from Area Eleven Guilford stood "Can you hear me Feite Avalon? I am Gilbert G.P. Guilford, and I have held true to your provocation. Tomorrow at 15:00 hours, these 256 who committed the most grave deed of revolting against our nation will be executed. Feite if you value the lives of your men, you will have Zero meet me in a fair duel."

Feite's hand slammed into the center of the table causing everyone to look over at her. "Damn that bastard, he knows full well that he can't win against me" Her eyes tremble while staring over at Ogi and the others. "C.C. we need to tell Zero immediately, perhaps he can shed some light on the situation I started." C.C. let out a few nods while getting up from her chair. "Very well, I doubt he'll be pleased after hearing that you may cause the deaths of Ogi and the others." Feite paused while grabbed her hat that was sitting on the desktop. "Very well…" She stood up and started off towards the exit. "Feite what are you doing?" Kallen stared over at Feite while holding the towel tightly over her body. Feite glanced over while tugging at her gloves. "I'm going to delay them."

Lelouch's eyes widen while glaring over at the video feed. A look of disgust was displayed heavily on his brow while tapping his finger on the tabletop. _'Guilford…not bad..you played well turning Feite's incisive negotiations into your strength.' _

The door behind Lelouch opened up while Shirley entered the Library. "Huh? It's just you, Lulu?" Lelouch looked over while turning off the T.V. with the remote. "Yeah. What about your swimming practice, Shirley?" Shirley put both hands behind her back and sighed. "Well about that, I've been put in charge of buying a birthday present." He raised an eyebrow over and shook his head in a mild fit of confusion. "Who's birthday is it?" Shirley's eyes drooped and leaned forward at Lelouch's clueless reaction. "Our Counselor Ms. Villetta. Milly and the others put me in charge of it, since she always gets mad at me. But I'm not good at picking presents." She turned to her side while putting a finger against her lips. "I'm not sure, how about alcohol? She seems to like that. But I'm clueless about brands." Lelouch let out a smile while narrowing his eyes. "Want me to tag along?" He shook the devious expression off his face and stood up. Shirley turned over with a small amount of blush on her cheeks. Lelouch waved his hand nonchalantly and got out from the chair. "To help you pick out that present."

The front gate opened up revealing Feite over to the Britannian forces, the wind blew through her cape while she walked gallantly over to the Voulge. Its black armor shimmered in the sun while the Kusanagi's Kabuto was still resting over the Knightmare's head.

"It' can't be that's Feite!" Tamaki's eyes widen while looking over at the Voulge and Feite climbing on board. "Feite? So it was true she's the reason why we've been brought out here." Ogi let out a small smile while turning away from the Sutherland that had their guns primed on them. "The question is, will that woman try to rescue us or simply watch us die?" Tohdoh nodded slightly while giving a serious glare across the way at Feite. "All we can do is wait, Guilford has stated he wishes to fight Zero, not Feite. Feite knows this and may be trying to buy time."

A few hours later, Lelouch walked with Shirley through a wine shop. He examined a few bottles while Shirley stood behind him with hands folded over her lap. Her cheeks were bright red while Lelouch was busy staring between two bottles of fine wine. _'Is this a date? Could it be one?' _She clenched both fists and let out a soft nod. _'Yes, I'll make it into a date.' _Lelouch gave her an odd stare while noticing something outside the window. _'As predicted…but she even brought Rolo along. That's just like her…" _A smirk grew on his face while turning over to Shirley. "Shirley, I think this will be sufficient for Ms. Villetta."

Milly's eyes sparkled like a jewel while her and Rivalz hid behind some of the shrubbery inside the shopping mall. "This looks like it'll be good material for…" She blinked for a moment and rolled her eyes at Rolo who was chatting with a few girls. "Rolo!"

"Is that your girlfriend? My your are the worst!" The girl shook her head in a fit of rare and rushed off with her friend in tow. Rolo let out a depressed sigh while looking over his shoulder. "Milly you just cost me a pair of really nice girls. My book isn't going to…" Milly rushed over at nearly inhuman speed and grabbed him by the ear. "Ow-ow-ouch stop it president." Rolo was pulled back over to the shrubs and immediately crouched down. "It's obvious Rolo has no interest in Lelouch and Shirley's forced date." Milly shook her head and laughed. "No way, that girl could in the end become family." Rolo glanced over at her and sighed. _'Family? That girl is useless to him.' _

Lelouch walked with Shirley out of the wine shop with a few bags in hand. "Do you think she'll like that one you bought?" Her eyes glance down at the fancy bag and back up at Lelouch. He smiled over and pointed at the nearby electronics shop. "Do you want to go there? I've been meaning to get a new phone." Shirley turned over and let out a bright smile. "Sure…" Lelouch nodded while eyeing a few people mixed within the crowd. _'They are watching me very intently, Milly and the others are obvious. But those officials that Rolo is with are most intriguing."_

A woman stared over at them from the corner of her eye while reading a magazine at a nearby café. She turned over while speaking into the microphone on her jacket's lapel. "The target just passed Route Zebra with that girl, Shirley."

Inside the command center, Villetta stared at the monitor of the two of them. "Very well. Switch with unit 7 and continue to watch them. Unit 2 be prepared for contact with C.C. Feite is distracting the military, so this should be a perfect window for them to try something."

"What do you think about this phone? I really like its features, but the price is a bit steep." Lelouch stared at the phone's reflective lens while Shirley let out a small nod. "It is a bit pricy, but I hear it's a really good phone." Lelouch nodded a few times while moving the phone around using it to spot the irregulars he saw earlier behind him. _'The trap set up at Babel Tower was obvious. They've made sure I don't know who's tailing me, but there's a flaw in their system." _

Villetta stared at the video feed, her eyes moved to a close up of the prisoners noticing Ogi's face. She let out a confused expression before turning it back to Lelouch's surveillance. _'If he did regain his memories, Lelouch would in no way ignore his own men getting executed. Is it that he didn't regain them and we're wasting resources?' _She rubbed her chin while thinking of the situation. Her eyes glance over at the video of Feite talking with Guilford over their individual Knightmare's loud speakers. _'Why would Feite Avalon return to Area Eleven without trying to at least stage a daring rescue of Lelouch?'_

At the front counter, Lelouch was quickly filling out a contract for the phone he had just purchased. He eyed the reflective phone, and sighed while placing the pen down. "Excuse me, but this part is a little confusing." He looked up at the clerk while moving his hand over his right eye. "Yes?" The clerk looked directly into Lelouch's eye falling into his Geass. "Can you do a favor for me?"

Outside on the sales floor, Shirley looked at the various phones while listening to some music through a pair of headphones. She looks around out the window, and her wandering eyes managed to catch a couple across the way. They were moving in to kiss each other causing her to stiffen while a hand moved over and taped her shoulder. "Sorry to keep you waiting." Shirley let out a frightened yell while Lelouch smiled at her. "What were you looking at?" Shirley threw her hand out and pointed at the nearest billboard. "I um, th-th-that!" Lelouch followed her hand and stared at a resort advertisement. His eyes narrow at the cable car while Shirley smiled. "I'd really like to ride a cable car for once." Lelouch's eyes narrowed while remembering what he had inadvertently did to Shirley all those years ago. _'It's my fault, I erased her memories…but that batard he remade the memories of the President, and Rivalz too…I can't keep going on like this, in the end I'll…'_ Shirley blinked a few times while looking up at his face. Lelouch was lost in deep thought while she poked him in the forehead. "What's wrong?" Lelouch looked over his shoulder and leaned into her. "The President and the others are following us." Shirley's cheeks turn red while she looked briefly. "You're joking…" He let out a small chuckle and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I have a good idea." He whispered to her while a smile appeared on Shirley's face.

Minutes quickly pass with Lelouch, and Shirley walking into a small clothing store. A mustached man stares at them from a café across the plaza. He let out a sour grin while speaking into the radio. "This is Alpha fourteen, it's a small store. There's a high risk I'll be noticed if I follow."

Villetta typed quickly on her console and nodded. "Wait near the front, and send three men to guard the back."

Lelouch opened the changing room curtain, and stepped inside. He paused for a moment and looked over his shoulder. "Could you pretend like I'm here for a while?" Shirley looked over at him wide eyed. "What for?" Lelouch opened his case, and showed Shirley a disguise. "With this, I'll sneak out of the store, and surprise the president and the others." Shirley grabbed the curtain and smiled. "Sure, got it." She closed the curtain, and walked out towards several stacks of clothing.

Lelouch stared up at the ceiling, and let out a mild grin. _'A store, I don't usually use. There shouldn't be any surveillance cameras or bugs here. Shirley thinks it's a harmless prank. Even if it fails, she won't be put at risk.' _Lelouch pulled out his new phone, and plugged a scrambler adapter to the end. He dialed a number and promptly waited for a response.

Inside the Omotesando mall's security office, a security officer picked up the phone and greeted the caller. "What? The Order of the Black Knights?"

Lelouch spoke into the receiver with his typical tone of voice. "If you don't submit to our demands, we'll set off the bomb we have planted."

Within a few seconds, a public announcement bell rings throughout the entire mall. "Attention, Sir Maximilian from the Hakodate Settlement. You have a call waiting."

The workers quickly start to converse within themselves, a majority of them covert operatives in the Secret Intelligence Service start to speak openly with each other. Using the confusion, Lelouch sneaks out of the changing rooms, and to the front door.

Villetta walked back into the command room with a cup of coffee in hand. "What is going on?" An officer turned over his shoulder and shook his head. "WE have a bomb threat from the Order of the Black Knights at Omotesando Mall." Villetta put her cup down and walked over to her seat. "Everyone get into position, and prepare for C.C."

Lelouch walked through the mall without any eyes on him. A majority of the Secret Service were on watch for C.C. allowing him to safely move without being watched. A cap was pulled over his head giving him some sort of disguise, while a suited man quickly notices him, and starts to walk after. Lelouch looked around while glaring up ahead at the mall's exit. _'The conditions have been cleared. Only the ignition is left…' _He eyed the nearby camera while his plan was reaching completion.

A large fire-alarm fills the mall while the people quickly enter a panic. They start rushing out of the stores towards the exit. Lelouch slips past a few of them only for the man pursuing him to get knocked back by the panicked crowd.

Rolo growled while leaping off towards the clothing shop. He rushed by Shirley nearly knocking her over and entered the changing room. He pulled the curtain revealing the empty stall. He scrowled while rubbing his temple. _'Damn it, he got away?' _

"We've lost track of the target! What should we do with the report from Scorpion?" Villetta stared at the tactical map in the center of the room, and growled. "What about Rolo?" The officer shook his head while the stress level of the personnel inside that room grew. "We can't reach him because of the emergency cell phone jammers." The officer stared at Villetta while she got out from her seat, and tossed of her headset. "I'm heading to the scene…" She rushed out the doorway while the officer himself slammed his hand on the console. "Damn it…everyone we're moving out let's go."

Hours later, the surface elevator opened revealing Rolo as he rushed out and towards the secret command station. The automatic doors opened while he yelled out. "Hey, did you guys find…." He stops midsentence to the sound of a gun clicking behind his head. Rolo glared over while Lelouch stood holding the weapon. "They all went to look for C.C." Rolo clenched his teeth while holding back his anger. "So you've become Zero again after-all." Lelouch let out a small nod and laughed. "Yes, the one you had trailing me was put under my power. I had him give a false report luring everyone out in hopes to finding C.C. at the mall." He paused while glaring over at Rolo's expression of shock. "From now on, this academy that has been a cage is now my castle of freedom." Lelouch removed the lens from his left eye, and his Geass flared up. "You'll become a pawn in my search for Nunally…" His eyes widen while in an instant the gun was removed from his hand. "What?"

"Oh man, looks like the tables turned again." Rolo let out a small grin while holding the gun to Lelouch's head. "You have a Geass that can stop time?" Lelouch glared back as Rolo simply shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not inclined on telling you that…the one that that I can say is my orders are to kill you, if your memories returned. If Zero was resurrected…" Lelouch let out a sigh while starting to count the seconds. "16, 17, 18…" Rolo shook his head, while letting out a small laugh. "Why are you counting did you suddenly lose your sanity?" Lelouch shook his head and pointed to the computer. "No, as a matter of fact I've been keeping track of time since you appeared, and now that number is off…Why do you think that is." Lelouch pulled the remote from his hand and replayed the missing time on all the monitors.

"Rolo, you didn't stop time itself. Just the time that affects me." Rolo shook his head and moved a strand of hair from his eyes. "Even if you've figured that out, you can't win against me." He paused while contemplating his own power. _'No-one can live in the same time as me…well except a witch.' _Lelouch blinked a few times noticing the hesitation from Rolo. "You're right…The reason you're not killing me right away is because you know this, right? At this rate you won't be able to achieve either of the three…" He raised his eyebrow questioning Lelouch while holding the gun steady. "What do you mean by three?" Lelouch stared over his shoulder and laughed. "The first is C.C., who you've been searching for by turning me into bait. If you let me go, I'll string along C.C. for you." Rolo narrowed his vision studying Lelouch's facial expressions while sighing. "You'll sell her out?" Lelouch sighed deeply and nodded. "Yes, she doesn't compare to my life after all." Rolo's gaze turned malevolent while shaking his head. "I'm listening what are the other two." Lelouch smiled while rubbing his temple. "Feite Avalon, she isn't much compared to C.C. but you fought her at Babel. She's immune to your geass is she not?" Rolo's gaze lessened a bit while the offer became ever more enticing. "Whats the final?" Lelouch shrugged his shoulders, and turned to the monitor. "Your life…" The gun clicked one more time while Rolo started to laugh. "My life huh? That is pretty lame…" Lelouch shook his head and turned around. "Is there any future for you beyond this mission? What kind of future opens up if you captured C.C. and Feite? It'll be the same…nothing will change for you. You will be stuck in an endless circle. Listen to me if you kill me, your mission will never be complete, C.C. will run away with Feite to plan another revolution. Give me till tomorrow, I'll give them both to you. I'll give you a future, it's all right I'm not lying to you."

Feite climbed into the cockpit of the Voulge and started to back the machine up. "Looks like talking with you is pointless Guilford…we'll see if Zero decides to meet you tomorrow." Guilford stared at the Voulge while it slowly disappeared behind the large gate of the embassy. He let out an annoyed sigh while lowering the loud speaker. "Such a stubborn woman, she is too dedicated to Zero's plan to re-educate." He held his hand up to the soldiers behind him. "Everyone we will hold this position until the time allotted tomorrow. Be prepared anything could happen from now till then."

In the center of the embassy, the Black Knights had set up a re-supply point where the Guren was being repaired from its run-in with the Vincent. The Voulge stared over at the red machine, before taking a knee and shutting down. Feite climbed out of the cockpit and landed on the soft grass. She looked up at Xingke while he walked alongside the balcony towards the center room. "Li Xingke, where are you going at this time of day?" Xingke paused for a moment while giving a soft gaze at the approaching Feite. "Oh, Feite I have something to tell you. But I'd rather say it to both C.C. and Kallen as well. I question your motives involving my country."

Feite took a deep breath and removed the cap off her head. "Well then shall we continue towards the center atrium? I'm pretty sure we can figure out a way to free China from this deadlock of being Zero's ally, and also give us our independence." Xingke crossed his arms while the two walked off towards the central room. "May I ask where Zero is at the moment?" Feite shrugged her shoulders and laughed. "Zero is being very reclusive at the moment. Most likely he is planning some plan in secret from us." She paused in front of the doorway and opened it. Her arm motioned for Xingke to enter while a cordial smile appeared on her face. "Thank you…" Xingke entered the room while his hand moved to his sword.

"There is no need to draw that Xingke…" Feite closed the door behind her and walked beside him. Her hands were at her sides while approaching the double doors leading into the central room. Xingke looked at Feite and tried to read her unique body language. _'This woman is extremely puzzling, I read her motives incorrectly?' _He shook his head while following Feite into the second room.

"We were waiting for when you would come back." Feite stepped into the room and her eyes locked with that of C.C. "We'll isn't that a warm welcome, Xingke wishes to tell us something. From what I've been told it's a serious matter." Xingke bowed his head while Kallen raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean by serious matter? I thought the ambassador from the Chinese Federation, approved of the United States of Japan." Xingke shook his head and gave an expressionless look at C.C. "He's going to be disposed of, or will the Black Knights choose the path of destruction?" Feite walked past him and took a seat on the couch. She leaned forward and let out a sigh. "Are you saying that we take responsibility for the death of the ambassador?" Xingke nodded, and let out a soft smile. "Yes, as a matter of fact that is what I'm asking." C.C. reached for a cup of tea, and closed her eyes. "Very well, we will do it. Pretend the ambassador fought and we were forced to kill him. Looks like Zero pulled a trigger inadvertently, is this grand ambition or just petty desire?"

Feite walked down the hallway and quickly pulled out the small photo of her daughter. She let out a warm smile while rubbing her finger against the glossy image. _'I wish you were here Arcadia, sadly it's much too dangerous for you to be here with your father and I.' _She crossed into the central atrium where most of the members were gearing up for tomorrow's event.

A few of them turned to Feite and gave her a confident nod. Despite the situation, Feite seemed to reassure them of Zero showing up to save Ogi and the others. Her eyes turned to the television and at the looped news footage from earlier today. It was an odd sight to see, while Feite saw herself in deep negotiation with Guilford. She crossed her arms and shook her head as if disappointed in her choice of words from earlier in the day. _'I'm such a fool…' _

Minutes later, several cords were connected to the Voulge's abdomen. Its prototype generator was providing a temporary means of charging the energy fillers of the surrounding Burai. A scientist sat beside the large convertor, and typed on his laptop. "The energy flow seems to be stable now…if that is what you were about to ask." He looked over his shoulder noticing Feite staring over from a nearby pillar. A content look was spread on her face while becoming lost in the Voulge's headpiece. The Kusanagi's armor was still attached to it in several places, but a majority of the original armor was in plain view. The black paint was burned away showing the grayish white original coat of the Knightmare frame. "That is relieving to hear…the stress around the embassy is getting a tad unbearable. Especially with Xingke killing the ambassador." The scientist nodded a few times while the Voulge quickly shut down. "I heard that, but on a completely different note. Is Zero going to act tomorrow?" Feite shrugged her shoulders, and looked up at the stars. "It's all up to him, but I doubt Zero would allow Ogi and the others to die when their allies are only meters away." She let out a small yawn and stretched her arms out. "I'm going to get some rest, keep performing the maintaince on the Burai and Guren. I'll try to get to the Voulge later." The scientist held up his hand giving a half-salute before walking off towards the Guren in the distance.

The night seemed to pass within minutes with most of the Black Knights in position for what would be a stressful stare down the Britannian forces. Everyone was waiting for Zero, and the lives of the captured members were hanging in the balance. The new helicopter hovered overhead recording the situation as it unfolded.

"_The execution of the terrorists known as the Order of the Black Knights, who brought disorder to Area Eleven, is about to take place. Will Zero appear for the execution of his men? Or will the Black Knights stage a daring rescue under their subordinate leader Feite Avalon."_

Nagisa turned her head to the side and let out a disgusted expression. "It seems that Zero has once again betrayed us. There's no way he'd come and save us. Even Feite's hands are tied on that side of the crevice." Tamaki growled while keeping close to his faith in Zero. He shook his head frantically and replied with great tenacity. "He's coming for sure! If he's alive and it really is him, then he's coming to cause a miracle." Tohdoh let out a sigh and closed his eyes scoffing at the words Tamaki just let out. _'A miracle huh?' _

Deep within the command center Villetta stared at the execution footage from the various cameras scattered across the area. "Don't Fail to keep watch. It's unlikely, but C.C. could make an appearance. Tell Guilford if Feite's machine is to sortie, the purpose is to disable it, and capture her. The Emperor has made her a secondary target." The camera quickly shifted to a close up on Ogi's face. He seemed rather content despite what would happen within the next few minutes. Her eyes glistened while trying to hide the feelings she felt from when she had amnesia. _'Ogi Kaname…this is the end.' _

Across the pavilion a glaive stood with a sniper rifle in hand. The red haired pilot stared at the area with rage and agitation visible in his brow. "Come on out Zero…I'll avenge my father, Andreas Dalton." A beep filled the cockpit alerting him to the strangely familiar foot soldier standing outside. "Huh?"

The strange soldier stood straight while speaking in a stern voice. "There's a top secret mission from the main unit. We are to talk face to face to avoid our communications being spied upon." The pilot let out a sigh while quickly disembarking the Knightmare. "What is it?" The soldier let out a small grin while adjusting his helmet. "Just a moment, I'm receiving new orders." He unclipped the chin strap, and pulled off his helmet revealing Lelouch. His Geass quickly caught the pilot by surprise turning him I into a temporary puppet. "You will follow my orders, is that understood?"

Meanwhile deep underground, a pilot's eyes widen while a syringe was injected into the back of his neck by Rolo. The pilot fell to his knees and collapsed to the floor in an unconscious state. Rolo stepped over the pilot and grabbed the key that had fallen a few feet away. "I'll be borrowing your pathetic identity and the Vincent for awhile so have a decent nap on me."

The Black Knights were finishing their preparations in the center garden of the embassy. Kallen tugged on her glove while staring over at Xingke. "So let me clarify this, you're going to allow us to fight Britannia?" Xingke shook his head and let out a mild grin. "Only if Zero arrives, we'll turn a blind eye if something happens that isn't expected." C.C. let out a devious grin and chuckled. "You are a very interesting man, I originally took you to be a standard officer, but apparently you have skills as a politician." His grin faded while spotting Feite walk out of the embassy building with her hair in a tangled mess. "It seems that someone had a rough night I presume?" C.C. looked over her shoulder and sighed. "It's that woman's curse, she will spend too much time planning, and exhaust herself when the real operation starts. The preparation however allows us to blitz the Britannians if needed." Feite moved her hand over her mouth and let out a loud yawn. She rubbed her eye before lowering her hand to her side. "So it's almost time isn't it." Kallen let out a small nod and turned over to the large gateway. "Yes, and he still hasn't showed up yet."

The Vincent rolled up from the transportation carrier lining up beside a few of the mass produced Glaive units belonging to the Glaston knights. A member of the regular military turned over with a grin forming on his face. "Oh, you arrived Lord Kimmel. How's the prototype unit working out? There may be some weird quirks left behind when the Information department used it. They almost got it totaled so report immediately if you detect any abnormalities."

Rolo spoke into a voice changer, and nodded. "This is Kimmel. There are no problems with the Vincent. I'm good to go." He lowered the changer and gripped the controls. He glared over at the embassy and noticed his hand shaking. _'Am I feeling her presence from this far away? Could it be that I'm scared…this is very interesting. Anyway, if Lelouch keeps his promise I won't have to fight you, Feite Avalon.' _

"_Guilford…" _Guilford sat inside his Knightmare with arms crossed over his chest. He glared over at the clock in the upper right screen of his cockpit. "Very well…"

The reporter standing beside the wall partition set by the Knight police looked over while her cameraman recorded her. "Now, it's finally time for the execution. The judgment of justice will be brought on the remnants of the Order of the Black Knights."

The people around the reporter cry out for Zero only for Guilford's voice to silence them. "Elevens, the Zero you believed in did not appear. He has deceived you. He ran away from a fair duel that I requested. Get ready…"

The few execution Sutherland lock onto Ogi and the others while the crowd becomes locked in dead silence. "We did well." Ogi let out a sigh while closing his eyes at what was about to come for him and the others.

"Everyone…" The Guren rolled out of the gate of the Embassy with the Voulge and two Burai standing behind it. "We can't act at all, or we'll trigger them to attack us." Feite's eyes moved while tracking the snipers at the various towers across the way. Her hand gripped both controls while her finger tapped on the side of the trigger. _'Damn it Lelouch hurry it up…' _

A loud echo followed by the gasp from the crowd of Elevens fills the area. A Sutherland rolled up behind the Britannian formation and stopped slowly at the gateway. "You're wrong, Guilford." Guilford growled while turning his machine around. "You came out from behind, Zero!" Zero stood on the back of the Sutherland while the soft wind bushes across his cape. "Guilford, the people you're about to execute aren't terrorists. They're soldiers of the army, the Order of the Black Knights, from our United States." Guilford scoffed and simply shook his head. "You want me to acknowledge them as prisoners of war, in accordance with international law?"

"About time, but our hands are tied...if we move now we'll be shot from at least two positions on the rooftops at ten and three o'clock. You can see them right Kallen?" Kallen looked over at the two concealed Glaive-Snipers and nodded. "Who would have thought that they'd use the Glaive for a simple execution like this." Feite pulled her hands off the controls, and crossed them over her chest. "I would have to agree it would seem the budget was approved for mass production. It's almost irritating fighting against my own family's weapons." Her machine held up its hand causing the Burai at her sides to stand down. "It hasn't stopped you before, right?" Kallen let out a smile and chuckled. Feite nodded while her eyes focused back on Zero.

Villetta stared at the image of Zero on screen and crossed one leg over the other. Her hand moved under her chin while she thought the situation through. "Where is Lelouch?" The suited man at the console shrugged his shoulders while staring at the image of a movie theater. "He's been at the spiral theater with Rolo for about thirty minutes."

The partition doors opened allowing Zero to enter the confined support block. "Long time no see Guilford… How about coming out and talking about old days?" The Burai rolled through the partition doors and without a second to spare the large doors close behind Zero. "Thank's for the invitation, but I'll pass." Guilford adjusted his arm and re-gripped the controls. "I'd like to make up for the past with this Knightmare.

Kallen let out a gasp while turning over at both Zero and Guilford's respected Knightmare Frames. "If he doesn't come out Lelouch can't use his Geass…"

Zero chuckled slightly before crawling back into the Burai's cockpit. The pilot's seat retracted back inside while the cockpit sealed behid him. "That's just like you then, let's have some rules."

"Rules?" Guilford raised his eyebrow while readying himself for combat. Zero removed his helmet while in the safety of the cockpit. He placed it on the side railing and tugged at the collar of his ascot loosening it up. "The Rules for the Duel, it should be one on one."

"Very well…" His eyes narrowed at Zero's machine while a small grin formed on Guilford's face. "Also, we will be restricted to one weapon each." Lelouch stared out the corner of his eye at the shield and chuckled slightly. "Very well, then." Guilford pushed a small switch on it console causing his machine to jettison its additional weaponry leaving only the golden spear. "This will be my weapon." Lelouch pointed over to the shield and laughed. "Then I will take that shield over there."

The knight police Sutherland walked over and promptly handed the shield over. Guilford stared over with a shocked look while Tohdoh simply smiled at the display. "Does Zero mean to commit suicide?" Ogi turned over with a inquisitive look and stared at the Burai. "I wonder what he is planning."

Lelouch gripped the shield and got into a ready position. "Before we start Guilford, what will you do when there's an evil that can't be beaten with justice? Will you beat evil with evil, or will you accept that your justice succumbs to evil?"

C.C. leaned against a pillar and let out a sigh. "Either way evil will still remain."

Xingke let out an interested smile and crossed his arms over his chest. "A paradox. Playing with words I see?"

Guilford's machine took a step forward and charged with a mechanical whirl from its joints. "My justice is with the princess!" Lelouch held up the shield and shook his head. "I see. I would become evil and defeat the even bigger evil."

Meanwhile inside the control room for the support platform, several bodies line the floor while an officer stood typing on the control system. His eyes were engulfed with Lelouch's geass while he laughed like a madman. "Yes, Your Highness." The man pushed a final button triggering the floor to rise up.

"What?" Guilford's eyes widen while he brings his glaive to a stop. "This…it can't…" The ground shook while the platform quickly raised up into the air. Rolo gripped the controls while growling. "It's the strategy used…"

"An earthquake?" Ogi gripped the edges of the restraint holding him while Tohdoh smiled. "This was used during the Black Rebellion." The platform tilted causing the Britannian military holding out on the platform to slide into the crevice formed by the support system. "Damn it, how did he get…"

Feite let out a small grin while the Voulge lifted up into the air. It's float system let out a bright flash while it dashed up the steep incline. "You guys made a big mistake gathering in one spot." A Glaston knight turned around and his eyes widen to see the mono-molecular katana. The super heated blade digs into the armor and pulls all the way through separating the top of the machine from its legs. Guilford turned around with his eyes wide while Feite's machine blazes past him. "Damn it, that machine still has a float system!" His machine braced itself with both slash harken holding it to the steep incline of the wall. "What?" Guilford turned over to notice Zero's Burai sliding down at him using the shield as a surf board. "Damn you bastard!" The shield slammed into the Knightmare's head ripping it clean off allowing Zero to swiftly approach the Embassy.

"Pay attention to your surroundings or it'll bite you in the back." Feite charged downward with the feet of her Knightmare scrapping across the platform. She pulled the weapon back and passed by Guilford's machine without dealing a death blow. Guilford's eyes shook while seeing the Voulge simply pass him by. The monitors flashed to static while one of the arms of his Glaive was cleaved completely off. The limb slides down while the Voulge hovered in place with Katana in one hand and a pistol in the other. Guilford hunched over in the cockpit while looking over his shoulder. _'Damn, that woman how dare she humiliate me?' _

The Voulge hovered backwards at remarkable speed while it fired over at the surviving Sutherland, and Glaive. Lelouch looked over his shoulder and smiled. _'Good job Feite…' _His face turned grim while shouting over the loud speaker. "Hear me, Order of the Black Knights! The enemy has fallen into our territory. Annihilate the Britannian army, and save your fellow countrymen!"

Feite shot several blasts from the pistol easily disabling the Britannian machines attacking her. "I'm shocked, I was to believe that the Glaston Knights were superior soldiers. It seems I heard wrong." A Glaston Knight growled while leaping off the steep incline of the platform and at the Voulge. Its lance flew forward only to penetrate through the air. Feite strafed her Knightmare around and rotated the katana once more. "It's over…" The Kunai Harken flew into the back of the Glaive's skirt armor and along the super conductive wire a surge of electricity traveled into the enemy frame.

The pilot yelled out in extreme agony while the electricity surged all around him. His veins pop out while his eyes were bloodshot. His hand reaches for the ejection module and grips it tightly. The pilot tugged on the switch only for an error message to flash. _'I'm going to…' _The pilot let out his last yell while his body promptly shut down from the extreme shock.

"Damn you witch, you killed Cyrus." A Sutherland leaped forward only for Feite to turn over with her eyes narrowed. "I see you as well foolish pawn." The Voulge turned its head over and threw the electrically charged Glaive at the charging Knightmare. She extended her arm and targeted the machine's energy filler. A red light flashed over her right eye and without hesitation pulled the trigger. A blur flew by overhead while Feite gasped at the sight of the repaired golden frame. _'It's repaired?'_

"Damn it we can't chase them further…" A Glaston knight turned over with his eyes wide at the sight of the Vincent leaping over the Voulge and heading after Zero. "The Vincent is breaking through? What is that guy thinking? Does he have a death wish?"

A hail of gunfire flew forward at the Voulge immobilizing it at the front line. Feite deployed the particle shield and jerked at the controls. She was barely able to counter while sheaving the elongated katana inside its scabbard. "Kallen? Can you get to Zero?"

Kallen held position over the prisoner transport while holding off secondary fire from several Sutherland mounted on the wall. She shook her head while looking over her shoulder. "I can't get there as well. I'm immobile…"

Feite cursed loudly and deployed a thick smoke screen. Some bullets managed to pierce through hitting the Sarissa Float system. The thin plating on the backside allowed for the rounds to easily disable the large backpack unit sending the Voulge to the ground. A few sirens filled the cockpit while the Voulge landed on the ground and started running across the platform. "It's teleporting again…" Her eyes glance at the ground the Vincent was covering, and she simply shook her head. "I need to catch up…" The Voulge slammed its foot into the ground and leaped up into the air causing a crater to form at its feet.

"So you're running away like a coward, what was this crap about giving me a future?" Rolo shook his head and fired off one of his harkens. The wire guided weapon flew through the short distance tearing off the arm of Zero's Burai. The limb flew past the Vincent while Lelouch tried his best to keep heading off to the embassy in the distance. _'I can't die here…' _Lelouch glanced at the flashing dot behind him and the Vincent. _'Feite, you're not needed at this time." _ A smile flashed on Lelouch's face while a Knightmare sniper on a nearby rooftop fired its high powered rifle. Rolo's eyes widen while the early warning system activated. His eyes shudder at the siren while looking over. _'I moved into a trap? I can't dodge it my power doesn't work on physical….' _

Feite looked over at her computer as it quickly calculated the trajectory of the shot. Her heart felt heavy in her chest before the results flashed on her monitor. Her eyes glare forward catching sight of Lelouch moving his Burai to defend the Vincent. "Lelouch…" She pushed the throttle forward and pulled out the combat knife. "Damn you bastard, what did you do?"

Rolo trembled in the cockpit while the Voulge was clearing the distance between them. "Why?" he looked over at the alarm, but quickly ignored it. His attention was focused entirely on Lelouch.

Lelouch sat hunched over the console and smiled. "Feite, don't harm him…he's my brother."

The Voulge slammed its foot down and its feet sparked against the ground while she lowered the weapon. The knife scraped across the chest of the Vincent before being completely moved out of harm's way. "What do you mean by that Lelouch? Those memories were…" Feite sat in total confusion while listening into Lelouch's conversation.

"No, even if those memories were fake. The time I spent with Rolo wasn't a lie…I told you I'd create a new future for you…one beside me and Feite." Lelouch sat in the cockpit with a smile on his face. His eyes glared over at the Vincent while laughter was being held back. "Come Rolo, I will give you that future, all you have to do is follow my path." Rolo hesitated while shaking the controls. He was confused with eyes shuddering wildly. "I…"

Guilford glared from the wall, and aimed his lance over at Zero's downed machine. "Let me settle it this way Zero. Take this…" The lance's rip shot off like a missile flying over towards the downed Burai. Feite turned over only for the Vincent to push it to the side and cut the lance head in half. Guilford's eyes widen while slamming his hand against the side of the cockpit. "Lord Kimmel? What are you doing? Are you one of Zero's allies!?"

"Still fighting while we're distracted Guilford?" Feite pulled out the gun and fired several shots over at the Glaive. "Lord Guilford!" Another member of the Glaston Knights leaped over taking the shot with his own Knightmare. "Maxwell?" Guilford's eyes shudder while the Gloucester's main body exploded sending his machine backwards. _'She was going to shoot through my cockpit? That woman why does she protect Zero with so much tenacity?' _

"Gentlemen of Britannia, I would like for you to stop this battle immediately. Or do you truly wish to start a war with the Chinese Federation." Xingke stared down at the battlefield, then moved his eyes over to the Voulge. "She could kill the commander now if she wanted to…."

The cockpit of the downed Burai opened up allowing Zero to step out onto the pavement. He turned his gaze over to the Voulge while it still had its pistol pointed at the Britannian forces. _'Feite, you could have killed him? Why did you stop?' _

Feite crossed her arms and let out a mocking laugh. "The enemy has stopped fighting, there is no need for me to provoke Britannian any further." She leaned back into the seat cushion, and let out a deep sigh. "Looks like we're in for a happy reunion…" A window opened below showing Ogi, and the others walking unshackled towards the embassy gates.

Tohdoh looked up at the damaged black Knightmare and crossed his arms. "It would seem we weren't forgotten…" Nagisa stared over at the Voulge as its back armor shot open and Feite climbed out from its cockpit. "It would appear so…" Asahina crossed his arms over his chest and let out a sigh. "She looks different…" Nagisa raised her eyebrow while Feite touched the ground and pulled the headset off her ear. "How does she look different?" Tohdoh walked past her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I don't know, but that isn't the same Feite Avalon in charge of the former Autonomous Squadron."

"Get the Knightmare's resupplied; the Voulge doesn't need any repairs. Make sure those that were injured get the treatment necessary." Feite threw her hand out while members of her faction quickly acknowledge her orders. She walked over towards Tohdoh and the others with a grin on her face.

"She still has that scar over her right eye." Tohdoh crossed his arms over his chest while turning over at Senba. "Only a few people keep scars on their face…" Nagisa let out a soft nod and looked up at the setting sun. "Those that have revenge in mind, place a promise onto the wound never removing it until the pact is finished." Ogi stared over at her and shrugged his shoulders. "That's not the Feite I remember, she wouldn't rely on something like revenge." Tohdoh glanced over with a surprised look, and shook his head. "The human soul can only hide so much…."

"I'm glad to see that you all are safe from harm." Feite glanced over through the crowd and raised an eyebrow. "Thanks for the concern; you seemed to have mastered your Knightmare." Tohdoh stared over at the Sarissa system, and looked around. "I heard that Urabe managed to escape with you. Do you know where he is? I would like to speak with…" Feite shook her head, and stared directly into Tohdoh's eyes. "Urabe fell to the hands of Britannian Elites when we assaulted Babel Tower. I failed to protect him…" Tohdoh let out a small nod, and looked up at the sky. "I see, did he fight with honor until his last breath?" Feite had a mild flashback of Urabe's last move against the Vincent. She closed her eyes and let out a firm nod. "Yes, he took the enemy with him saving not only my life but Zero's."

"Is that all? You let him sacrifice himself so you can that traitor could escape?" Nagisa yelled over at Feite with her fist clenched. "I thought you were some super-ace. That Voulge you have is more advanced than any Gekka right? Why didn't you sacrifice yourself?" Feite stared over at her causing Nagisa to take a step back. The gaze was filled with killing intent; her eyes were filled with emotion on a scale she couldn't even comprehend. "Because I have someone I have to return to…a woman like you has no right to judge me." Tohdoh threw his hand out causing Nagisa to shut her mouth before replying. "Enough Nagisa, Urabe fought valiantly, and as a result we are freed."

"Feite!" A soldier ran up from the main building of the embassy with a communicator in hand. Feite's eyes widen while turning over with a confused look. "Huh? What is it?" The soldier came to stop, and caught his breath before responding. "It's a call from Sayoko at Horai." A small smile appeared on her face while gripping the communicator. "Sayoko, this is Feite…how is Arcadia doing?"

Tohdoh raised his eyebrow while Feite walked off talking to Sayoko over the communicator. "Arcadia? Who is that?" He turned over to the soldier, and stared him directly in the eyes. "Um…Arcadia is the name of Feite's child. She gave birth to her several months ago." Nagisa's eyes shudder while Asahina let out a small whistle. "Now I know that's why she's different. I wonder who managed to tame that woman enough to have her bear of child." Nagisa crossed her arms over her chest and growled. "Who is the father….it couldn't be…" Her eyes turned over at Zero disembarking the Burai.

Tohdoh crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. "It is a possibility, Feite is directly under his command, and it has been a growing rumor. The question is does Zero know of this?" Senba let out a small laugh, and shook his head. "Feite is too proud of a woman to tell. So I guess we should wait and find out if this is true." Asahina wiped a small amount of dirt off his glasses, and nodded. "Yes, I would definitely like to know the truth behind this mystery."


	4. Chapter 4

Turn – 04 "Truth & Lies"

It had been several hours since the prisoners were released by Zero's odd tactics. Many of the men were celebrating while uniform crates were pulled out of a warehouse. Feite stood in front of one of the crates with a data pad and a stylus. She tapped it on the side of the screen while running through the roster. A few of the members were will missing, or killed in action. She scrolled the page, and stopped over two of her subordinates. One of which was Soran who was killed in the Black Rebellion, and Haruka who went missing nearly four months ago. _'I wonder where you are Haruka, surely if you're still alive you would want to join us again…'_

Ogi walked up behind Feite and tugged on the collar of his new uniform. He let out a small smile, and stopped behind her. "Say…Feite how did you manage to get this much support from the Chinese Federation?" Feite lowered the pad, and turned around with a clever look. "My sister made arrangements for us, and it would seem the young Empress thinks of me as a good role model." Ogi let out a firm nod, and tugged at the jacket. "How did you know our sizes? Did you keep track of our data for a full year?" Feite glanced at her data pad, and let out a deep sigh. "Diethard kept most of the data, so I simply had it transferred over." He turned over at the main building and panned through the others. Many of them were excited to be free and around familiar faces yet again. "Feite, is that Zero the real one?"

Feite tucked the data pad into a satchel, and shrugged her shoulders. "I'll let you decide that Ogi. You after-all are the second in command." She moved her hand over her stomach and smiled. "I'm a bit hungry, so I'll catch you later…" Ogi shook his head and waved his hand. "Avoiding my question I see…" He turned over and shook his head while a pair of female members argues over a sleeveless vest. "Calm down you two…each uniform is assigned to…"

Moments later, Kallen sat inside a chair with a disappointed look on her face. "Where did that Knightmare that save Zero flee to?" C.C. sat on the couch opposite of her with a pillow wrapped in her arms. "He left using Xingke's route." Lelouch looked over with a confused look. "Who is this Xingke?" The doors opened while Feite walked in holding a tray of food. "Xingke is the man who made our stance here in Area Eleven possible. Without his help we would be hindered without a place to push out from." Lelouch let out a small nod, and stared over at the food. "Feite is that?" Feite blinked for a moment and nodded. "Yes, I made it myself and you're not having any." Kallen waved her hand and sighed. "Anyway, about that Knightmare pilot, can we really trust a guy like that? Is the one at Babel tower?" Lelouch folded his hand one over the other and sighed. "Yes, but for the moment I can't divulge the pilot's identity. I know the situation with Urabe comes to mind, but that guy could become a decent ally."

Feite sat down in the chair beside Kallen and started to stir her soup with one hand. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "I don't think that is a wise choice Lelouch. Did you use your Geass on him at least?" Lelouch turned over while she took the first sip of the soup. "No, it wasn't necessary to do so on that pilot." He glanced at C.C. and quickly changed the subject. "C.C. about the…." Kallen stood up with a growl on her face. "Do you intend on keeping that a secret from us?" Lelouch looked over with a sly grin on his face. "Can't I keep at least one secret from you Kallen? I'll be sure to tell you when I'm prepared to. I have a lot on my mind right now." Kallen's face quickly calmed down while her arm moved casually to her side. "Do you still want me to be the captain of Team Zero?" Lelouch stared between Kallen and Feite, and sighed. "Yes, as Feite is still the commanding the autonomous division." Kallen tossed her jacket over her shoulder and started out towards the doorway. "I'm counting on you Kallen." Lelouch eyed her while Kallen simply waved her hand over her shoulder.

"So Lelouch, do you want me to tell you a little something I have acquisitioned via my good relations with the Chinese Government?" Feite took a spoonful of soup, and placed it into her mouth. She closed her eyes and smiled at the flavorful dish touched her taste buds. Lelouch leaned back in the seat, and grinned. "Good relations? I was shocked to see that you gathered a lot more of us than I would have thought of. Did you recruit in China during your stay there?" Feite shook her head and looked up at the rooftop strip lighting. "Not exactly, when we lost I was given orders by my sister to evacuate the command crew. Ogi, Tohdoh, and his subordinates were cut off from us. So Urabe, Rakshata, Diethard, Sayoko and a few others were able to evacuate to China in the Aerodyne."

Lelouch laughed slightly and rested his palm against the side of his cheek. He stared over at Feite in a state of disillusion. He was now incapable of reading her emotions or body language. It made a small amount of distrust to form inside of him, about what C.C. had done to Feite in that one year that had transpired. "So, what did you do after?" He questioned with an unforgiving gaze held within his eyes. Feite simply glanced at him while stirring her soup. Her eyes narrowed staring at him from her peripheral vision. "I laid low for several months, using what little power I had left from Longinus and Avalon to my aide. It took a lot of resources, but I was successful in creating something that you'd like." Lelouch shook his head and stood up. He turned off the monitors around him and grabbed hold of the mask. "What did you create?" Feite stood up from the table, and crossed her arms over her chest. She looked down at the floor, and took in a deep breath. "You'll find out soon enough, it's not ready to move yet, but you'll see." He placed the mask over his head, and let out a small groan. "You and your surprises….do you think the others are ready?" Feite paused while moving for the door. Her heels tap against the floor while she laughed softly. "Probably, so Zero shall you head out to greet them as our dedicated leader?"

The doors opened and Feite casually stepped out into the hallway. Zero stood behind her while behind the mask Lelouch held a frown on his face. _'What did I gain in turning you into a weapon?' _He glanced at his gloves, and shook his head. _'Your losses out weight my gains….Feite I wish I had the courage to apologize to you properly.' _Feite walked down the hallway with a content expression on her face. She didn't take a second glance behind her while unbuttoning her jacket. Her right arm tugged at the left side of her jacket, and quickly started removing the piece of clothing.

"So, did you end up telling him?" C.C. leaned against a wall with a grin on her face. "You look rather…" Feite shook her head while staring down the corridor. He was nowhere to be seen and a sigh of relief exited from her. "No, it's not necessary for him to know. I don't think he'd accept her for who she is." C.C. closed her eyes and let out a disappointed sigh. "I see, but you should not hold it in for long. Also, you should inform the others about your decision." Feite took a few steps from C.C. and nodded. "That's where I'm heading….Lelouch needs a few minutes to gather his thoughts." C.C. moved her arms across her chest, and kicked off the wall. "I see, Feite you should be careful and not let him find out. A man's heart is something easily breakable." Feite closed her eyes, while a small tear escaped onto her face. "I know…in order to protect him. I need to keep this a secret between a select few."

"The door's opening? Is Zero ready to talk to us?" Ogi turned over while holding a bottle of water in hand. Tohdoh looked over his shoulder and quickly noticed Feite crossing out into the view of the others. "No, it's just Feite." Nagisa eyeballed Feite scanning her body with a hint of jealousy. "Do you think it's true that she had a child? I think it's a rumor that she and zero had a love child." Tohdoh shrugged his shoulders, and let out a sigh. "Nagisa...we shouldn't talk about this openly. It will only cause confusion within our ranks." Senba chuckled and raised his bottle of water in greeting to the quickly approaching Feite.

"Evening Feite, how are you?" The elderly member smiled happily at her while she stopped in front of the group and smiled. "I'm doing fine, it would seem that the uniforms all fit properly." Her icy gaze turned over to Tohdoh, and she quickly placed her arms behind her back. "So, it would seem that Zero is taking awhile?" Tohdoh rubbed his temple, and nodded. "Yes, did he tell you when he'd be ready? Some of us are getting restless." Ogi took a small drink, and smiled. "So, when did you have your child?" Feite blinked a few times while Asahina placed his hand over his face in embarrassment. "How did you find out?" Ogi looked over at the others, and tapped his balled fist into his open palm. "We overheard Masashi talk about it when you had that call from Horai."

Feite chuckled and moved her hands to her hips. "I see so it was Masashi, that guy talks a lot doesn't he." She shook her head, and leaned around Tohdoh to catch a glimpse of her aide. "Can you guys keep that a secret from Zero?" Nagisa gave Feite a confused look while her jaw nearly dropped. "Does this mean that Zero isn't the father?" Asahina let out a disappointed groan. "Wow, we all thought that Zero at least had a chance. So can we ask who the father is?" Tohdoh held up his hand and groaned. "It doesn't concern us, so we will respect Feite's words and keep this between us. Is that understood?" Ogi gulped for a moment before tugging on his collar. "Okay…I guess." Nagisa shook her head, and turned her attention to the doorway. "It's Zero."

The large crowd quickly turned to see Zero walk out onto the patio from the large double doors behind him. He takes several steps forward with his cloak draped over his shoulders. Zero pauses for a moment while looking through the crowd. He easily spots Feite standing beside Tohdoh and the others and smiled underneath the helmet tinted visor.

Feite crossed her arms over her chest, and turned over to Nagisa and Asahina. _'What are thowse fools planning to say?' _The two walked forward in hastened pace to the front of the crowd. After pushing a few members out of the way, Nagisa stood mere feet away from Zero in the center of a few others. "I'm grateful that you saved us. But if you hadn't betrayed us, we wouldn't have been caught in the first place." Asahina took a step forward and placed his hands deeply into his jacket's pockets. "Do you have anything to say about that?"

Ogi turned over with a semi-interested gaze, and nodded. "Yes, Zero what happened?"

Zero promptly responded in his usual cold and tactical tone of voice. Feite simply shook her head while witnessing the same words Lelouch had spouted out during the beginning of the Black Knights. It brought a smile to her face while listening in. "It's all to defeat Britannia."

Tamaki raised his eyebrow obviously confused by Zero's words and leaned forward. "And then?"

Zero shook his head and waved his hand dismissively. "That's all there is." Asahina let out a scowl, as the words he just heard infuriated him. "Is that it? No Excuse or Apology?"

"Quit it." The crowd paused while turning their eyes to Tohdoh who gallantly walked past Feite and straight over to Zero. "Zero…You tried to secure our victory right?" He walked up the small stairs and took a spot to the right of Zero. "I'm always aiming for results." Tohdoh nodded and turned over to the crowd. "Understood.." He spoke under his breath and clenched his fist. "There are times when battle plans have to remain hidden. We need his strength right now. And I know of no one with abilities greater than his!" Ogi quickly rushed up to the stairwell and nodded. A great deal of determination was held on his fatigued face while the crowd turned their attention to him. "I agree, everyone we need to place our trust in Zero." Minami stared over at the three and adjusted his glasses. "Don't you see it he's using you like a pawn."

"Who else besides him could do this?" Ogi took a step forward while tapping his hand into his open fist. "Waging War against Britannia…Even the Chinese Federation can't openly walk that path. Apparently the European Union is locked in a stalemate with Prince Schneizel over the Former United Kingdom. We're the hope for the whole settlement. Zero is the only leader we need to win this war of independence."

Feite glanced over at the crowd as they took Ogi and Tohdoh's words to heart. The large crowd starts to chant Zero while she manages to walk through unnoticed. She crosses over to the Voulge, and stares up at the scarred armor of her machine. _'Since when is Schneizel being outwitted by the Europeans? Could it be that they've re-organized themselves enough to compete with Britannia?' _Kallen appeared at the fringe of the crowd, and took a moment to catch up with Feite. "Hey, are you alright? You're acting a little strange." Feite glanced over her shoulder, and sighed. "It's nothing; I've been under a lot of pressure as of late."

The night ended quickly with Zero retiring back into the embassy, and passing the outfit to C.C. Feite stood inside the private tunnel with her arms resting behind her head. She turned over at the doorway spotting Lelouch enter with a duffle bag on his shoulder. "So how will you sneak back into Ashford?" Lelouch let out a firm smile and crossed over to the motorcycle sitting in the middle of the tunnel. "I'll manage, I was thinking of using this." Feite kicked off the wall and shook her head. "Sadly, that bike belongs to me." She crossed over to the vehicle, and ran her hand along the sleek finish moving towards Lelouch's hand. Lelouch narrowed his eyes and grinned heavily. "So will you give me a ride? Because I have to problem with walking." Feite chuckled while pulling the helmet over her head. She climbed onto the back and motioned for Lelouch to get on. "Let's go…." Lelouch reached for the second helmet and stared at it briefly before putting it on. "What's wrong?" Lelouch shook his head and climbed on sitting behind Feite. "It's nothing."

The motorcycle cruised through the freeway with Feite leaning forward while Lelouch's arms were wrapped around her stomach. She let out a mild giggle and glanced over her shoulder. "You don't need to hold me so tightly. You could almost call this foreplay." Lelouch's face turned red while he let out a panicked yell. "You're driving like a maniac!" She chuckled while the pair continued down the highway for a few minutes longer before pulling off towards the school districts.

The pair rolled to a small café several blocks away from the school. Feite turned off the engine, and looked over her shoulder as Lelouch disembarked. "It's almost sad to see you walk off." Lelouch let out a small nod and stared out the corner of his eye. "Yes, I would have liked you to drop me off at the academy, but you know." Feite sighed deeply while flipping the visor of her helmet up. "With a face as memorable as mine, it's impossible for me to follow you." Lelouch scoffed while pulling his bag over his shoulder. "You'll probably find a way, where are you heading after this back to the Embassy?" Feite shook her head and turned off into the city. "I'm going to contact someone, they deserve to speak to me after announcing myself to the world that I didn't die last year." Lelouch nodded a few times while staring off down the street. "I see, I'll see you later." Feite smiled at Lelouch while he vanished down the sidewalk. She tugged on her glove while a brief smile appeared across her face.

A red field had engulfed the café, the motorcycle and the street. Feite felt the ominous energy brush across her body while chuckling loudly. "Stopping time again? I would have figured that you'd show up at a different time." She pulled the helmet off her head, and stared at the people nearby. They were frozen in place while Rolo stepped out from the alley. "Feite Avalon, why is it that you're able to stand in the same time as me?" Feite glanced over at Rolo, and her eyes narrowed for a second. "So you really do look like a passable twin for Lelouch." She paused for a moment while pulling off her gloves and tossing them onto the chair of the motorcycle. "You must be Rolo Lamperouge, and sadly I believe you already know the answer."

Rolo moved a strand of hair from his eyes and nodded. "You read me well, you are very much like one of them." Feite glared over at him and sighed. "One of who?" Rolo crossed his arms over his chest while the traffic and people bound to his Geass were freed. "A witch, except you are stuck in-between both worlds am I right? Being shot multiple times usually kills a person in your weight class." Feite nodded a few times while her gaze became more intense. "Why are you approaching me in such a way?" Rolo shrugged his shoulders, and rubbed his temple. "Because, Lelouch trusts you enough for you to drop him off this close to the academy. Also he would be displeased if I managed to kill you." Feite chuckled while climbing on the back of the motorcycle. "Hah, managed is a funny word. Anyway, now that I know you are with Lelouch now, protect him or I will kill you."

Rolo stood in silence while Feite started up the engine and slow started to back out into traffic. _'I will protect him as long as he keeps his promise to show me a future.' _His eyes moved towards the backside of Feite while she disappeared down the street. _'What a woman…I've never had anyone threaten me that lived. You are very different from the ones I've courted.' _

The next morning, Lelouch sat in class twirling a pencil in his fingers. The door opened while the teacher walked in. He left the door open revealing a person Lelouch despised with all his being. Suzaku walked into the room dressed in his old uniform. The whole class started to gossip as Suzaku's exploits made him somewhat popular in most circles.

Suzaku walked past the podium and lightly nodded at Villetta while she stared at the class's response. He paused a little past the podium, and stood up tall. "As of today, I've been readmitted to the Ashford Academy. I'm Kururugi Suzaku, it's a pleasure to meet you." The class starts to chatter amongst themselves about Suzaku's achievements against Zero, and his becoming the knight of seven. Lelouch started at Suzaku with an eyeful of hatred held within his eyes. He clenched his fist underneath the desk while Suzaku too returned somewhat of a cold stare. "Okay, class be quiet… Lord Kururugi has been assigned to area eleven, and readmitted to school." She paused and pointed to the empty seat next to Lelouch. "For now, you can sit next to Lelouch."

Lelouch relaxed his hand and stared down at his textbook. His memories quickly returned to him. _'Suzaku, you were one of my closest friends. But war tore us apart. Britannia's conquering of Japan during the Second Pacific War caused you to change so much. I was abandoned by Britannia, vowing for revenge while you, a person changed by this war chose to be peaceful and follow the way of Britannia. Those are what my memories tell me, that you had my memories of Nunally, Being Zero, and being a prince rewrote. For that I cannot forgive you Suzaku.' _

Lelouch blinked momentarily while he returned from being lost in his own thoughts. He smiled up at Suzaku and grinned. "It's been a long time Suzaku…" Suzaku let out a small nod and took the seat next to him. "It has, how have you been doing?" Shirley got out from her seat and rushed to Suzaku's side. "It's been too long Suzaku!" Rivalz jumped out from his chair, and put his arm around Suzaku's shoulders. "You sure made a name for yourself, Suzaku!"

Meanwhile, at the docks Feite brought her motorcycle to a full stop beside a large warehouse. It had been awhile since it was used, but Britannia was too far behind on getting the city's infrastructure than to find out the secret hiding spots of Black Knight equipment. Feite turned the engine off and removed her helmet before crossing over to a large steel door. _'It's still here, and hasn't been tampered with.' _She flipped a small rectangular panel open revealing a keypad and quickly punched in a sequence of numbers.

With a small mechanical click the lock opened and Feite pushed the door open. The dark warehouse held a nostalgic feeling while near the back of the building stood a few Knightmare frames that were left behind before the final battle was settled in Tokyo. Feite moved her hand along the wall while she managed to make out the silhouettes, but the darkness would restrict her too much to get an adequate count of how much ordinance was still here. Her hand brushed against a lever, prompting her to pull it down.

A small electric whirl surged through the wires while the lighting above turned on one by one. A few of the light bulbs were worn out while the tarp covered Knightmare were revealed to her. Feite let out a smile while walking over to one of them. She grabbed the tarp and pulled it off revealing one of four Gekka. "Tohdoh will be pleased to hear that the spares were stored safely." Feite turned around and wandered the warehouse in search of a tool kit.

Tohdoh sat on a sofa in the meeting room with his arms crossed over his chest. A cup of tea sat in front of him while Nagisa took a seat across from him. "So where did Feite say she was going?" Tohdoh opened his eyes and stared over at her. "Something about getting more Knightmare frames. When she finds them, she will have them transported." Asahina let out a small nod while leaning against the nearby wall. "To where? Its not easy to transport things to this embassy." Senba sat forward and folded his hand over one another. "Regardless with only the Guren, Voulge, and a handful of Burai we can't effectively push out of this embassy." Tohdoh grabbed hold of his cup of tea and took a sip. "Right…"

A large amount of grinding could be heard while the arm of a Gekka was being attached to the main body. Feite sat on the top holding a data pad with a miniature screwdriver resting in her lips. She pans down on the screen while letting out a loud groan. "Why do I get to play the part of mechanic? I seriously should be watching Lelouch instead of Kallen." She moved her hand down to a set of wires and quickly caused a spark. Feite let out a loud yell and kicked the open panel while putting her burned finger into her mouth. "Damn piece of Kyoto Junk." She lowered her head while her stomach let out a loud rumbling noise. _'How long have I been here?' _Her eyes turned over to the data pad's time and a disappointed sigh exited her mouth. "This is going to have to wait; the circuitry on unit two is going to need several tweaks." She stood up off the backside of unit two, and leaped off to the ground. "Where should I go to get some food?"

Lelouch took a bite from his sandwich while Rivalz told him what happened after the evacuation last year. Suzaku nodded while he himself knew the reasons why none of the other students or teachers returned from the evacuation. "I see, that's why there are so many unfamiliar faces." He let out a deep sigh while Milly and Shirley sat next to him on the bench.

Rivalz chewed on a bite of his hamburger and let out a smile. "Hey, about Zero what was it like?" Milly turned over with her eyes wide. "Was he really a woman?" Rivalz stood up with excitement in his eyes. "What about the rumor of him being His Highness Clovis?" Milly turned over with a piece of tomato on the end of her fork. "Was he some prince of a foreign country?" Rolo crossed his arms over his chest. "Was Zero really Feite in disguise?" Milly turned over with a glare in her eyes. "Rolo that was too harsh to say." Shirley shook her head and formed an X with both arms.

Suzaku stared over at them with a troubled expression. "Uh…that's.." Lelouch lowered his cup of coffee and smiled. "Come on you can at least tell us that?" Suzaku shook his head and held up both hands in protest. "Sorry, I'm under strict orders not to say. It's a military…" A loud hiss filled the area while Arthur clamped his jaws on Suzaku's hand. "Arthur?" Milly let out a gasp, as Shirley got off the bench. "You brought him with you?" Lelouch let out a small laugh. "You really like cats, don't you?"

Down the street from the school Feite sat at a café chewing on a hamburger, while a soft drink was held in her off hand. She chewed on the burger, and eyed the various students while they were passing her by. Feite had no recollection of any of them ever being at Ashford. Her memory was impeccable and none of these students looked remotely familiar. _'This is odd, did the emperor have the students switched to better facilitate the transition?' _She shook her head while taking a sip from her drink.

Several hours later, underneath the school in the observation room, Villetta stared at a still image of Lelouch laughing earlier in the day. Her arms were crossed over her chest while she turned back at Suzaku. "Did you notice anything different about Lelouch when you met him earlier today?" Suzaku sat at the table across the room, and shook his head. "No, nothing in particular." Villetta turned around and placed her hand on one of the chairs. "Then I conclude that the target hasn't regained his memories." Suzaku sat up and shook his head. "Please wait…I need to investigate a bit further." Rolo moved his hand through his hair while letting out a mocking sigh. "You don't trust our intelligence Knight of Seven?" Suzaku glared over at him with upmost disgust. He was always frightened whenever speaking to Rolo as he held the same face as Lelouch. The only thing different between the two was their hairstyles, and eye color. It caused quite an amount of torment to Suzaku every time he spoke with Rolo. "There's still an issue of C.C. Right? Also Feite Avalon has been spotted in the area. We don't want her to make contact with Lelouch at all. Continue the role as his brother." Rolo waved his hand dismissively and sighed. "Yes, my lord…"

"It has come to my attention that the Student Council is hosting a welcome party for you Lord Kururugi. Use that for additional confirmation if you need it." Villetta turned back towards the live feed on Lelouch and let out a sigh. Rolo stared down at the table, while his hand fiddled with the hone. _'What should I do? Can I really trust Lelouch?' _

Moments later, Lelouch moved his hand over his left eye and removed the contact from it. He stared over at the teacher standing a few feet from him while his Geass flared up. "Teacher, could you overlook all the irregularities between me and Rolo?" The teacher stared blankly at Lelouch while easily being overcome by Lelouch's order. He started to walk by the two of them and casually waved his arm over his shoulder. "Alright, I will. Don't wander about too much now, you two." Rolo took a few steps down the plaza and let out a sigh. "Ms. Villetta is the only member left, right?" Rolo shrugged his shoulders, and shook his head. "We have the small problem of Kururugi Suzaku. Do you want me to kill him?" Lelouch replaced the contact in his eye and shook his head in disappointment. "Rolo, you really should hold off on acting that way. You being a playboy already is suspicious."

Feite stood in the warehouse while a few Black Knights' move the Gekka and the remaining equipment out into waiting supply trucks. She stared over at the old tube television mounted on an empty milk crate. "There seems to be a lot of uprisings going on since we rescued the others." Ogi stood behind Feite with a bottle of water in hand. "Yes, I was shocked to see that we still have pockets of resistance in the areas." Feite crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the video feet. "Iwate, Wakayama, Tokushima, and Yamaguchi are all having small scale attacks on structures there. Also there is rumors of a sniper in Tokushima…could it be who I'm thinking?" Ogi placed his hand against his chin and nodded. "Wasn't Sniping Haruka's specialty?"

"Feite, why are we moving the equipment from this warehouse anyway? Isn't it secure enough already?" Minami walked up while running a towel against the side of his face. Feite turned over with a hint of annoyance spread across her face. "We were lucky that the Britannians didn't find this place already. We'll load it up into the tanker and await orders from Zero." Ogi turned over with confusion in his brow. "Speaking of which where is Zero? He hasn't been talking to any of us since the speech yesterday." Feite shook her head and waved her hand. She couldn't tell Minami nor Ogi about Zero going to Ashford, and quickly played the part of a fool. "I have no idea, I've been operating on my own. This is what I believe should be in our best interest. Also, the tanker has better equipment than the…" She moved her hand to her forehead while her vision blurred. "Feite, are you alright?" Minami looked over at her and sighed. "How much sleep have you gotten since you rescued Zero, and us?"

Feite paused while shaking her head and blinking a few times. "Very little I'm afraid…" Ogi let out a disappointed groan while shook his head. "That's no good, you've pushed yourself for us before, and I don't think we should let you do that again. You should rest for awhile, and we'll take care of moving the equipment." Minami grabbed the nearby data pad and nodded in agreement. "Just trust us, and get some sleep." Feite let out a smile and exhaled softly. She closed her eyes and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I can't hide it much…I'm counting on you two."

Inside a dimly lit room in the Britannian Capital city of Pendragon, Charles stood overlooking several paintings decorating the walls. He stared over at a particular painting of Marianne while slowly turning over his shoulder. "You've been gone for quite a while, what have you observed?" An extremely beautiful woman stood behind him wearing a white uniform of a rounds member. Her brown hair was tied back into a bun while her piercing green eyes take a glance at the painting. "Gino and Anya should be arriving in Area Eleven shortly; do you think it's enough to deal with the situation?"

Charles moved his hand through his thick beard, and quickly contemplated the growing situation in Area Eleven. His menacing eyes opened while moving to the corner spotting the young knight. "If Lelouch has truly awakened, those three won't be able to touch him." The knight raised her eyebrow in confusion while letting out a gasp. "You don't mean…" Charles let out a sinister grin and nodded. "He is protected by that woman who defies death. Tell me Aurelia, do you fear death?" Aurelia's eyes were shuddering at the words of her emperor. She closed her eyes and bowed with her arm across her chest. "No, I am not afraid to die." Charles turned around and walked over to her. He placed his large hand onto her slender shoulder, and glared into her eyes. "Rumors have been spreading at court that someone is plotting to overthrow me. I want you to find those responsible, and have them dealt with Aurelia." Aurelia bowed her head, and nodded. "Yes, my lord."

A cool breeze blew across the waves in the beautiful city of Sacramento. On the balcony of a large condo apartment, Azalea Avalon stood in an elaborate party gown. She stared at the half full glass of wine, and held it up to the moonlight. "It would seem my party carried on longer than expected." Azalea moved the glass to her lips and took a sip. Out of the corner of her eyes, a woman stood dressed in loose fitting robes with her hood masking a majority of her face. "I noticed, but I can't stay here long before they realize I've left the villa."

Azalea turned around and walked back into the house. She gulped down the last bit of her wine and placed the empty glass onto a nearby table. "So I take it that you've been watching the news from Area Eleven. Feite has caused quite a show with Zero." The mysterious woman crossed her arms over her chest, and nodded. "The question lies in itself, is that the real zero from the Black Rebellion or is it someone Feite is using to act like the real Zero?" Azalea shrugged her shoulders and laughed. "It doesn't matter who it is, Feite is making her own path out of what was destroyed by the Emperor. Her success thus far has called for Kururugi, Alstreim, and Weinberg to head to Area Eleven to strengthen the garrison there." The mysterious woman walked over to the doorway and let out a sigh. "Azalea, my spy in the rounds has told me that the Emperor is starting to suspect others of being involved in our faction. You should be less overt in the presence of others." Azalea let out a mild scoff, and shook her head. "I doubt it, but I'll be on guard."

A loud yell exits from Lelouch's room while he sat up in bed drenched in his own sweat. His hand was held over his eyes while taking in several deep breaths. He removed his hand and stared at it with a pair of confused eyes. _'Why am I having those dreams again? Nunally, I need to find you…' _

A light knock was at Lelouch's door while Rolo's voice came in from the other side. "Hey, Lelouch are you alright? You sounded like a girl screaming, so like always I came to check on you. Did you find a bug or something."

Lelouch's eyes narrowed while he growled under his breath. "Shut up, it's a subject that you won't understand. You're being a bother to me Rolo go back to bed."

Rolo let out a loud sigh, and replied quickly. "I'm just giving you a hard time. I have a date, so tell Milly I won't be able to help out in her little event."

'_That's right…Milly is having a welcome party of Suzaku today.' _Lelouch tossed the sheets off him and walked over to the window. He pulled the curtains out of the way and let out a sigh. _'Why did you have to come back at a time like this?' _A smile flashed on Lelouch's face while he walked away from the window and over to his closet. _'It doesn't matter; your arrival here won't impede my plans of making this my fortress.' _

Hours later, Lelouch walked out of his room dressed in his school uniform. He tugged on his collar only to notice Milly standing in the lobby of the council building where her grandfather stood beside her holding a cane in hand. "Ah, young Lelouch I'm glad to see that you're awake. An old man like myself in unaccustomed to escorting a young lady like my granddaughter." Milly shook her head and grabbed her grandfather by the arm. "Grandfather, don't speak like that…" Lelouch let out a mild laugh and walked down the stairs. "Are you asking me to watch over Milly for the day sir?" The grandfather let out a small laugh and nodded. "I'll be depending on you today young Lamperouge. If you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to." Milly let out a sigh while her grandfather walked for the doorway.

"He's recovered a lot since the incident…" Milly turned over to Lelouch and let out a soft nod. "I think it has something to do with Feite popping up again as a member of the Black Knights." Lelouch gave her a sympathetic look and stopped a few feet in front of her. His arms extended and lightly touched against Milly's shoulders. "Don't worry, Feite will realize her errors soon enough. The Black Knights are an outdated thing." Milly looked up with a smile, and nodded. "I would hope so, I don't think grandfather can take Feite being on deaths doorstep again." Lelouch shook his head, and motioned for the doorway. "We shouldn't keep Suzaku waiting…" Milly looked up at the second floor and blinked a few times. "Where is Rolo at?" Lelouch shrugged his shoulders, and sighed. "My idiot brother decided it was wise to go on a date instead of help out at Suzaku's party." She moved her hands to her hips and shook her head. "That guy is getting too far out of line."

Several hours later, Milly stood in the announcement booth with Suzaku, and a few others from the student council. She wore a vintage red dress with a bonnet while speaking loudly into the microphone. "Sorry to have kept everyone waiting. We're now starting the welcome party for the Knight of Seven! A greeting from the guest of honor!" She turned over to Suzaku who gave her an uneasy look. "Um…do I have to?" Milly let out a bright smile and stepped away from the microphone. "Of course it's an order from the President." Lelouch let out a sigh and shrugged his shoulders. "You should give it up Suzaku. Milly's word is the only rule at this school." Suzaku lowered his head and crossed to the microphone. He pulled it out of its stand and moved it to his mouth. "I guess, I'll get it over with…" He took in a deep breath and a loud meow exited his lips.

On an outside track to the school, Feite walked through the large crowds of students with her hair tucked underneath a large hat. A pair of sunglasses covers her eyes while she wore a simple red jacket, and a pair of jeans. Her heeled shoes tap on the concrete while the sensation of nostalgia rushed back to her. _'Milly still hasn't changed much…'_ A light smile appeared on her face while approaching a nearby stand.

"I can't believe this place, its completely different. Commoners are really fun!" Gino walked in front of Anya with a huge grin on his face. He laughed heavily while holding an ice cream cone in his hands. "Recording…" Anya held the camera up towards Feite while glancing up at her. "Ah, who is that? Another visitor like us?" He held up his hand and waved over at Feite. "Hey, are you a visitor as well?" Feite held up her hand and waved. "Yes, I couldn't help but notice that this school was having a festival. It brings me back a bit." Gino let out a small laugh, and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't get this at all, do commoners have school like this all the time?" Feite chuckled, and held her arms up. "Not really, but I hear it's all due to Milly Ashford for organizing these festivals." Anya blinked at Feite while closing her pocket journal. "Who are you?"

Gino's eyes widen while waving his free hand to quiet Anya. "Hey, its' not polite to ask…" Feite stared down at the young girl, and smiled. "I'm Khristina Lanzaat." Anya returned with a stare of her own questioning the validity of this 'Khristina.' "You look a lot like Feite Avalon, a member of the black knights." Feite's eyes widen while she immediately started to burst into laughter. Gino stood in a state of shock with his mouth wide open. "Why are you laughing?" Anya blinked a few times while Gino shook his head, and smacked his hand against his forehead. "There's no way, that girl would come to this school. That would be really stupid right Khristina?" Feite stopped laughing and pulled down her sunglasses. "Yes, that would be a bad decision. My associates at the Daily Star think the same thing. I've been brought into questioning once as well!" Gino's eyes widen while turning over to Anya. "Really? That's crazy, well it explains why you were laughing." Anya bowed her head and tucked her virtual journal into her pocket. "I'm sorry." Feite moved her hand over and patted Anya on the head. "No problems, well I have to meet a friend of mine here."

Gino moved his hand to his chin and let out a small laugh. "Man that girl was very attractive, did you see it Anya. She had green eyes, that's a rare eye color!" Anya blinked a few times while spotting Feite disappear into the crowd. "Green eyes, that is why she was mistaken as Feite Avalon." Gino let out a small laugh and narrowed his eyes over in the direction of her. "Yeah, but she's a looker nonetheless. " He let out a whistle while turning over to a new stand. "Hey Anya lets check that out next!"

Lelouch managed to get away from the crowds while walking on the rooftop. He held his mobile phone to his ear while speaking to Ogi on the other line. "Find out more answers about our F Cells from Kyushu, and contact Diethard using the signal Feite set up." He walked up to the patio, and leaned on the railing. "Yes. Have Lakshata come here…" His eyes turn to the plaza and they fix on C.C. walking across the quad. "No way!"

Feite leaned against the wall of a building and sipped casually from a cup of lemonade. She lowered the cup and stared over at Lelouch running across the quad. _'Why is Lelouch running?' _Her eyes narrowed while spotting him grabbing a female student by the arm and turning her around. _'Wait a minute…' _She let out a small scoff while shaking her head in disbelief. "Why did she have to follow me here?"

Suzaku sat on the back of the schools civilian use Knightmare programming the settings for the main event. "We spotted the Guren Mark II and the Voulge. Feite and Kallen are probably at the Embassy." Milly let out a sigh while playing with Arthur with a horse whip. "Yes, it's a hassle, but Feite is probably calling it a resistance spot am I right?" Suzaku looked over her shoulder and shook his head. "Nina is doing well, she defended her thesis at a conference earlier this year." Milly let out a smile while Arthur bit down on the end of the whip and pulled it away from her. "That's good…hey give it back." The black cat meowed while leaping up into Milly's lap. "Is she going to complete the Ganymede?" Suzaku picked up a laptop and punched in a few keys. "Who knows? Unlike Lloyd, her major is…" Milly stood up tall and pet Arthur on his small head. The car purred while his eyes slowly closed. "Has Earl Lloyd said anything yet?"

"No nothing yet…" Suzaku turned over and let out a small laugh while waving a feather quill in the air. Arthur's ears popped up and turned over quickly at Suzaku. He leaped out of Milly's lap and rushed across the top of the Knightmare. His jaws opened and ripped the quill from Suzaku's hand. The small cat leaped off the Knightmare with quill in mouth and ran off. "Arthur, that quill it belonged to Euphie." Milly leaped off and rushed after Suzaku. "Hey Suzaku the lead is supposed to wait here…!" The plans for the giant pizza fell to the ground.

"Hey what's this?" Gino bent over and picked up the clipboard. He stared down at the paper while Anya took a picture. "Making a giant pizza…with a Knightmare?"

Lelouch pulled C.C. down from the festival grounds and over to a large truck carrying the tomato's for the giant pizza. The two climbed up to the top of the vehicle and C.C. leaned against the side of the railing. Lelouch turned over to her and sighed. "So, was it the same person who gave the Emperor his Geass and told Suzaku about it?" C.C. let out a soft nod, and crossed her arms. "yes, but if I tell you any more…" Lelouch shook his head, and turned over with a menacing gaze. "I'm already involved." C.C. closed her eyes and spoke in a firm voice. "V.V." Lelouch raised his eyebrow and confusion spread across his face. "Did he give Suzaku a Geass?" C.C. shook her head, and looked over her shoulder. "No, but its' not out of the question."

"Lulu!" Shirley yelled out loud while running around the corner. Lelouch let out a smile, and pushed C.C. into the tomato truck. "Shirley, I'm over here!" Shirley turned over and waved her hand. "Oh, you're over there?" Lelouch closed the top of the tomato truck, and smiled. "What did you need?" Shirley ran up the stairwell, and sighed deeply. "Ms. Villetta is avoiding me. So I thought I'd ask you to give the present we bought for her."

Feite walked through the trees at the rear of the school and stared at Lelouch and Shirley chatting amongst themselves. "It would seem that the girl is still fixated on him." Her eyes narrowed while she chuckled slightly. _'Sadly Lelouch is…wait a minute where is C.C.?" _Feite blinked for a moment while squinting in order to get a better look. "No way…she couldn't…"

"Weren't you talking to someone?" Shirley looked around while Lelouch shook his head. "Nope, it's just the two of us." Shirley's eyes narrow while a light amount of redness appears on her cheeks. _'Crap, this feels like a chance.' _She took a deep breath and looked up with a large amount of confidence. "Say Lulu, wouldn't you…" Her eyes widen while a large stuffed bear clamped its head over Lelouch. "Eh?"

Lelouch turned catching a scantily clad Kallen standing behind him. "What are you doing? If you're seen here…" Kallen whispered into Lelouch's ear while a slight amount of annoyance was on her face. "I came to get that Pizza Girl back." Lelouch scoffed while looking in the direction of the tomatoes. "Well, she's with the tomatoes. Carry the container out of here, and wait for orders from Tohdoh or Ogi." Lelouch let out a mild yell while Shirley started to pull him out of the stuffed animal's jaws. "Who are you? You're being rude!"

Feite shook her head while staring at the stuffed animal. She crossed her arms over her chest while moving her eyes to the corner of the school. _'A Knightmare? Wait a minute.'_ Feite leaped backwards while moving further into the woods. _'Damn it Suzaku is approaching.' _She looked left to right before falling to the ground and started crawling. Her crawling caused a nearby shrub to shake.

"Hey Lelouch, have you seen Arthur?" Suzaku rushed around the corner and started looking in the wooded area. "Wait a minute I think I found him." He took a step forward, and started off into the trees in the distance. Lelouch let out a sigh of relief while a loud banging sound came from the tomato crate. Suzaku turned his attention to the crate, and his eyes widened. "Can it be? Is he in there?" Lelouch turned over with a grave look on his face. "No, Cats and Tomatoes don't come as a set."

"This is quite the precarious position you're in." Rolo stood in the wooded area with a knife in hand. He cut off a piece of apple and tossed the fragment into his mouth. Feite looked up at him while a growl as well apparent on her face. "So you caught onto me." Rolo narrowed his eyes while extending his hand out. "I'm watching him from afar. So you had no need to come here." Feite pushed herself up and let out a mild chuckle. "I didn't want to see him, but being in the academy is rather nostalgic for me." Rolo shook his head and carved off another piece. "Hungry?" Feite shook her head, and glared over at the loud sounds from the location of the tomato crate.

"It would seem that the past should be left in the past. Rolo where is the location of the tracking and command room?" Feite turned over her shoulder while Rolo shoved his knife into its scabbard. "Do you really want to make yourself seen by the intelligence society?" She reached behind her back and pulled out a handgun. "I'm prepared…now Rolo we should head on."

Villetta moved down the elevator while the festival was quickly flipped into chaos. She entered the command center and yelled over at her subordinates. "Where is Lelouch?" The commander looked over and smiled. "Lady Villetta, he is currently chasing after Milly and the others. It looks to be some sort of child's game. Sadly, because of the party we had to shut down a few of our cameras. So other than the motion sensors we don't really have a visual." Villetta slammed her fist into the table while the commander chuckled. "What's with that getup? I didn't know you had such an exotic taste commander." Villetta looked down at her swimsuit and growled. "Shut up, I did this for the mission."

"What the hell how are you so…" A soldier had his body pinned to the wall while Feite had a firm grip on his neck. The pressure of her strength squeezed the air from his lungs. Her eyes were narrowed while a smirk grew on her face. "Why do humans reach out to god?" The soldier's eyes went dull while Feite released him. The soldiers body fell to the ground while Rolo stood in shock. "So is this the side the world never sees of Feite Avalon? Were the rumors true of what happened in your record?" Feite looked over at Rolo while pulling off the helmet from the unconscious guard. "Are you scared of me? Geass Assassin?" Rolo chuckled and flipped the knife in his fingertips. "No, for some reason you're oddly attractive to me." Feite pulled off the soldier's uniform and started to put it on. "Sadly, I'm already spoken for you idiot. Now go guard the door." Rolo took a few steps past her and laughed. "Whatever…I could rock your world sweetie…" He paused while catching an icy glare from Feite, and waved his hand. "Okay…I'll follow your orders psycho."

Minutes pass while Rolo walked forward with Feite following close behind. He looked over at the various other members of the intelligence department. Lelouch and him had manaded to geass all of them except for Villetta. She was completely unaware of the events, and was being fooled by her own men. Rolo grinned while looking over his shoulder. "Feite, we are approaching." Feite pulled the rifle's bolt backwards, and walked over to the doorway.

"Ma'am we have a report to tell you." Villetta turned around with her eyes wide. "That voice it can't be." Feite let out a grin while stepping into the room with weapon drawn. "Do you recognize my voice?" Villetta turned over to the commander who ignored Feite and Rolo. "Do something commander!" The commander looked over at her and smiled. "Those antics of Lelouch are quite astounding aren't they?" Villetta stood in absolute shock while Feite chuckled. "You lost control of your own men Villetta, and even Rolo here has become our associate."

"Rolo is this true?" Villetta sighed while slamming her fist on the table. "Damn it you traitor, now I see why I shouldn't have trusted you. Your face alone should have made me pass you by." Rolo shrugged his shoulders and stabbed the knife into the table. "Well what you were making me into didn't fit my style. Lelouch offered me a greater deal, and you'll have to obey him…" Feite lowered the weapon and ejected the magazine. Villetta stared at the weapon while noticing that there were no bullets inside of it. "Lelouch will be here soon, and you will follow our orders."

The door opened behind the two while Lelouch crossed into the room. He turned over to notice Feite standing here and his eyes widen. "Feite you decided to act on your own again. This is very odd of you." Feite let out a small laugh and sighed. "Reading you has gotten easier for me. So what shall we do with her?" Lelouch smiled at Villetta with a bottle of wine in hand. "Villetta Nu. The woman who earned the position of Baron for the achievement of discovering Zero's true identity. But behind the scenes she was consorting with the Black Knights." Villetta turned over with hate held within her eyes. "I would never betray-…" Lelouch interrupted her with a loud laugh. "Ogi Kaname, if your relation to him was found you, you'd lose your hard-earned position. Why not turn over a new leaf? Surely you wouldn't want to be shamed and sent to pick oranges at a plantation. Or perhaps a brothel is more suiting?" He let out a mild laugh and placed the wrapped bottle of wine on the tabletop. "Oh yes, before I forget. Happy Birthday Ms. Villetta."

Moments later, Feite walked through the lengthy tunnel leading out of the school building to a waiting vehicle. C.C. stared over at her with an uneasy expression. "Feite, I was unaware that you would show up." Kallen let out a firm nod while still wearing the bear costume. "Yeah, weren't you busy gathering equipment for the others?" Feite let out a smile and looked behind her. "I was busy with that, but I was told to relax." Kallen waved her hand and chuckled. "Doing what you did doesn't seem relaxing at all." Feite rolled her eyes while crossing her arms over her chest. "I know, but at least we managed to make Lelouch's burden less than what it originally was. We can move forward now." She smiled over at the vehicle while Xingke stepped out from the back. "My, it seems that we always meet under ill circumstances. Shall we head back to the embassy?"

Meanwhile, the night sky had already fallen while a gala event was well underway. A ball was ongoing where most of the students danced with their partners. Rivalz however was separated from Milly while she danced with Gino. He let out a sour groan while Lelouch watched from the rooftop. "Oh, Suzaku the lead should stay on the main stage." Suzaku crossed over to the edge and smiled. "Nah, looks like they're all having fun." He paused nearby the railing and ran his hand alongside the top. "Besides, there's something I want to talk to you about." Lelouch leaned over the edge staring at the even from above. "What is it?"

"I'm planning on becoming the knight of one. Before you say anything about it, one of the privileges of the Knight of One is to chose one area for himself. I'm planning on choosing this area…Japan. I lost important friends, and an irreplaceable woman. I'm going to become stronger so I don't lose anyone again. So the people no longer need Zero…" Suzaku glared over at Lelouch almost knowing that his memories had returned. There was a hint of malice held within his eyes, one that would never be forgiven.

"So those are your goals? I'm impressed Suzaku you keep climbing higher. You want to make Area Eleven into a protectorate?" Lelouch let out a smile while Suzaku pulled a phone from his pocket. "I'll let this person decide…The new governor-general who's arriving next week." Lelouch let out a chuckle and smiled. "Why would the governor general want to know about my thoughts? I'm just a mere student."

"Yes, this is Kururugi. Yes, he's standing right in front of me." Suzaku held a straight face while handing the phone over. His expression was cold as ice and Lelouch knew it. The two of them were playing their parts well, as if they both knew each other's motives. "I'm not fit to talk to such an important person…" Lelouch turned around and moved the phone to his ear.

"Hello…Brother?" Lelouch gasped while his eyes widen and start to tremble after hearing Nunally's voice on the other line. "Is this not my brother?" Lelouch regained his composure and glared out the corner of his eye. _'Damn it Suzaku…you read my bluff perfectly. There is no way I can lie to Nunally.' _Lelouch turned around only to spot Rolo standing by the rooftop doorway. He held up his hand and activated his Geass. Suzaku's eyes go dull while he was caught within the field projected from Rolo's position.

Lelouch let out a smile and lowered the phone muffling the receiver with his coat. "Well done. Keep him like that." Rolo let out a small sigh while holding his Geass. "Dude, I can't keep this up like a flashlight, I have a limit you know." Lelouch turned around and nodded. "Listen to me Nunally, we need to play a game. We have to pretend to be strangers for now. It's not safe for me right now." Nunally's excited voice started to calm down while she replied in a soft voice. "Okay Brother…I love you."

Rolo's Geass dropped while he walked backwards into the school building vanishing as quickly as he appeared. _'This Suzaku is really brilliant to do such a heartless thing like that. Man, I should just kill him right now.' _He shook his head while adjusting his collar. _'I guess I'll cool off by courting one of the girls in the swim club.' _

"Umm…I'm sorry but you've got the wrong person." Lelouch turned over to Suzaku with a relieved expression. "Yes, I'm just a student, after-all." Suzaku glared at him with a small amount of pain in his face. _'So your memory hasn't returned, Lelouch?' _Lelouch let out a brief laugh and bowed his head. "No. I'm honored to have spoken to her highness the princess." He lowered the phone and extended it over to Suzaku. "Suzaku, thank you for allowing me to speak to her." Suzaku held the phone and walked down the rooftop. "I'm sorry Nunally, I seem to have caused a misunderstanding."


	5. Chapter 5

Turn – 05 "Aerial Sortie"

It had already fallen into dusk while a large bit of activity was on-going within the depths of Nigata-Bay. An ocean tanker sat in dock with several crates being loaded into it. Most of the workers were eleven in heritage while some of the Britannian supervisors overlook the Black Knight Members while they pass by. Feite stood dressed in her uniform with her cap slowly tucked over her eyes. "Did you pay them off?" Kallen jogged across the platform pulling her jacket over her shoulders. She stopped momentarily while Feite waved her hand. "Somewhat, these docks are ruled by a man who owes my family a considerable amount of money. We could very well turn this dock into our fortress if we wanted." Feite pushed the bill of her cap up showing her determined green eyes. She looked over her shoulder and crossed her arms. "Zero will be needing a report. How are Tohdoh and the others doing with the calibrations?"

Kallen looked up at the tanker, and shook her head. "The models had a minor amount of corrosion, but other than that they're ready to function at optimal settings." Feite started to walk forward causing Kallen to quickly follow behind her. "I see, so we have barely ten Knightmare." The two walked up the platform catching a glimpse at the tarp covered transports and the Voulge being lowered into the bowels of the ship via a conveyer. "Are we planning on doing something?" Feite pointed over to a small table where a radio was placed. "It would seem that the new governor-general is coming tomorrow." Kallen put her hands against her hips, "If a new one is coming; why did we separate ourselves from Tokyo?" Feite shrugged her shoulders, and let out a deep sigh. "I don't know, but it was a risk we had to take in order to get all the equipment here safely. That embassy was too small for us to store our Knightmare frames."

Well within the Ashford Academy's command center, Lelouch sat at the table with a chess set sitting beside him. He picked up a piece, and examined it while staring over briefly at the paper crane sitting across the table. _'Nunally, is it some sick game that she was to be the next Governor General?' _He replaced the piece while moving his hand to his forehead.

"Lelouch? Can you hear me?" C.C. sat inside a room somewhere near the Niigata port. She let out a faint grin while Lelouch shook his head and stared at her. "Yes, I'm well aware of this situation." C.C. grabbed hold of her oversized stuffed animal and wrapped her arms around its body. "Are you going to fight against Nunally?"

Lelouch looked up with his hand resting on his chin. "Fight? With Nunally? What kind of joke is that?"

C.C. shook her head and let out an annoyed sigh. "Are you going to abandon her then?"

Lelouch shook his head and stared back down at the paper crane. He reached out to it and grabbed the delicate origami piece with his fingers. "As things are now, Nunally is going to end up a political tool, just like before. I can't let that happen, we need to do something. How many Knightmare did Feite manage to get from the warehouse?" C.C. rummaged through a stack of papers and pulled out a worn clipboard. "She stopped by earlier and gave me this. We have about nine including the ones that survived Babel Tower. What are you planning in that head of yours?" His hand moved to a small keypad and quickly started typing.

On the large table a map displayed the Pacific Ocean and the distance between Tokyo, and Sacramento. "Calculating a strategy against the aerial fleet that escorting Nunally here." A red flight path appeared on the tactical map with several orbs of red flashing over Tokyo, and Mainland Britannia. C.C. shook her head while looking at the data on a mini-monitor from her location. "So, you're calculating the time it takes for Britannia to respond to an attack?" Lelouch stared at the data, and ran his fingers across his chin. "Yes, I found a perfect point of attack. If we attack during this point, it will take the garrison at Tokyo an hour at the least to respond to a distress call. In that time we should be able to take down and flee before anyone detects us." C.C. rolled her eyes while tapping her finger on the lap top she was using. "Do you want me to call Feite over? Or are you going to transfer the data here?" Lelouch let out a small yawn and shook his head. "No, I'll be heading to Niigata soon. Just have her prepare the Knightmare and transports for an Aerial mission."

Lelouch shut off the monitor and let out a soft yawn. "Rolo, I want you to be observant of Suzaku, while I'm out of the school. Also make sure Villetta doesn't turn her back on us." Rolo let out a loud sigh, and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think it'll be a problem. Villetta comes off as a person who lives off her pride. You crushed it by blackmailing her." He let out a brief smile, while getting out from his seat across the room. "Are you leaving tonight?" Rolo paused by the doorway, and looked over at Lelouch. "No, I will leave in the morning. After today's events Suzaku will be watching for inconstancies." Rolo waved his hand over his shoulder and laughed. "Whatever, I'll see you later bro."

Meanwhile, a great deal of activity was underway in the Sacramento Harbor where soldiers were busy making the ship ready for Nunally's departure. "Are you sure you want to go ahead and do this Lady Nunally?" Callia Avalon stood beside a table packing up her bag of medical tools. Nunally briefly stared at herself in the mirror before turning over to the doctor. "Yes, there is no reason why I shouldn't Callia; I will be heading to Area Eleven to become the Governor-General on schedule." Callia lowered her head and let out a small sigh. "You should be careful; there will be a lot of people willing to take advantage of your disability." Nunally wheeled her chair over to Callia's side and touched her hand. "Don't worry about me Callia, with your diligent care I managed to regain my vision. I hope soon enough with Ms. Lohmeyer's help I'll start walking again." Callia took a deep breath and crossed over to the doorway. "Nunally, I'm not sure if I should say this, but if you run into Feite please tell her that our family misses her, and we wish for her to stop this nonsense." Nunally closed her eyes and nodded. "Yes, I hope that I can make Feite realize the mistakes that Zero has made her do." She clenched her hand over her chest while trying to keep her mind off of what Feite did to Euphemia.

"I don't think your little sister will ever realize the pain she has caused the royal family." Guilford stared over at Callia with disdain weighing heavily on his brow. Callia turned over to him and bowed her head. "That is why I wish to mend the damage Feite did, even if it is miniscule in comparison to the damage she caused." Guilford adjusted his glasses, and let out a sigh. "I can see your intentions are noble. So will she be able to leave?" Callia patted Guilford on the shoulder, and nodded. "Yes, I gave her the vaccinations needed, and please make sure you keep her protected at all times." Guilford crossed his arm over his chest and bowed his head. "Don't worry about me; I will perform my duties exceptionally."

"So it is odd to see you here...Azalea usually you are hand in hand with Prince Schneizel." Lloyd walked across the tarmac to spot Azalea looking over at the Lancelot. "Well, Schneizel happens to be caught up fighting in France. A warzone is an unsuitable place for a brilliant mind like me. How is your devicer?" Lloyd crossed his arms over his chest and scoffed. "Devicer? Oh yes, Suzaku is doing well for himself. We're going to be leaving hours after Lady Nunally; do you wish to join us?" Azalea shook her head and turned to the sky above. "As much as I would, I'm just here to make sure the Avalon is ready to defend the Lady's ship if necessary."

A servant pours a bottle of wine into the Emperor's cup while he turned over to Aurelia while she stood beside the door. Charles moved his hand over his shoulder signaling Aurelia to sit nearby. "Come Aurelia, or are you too frightened of me to relax?" Aurelia held her head up high while taking the seat across from the Emperor. "I'm not frightened at all; I'm just annoyed that my searching has proved no results." Charles let out a loud chuckle and took a sip from his glass. "That is good; Also Aurelia you are one of my trusted Knights. What do you know about the tale of the White Queen?"

Aurelia poured herself a glass of wine and quickly smelled its unique yet flavorful aroma. "The White Queen was the name given to a goddess who was kicked out of heaven for giving the gift of Geass to man. It is a well know story in the institute." Charles let out a firm smile and placed the glass on the nearby table. "Yes, but this tale isn't the bedtime story you were told at the institute. What would you say if I knew this White Queen?" Aurelia stared over with an interested look held within her eyes. "I would ask what proof do you have my lord."

"They're gone? The entire order of the Black Knights?" Suzaku's voice was filled with shock while speaking to Xingke in front of the Embassy. He let out a small nod, and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes, my people just confirmed that the place they occupied is cleared out. Let's share information. Maybe it'll make Britannia understand that our country holds no hostility towards them." Suzaku put his hand across his chin and let out a deep sigh. "Zero must be gone as well; do you know how they escaped?" Xingke turned towards the large gap in the superstructure of the settlement. "Zero seems to know the insides of your settlement's platform system. They found a route out it seems." Suzaku lowered his hand and his eyes widen. "Where would they move to? Where would they attack?" He turns around and stares in the direction of the Governor General's office. "It can't be, they're going to strike at Nunally?" Gino let out a deep sigh, and waved his hand. "It looks like they got us." Anya looked up from her diary and smiled. "Shall we strike back at them?"

In the middle of the Pacific Ocean, the flagship transporting Nunally flies softly through the clear skies. Its four escort ships create a perimeter around it while several fighter craft keep pace in between the vessels. "Is there anything on the radar?" The captain leaned forward in his seat while the operator turned from his console. "No sir, nothing irregular on the scanner."

A loud warning siren activates with the sound pulsating in the bridge. The operator glances back at his monitor while the captain got to his feet. "We're being painted by a designator?" He threw his hand out while his eyes tremble. "Sir, it's the black knights!"

The Voulge appeared on the monitor holding a shoulder mounted weapon. A targeting sensor was displayed over Feite's right eye while her hand was gently touching the trigger. "First escort craft in my sights, firing Laser Cutter." Her finger pulled at the trigger while the barrel of the weapon opened up into a fork and fired a bluish beam towards the first escort.

The beam flew forward piercing into the bow of the floating escort carrier. The super heated beam seers across the thick armor cutting across the vessel's topside. Several explosions occur from the point of contact while secondary explosions litter the aerial carrier. "Target destroyed…." The barrel of the laser cutter closed up and folded backwards. Feite looked over at the others while turning her sights of the second and third carriers. "Their formation is broken, we should attack immediately."

Lelouch gripped the controls while letting out a small grin underneath his mask. "The Goal of this operation is to capture the new Governor-General. No matter what happens, do not harm her. Do you understand?"

"Understood all forces begin the attack." Tohdoh yelled while gripping the controls tightly. He was uneasy with this type of engagement while being transported by Ogi.

The enemy fighter craft quickly blast forward and fire their auto-cannons. The bullets fly through the formation hitting a few Burai on the outside. The bullets penetrate into the thin armor causing Minami to eject almost instantly. The alarm system echoes in his cockpit while glaring up at the transport above him. "Damn it Tamaki!" Tamaki growled while ejecting from the helicopter before it exploded in the distance.

"Minami? Tamaki?" Feite looked out from the corner of her eyes catching a glimpse of Minami's escape pod, and Tamaki's parachute. She let out a small sigh and shook her head. "They ejected safely, Feite take out the Escort Carriers, were sitting ducks." Tohdoh's voice echoed inside her cockpit while she simply let out a nod. "Very well…"

"Seriously leading an attack with one aerial unit, and land engagement types talk about a stupid strategy." The Britannian pilot targeted the Voulge, and the three frames behind it. He flipped a trigger and his eyes suddenly widen while a thick smoke billows out from the Voulge's vents. "Damn it a smoke screen?" He flips through his visual modes only to hear the proximity collision warning go off. "What the…" Feite's combat knife cuts across the fighter craft's wing sending it into a death spiral.

"We're losing our escort fighters? How is that even possible?" The commander got out from his seat and threw his arm out. "Surround them and fight. There is now way we can lose against a handful of Knightmare frames! Wait a minute….it can't be! We need support from Area Eleven now! WE need reinforcements now!"

The Voulge blasted out of the thick smoke screen and unfolded its laser cutter once more. The beam charged while a holographic targeting sensor flashes over Feite's right eye. Her iris moves around while the targeting sensor keeps up with her movement. The lens emitter spirals while the beam blasted towards the second escort. The beam cut across the hull of the vessel continuing through its many decks and to the ocean below. The beam cut across the ocean creating steam while it cleaved the second Escort in half.

"Is this what Feite has been doing in the year she has been absent?" Tohdoh's eyes were shuddering at the sheer firepower of the Voulge Sarissa. He shook his head and gathered his thoughts. Ogi looked over while the Voulge provided covering fire for the transport craft. "General Tohdoh, this is where we'll put the mission in your hands." Tohdoh let out a small nod while his Gekka detached from the transports tether cord. His machine went into a freefall and slammed its Katen Yaibatou into the nearby wing's defense turret. "Very well, get out of here safely, Sub-commander."

"This is impossible; we need reinforcements from Area Eleven! That single machine is ripping our escorts apart with that Cutting laser. How is that machine capable of piercing through our particle shields?" The Commander walked over to the nearby console and growled at the readout of the Black Knight's forces. "They're landing on us already? Damn do something, have the carriers attack the Knightmare frames now!" The officer shook his head, "Sir all of our fire keeps getting…" The ship shook with another explosion. "We just lost half of our turrets. We are losing the ability to defend the Governor-General."

Feite looked at the power indicator on her center console and let out a deep sigh. "Enemy's chance of countering our forces has decreased to nearly fifteen percent. Zero if you wanted to complete your mission, I say now is the best chance to do so."

Lelouch's Knightmare glided towards a back hanger and quickly ripped the hatch open. He rolled into the small room and stared at the soldiers' opening fire on him. "Pitiful little worms." He pushed down on the trigger while the small anti-infantry cannon fired.

Within seconds the guards in this rear section were quickly dead or wounded from Lelouch's attack. The cockpit opened and He leaped out onto the floor. _'Nunally, I'm finally coming to rescue you.' _He ran over to the nearby doorway with pistol in hand.

In the next room, a doctor types quickly on a computer while a security officer works with a sealed bulkhead. "Damn it, the next section has been depressurized. The automated sensors are going haywire. I can't get a proper reading." The officer let out a smile, and opened the bulkhead causing the room to fill with a torrent of wind from the depressurized compartment. The doctor buckled while turning to the hallway. His eyes shudder while Zero walked forward. The lens in the helmet opened up showing Lelouch's left eye. "DIE…" His Geass quickly overtakes the two men causing them to put their guns against their head and commit suicide. _'Nunally, please wait for me…' _

A barrage of bullets flies from the distance hitting the last escort from behind. Asahina turned over with his eyes wide. "Reinforcements from the settlement?" Senba glared over and shook his head. "No, they are coming from behind. They must have another carrier in the distance." Kallen looked over and scanned the four Knightmare on approach. "I've never seen that model before…." Feite glared over while gripping the throttle tightly in the palm of her hand. "What the hell is that?"

Guilford sat behind the unknown Knightmare's controls and let out a small whistle. "It seems that they managed to take out three carriers, I wonder if it's creditable to you Feite Avalon!" He charged forward with the other three behind him. "I will take you out with your own family's spear!"

"So my sister made another machine for you Britannians. I'm shocked to see another one pushed out so quickly only to fall at my hand." The Voulge blasted forward slashing heavily with its combat knife at the unknown Knightmare. Guilford let out a small chuckle and pulled out one of two MVS lances. A bluish hue coated the blades of the lance while both it and the knife clashed against one another. Feite's eyes widen while her hand shook on the control. _'This pressure, who would have thought you'd give the Britannians' this much power Azalea.' _

Guilford boosted forward pushing Feite backwards and breaking the clash between their blades. His sword followed through and slashed at the Voulge's exposed chest plate. "Now it is time I end your self-imposed supremacy in Knightmare combat." Feite shook her head and countered with her magnetic harken. The weapon clamped onto the limb of the Knightmare and sent a shock wave through the joint. The limb quickly lost power causing Guilford to jettison the limb and back away from Feite's machine. "Your machine still has tricks like that up its sleeves. I'm tired of this…"

"Don't worry lord Guilford, we will…." Feite turned around quickly and grabbed the lance before the second machine could even scratch the armor. "Impossible…" The pilot's eyes widen while Feite pulled back her other arm and jabbed the knife forward. A small explosion came out from the Knightmare while its pilot quickly ejected. Feite tossed the remainder of the Knightmare frame aside and glanced up at Guilford. "Shall we continue this dance?"

"Huh?" Asahina turned around while a machine resembling a fighter shot past him. A large harken nearly missed his Gekka, causing him to leap backwards. "What type of machine is that?" His eyes widen while the machine transformed into the Tristan belonging to Gino. "It's a Knightmare?" Gino let out a small laugh while slashing down with the scythe blade. The blade cleaved down against Asahina's Katen Yaibatou only to be easily disarmed. "No way…" Gino let out a mild scoff, and followed through by cleaving Asahina's Gekka in half causing him to eject almost instantly. "I'm sorry. Take care of the rest…"

Feite jerked in the cockpit while her machine was pushed into the particle shield of the last escort carrier. Her eyes glare at the single armed Knightmare in front of her. "No matter what I do you keep being a pest Guilford." Guilford let out a small laugh and pushed the Voulge through the particle shield of the carrier. "Perhaps it's because my anger is fueling my desire to avenge the deaths of those you killed." Feite slammed into the float system of the carrier causing it to spark wildly and disable. The escort shuddered for a moment while drifting towards the flagship. Feite boosted off the float system and charged Guilford yet again.

"The last escort is on a collision course with us!" The helmsman glares over and shakes his head. "We can't evade it, we're too large!" The commander growled while off in the distance another Knightmare frame hovered with large cannon in hand. A large surge of energy charged up and unleashed a large wave of particles at the drifting escort. The energy quickly tore through the ship causing it to explode before it could get near the flagship.

Feite's eyes widen while the explosion caught her and Guilford in the blast. Several warning indicators went off while the Voulge's armor was ripped off showing its vital internal components. _"Warning Sarissa flight output dropped twenty percent, advisement land immediately."_ Feite glared at the central console and shook her head. "No, Zero is still inside the flagship, we still have eighty percent thrust. We can defeat Guilford at the very least."

Gino looked over with a grin stretched across his face. "Man the Mordred's way of handling things never changes." He let out a deep sigh and waved his hand. "Anya, you shouldn't do that again. Killing the Governor-General would be bad right?"

Anya pulled back the Hadron cannon and shook her head. "I wasn't aiming at the Escort carrier…"

Gino turned over and narrowed his eyes. "I see, you were trying to take out their ace!" He transformed the Tristan and charged at the Voulge.

Feite looked over with her eyes wide and growled. "Damn it…" She pushed Guilford back, and pulled out one of her linear pistols. The Voulge fired several shots at Guilford causing him to pull back. Feite turned over quickly and noticed the Tristan while it fired its slash harkens at her. She twisted her controls and evaded both bringing her underneath the transformed Tristan.

"She's under me?" Gino looked over while transforming the Tristan back into Knightmare mode. He pulled out his scythe and deflected a pair of shots from Feite's machine. "Look at that mobility, so this is the pilot who defeated Nonette." Feite jerked at the controls while firing the linear pistol several times over at the Tristan. "You know Nonette, so I guess by your machine alone you're a knight of the Round." Gino deflected a few of them and boosted out of the way. He let out a brief smile and nodded. "Yes, I'm Gino Weinberg the Knight of Three. Judging by your voice I'm correct to assume you're Feite Avalon."

Feite charged forward slashing heavily at Gino's scythe and threw the off-hand forward with the pistol's barrel pointed at the shoulder joint. Gino's eyes widen while grabbing the pistol's barrel at the last moment. A shot fired off hitting the upper shoulder joint causing a minor explosion while the armor was burned off. "I have no need to talk to the likes of you." She brought her leg forward and kicked the Tristan backwards. The Voulge twisted and blasted back towards the flagship.

"Target locking." Anya stared over at the Voulge and charged her Hadron cannon. The Mordred looked over while hovering in place. The swift movements of the Voulge cause a single line of sweat to fall over Anya's eyes. _'It's most certainly a fast model. However I won't miss.' _She tugged at the trigger sending a large blast towards the Voulge.

'_What an idiotic attack….' _Feite simply shook her head and twisted around the blast. The armor bubbles slightly from the close contact but the Voulge managed to evade the majority of the beam. "Hey, you're not getting a chance to attack that flagship!" Gino blasted after her while Feite simply looked over her shoulder and grinned. "You're a naïve pilot, have the rounds lowered their expectations?" Feite cut the engines and the Voulge dropped into a freefall. The damaged machine flipped around while a compartment opened on the top of the Sarissa pack. Out of several mini-missiles stored in the backpack, only one was launched at the Tristan. The warhead spiraled towards the Tristan from below only to be intercepted by Guilford.

The warhead prematurely detonated sending a bright light into the camera's of both machines. Gino shielded his eyes while letting out a loud growl. "Damn, that girl is extremely crafty. She's distracting us!" Guilford adjusted his glasses and stared at his monitor. "We shouldn't allow her to interfere…"

Feite closed her eyes and reengaged her flight pack. The Voulge's legs skid across the ocean while it hovers on its back against the waves below. A light amount of mist was kicked up around it while she glared upward at the firefight above. "I'm low on energy; the CF drive is approaching its operational limit." She flipped a switch while switching to the energy filler.

Kallen shook her head while Tohdoh fired his harken at the center of the Glaston Knight piloted Glaive. "A harken?" Kallen looked up at the Harken and charged forward. The land spinners grind against' the wire, while the Radiant Surger arm charges. "Damn it!" The Glaston knight's eyes widen while the arm grabbles against him and sends the shockwave of heated energy into the armor. He coughs several times before ejecting from his Knightmare.

The hallway leading to the atrium of the flagship was littered with the bodies of dead soldiers. Lelouch walked past them towards the final doorway in his path. He moved over to the panel and opened the doorways revealing an elaborate garden where Nunally sat in the center. Her piercing eyes glanced over at Zero, while she let out somewhat of a frightened gasp. "You're zero…aren't you?" Lelouch paused for a moment while its eyes were filled with shock behind his helmet. _'Her eyes, Nunally can see….did she recover?' _Her voice changed from being frightened to serious in a matter of seconds. "Are you going to kill me too? Like my brother, Clovis, and my sister Euphie…Could you please wait a little while? I believe you're wrong!" Lelouch regained his composure and glanced at Nunally with a relieved expression.

The garden shook with an explosion while Nunally stared over at Zero with anger in her eyes. _'Zero is right here in front of me, brother…Please give me courage.' _Lelouch shook his head and continued walking over to Nunally. "No, it's Britannia that is wrong. The Emperor believes strength is the absolute value. Do you agree with this flawed logic?" Nunally shifted her eyes away from Zero, and shook her head. "I um…" Zero quickly interrupted her and let out a small chuckle. "Governor-General Nunally, you do realize that you're being used."

"Are you implying that I'm easy to be used because I'm disabled?" Nunally shot Zero a mature gaze causing him to step back in response. "I chose this path for myself."

"The ECCM is messing with all our communication. I can barely contact you guys." Feite hovered below the flagship with the Voulge's onboard jammer activated. It was temporally masked from the sensors of the Tristan, Mordred, and the unknown Knightmare piloted by Guilford.

Tohdoh and Senba moved alongside a catwalk near the nose of the flagship towards the nearby launch bay. "That is correct, Feite why have you stopped attacking the Rounds members?" Feite let out a small sigh while her image filled with static on his monitor. "I'm nearly out of power, what do you think was powering all of our Knightmare? The CF-Drive is nearly drained, it needs to be recharged. I have about thirty minutes of sustained flight left on this energy filler." Tohdoh shook his head and nodded. "I see, do you at least have a bead on them in case something happens?" Feite let out a small nod while her eyes scan the airspace above her. "Yes, but where are Nagisa, and Kallen?" Tohdoh closed his eyes and transmitted the data. "They both are heading towards the rear hanger in order to search the ship, but…" Senba cleared his throat and nodded. "This ship is going to crash; one of our encounters caused one of the engines to be blown apart. There's no time…"

Feite's eyes widen while she fired a shot into the sky. The blast tore off a piece of the Tristan's left forearm, but it was too late. The scythe held in the Knightmare's right arm plunged through the chest of Senba's Gekka. Tohdoh turned around with shock in his eyes. "Senba!" Gino hunched over in the cockpit while glaring downward. "I don't really like picking on the weak…" He glanced out the corner of his eye at the Voulge and chuckled. "Also, that was a lucky shot." He pulled the scythe out of the Gekka causing it to explode. Gino turned his sights below at the Voulge while his sensors started to blur. "Huh?"

Tohdoh turned around only for the arm of his Gekka to get cleaved off by Guilford. "Tohdoh, using arms made for land combat for an aerial sneak attack doesn't seem like a battle you'd usually fight in."

"You wished to be the Governor-General?" Nunally let out a soft nod, while maintaining her stern gaze at Zero. "Yes, I believe I can change the world into more of a peaceful place by using gentle methods. That is why I will carry on Euphemia's will, and re-establish the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan." Lelouch's eyes widen from underneath his mask, while thinking of using his Geass against Nunally. He lightly shook his head and glanced up at her. "You wish to restore it?" Nunally let out a smile and held her hand out. "Zero, won't you join me there as well? You can bring Feite too…"

The Lancelot's cockpit flashed to life while Suzaku quickly boarded it. An obstinate look was stretched on his face while gripping the controls. "Zero has come to capture Nunally, but there hasn't been a report from the information department. Is my enemy Feite, Zero, or Lelouch?" Cecile's voice entered the hanger while the route to the catapult opened up. "Lord Kururugi, I'm confirming the situation. The second floater has been destroyed on the flagship. The third and fourth floaters are still operational." Lloyd let out a sigh while a diagram of the ships current collision course displayed on the main monitor of the Lancelot. "Also she will be swimming soon if we don't figure out a way to stop it." Suzaku glared up ahead at the flagship, and tightened his hold on the controls. "I'll prioritize rescuing the Governor General."

Cecile typed on the computer while scanning the flagship. She shook her head slightly while opening several other windows. "Suzaku, there are several anomalies in the data. We're being jammed by a strong ECCM from the flagship, and a second one…possibly the ECS jammer of the Voulge. I'm having trouble locating Lady Nunally's wheelchair signal. I'll transmit the layout of the flagship to you now."

Suzaku let out a small nod while staring at the layout on a side window. "I received the layout, please sent me the Governor-General's current position after you confirm it." Cecile's eyes narrow while switching to the catapult system. "Lancelot Conquista, Launch." Suzaku let out a small not while the Landspinner work in conjunction with the linear catapult. "Launching!"

The Lancelot blasted off the Avalon and towards the rear of the flagship. Suzaku pulled out the Varis rifle, and fired a shot over at the Guren. "Kallen, I've come to save Nunally…so I won't even ask you to stand down." Kallen blocked the first shot with the Radiant Surger only for a mysterious attachment to pull forward off the Lancelot's float system. The Varis rifle docked with the device and quickly a focused Hadron shot fired over at her.

"Damn it…" Nagisa turned over while her eyes were wide. "Kallen evade it!" Kallen shook her head and reactivated the Surger yet again. "Damn it, the arm can't take this much…" The palm explodes from the pressure of the blast causing the arm to spark and explode. The Guren moves off balance from the explosion sending it over the edge of the Flagship. "Use the eject level Kozuki!"

"Damn it, that bastard is here!" Feite moved her hand over her right eye while pushing the Tristan backwards yet again. "Your battle is with me." Gino charged at her and slashed at her with the scythe. Feite quickly moved out of the way with the scythe barely missing the shoulder of her machine. Her eyes focused on the side monitors. "I can't get to you Kallen, eject and we'll recover the Guren at the bottom of the sea."

Kallen shook her head while jerking on the eject level. "It's no good. It's not working properly." Nagisa growled while her Knightmare stared over the edge completely unaware of the Mordred behind her. "Defective equipment at a time like this." The Mordred's arm grabbed hold of the Gekka's head and almost instantly started applying pressure to its weak frame. Nagisa slashed her Katen Yaibatou across the Mordred only for the blade to shatter against its thick armor. "Damn it…" She cursed mildly before pulling the eject lever, and exiting the battle.

"You must have shorted a circuit when you tried to block that Hadron blast!" Feite stared at her power indicator while turning around and basting after Kallen. "Heh, she's pulling off to rescue her comrade." Gino stopped near the rear of the flagship where Anya and Suzaku floated. "Don't let your guard down, you should know this Gino." Suzaku's voice was stern while staring down at the damaged left forearm of the Tristan. "I'm sorry; I kind of underestimated her ability. She definitely is of our caliber."

"Kallen, I'm going to catch you so hold on." The battle damage taken from both Guilford, and Gino was taking its toll on the Voulge's armor. It was starting to rip off with the cockpit quickly being revealed to the elements of the high speed dive. Feite could feel her lungs burning while the pressure was sucked out of the cockpit. Her hands jerk at the controls while she extended her arm out to the Guren.

"I'm glad you two are working together." Rakshata appeared on both Feite and Kallen's monitors. Sorry to keep you waiting. The Order of the Black Knights special air-gliding wings is now available. Did you do your homework?" The Black Knight's submarine quickly comes into view as it surfaces and starts rescuing the members who ejected.

Kallen let out a small nod and started to type on the console. "Feite, how much power do you have left?" Feite let out a small frown while grabbing the Guren by the backside. She tugged on the controls while the Voulge's float system started to spark wildly. "About 10 percent…" Rakshata shook her head and sighed. "I'm going to need you to get the Guren to a proper altitude. Anyway, let's get this show on the road."

Feite let out a mild sigh while she stalled the Guren from falling further. "This is Feite, we've stopped falling, and I'll manually adjust the trajectory before my engines run out of power." She looked at her side monitors checking for Guilford and the others. _'It seems that they stopped….pursuing us."_ Kallen looked behind her at the damage of the Voulge. "Feite, you shouldn't keep stressing the machine. It's barely holding together." Feite let out a mild scoff, and shook her head. "This Voulge is a sturdy machine; it won't break until I die."

"_Opening Vertical Launch Pipes. Confirming connection signal to the Guren MK. II." _

Rakshata let out a smile while tapping her pipe against a nearby railing. "Soar my air-gliding wings." The Air-Glide wing container blasts out of the submarine and into the sky above. Feite looked down at the Guren and sighed. "Adjust your course to heading 43B. I'm going to drop you." Kallen turned back with her eyes wide. "What? You're going to…" She let out a loud scream while the Voulge let go of the Guren while the air-glide wings blast past the two of them.

Feite drifted backwards while the thrust generated by the Sarissa slowly gives out. _'Fly Kallen, go and show those bastards that we mean business.'_

"Feite's freefalling…" Ogi looked at the diagram while Rakshata crossed her arms. "Don't worry about Feite; she will be able to get here safely. The synchronization is where I'm uneasy about, Feite and I couldn't get the timing correct nearly twenty percent of the time."

The Guren detached it's jettisoned its damaged arm and rotated into position for the air-glide wings to attach to the machine. Several small connectors latch onto the machine while the main monitor was covered with updating windows, and lines of coding. Kallen jerked at the controls while the flight system came to life. She took a deep breath while both the Guren and the Flight pack fell towards the ocean below. "Fly!" Kallen jerked on the controls and closed her eyes tightly.

The Guren collided into the ocean creating a large wave of water to splash up into the sky. The flight pack activated while the red machine flew alongside the surface of the ocean. Feite looked over while the Sarissa's wings opened and its engine came to life burning up what little energy was left inside the filler. The Voulge flipped into normal position while its legs slam into the outer armor of the submarine. Feite body shook in the cockpit while the Voulge came to a screeching stop. Its eyes flickered on and off before the entire Knightmare frame shut down. "Phew…I made it." 

"Feite has successfully touched down, and Kallen has successfully received the flight unit." Kaguya turned from the console and glanced at Rakshata. A smile grew across her face while putting the pipe back into her mouth. "Now, launch the armor-piercing round arm attachment!" From the top of the submarine, a tomahawk missile fired out form a launch tube. "Arm attachment approaching target and de-accelerating to connection speed. Neuron transmission, from .5 to .8 MMP." The missile casing split apart revealing the new arm for the Guren. The arm moved over the empty limb while small laser designators align the limb to the feeder. The limb moved in and locked into place. A small drill component affixes the limb in place, while the updater system finishes.

The Voulge's cockpit shot open while Feite climbed out. She stood on the seat and stared up at the Guren while it climbed up into the sky. Her hand shielded her eyes from the sunlight while she hid her exhaustion well. "It really worked, I'm glad…" She turned over to see Asahina and Nagisa walking over to her. "Feite, did it work?" Nagisa stopped short of the Voulge's leg to watch the secondary plating on the Air-Glide wings to detach showing an upgraded Guren. "See for yourselves….."

"It doesn't matter who the enemy is!?" Kallen blasted up into the sky while her system detected one last escape pod. "Huh? Tohdoh-san?" Tohdoh flashed on her monitor and let out a soft sigh. "I failed, but Kozuki…Zero is still…" Kallen let out a small nod, and continued to climb up into the sky. "I'll defeat them and rescue Zero! Don't worry about it."

Guilford pointed his rifle over at the approaching Guren and charged forward with his two subordinates. "We'll proceed and capture the…what is that?" He pulled the trigger sending a barrage of fire below at Kallen. "I don't think so!" Kallen raised the new arm to the sky and activated a particle shield. The bullets were quickly vaporized upon touching the shield while she continued to climb. Guilford narrowed his eyes while the distance between the three grew smaller. "Oh? So you gained a shield and a pair of wings…" Kallen glared forward while taking a deep breath. "If this Guren doesn't work we're finished…"

Kaguya let out a smile, and shook her head. "Why don't you try shooting it? We can at least wish for that to work." Rakshata leered over her shoulder and let out a loud gasp. "My machine not working you must be crazy."

Kallen pulled the controls back and threw the right arm forward. The Radiant Surger charged up energy inside its palm and shot a concentrated wave of energy into the sky. Guilford and his men were easily engulfed in the microwave attack with their Knightmare frames blistering from the heat. Guilford glanced at the monitor while his glasses started to crack from the heat. "Even the Partisan can't keep up with this type of heat…" He pulled the ejection level, and quickly escaped the deathtrap. The Partisan sparked wildly and fell to the ocean below. Kallen let out a loud cheer and a smile appeared across her face. "I can do this, with this Guren Flight Type."

Lloyd let out a loud sigh and shrugged his shoulders. "Ah, looks like even the Partisan's advanced coolant system can't keep up with the microwave weaponry." Cecile let out a small nod while calculating the data. "Lloyd, it seems that Guilford ejected prematurely, the partisan's remains haven't exploded yet." Lloyd put his hand across his chin and sighed deeply. "Very well, looks like Azalea's prized machine will fall into enemy hands again."

Gino flicked his scythe and glanced down at the Guren. "Suzaku, you go for the Governor-General." Suzaku let out a small nod and moved towards the Flagship. "Don't let yourself down, that pilot defeated Lord Jeremiah, and has been working with Feite…" Gino let out a mocking laugh and transformed his Knightmare into flight mode. "That pilot defeated Orange? Heh, not as impressive the previously mentioned enemy."

Gino fired his only slash harken at the Guren only for it to quickly dodge it and spin around its fire. "Hey now, she's completely unconventional. She's clearly as skilled as a rounds!?" Anya shook her head, and aimed her Hadron cannon. "Not for long…" The beam charged and fired over at the Guren only for it to swiftly moved out of the way. "Don't underestimate me!" Kallen blasted towards the Mordred, and kicked its head. "It stepped on me…" Her eyes narrowed while shooting several mini-harkens at the Guren. Kallen pushed off the Mordred's head, and quickly destroyed the mini-harkens with the shield burst.

"I saved this attack just for the two of you." The right arm aimed at both the Mordred and the Tristan while several mini-emitters extend from the forearm. A large amount of energy surged across the fingertips and a wide range burst shot out engulfing both the Tristan and Mordred.

Lloyd let out a loud gasp while staring over at the monitor. "Even wider range?" Cecile's eyes were shuddering at the data on her monitor while both the Tristan and Mordred were immobile. "What was the power output of the attack?" Lloyd held a concerned look in his eyes while Cecile typed on the console. "It diffused, but judging by the damage to the machines, they probably won't be able to move for a while."

Anya looked up at the Guren while it flew towards the Lancelot. "What is with that machine it was completely different from the other one." Gino let out a small nod and crossed his arms. "It's not the machines Anya, the pilots of both those machines are higher than we expected."

Suzaku turned over to Kallen and his eyes widen. _'Kallen why did you come back under these conditions…Don't tell me Zero is onboard the ship.' _Kallen growled while a missile bay opened on the back of the flight unit. "Get out of my way!" A series of mini-missiles shoot out from the backside bay towards the Lancelot. The Gefjun missiles stop halfway and hover in place around the Lancelot with no effect. "I have a counter for that already." Suzaku docks the Varis with the back mounted cannon and takes aim. He fires a charged shot only for Kallen to spin around it. "But I stopped your movement." Kallen charged forward and threw the right arm forward. Suzaku countered quickly by pulling out the MVS blade and striking the right clawed hand. The blast engulfed both machines while they clashed against one another. Suzaku's face was filled with shock while staring down at the Guren. "Even though the Yggdrasil drive's power has been increased…"

"Suzaku!" Cecile flashed on his upper monitor with a look of concern. "I've found the Governor-General's location. She's inside the garden space located in the atrium, but there's only forty seven seconds left until the flagship crashes." Suzaku pulled back from Kallen and blasted towards the Flagship. Kallen shot out her harken only to miss Suzaku. "Kallen forget Suzaku, and go get Zero for us. You're the only one that can do this." Feite yelled into the radio receiver while hunched over inside the command center.

The atrium shook from the look in altitude and battle damage from earlier. Lelouch stood in shock while his sister's eyes seemed to pierce through his mask. _'What should I do? I can't reveal Zero's identity. I will not use Geass against her….but if I take her by force. I'll end up bending her will; it would be exactly like using Geass…' _

From the ceiling the Lancelot broke through depressurizing the atrium causing the garden interior to be whipped by turbulent air. Lelouch turned around with a scowl on his face. "Suzaku?" He turned over to Nunally and ran towards her. "You're escaping with me!" Suzaku flew the Lancelot over and held is hand out. "Nunally!" Lelouch held his hand out only to hesitate while hearing Nunally yell at the top of her lungs. "Suzaku!!!" Lelouch fell backwards while the air started to suck him out of the atrium. _'No! He was the one who sold me out to the Emperor!' _

Suzaku grabbed Nunally inside the Lancelot's hand and started off towards the exit. He spotted Zero being sucked out towards the roof and glared at him. _'It's over Zero…' _The Lancelot blasted out of the Flagship while it started to crash into the waves of the Pacific. Lelouch was sucked out and thrown into the sky. His hand outstretched to the small Lancelot on the horizon. "NUNALLY!" Kallen flew up behind Lelouch and caught him in the Guren's palm. In the distance Nunally shielded her eyes while turning over in the direction of Zero as if she had heard Lelouch's voice.

Moments later, Feite ran into the hanger bay with her boots tapping against the floor. _'Lelouch…what happened inside the flagship?' _She moved back slightly while looking at the Guren lower from the surface elevator. Her eyes shudder at the limb body held inside the Guren's hand. "Oh man, Zero!"

Lelouch opened his eyes underneath the mask while is breathing became erratic. He could hear a muffled voice and blinked a few times to refocus his eyes. _'Nunally….I failed…' _He buckled for a moment while getting up to his feet on the Knightmare's hand. "Zero are you alright?" Ogi and Tohdoh ran up past Feite, and glanced over at him. Lelouch shook his head and looked over his shoulder. "Yes, but I have failed to capture the Governor-General. Have we recovered everyone?" Tohdoh let out a small nod, and turned over to Feite. "We lost a few men in the initial attack, Senba was one of them." Zero looked over at the crowd and nodded. "I see, we lost a good man….do we have a course?" Ogi shook his head and crossed his arms. "No, but we do plan on returning to Tokyo." Zero climbed off the hand, and smiled. "Yes, but we should use the tanker Feite acquisitioned."

Several hours later, Feite stood in the bridge with Rakshata and a few others. Her arms were crossed over her chest while scanning the wreckage in the area. "Is there anything salvageable from out battle?" Rakshata shrugged her shoulders, while looking over at the sonar. "There are a few undamaged crates, and huh?" She blinked a few times while turning over the inferred monitor. "Well I'll be…take a look at this." Feite gave Rakshata a confused look, and crossed over leaning over the station's chair. "A Knightmare or rather the remains of one." Rakshata held up her finger, and chuckled. "The Knightmare frame that Kallen disabled seemed to have sunk to the bottom instead of being destroyed. We should take the chance to take it as well as the supply crates." Feite let out a deep sigh, and held up her arms. "It couldn't hurt, after-all I'm intrigued by that machine Guilford used against me."

Within hearing the order, the Submarine started to salvage the debris before the Area Eleven's naval fleet could arrive to investigate the attack on the flagship, and its four escorts. The large stealth submarine moved elegantly through the waves while small mini-subs move and start grabbing the undamaged crates.

Kallen sat in a small locker room with a towel resting over her head. She grabbed the nearby bottle of water, and took a swig. "Today was rather exhausting; do you think we'll make it back to the Harbor in time?" A gentle look was directed over to the locker across the room, while Feite pulled a shirt over her head. "I'm not sure, from the activity we can only rendezvous with the tanker in"


	6. Chapter 6

Turn 06 – Revisiting the Special Zone of Japan."

It had been hours since the events in the Pacific Ocean with the majority of the Black Knights now within the temporary dock in one of the Ghettos near the settlement's harbor. Lelouch lay on a bed with his forearm resting against his forehead. "Feite..." He turned over to the sleeping woman next to him and let out a small frown. "Do you believe it is a lost cause? Now that Nunally has chosen Suzaku?" Feite opened her eyes while shaking her head. "No, Nunally may have chosen Suzaku, but she still is being fooled by your father. We must make her see the flaw in choosing to follow such a vile man." Lelouch shook his head and sat up in the small bed. "That is easier said than done…" Feite looked up at him and placed her hand against his. "But, you are the one that can do such. Lelouch, we can't give up…even if it hurts inside. We need to push forward."

Lelouch moved his hand away from Feite and grabbed his head. "No…Feite perhaps we should wait. Nunally has the protection of Suzaku, and the entire Britannian military." Feite shook her head, and climbed up wrapping her arms around his neck. "Is this protection false? Nunally will most likely postpone her return to Area Eleven for at least a day before she announces what path she will take." Lelouch lowered his hands and grabbed hold of Feite's. "You were always the one that gave me the most hope. Feite, will you follow me regardless of what I decide?" Feite rested her head next to His neck and breathed slowly against him. "It depends on how stupid your decision is…"

"Feite has been with Zero since we left, what's the deal with that?" Tamaki leaned against the wall while taking a sip from a water bottle. "What do you mean by that Tamaki?" Kallen shook her head while looking at the sparks flying off the damaged Voulge. Tamaki shrugged his shoulders, and sighed. "Come on, Feite and Zero are lovers right? It explains quite a lot. You were with her for a full year right?" Kallen turned her head to the side, and shook her head. "Feite wasn't a nervous wreck if you're asking that Tamaki. She is the sole reason why we got back on our feet so soon." She turned over at the Voulge again while it was being repaired using parts from the remains of Guilford's jettisoned Knightmare. "Her Knightmare is an example of her tenacity…she refused to have it fully repaired. That's why she had it covered with supplementary armor and called it the Kusanagi for a brief period of time." Tamaki waved his hand and shook his head. "Come on, I heard rumors that she had a kid, and it's on Horai. If Zero's not the dad then who is it?"

"That subject isn't available for discussion…" Tohdoh crossed up behind the two with his arms crossed over his chest. "Feite sacrificed a great deal today. I'm shocked that she kept her frame together against two rounds members." Tamaki let out a small groan and kicked off the wall. "Come on, you know it's…" He quickly shut his mouth after getting a stern look from Tohdoh. "Kallen, you performed well…but now all we have is the Guren until we can get the Voulge fully repaired." Kallen let out a small nod and stared at the Guren Flight type. "But, I can manage until that day comes."

Hours quickly pass while Feite and Zero walk down the ramp of the massive tanker side by side. Feite wore simple jacket and slacks while Zero held a duffle bag over his shoulder. "Why are you leaving the tanker? Everyone will be looking for you." She looked over her shoulder at Zero, and nodded. "I have to be human for awhile Zero. My sword has been broken, so I needs time be become tempered anew." Zero let out a small nod, and looked over his shoulder. "I will change in the next warehouse. Then we will head to the location where Rolo is waiting." Feite smiled while moving her arm across her chest. "As you wish my lord."

Lelouch tugged on his collar while climbing into the passenger seat of a luxurious car. "Where do you keep getting these vehicles?" He looked around at the interior while Feite simply shrugged her shoulders. "Don't worry about it, and I'll give you a special service today." She turned over to him and unzipped her jacket showing a small amount of cleavage. Lelouch's face turned red while slowly turning his eyes away. He moved his hand to his chin and scoffed. "There's nothing there I haven't already seen. So you must mean something different this time around." Feite let out a lighthearted laugh and started the engine. "I'll make our drive last as long as possible."

The two drove across the highway while the sun started to quickly set over the horizon. Lelouch tapped his fingers on the edge of the open window, and let the wind brush across his face. His eye turned over to Feite, and simply took a moment to admire her. _'Should I continue this struggle against Nunally for Feite's sake? Or should I try to end the Black Knights, and live a simple life with her.' _Feite turned over to catch Lelouch's gaze and let out a humble smile. "What are you looking at Lulu?" Lelouch's eyes widen while he shook his head. "Did you just call me Lulu? This is probably the first time I've heard you call me by that nickname." Feite turned her eyes back to the road, and let out a small chuckle. "Well Shirley used to call you that all the time, so I thought I'd use it for a change. Speaking of which how is everyone doing?" Lelouch turned off to the setting sun and crossed his arms over his chest. "They are doing fine, they don't seem to mind that you're fighting against Britannia again. Milly does however seem to be a bit upset over the matter." Feite nodded while pulling the car off the highway and onto the main streets. "I don't blame her, my actions alone are enough to crush what little remains of my cousin's name."

"We're getting closer to Rolo's position." Lelouch pointed down the street while Feite simply pull the car into the opposite direction. "Why are you..?" He gave her a shocked look while she turned into a parking spot by a busy road. Feite shut off the engine, and unbuckled her seat belt. She pushed back in the chair, and turned over at him. "Can't we share a moment together?" Lelouch paused for a moment while shaking his head. "You are way to bold….for Zero's Queen." Feite leaned over to his chair and stoked his cheek slightly. "Since when do I belong to you…perhaps your just a man trapped in the sweet song of a siren." Lelouch turned over to her, and smiled. "Even though times have changed, you still know how to make me smile. I can't wait for the day when we will not have to fear Britannia." He opened the doorway, and stepped out onto the busy sidewalk. "I'll contact you in a few days, so please keep watch on everyone." He closed the door behind him, and waved slightly.

Feite blinked a few moments while shaking her head. "Very well, I'll wait for you." She sat back down in her seat, and moved her head to the wheel. "Why am I so weak? I can't even tell him…" She leaned back in the chair, and pulled out a picture from her pocket. Her eyes quickly start to tear up while she quickly rubs her eyes. A single tear manages to escape her hand and drips down onto the picture of Feite sleeping with the small child resting beside her.

Lelouch walked alongside the roadway while Rolo leaned against the wall. He pushed his sunglasses up and sighed deeply. "Spending extra time with her I see?" Lelouch paused for a moment and let out a small sigh. "What does it mean to you Rolo? She's off limits to the likes of you." Rolo turned over at her and smiled. "Something about her tells me to keep away. So you don't need to worry. Hey is something wrong with you? You seem a bit distracted." Lelouch shook his head, and pointed over to the nearby bus. "We should hurry, or we'll miss our way back to the academy." Rolo held up his hands and turned over her shoulder at Feite's car while it drove off. _'What did you do to Lelouch?' _

Hours later, Feite drove around towards the residential district and pulled into the parking lot of a luxurious apartment building. It was strikingly similar to the one that was half destroyed during the Black Rebellion. It seemed that it was restored with nearly no familiar faces in the area. Feite held up her hand and looked up at her wrist watch. "I guess I'll head back to the others…" She turned her gaze back to the road, and pulled off in the direction of the freeway.

Aurelia sat at a chess table holding a single piece in her hand. She smiled to herself, while staring over at a news report. "So Azalea, what do you think of the situation in Area Eleven?" Azalea rubbed her chin while plotting her next move on the chess board. "You mean how the Black Knights were defeated, and Nunally rescued by Lord Kururugi?" She placed her piece down causing Aurelia to simple frown at the maneuver. "Yes, this seriously has caused a great deal of damage to our plans. My men are starting to lose morale after seeing how the Black Knights failed." Azalea shook her head and let out a deep sigh. "I don't really see it as a failure for them. True they lost a few Knightmare frames, but they managed to destroy four Caerleon and a single Logres class in an hour and a half?" Aurelia made her final move and shook her head. "Rumor has it that a directed beam of energy sliced through several of the cruisers before they sank into the ocean. I thought directed energy weaponry was a lost cause." Azalea moved her piece in and took the victory while nodding in agreement. "I saw that footage as well; it would seem my little sister has made advances in energy storage or simply designed a new energy source." Aurelia let out a deep sigh, and rubbed her temple. "I guess that is the case, I would trade half the Knights of the Round for Nonette's former pupil."

Aurelia's heart beat skipped a beat causing her to collapse down on the table. Her eyes go wide while a ring of red flashes briefly across her eyes. _'I can barely muster my own thoughts…you carry the blood and curse of the Bles Family. You don't have much time, for I desire freedom…from the suckling lips of mankind.' _A brief flash of a woman floating in a tank of water appeared inside Aurelia's head. The woman's forehead held a Geass symbol, very much akin to that of C.C. _'Free me child of the Bles family, for it is your duty if you seek to live. For I the White Queen demand it.' _

"Aurelia!" Azalea shook her by the shoulder jerking Aurelia into a conscious state. Her eyes were wide and filled with a great deal of fear. "Aurelia, can you hear me?" Azalea looked over her shoulder, and waved down a servant. "Call for a doctor immediately!" Her eyes quickly turn over to catch Aurelia grabbing Azalea's forearm. "There…is no..need." Azalea shook her head at the servant while he quickly hung up the nearby phone. "What happened to you Aurelia? You collapsed at the end of our game." Aurelia shook her head and quietly rubbed her temple. "It felt like I was drowning, stuck in a pool of water with no chance for freedom. I also heard a voice…" Azalea raised her eyebrow, and took a moment to look her friend over. "A voice? What did it say?" Aurelia sighed deeply while slowly returning to normal. "A woman calling herself the White Queen…" Azalea got out from her chair and shook her head slightly. "What did she want you to do?" Aurelia got out from the chair, and walked over to the marble railing. She ran her hand alongside the smooth texture, and stared up at the sky. "She wanted me to free her…Azalea, are you aware of an ability called Geass?"

Feite walked across the dock, and walked up the loading ramp into the large tanker. A few Black Knight members disguised as port guards nod and allow Feite to pass. "Coming aboard again? Did something unforeseeable happen between Zero and you?" Tohdoh stood at the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. "Nothing really happened, he told me to return while he goes out to plot some new scheme." Tohdoh raised his eyebrow, and sighed. "Scheme huh? Anyway welcome back, we have a lot of work to do. Rakshata needs your help with the unknown frame we recovered in the ocean." Feite waved her hand casually, and sighed. "Very well…if anything happens come get me." Tohdoh nodded slightly and walked towards the forward section of the cargo tanker.

Inside the makeshift hanger, the Guren stood inside a small dock while receiving maintenance from Rakshata's assistants. The Voulge however was stripped down it to its muscle pack system, and skeletal frame. Rakshata stared over at it while blowing a small amount of smoke from her lips. "My this is very interesting…"

Feite pushed the small hatch open and walked into the hanger with her shoes tapping on the floor plating. "So I hear there were some unforeseeable problems with the conversion?" Rakshata turned around slowly and shook her head. "No, but you might want to see this data." Feite turned over to the nearby computer terminal, and stared at two identical lines of code. Her eyes widen slightly while pausing both codes side by side. "This is impossible; both systems are running the same AI." Rakshata nodded and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes, it would seem that this one is running an updated version of the Voulge's AI. It other words, this one has an advanced support system. I'm surprised that Guilford didn't defeat you, this combat data is remarkable."

"Did we manage to copy the data already?" Feite looked over at the fragmented screen, and looked over at Rakshata. "Do you take me for a fool, it was the first thing I did. Apparently this model is called the Partisan, a fitting name I'd say." She pulled out a detachable drive from her pocket, and waved it in front of Feite's face. "Partisan huh? Well looks like we get to outdo my sister, and use parts from her Partisan to update the Voulge."

The late night breeze brushed across the harbor while Kallen leaned on the railing watching the sunset. "Who would have thought you'd be out here." Ogi walked up the small stairwell and caught the gaze right beside Kallen. "Ogi-san…" He took in a deep breath, and sighed while the wind brushed across his face. "It's nice to be here, I forgot how the ocean's breeze felt." A smile grew on Kallen's face while she nodded a few times. "This sunset makes it feel as if we've already won against Britannia." Ogi looked over and shook his head. "I agree, but there is a lot we need to do in order to liberate our homeland." Kallen turned around the corner catching a glimpse of Nagisa standing beside Tohdoh down near the bow of the tanker. "Looks like they are getting friendlier by the minute." Ogi let out a small chuckle and shook his head. "Nagisa is too stubborn of a woman, and Tohdoh is vain to the advances of women. A perfect match I'd say." Kallen joined in on the laugh while staring down at the waters. "We're all growing closer, it makes me feel sad knowing that some of us couldn't live to see this." Ogi nodded while his expression turned saddened. "With Zero back, we will avenge the deaths of Inoue, and Yoshida."

Lelouch lied on his back on the sheets of his bed. He held a magazine in front of his face, while listening to a popular band on his portable music player. His eyes stared at the article in the magazine, and quickly shook his head. "Are you annoyed that your little sister is the Governor General?" Lelouch turned over to catch Rolo leaning in the doorway. He pushed the pause button, and slowly removed the ear buds from both ears. "I'm not annoyed, but more shocked that my father is using her for such a pitiful role. He knows that I wouldn't lay a finger on Nunally. If I do what would I become?" Rolo crossed his arms over his chest, and sighed. "Well for starters you killed Clovis, wasn't he your brother? And you were semi-responsible for Euphe…." Lelouch jumped up from the bed, and growled over at Rolo charging at him. "You never learn…" Rolo activated his Geass, and walked around Lelouch before letting it go. Lelouch stumbled forward while turning around. "Don't speak of it so causally!"

"I got it okay…please calm down." Rolo pulled out the chair to the nearby desk, and sat down. He flipped the laptop open and pressed a few buttons. "You should familiarize yourself with the essay I wrote for you in case the professor asks any questions. I'm tired of acting like you when I have such a busy schedule. Did I tell you about Shirley?" Lelouch glared over at him with his angered eyes. "What about her?" Rolo held up his hands and shook them in a defensive way. "Hey calm down Lelouch, I'm thinking about taking her out…and by that I mean adding her to my book here." Lelouch turned his head to the side and scoffed. "Shirley wouldn't dare do a thing like that with you. She knows your personality top to bottom." Rolo waved the book and grinned. "Now that's the part that I'm confused about, well anyway I'm going out. I'll catch you tomorrow after classes."

The next day came quickly with classes running at their normal time. Lelouch sat in his seat while glaring out the window at the Governor General's Building. His pencil tapped against his notebook while the teacher went on about a lecture concerning the history of a temple the class was visiting on their trip. Lelouch stared at the students, and over at the empty seat beside Shirley. He pictured Feite sitting there going about her usual methods of slacking off, or acting like a honor student. A smile flashed on his face while the bell quickly knocked him out of his illusion.

"Hey Lelouch, are you going to the Club house?" Rivals packed up his items slowly while leaning over his desk. Lelouch turned around and shrugged his shoulders. "I have to do a few things first, but I'll head there first thing." Rivalz chuckled while rubbing the back of his head. "I see, I'm going to pack a few of the extra things we can do on the class trip." Shirley let out small pout while glaring over from her seat. "We're there to learn about the history not slack off Rivalz. It's not a vacation…you know." Rivalz's eyes narrow while turning over. "Then why did Milly tell us that you spent nearly a full day searching for a new swimsuit…" Shirley's face turned red while Lelouch simply laughed.

Lelouch walked alongside the schools walls, and promptly stared at the so called intelligence squad that used to have him watched on a daily basis. Now all they did was stand in place ignoring the movements of both him, and Rolo. A sly grin flashed on his face while he slowly walked up the stairs to the Student Council building. He moved his book bag over his shoulder, and glanced at his watch. _'Nunally is making her inaugural speech to the entire Area in a few minutes.' _

"Ah Lulu…" Milly walked down the stairwell holding a box full of items in her hands. "Oh, president what is it you need?" Lelouch stared over at the box, and noticed a few firecrackers sticking out. Milly let out a small smile, and stared down at the box. "Lelouch, I went through some of our old items, and found a small little incriminating photo of you and a certain someone." Lelouch chuckled, and waved is hand while walking towards his room. "What kind of incriminating photo?" Milly balanced the box in one hand and pulled the picture from her pocket. "Remember last year, when we were running the kiss booth?" Lelouch blinked for a moment while trying to remember. _'I see, one of the false memories imprinted by that bastard of a man.' _He smiled over at her and sighed. "I must have forgotten." Milly pulled out the picture, and showed it to him. "That was a very funny day, and mind you an accidental picture." She let out a mocking laugh, while Lelouch catch a glimpse of the picture. It caused his face to redden while the picture was him and Feite in somewhat of an erotic position. The false memory quickly came to mind while he shook his head in protest. "She simply tripped on some wires and everything else was on accident." Milly narrowed her eyes and sighed. "Acting so calm under the pressure, anyway Lelouch remember that we have assembly in an hour." Lelouch waved his hand and nodded. "I know that, I'll be one of the first ones there."

In the tanker's cafeteria, Feite sat at a nearby table eating a small meal off a tray. Her eyes glare down at the others while a large pot sat beside a small one in the kitchen. Tamaki looked down at the food and laughed. "Who's eating the kid's non-spicy curry? Man this is a joke." Rakshata held her hand over her mouth while looking over at Feite in the nearby corner. "Oh-ho I wonder who it is." Tamaki and a few others shared a laugh while they all got their share of the daily lunch item. Feite glared at them while shoving a large amount of rice and curry into her mouth. _'Those jerks, it's not my fault I can't stand spicy foods.' _

Ogi looked over while placing his tray in the nearby sink. He smiled over at Feite while pulling the apron off and putting it on its hook on the wall. _'It's actually very good Tamaki, Feite made both for everyone…' _Tohdoh sat in the corner and put a spoonful of Feite's curry into his mouth. He let out a small smile, and turned over to Tamaki. "Sometimes a mild-meal is more filling than a spicy one. Thank you for the meal Feite. I'm surprised that one from your background knows how to cook so well." Tamaki paused for a moment, and gasped loudly. "What Feite made both of these? I though it was you Kallen." Kallen held up her hands and chuckled. "I'm not one to make curry from scratch, I like to use instant ones…"

The cafeteria doors open revealing an exhausted Minami. "Everyone, the new Governor General's inauguration speech in about to begin." Everyone quickly turned over, and stopped eating while the television was switched from a static image of an island to the live video feed from the Governor's office. "Let's see what kind of person this new Governor is." Tohdoh glanced at the screen while his eyes quickly wide. "A child?"

In the main pressroom of the Governor's office, Nunally sat holding a few cards from which her speech was handwritten. Her passionate eyes stared into the camera while she promptly started her speech. "Everyone, I am pleased to meet you. I am the 87th successor to the throne of Britannia, Nunally Vi Britannia. I have been appointed Governor-General of Area Eleven in place of the late Marquees Carares. As most of you may well already know, I am currently incapable of walking. That is why I hope you will cooperate with me. Please work with me."

"Please she says, talk about a load of crap." Tamaki let out a small sigh while chewing on his lunch. Sugiyama crossed his arms over his chest, and nodded. "I would have to agree, what is Britannia up to by putting a cripple as our enemy?"

Nunally's speech continues while the camera zoomed in on her face. "I realize this is sudden, but there's something I would like all of you to help me with." There was a slight pause causing a bit of commotion in the crowd. "I'm thinking of reestablishing the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan."

"She said what?" Aurelia's eyes were trembling while the others around were quickly reminded of Euphemia's massacre. "What a bold mouth that princess has speaking about the massacre she caused a year ago." Nonette took a sip of her wine while turning over at Aurelia. "Bles, you look very shocked about her words. What is wrong with you?" Aurelia stiffened her shoulders and glared over at Nonette. "Please, why would I even care about those numbers in Area Eleven." Nonette shrugged her shoulders and laughed. "Point taken."

Inside a sealed water filled container deep in Britannia, a faceless female figure let out a bright smirk across her face. _'Yes, reestablish that zone, and you will turn into another puppet like Euphemia. would you shoot your lover's sister Feite Avalon?'_

Feite's eyes were dull while looking at the television. Her eyes were surrounded in a ring as if under the influence of Geass. Her hand shook while it seemed she was fighting for control of her body. _'Who the hell are you? I wouldn't dare kill Nunally, I don't want my friend's blood on my hands anymore …' _

The Emperor sat in his throne while glaring at Nunally's speech in a rather disinterested tone. He shook his head, and turned over to one of his advisors. "Sir, we have information from the institute. It would seem the white queen is experiencing enhanced brainwave activity." Charles let out a small laugh, and got out from the throne. "It's not the time for her to awaken, force her to sleep." The advisor let out a small nod while flipping open her phone. "The Emperor wants her sleeping again, inject her with…" The advisor paused for a moment, and her hand slowly reached for the sidearm holster on her waist. "What is…" Charles turned over quickly while chuckling loudly. "So, you're strong enough to take control of other's bodies I see." The advisor's eyes go dull while she grinned at Charles. "I have no words to say except die you pathetic excuse for a man." A loud gunshot filled the room while the advisor's body fell to the ground and started to bleed out on the floor. _'A thorn in my side you are White Queen.' _

Inside the same container the White Queen's body convulses while the pain from the headshot of the pistol echoes through her body. Her body jerks around in the straitjacket designed for her while bubbles of air escapes her mouth. Her eyes widen showing a glossed over look while her body simply freezes.

Feite's eyes tremble while pain surged through her body, and quickly she collapsed onto the nearby table. A loud crash filled the room while a small amount of blood started to flow out onto the tray. Ogi turned over with concern in his eyes and rushed over. "Feite?" He grabbed her by the shoulders, and pulled her head out from the tray. "What happened?" Tohdoh rushed over from the other side of the cafeteria only to see Ogi shake Feite's body. "Feite has lost consciousness…." Tohdoh stared at her eyes, and turned his head away. "Take her to the infirmary now…" He paused for a moment and turned back to the speech. _'What is happening? Is this a delayed reaction from the battle?' _His eyes turn towards the curry and quickly shouted. "Everyone stop eating now!"

"It would appear that the White Queen is becoming more active as the year progresses. I would suggest we put her in a deeper cell." Bismarck Waldstein the knight of one stood in the main throne room with his gun in hand. Charles waved his hand while sitting in his throne and staring at the blood on the nearby carpet. "From what I presume, the White Queen can only manifest her powers for only a few minutes. As the inhibitor I have flowing into her body, restricts her abilities to some extent. Also, only women are capable of being affected by her unique powers as a Geass Witch." Bismarck holstered his gun and let out a small nod. "Then what shall we do about the other advisors, and quite possibly the female knights?" Charles held up his hand and shook his head. "No, I believe the white Queen did this as a message. She is plotting something, and I believe she has something to do with the Coup, that my previous wife Marianne had started all those years ago."

Hours later, Feite lied in a catatonic state while connected to several pieces of electrical equipment. Her vitals were all stable, but her brain waves were producing scrambled results. The doctor sat in a chair, and looked over while a few of the board members were being tested for poison. "Well its not poison, as you suspected General Tohdoh, but as I see it something psychological has made her withdraw. Probably trauma from the Black Rebellion I figure." Tohdoh pulled his jacket on, and looked over at Tamaki, and Ogi while they stood over Feite. "I see, well keep monitoring her."

C.C. sat in a small office tossing Zero's helmet up into the air and catching it in her palm. _'It would seem that the game has been elevated to a higher level….I wonder what plans do you have for the world my White Queen.' _C.C. let out a devilish laugh while placing the helmet back onto the desk. She got up from her chair, and walked over to the doorway. _'I know; your powers are becoming detrimental to normal humans. I'll try to wake Feite up, and continue to observe both her and Lelouch.'_

Lelouch sat quietly on the local train line hunched over in his seat. He stared at his hands and was quietly contemplating the events of yesterday, and today's inauguration. There was a thick pain growing in his chest to either follow the advice of Feite to press on the fight against Britannia, or simply lay down and allow Nunally to change the world. _'What should I do?" _His eyes turn over to catch a little boy and his sister looking out a window at the view of the city. Lelouch shook his head, and looked off into an another direction to spot a blonde woman talking on a phone nearby. She let out a small laugh, causing Lelouch to turn to the floor of the train. _'Am I no longer needed? My pointless rebellion, since Nunally is safe that is all that should matter. Feite should understand…'_ Lelouch's eyes widen while removing his phone from his pocket. Q-1 was displayed in bold on the monitor; he flipped the phone open, and quickly broke it in half.

"Has there been any change in her condition?" A nurse looked over at Feite and shook her head. "No, she's still in some sort of catatonic state." She stared at Feite's trembling eyes while the doctor shook his head. "I've never seen a case this advanced before. Her body is even rejecting a mild sedative…" He rubbed his chin while noticing the pained look held in her green eyes.

The doors open behind them while both the doctor and nurse turn to catch C.C. staring at them. "So, I hear that Feite lost consciousness when eating with the others?" The doctor crossed his arms over his chest, and nodded. "It's been an exhausting three hours since she lost consciousness. She hasn't closed her eyes or even blinked since…we've had to apply eye drops as a precaution." C.C. walked over to Feite, and let out a faint smile. _'It would seem the White Queen did more to your brain than she told me.' _Her hand moved over Feite's eyes and the Geass sigil flashed against C.C.'s forehead.

Meanwhile, Tamaki and Ogi both stare over at the submarine sitting in a hatch at the tanker's bottom. "That Governor-General is the same as the Genocide Princess…" Ogi let out a small nod and sighed deeply. "It's safe to assume that no Japanese will participate." Tamaki turned around and leaned back onto the railing. "Luring us out with sweet words, then slaughtering us, huh?"

At a table behind the two, Minami sat while typing on a nearby laptop. "So, what are we going to do?" Tamaki looked over, and let out a mild growl. "We're going to have a showdown with Britannia." Minami's eyes narrowed while letting out a deep sigh. "Even though all we have left is the Guren, and the Voulge which is getting an emergency refit." Tamaki was at a loss for words while taking a step forward. "Zero will…"

The door opened while Kaguya stepped into the room. "That's right, it is as Tamaki says but why isn't Zero-sama here? His new wife is here after-all. I didn't even receive a single letter while I was at the Chinese Federation. You don't think Feite has been throwing the letters away?" Tamaki let out a small laugh, and glared over. "Perhaps, she's stolen Zero away from you." Ogi let out a gasp while Kallen quickly turned over. "Don't spread rumors like that Tamaki!" She glanced back at Kaguya and tried to calm her down. "It's not true! Okay, Kaguya-Sama?" Kaguya shook her head and smiled. "I don't mind, a saying goes that heroes like their women. When you consider that he's a grown man…" Kallen's cheeks turn red while gasping. "Wh-what are you saying?"

The door opened once more showing C.C. to the shocked crowd. "You're more of a woman that you let on Kallen." Kaguya turned over to her and let out a small smile. "Thank you for watching over him while I was gone." C.C. turned over and stared at Kaguya's extended hand for a second before shaking it. "Don't mention it, but you should be thanking Feite." Kallen let out a small look of sadness as did everyone else inside the room. "Inst she still unconscious?" C.C. shook her head, and sighed. "She's stabilized, the doctor's sedative managed to kick in allowing her body to sleep." Ogi took a few steps over, and sighed. "What was the diagnosis?" C.C. pulled her hand back, and sighed. "Psychological trauma it's a side-effect from the wound she sustained during the Rebellion." Kaguya let out a small sigh, and closed her eyes for a simple prayer. "It would seem that we all bear the wounds for Zero…some more than others."

In the back of the train, Lelouch was still riding sitting in the back compartment alone while all the others were crowded in the next car up. He was slipping even deeper into depression while contemplating the words Nunally said during the speech. _'Even though I've done this all for Nunally.'_

In the front cabin of the train, the operator was under the influence of Geass while Rolo quickly walked into the compartment. He crossed to a nearby computer, and changed the channel for ever video terminal in the train to replay the inauguration speech. Rolo took a moment to stare at the video, and promptly let out a small laugh. _'Let's see you wander around like an ant for a little longer.' _

The video changed causing Lelouch to gasp, and get to his feet in sheer fright. The train pulled into the station with the Inaguration speech playing over the station's loudspeakers. He backed out of the train while people stare at him with odd-looks. Lelouch stumbled around and ran into a man carrying flyers. "What are you doing you damned kid?" Lelouch looked over and caught a glimpse of the flyers. His eyes tremble while he turned around and started to run off down the hallway.

'_Such a classic reaction, what will you do now Lelouch?' _Rolo walked out from around the corner wearing a fur lined collar jacket, and calmly pushed down a pair of eyeglasses. He let out a small chuckle, and pulled out his black notebook. "Now that I've had my fun…" Rolo flipped out his phone and quickly dialed a phone number. "Oh Shirley, hey it's Rolo…"

Off in the distance moving down from the Tokyo Harbor, a small fleet of vessels move elegantly across the waves. Suzaku stood in the bridge of the lead carrier, and stared blankly at the Yokosuka harbor. _'Nunally may suspect that I'm lying to her, but I believe her words are genuine enough to allow her to follow in Euphie's path. That is why I'll…' _He glares off into the distance while the Yokosuka harbor grew larger as they approached.

Feite's eyes opened up while her eyes while a stern look was held within. She stared at the medical devices connected to her body, and pulled them off. A small alarm filled the medical room alerting both the doctor and the nurse to Feite's bed. "Feite, what are you doing?" Feite climbed out of the bed, and dropped the medical gown on her body. She held her hand out to her clothes that were nearly folded nearby. The doctor's eyes widen while he quickly turned around and the nurse proceeded. "It's none of your concern…leave me alone." The nurse paused while Feite's glare seemed to penetrate deeply into her own soul. It froze her in a paralyzing way while Feite continued to pull her garments on.

C.C. walked through the hallways with a thick smile on her face. She looked over catching a glimpse of Feite stepping out of the medical lab. They two both stare at each other only for Feite to start running off into the distance. _'My White Queen, you seem to have hit a nerve in Feite when you linked your mind to hers. Did you understand the events that were happening here? Using his lover to convince him to return to being Zero? You are a cold woman, but I believe this is the most honest way of her being able to release the burden on her shoulders.' _

In front of Ashford, several buses were loading up students for the school trip. Rivals walked around with a hat resting over his head. "Hey, did you know where Lelouch went?" Milly shrugged her shoulders, and sighed. "He probably lost track of time, and went gambling with Rolo again." Rivalz let out a small pout, and crossed his arms. "Damn that guy, if he doesn't get here in time we'll be late for the trip."

Several hours later the sun was fading over the horizon while deep in the reconstruction zone for Shinjuku, Lelouch sat on a few steel beams with a refrain syringe in hand. He looked extremely distraught with his hand shaking the syringe making injecting himself extremely difficult. "So this is where you are…" Lelouch turned over and caught a glimpse of Feite standing there. 

"This is where it began, this is where the story of Zero began." Feite took a few steps towards Lelouch and her eyes notice the refrain held close to his forearm. "It can't be Lelouch that's…" He let out a small nod, and looked over with a pair of restless eyes. "Refrain…You know about it don't you Feite. A drug that lets you return to the past." Feite's eyes narrow while rushing over and grabbing the syringe out of his hand. "I don't care about the past, this isn't the Lelouch Lamperouge I know! Is this the decision that you wanted me to follow?"

Lelouch's eyes widen while opening his mouth only to be cut off by Feite. "We failed to captured Nunally, since when did one failure crush the aspirations of the great Zero? You take this one loss as a huge blow to your pride! Tell me what do you want to do Lelouch. Do you want for me to leave all of our new comrades behind, and bask in the glory of the distant past? Tell me! What path are you going to take?"

He turned up at her and let out a small sigh. "Then comfort me…" Lelouch got to his feet, and walked up to Feite pushing his body against hers. "Embrace me, let me hear the sweet sound of your voice…." He moved his hand beside her cheek stroking it before leaning in for a kiss. Feite's eyes narrow while her hands push him away. "Get a hold of yourself, why are you acting like a pathetic person." She clenched her fist and wrapped her arms over her stomach. "I bore more pain in the hopes that you would lead us to victory. You made me forget about my revenge against Britannia, and turned it into a driving force for the freedom of Kallen, and the others! Lelouch, do you remember what we did the night before we attacked Tokyo?" Lelouch turned his head away and nodded. "Yes, we…" Feite turned to the side and lowered her head while tears started to fall down her cheeks. "I can't believe this…I was so in love with you, and I allowed myself to even bear your child. Only for you to turn your back on me, and the Black Knights!"

Lelouch's eyes widen while he took a few steps back. "Child?" His eyes start to tremble while Feite shook her head, and rubbed her tears away with the sleeve of her jacket. "Yes, I nearly broke down in that one year without the embrace of the one of loved. Not even knowing that you were alive or not. I wanted our daughter to see her father, for the man he was, a great leader, a man who rose up from the debris, and challenged the one that punished him to live in such a way!" She paused while Lelouch took a few steps away. "Go ahead, and break the last fragment that is holding my soul together." Feite fell to her knees, and lowered her head. Several tears drip down her cheeks and fall to the ground below. "Lelouch, not only do I need you…Nunally is no longer your Rasion d'être. Our daughter Arcadia needs you; we must create a world where she can be free of fear."

Lelouch's shocked face slowly returns to normal while he walked over to Feite. "You should have told me earlier Feite…I wouldn't have done this…I wouldn't have chose this pathetic path." He kneeled down, and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry; I'm here now Feite…please forgive me for being such a coward." Feite looked up with her tear stained face, only to have Lelouch wipe them off her face. "No Lelouch, this was necessary to place you back on the path of righteousness…"

"Inform the others that I will be returning soon. I have some unfinished business to deal with." Lelouch helped Feite to her feet, and stared at her with a look of determination growing in his brow. Feite let out a smile while wiping the residual tears with her hands. "Yes, I'll go ahead of you Lelouch, no …Zero." She turned around and started to run off into the distance.

Lelouch stood in place while glaring over out the corner of his eyes. "Come out Rolo, how long are you going to stand there?" Rolo walked out with a smile on his face. He clapped his hands while appearing from the shadows. "So, the rumors were true, you and Feite Avalon had more than a typical friendship. This should cause Britannia to go after you with more tenacity if they find out." Lelouch's eyes narrow while reaching behind his back. "Are you trying to find this?" Rolo held up the pistol in his hand and tossed it over. "I'm not going to tell anyone Lelouch. I just wanted to test your resolve, are you going to fight against Nunally?" Lelouch shook his head, "No, I'm not fighting Nunally, just the devil that controls her and the others. I must stop this circle from repeating itself."

Several moments later, "Why are we going back to the school?" Rolo looked over at Lelouch and they both stared up at the rising morning sun on the horizon. "Yes, there is something there I wish to clarify Rolo." Lelouch tucked his hands into his long coat, and started off towards the service elevator. "What do you need to clarify everyone went on that school excursion. I doubt anyone is going to be there."

Feite's car came to a screeching halt across the port while she looked off into the distance. _'We're going to leave port?_' She turned off the engine and rushed out of the doorway. The tanker started to pull out of the port tearing away from the docking stairwell. Feite's eyes narrow while she started off sprinting towards one of the last stairwells. Her speed was remarkable while dashing across the lengthy dock, and with sheer agility ran up the last stairwell tried her best to catch the tanker. Feite stared down at the water and at the side of the ship while she jumped off the edge of the stairwell. The wind blew through her hair while her body slammed into the side of the ship and her hands gripping the edge. _'What an eventful day…now Lelouch needs to live up to his part…' _

"That was crazy of her…" Tamaki looked down at the security camera, and shook his head. "We could have stopped if she contacted us." Minami shook his head while looking at the sonar. "We've been given orders from the port authority to change our heading. They've spotted a few Britannian Navy vessels on a patrol route." Tohdoh stood in the middle of the submarine's bridge. "I see, how is the automated system working? Have we loaded everyone into the submarine?" Nagisa turned over and shook her head. "Just about, one of our men just met up with Feite. He is leading her to the submarine." Tohdoh let out a small nod, "Change course, we're going to try to avoid the Britannian Navy at all costs."

The Ashford academy was pitch dark with no sign of life it usually had. All the students were gone on the field trip while both Rolo and Lelouch stood in the central quad staring at the main academic building. "So, everyone did leave on the field trip." Lelouch stared up at the empty buildings, and crossed his arms over one another. "Do you want to catch up with them? We have the keys…" Lelouch shook his head. "No, I have business to attend to Rolo. I have an obligation to Feite, and the child I didn't know about." Several fireworks fly up into the sky and explode revealing an array of fascinating colors. "Who could possibly be shooting off fireworks?" He turned to Rolo, and the two rushed over to the Academic building's rooftop.

Lelouch rushed up the stairs, and saw Milly, Rivalz, and Shirley on the roof surrounded by a large assortment of firecrackers. "Welcome back Lulu." Shirley smiled over while Milly fiddled with a large firecracker. "Lelouch you should light some off as well." She waved her hand at him while motion her eyes at the large firecracker. "There all leftovers from the cultural festival." Lelouch's eyes were wide while looking at the three of them. "What happened to the field trip?" Rolo moved his hand forward and patted Lelouch on the shoulder. "I told them to stay here, since you'd probably start crying if we left you behind." He crossed over to Rivalz and the others as they all faced Lelouch with smiles on their faces. "Traveling isn't about where you go, but about with whom you go." Shirley let out a small nod while holding an origami crane in her hands. "That is…" Lelouch stared down at it while Shirley followed his eyes. "They say that these will grant your wish, so I tried making one. For some reason I can't remember who taught it to me…" Lelouch's eyes were filled with shock while the memory of Nunally in her attempt to make a thousand origami cranes."What did you wish for?" Shirley lowered her head and blushed slightly. "It already came true. Sort of. I wanted to light fireworks with everyone." Lelouch gave her a blank glare, and turned his head to the side. "Everyone?" Shirley let out a small laugh, "Everyone…Feite, Kallen, Nina…." Rivalz let out a small chuckle. "And Suzaku…" Milly let out a small nod, and placed her hands in front of her lap. "And Lelouch, and Rolo." Shirley held up the single crane and sighed. "Sadly, I only had time to make one. But since your twins, I guess it counts for two."

Lelouch pictured everyone standing on the rooftop in their forms in the past. _'I remember a long time ago, I talked about this with Nunally and Suzaku. If happiness had a form, what would it be? Yes… it may be something like glass, just like Suzaku said…Because normally you don't notice it, but its definitely there. You can tell because it you look at it from a slightly different angle, the glass starts reflecting light. What can be seen is proof of a grand existence. More than anything else…" _

Lelouch thought back to when Nunally was making the cranes. Her wish made Lelouch's eyes start to water. _'A kind world…Nunally I realized it just now that I had a kind world, and it was already so close to me. Even if the memories are fake, it'll always be reflected in the clear glass, forever…' _Rolo leaned forward and narrowed his eyes. "Hey bro, are you crying? Man talk about being so uncool." Milly let out a small laugh, and turned her head to the side. "Touched by our friendship, is he? He sure has his cute sides." Lelouch slyly turned his head away and waved his hand. "You're wrong. That's impossible." He paused and turned up to the starry sky. "Everyone, let's light fireworks here again sometime. One more time with everyone else, for sure." Lelouch came to a realization while turning his head away. The words from Feite echo inside his head, and a determined look appeared on his face. _'Feite you were right, this fight isn't about Nunally, it's about protecting those that I hold close to me.'_

The doors opened up leading into the bridge while Feite tugged on her uniform jacket. Her hat was pulled at an angle casting a shadow over her eyes. "What is going on? I had to basically leap to get on board." Tohdoh looked over his shoulder, and nodded. "We had to leave port as the Britannian Navy is searching the ports alongside the harbor. They are searching for our submarine." Feite crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "It would seem that a dock controlled by Avalon is no longer safe. What are we going to do?" Minami turned around while several pings flash on his sonar. "This is no good, we have a naval blockade up ahead!" Tohdoh's eyes widen while staring down at the fleet of destroyers, and an aircraft carrier. "They planned it from the start?" Feite let out a small growl and clenched her teeth. "We can't handle a fleet of Destroyers let alone and aircraft carrier filled with Aquatic frames."

"Their firing at us!" Asahina yelled from her console leading to everyone bracing for an impact. "The shells are tanker bomblets, they'll most likely tear through the first and second layer of armor plating." Tohdoh walked forward and stared at the tactical map. "Activate the ESC jammer, I don't want them finding out our position. Down trim thirty degrees! Emergency Submerge!"

The docking clamps holding the submarine to the bottom of the tanker slowly detach allowing the underwater vessel to submerge beneath the waves. "Feite, was there any contact from Zero?" Feite shook her head, and sighed deeply. "I was only able to contact him briefly, he was very vague in when he'd rendezvous with us." Tohdoh stared at her with a caring gaze. "Are you fit to be here? I don't want you passing out again." Feite removed the cap off her head, and narrowed her eyes. "I'm healthy General Tohdoh, we should worry about escaping instead of my health."

Suzaku stood in the bridge of the aircraft carrier, and stared at the tanker exploding in the distance. "They have access to a submarine, launch the Portman IIs." The captain waved his hand while the carrier's assortment of Portman IIs was launched into the depths of the bay.

"Sound confirmed, we have aquatic types after us." The operater turned back to his station while holding the headphones to his ears. Tohdoh let out a confident grin and glanced forward. "Dive deeper and see if they find us. It's over if we get found…"

Suzaku growled while throwing his arm forward. "Launch ASROC!" Several launch tubes on the lead Destroyer's open up and fire their anti submarine rocks into the open water. The missiles pass through the surface and start to explode causing the pressure acround the submarine to increase sending shockwaves through its armor.

"Don't panic they don't know where we are." Tohdoh held still while the submarine was taking a beating. Nagisa turned around with an angered expression on her face. "Leaks are springing up all over the vessel." Kallen braced herself near the bridge's exit door while Feite calmly stood beside Tohdoh both were completely unaffected by the shockwaves. "This is going to be a shootout will we last against a barrage until they exhaust their ASROC?" Feite looked over at Rahshata while she simply shook her head. "Even with the plating upgrade we received from the Longinus facility, we won't last without suffering catastrophic damage. We'd have to resurface if we waited for them to launch all their rockets." Feite clenched her teeth while the radio suddenly came to life. "Q-1, or R-1 and you hear me." Kallen's eyes widen while a joyous expression flashed across her face. "Zero!?"

In the distance Lelouch watched the battle while holding a headset to his ear. "Trim down fifty degrees. Perform emergency submerge while heading for point L14.

The Lancelot stood on the launch catapult, and launched up into the air. Its float system came to life while it hovered several meters away from the deck of the carrier. "Continue launching depth charges, and don't break the net we've created."

Lelouch glanced over at the tactical group of the small fleet, and shook his head. "Fire all your torpedoes straight ahead. Set the detonation time to forty seconds."

"What is he thinking…" Tohdoh looked over at both Feite and Kallen as they both shook their heads. "I'm not a naval tactician, so I have nothing to input." Feite moved her hand across her chin while Kaguya's voice came on the intercom. "We should try it, what else do we have to lose?" Tohdoh looked over his shoulder at Nagisa, and back over at the main viewer. "Fire all torpedoes after setting the detonation time to forty seconds." The submarine's torpedo tubes opened and a full barrage of torpedoes fire straight ahead.

"Enemy position acquired, they are at Point L14." Suzaku stared at the data flashing on his monitor while the fleet continued their bombardment below. "Concentrate the attack on point L14. If we damage them enough we can force them to surface. When that happens we will arrest them for their treasonous activities."

The submarine shook from the concentrated attack while fractures appear across its formerly thickened armor. "Deploy anchors, and wait for confirmation." The submarine shot out anchors into the bottom of the sea bed while the torpedo countdown timer flashes on the main screen. "Anchors are at one hundred percent, all crew brace for impact!"

The torpedoes explode in sequence to their launch around a thin bed on the ocean floor. A small facility rests nearby while the shockwave tears at it causing methane hydrate to be freed from the floor. A torrent of pressure fills the ocean causing the submarine to jerk around and the aquatic knightmares to crash into one another. "Pressurized air under the water?" Raksahta shook her head, and grinned. "I see, methane hydrate."

Suzaku's eyes widen while the heat scope of the Lancelot flashes the ocean below a bright red with orbs of destruction on the scanner. "What is going on down there?" He switches through the com channels only to hear the sounds of panicked soldiers screaming. Suzaku looked at the bottom screen and his eyes widen. "Bubbles?"

The cascading explosion of the methane hydrate plant causes the naval fleet on the surface to lose their buoyancy and start to capsize one after the other. The large carrier due to its mass slowly fends off capsizing while the smaller destroyers fall quickly into the ocean's unforgiving waters. "Huge bubbles from the ocean floor?" Suzaku stared blankly in absolute confusion while signal lost flashed for all the ships within the bubbles below. "What's this Suzaku? Reinforcements wouldn't made a difference here." Gino's voice filled the radio while both the Tristan and Mordred hovered off in the distance. Gino gripped the controls and glanced forward. "Gathered the remaining forces, the Order of the Black Knights-" Suzaku's eyes narrow while snapping back into reality. "It's Zero! He's coming right at us!"

The Vincent flew forward holding Lelouch in the large hands of the nightmare. Suzaku pulled out his Varis rifle, and aimed at the approaching frame. "Don't shoot." Zero's voice filled the interior of Suzaku's cockpit causing him to remove his finger from the trigger. "If you shoot, you'll be going against your superior's orders."

Suzaku glared down at Zero, while he continued to speak. "I'm accepting Governor-General Nunally's proposal. Yes, the special zone of Japan."

Kallen took a step back while listening into Zero's speech. "No way…" Feite crossed her arms over her chest, and shook her head. "Does he believe we'll follow an order like that?" Tohdoh's eyes were trembling while he couldn't believe the words coming from Zero's mouth.

Lelouch threw his arm out, and smiled underneath the mask of Zero. "This is an order by Zero, All members of the Order of Black Knights, participate in the special Zone of Japan."

"Surface the Submarine; we've going to link up with Zero." Feite turned over to the exit and placed her hand on Kallen's shoulder. "I want to hear him explain why we should follow his orders for participating in the specially Administrated Zone."

The waves broke while the submarine started to surface while the hulks of the Britannian navy start to begin recovery work to recover their half capsized vessels. Rolo lowered Zero to the top of the submarine near its command tower and pulled the Vincent back up into the air. "Lelouch you better know what you're doing." He turned away and blasted off back towards the mainland.

"You're going to participate in the Specially administrated zone of Japan?" Suzaku's voice echoed across the nearby area while Zero simply stood in place onboard the shifting submarine. "Even if you do, your sins won't be forgiven." Gino looked over at the Lancelot and shook his head. "Suzaku, we need to follow protocol." Suzaku held back his anger, and let out a small nod. "Very well. Let's pull back."

Villetta sat in the command center while glaring at the tactical map. "The Order of the Black Knights have decided to join the Special Administrated Zone, but should we continue to track their submarine?" Villetta shook her head at the radio call, and sighed. "No, begin recovery of the vessels that were capsized. We have men that might be in danger of drowning." She cut off the radio, and her face was covered with an uneasy look. _'Rolo, if you get found out by the military, I'll get caught as well.' _

Several minutes later, in the reach loading hatch the chief committee stood waiting for Zero to come down. Most of the faces nearby were hostile as they were completely against the order Zero just announced mere minutes ago to the Britannian Army. Tohdoh looked over at Ogi, while keeping Feite in his peripheral. "Ogi, if this isn't in the best interest of Japan, I will…" Ogi's eyes tremble while letting out a shocked look. "Tohdoh…"

The door hissed open while Zero walked out from the hatch's elevator. Kallen took a step forward only to be cut off by Kaguya while she ran forward and leaped up onto Zero's shoulders. "Zero-Sama…Making your new wife wait like this." She held onto him for a moment while He quickly lowered her to the ground. "Kaguya-sama, seeing your cheerful self puts me at ease." Feite glared over at the small girl, and rolled her eyes. _'What can you possibly offer Lelouch you little runt." _Kallen looked over with a small smile growing on her face. _'Feite is about to bark at Kaguya for needlessly grappling Lelouch…but what is he thinking…' _

"You continue to surprise us, what did you mean by participating in the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan?" Kaguya looked with a smile growing heavily on her face. "R-Right…" Ogi took a step forward, and nodded. "What's the meaning of that?" Tamaki sat behind the crowd and waved his hand. "Like I said earlier, he's going to destroy Britannia by pretending to accept their proposal." Lelouch looked at everyone and shook his head. "Fighting, by fighting and fighting what have we accomplished? Tamaki got to his feet while everyone let out a loud gasp. "Wait! You're telling us to get along with them, are you?" Ogi rubbed his chin while blinking a few times. "Or is there some way we can accomplish this without fighting?" Feite kept silent while watching Tohdoh and the others of Japanese ancestry grow tired of Lelouch's words. "Are you planning on changing Britannia from within?" Zero shook his head once more, and responded quickly. "Tohdoh, what does it mean to be Japanese?"

Several hours later, Feite sat in her room with her hair completely down. She stared at herself in a small mirror, and slowly closed her eyes lowering her head to the table top. _'I'm so exhausted…' _She held up her hand, and stared at it for a moment. _'My body feels so drained all of a sudden.' _Her eyes fully closed while Feite fell asleep sitting at the nearby desk.

The door opened up behind her while Kallen stepped in. "Feite…" She quickly paused while catching Feite fast asleep on the nearby desk. Her hands quickly move to her hips, and promptly she shook her head. "Falling asleep in a place like that…" Kallen walked over to Feite, and grabbed her arm slowly patting her on the back. _'She's fast asleep…was she pushing herself again?' _She shook her head, and pulled Feite over to the nearby bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Turn 07 – The Miracle of a Million

Feite sat on the edge of her bed with her arms resting at her sides while her feet were kicking in a slow alternating style. She stared down at her limbs, and slowly turned over to C.C. who sat at the nearby desk. Her finger tapped on the metal desk while noticing Feite's gaze. "I knew this day would come soon enough, Feite did you hear anything before you lost control of your body?" Feite stopped kicking her feet, and slowly exhaled before nodding. "Yes, I heard a voice…it seemed to know me. It spoke as if it knew what I did, and what I would be doing. Who is this C.C.?"

C.C. crossed her arms over her chest, and leaned back in the chair. Her eyes narrowed while looking up at the ceiling. "The voice belongs to an entity called the White Queen. She is a odd one to understand, and I'm shocked that she'd stretch her mind to one like you." Feite shook her head, and let out an annoyed sigh. "She asked me if I would kill Nunnally…" C.C. stared at the troubled look held within Feite's eyes and she slowly shook her head. "Think nothing of it, that woman has a twisted sense of judging good in a person. Knowing you, the response was no am I correct?"

"Tell me C.C. who is this White Queen. How is she this powerful? I person that can transmit thoughts to me, and force my body to feel pain isn't comfortable for me." Feite's expression turned angered while C.C. simply waved her hand. "Calm down, allow me to better explain this. The White Queen is the most ancient of Geass Witches. She predates even my existence in this world, from what I know she has powers that far exceed my own. It is shocking that she'd forge a telepathic link with you. The pain you felt must have been something done to her body or one she translated her soul to." Feite's brow rose slightly while getting on her feet. "Translated a soul? How is that even possible?" C.C. shrugged her shoulders, and moved her arms behind her head. "I'm unsure of how it is done, but Feite let me assure you the White Queen didn't mean to harm you. If she is testing people of their good, she must be under distress." Feite crossed over to the nearby closet, and pulled her jacket off a nearby hanger. "Distress? Why would an immortal witch that is more ancient than you in distress?" C.C.'s eyes narrow while a devilish grin flashed across her face. "I don't know, but we should keep this a secret from Lelouch. He doesn't need to know of the White Queen just yet."

Inside an empty room usually reserved for recreational arts, Nunnally was propped up in a small physical therapy station. Her arms were gripping the poles while her legs were lightly pressed on a thick padding. A troubled look was on her face while there were signs of struggle in her limbs. "Ms. Lohmeyer, I'm not sure if I can…" Lohmeyer glared over at Nunnally while shaking her head briefly, "My lady, I was given strict orders from your physician Lady Callia A-Holtan." Guilford stared over at her with a pair of sympathetic eyes. "Are you sure we must push our lady to walk so soon? From what I've heard you've only regained your eyesight a month ago." Nunnally let out a pained look while taking a step and quickly collapsing to the mat below. Guilford let out a shocked look while taking a step forward. "Please don't help me…" Nunnally held out her hand stopping Guilford, and quickly started to reach up to the poles above her. Lohmeyer crossed her arms over her chest, and let out a small sigh. "Try to use your legs, remember it's all in your mind my lady."

Feite walked across the lengthy hallway of the submarine with the white queen weighing heavily on her conscience. _'Why should I believe C.C.? Her voice did feel pained, also the pain I felt….' _Her breath grew heavy while the feeling of death shot through her body. Her eyes grew wide while her hand shook. "Hey Feite, are you alright?" Kallen strolled down the hallway, and stopped in front of the elevator where Feite stood. "Oh, Kallen…I didn't notice you were there." Feite let out a small grin, and rubbed the back of her head. "Didn't notice me? Man you're losing yourself these days. So I bet you're going to help tune up the Voulge with Rakshata am I right?" Feite waved her hand and let out a deep sigh. "No, for some reason all she wanted was for me to reactivate the CF drive. Since I finished that, all that's left is to supervise the rest of my squad." Kallen held her hands over her lap while the doors leading to the elevator opened. "That is unfortunate; say do you want to help me tune up the Guren? Rakshata wanted to do some configuring, but she's busy refitting the Voulge."

Minutes later, Feite and Kallen stood around the Guren with a set of tools on a nearby platform. "So what do you think about what Zero said?" Kallen pulled her head out of the cockpit to see Feite tuning the joint of the new right arm. "I'm not sure what is going through that fools head. Does he think that the Japanese will participate with what happened back then?" Feite tapped the large wrench on her shoulder and let out a deep sigh. Kallen leaned over the edge of the cockpit, and nodded firmly. "Knowing those that are desperate enough, and with Zero's words they'll flock to the new ceremony."

Suzaku slammed a farming hoe into the soft soil on what looks to be a rooftop of the student council building. "This is hopeless, due to recent events I have to take an absence from school." Rivalz looked over with a shocked look and sighed deeply. "What? Why do you have to take an absence?" Milly let out a loud gasp and shook her head. "What about our garden project?" Suzaku bowed his head slightly, and turned up to the sky. "I'll be back once the first phase if complete." Shirley stood up while holding a small seedling in her hands. "Hey Suzaku, about Kallen…can't you help her out somehow?" Rivalz let out a firm nod, "Hey, there's something known as a plea bargain right?" Lelouch let out a mild grin and got up to his feet. "Apart from world peace, aren't family and friends important too? Can you talk to the Governor-General, like I did on the phone the other day?" Shirley's mouth drooped while she nearly released the seedling. "Eh? You've spoken to her?" Lelouch waved his hand and laughed. "Ah, on the night of the welcome party, I was mistaken for someone else." Rolo looked over from his side of the garden and ran his forearm across his face. "Mistaken huh? You're such a loser Lelouch." Everyone let out a small laugh while Lelouch shot Rolo a small defiant gaze. Suzaku stared at the two while his thoughts quickly became clouded in a thick mist. _'Lelouch have you really regained your memories?' _

The Guren's right arm was thrown forward inside the small hanger bay and its many fingers extend and quickly ball up into a fist. Kallen sat in the open cockpit with a smile on her face. "It's response time is amazing, what did you do?" Feite took a sip from a small cup through a straw, and let out a small sigh. Her face was covered with small smudges of oil, and dirt. "Who knows how I did it." Kallen rolled her eyes, and quietly shut down the machine. The Guren's head folded back and the red Knightmare frame reconnected to its maintenance dock. "You are always so mysterious with repairs, and upgrades. Where do your ideas come from?" Feite shrugged her shoulders, and turned up to Tohdoh standing on the upper level. "Hey General Tohdoh, watching us get dirty down here? Why don't you help us do some maintenance?"

Tohdoh let out a small chuckle and shook his head. "I would rather leave it to the two of you. You seem to be well into the process already…." He looked over his shoulder at a laughing Asahina, while the door opened revealing Nagisa. "Tohdoh-san, we've received orders from Zero." He turned back to the pair below him and waved. "It looks like Zero has given our orders. I'll go ahead and look over them with Ogi. You two keep the machine tuning to a minimum. I don't think we will need to use the Voulge or Guren this time." Feite stretched her arms out and waved with her free hand. "I guess so, we'll look at the data later, and continue to prepare the two frames." Kallen let out a small pout, and leaned over the edge. "What does he mean that we won't need the frames?" Feite shrugged her shoulders, and grinned. "No idea, but it didn't mean we should stop preparing them."

Deep within the Chinese Federation several miles away from Horai Island, Diethard stared off from the distance. His eyes were leering over at Horai Island, and the miniscule amount of activity occurring alongside one of its three port cities. "I've made arrangements and going on what you've told me I've already sent over Shinozaki Sayoko." Zero's voice continued through the phone while Diethard let out a small laugh. "The child? Oh you mean Feite Avalon's…. Sayoko was very adamant about bringing the child with her to Tokyo. It would seem that she' taking the guardianship that Feite gave her too…" Diethard's eyes close while letting out a few nods. "I see the logic in that, but Zero I wish to inquire about the father of her child….the child obviously isn't Japanese it looks like a…" The phone let out a small beep while the call was disconnected. Diethard glared up ahead and let out a small growl. "Are the rumors true? I should delve deeper into this subject…"

"So you and Feite had a kid together. That's more of a burden, if you look at it closely." Rolo took a seat across from Lelouch, and leaned over at the chess board. "It's a driving force Rolo, don't mistake Geass with the life of a child. Also you shouldn't speak of it as a child; if you are to be my brother it would make you that child's uncle." Rolo waved his hand slightly and groaned. "It's not my thing to get so tied up in things like that bro. Anyways do you remember the promise you made to me?" He crossed one leg over the other, and pulled over a nearby magazine to take a look. Lelouch turned over with a smile while playing with the king piece on his chess set. "I haven't, I'll protect the school, your life as my brother, and the lives of our friends." Rolo lowered the magazine to his chin level, and nodded. "I guess that sounds genuine. I'll lend you my services….and try not to have you exposed by the Britannians." Lelouch tapped the piece on the arm of his chair, and shook his head. "We also have the problem of dealing with V.V. I think he has something hidden up his diabolical sleeve." Rolo closed the magazine, and took in a deep breath. "Yeah, so I guess we should tread lightly?"

The door opened while Villetta entered the room. She bowed her head to Lelouch and bowed with hands folded over her lap. "I'm sorry Zero, forgive my lateness." Lelouch let out a mild smirk, and chuckled. "Oh, Ms. Villetta if you continue to speak like that you'll blow my cover." Villetta let out a small groan, and took a step back. "I mean what did you want Lelouch?" His smirk turned into a sinister grin while placing the token onto the chess table. "Do you want to see Ogi?"

As the day quickly fell to night, Rakshata walked across the deck inside the large hanger bay to catch a glimpse of Feite tinkering with the Guren. "My it seems that we've switched to help out with each other's projects." Rakshata held a cup of coffee to her lips and took a sip while a smile grew on her lips. "Huh? Oh Rakshata…" Feite poked her head out from the side of the Guren, and rubbed her eyes. She let out a small yawn while the Indian scientist let out a small laugh. "Have you taken a break since Kallen went to sleep?" Feite pulled away from the Knightmare, and shrugged her shoulders. "It has crossed my mind, but I figured I'd try to rival you for awhile." Rakshata shook her head and motioned to the doorway. "You should go ahead and rest. After-all tuning the machines belongs to me the leader of the technical division." Feite lowered the wrench and tapped it slightly over her shoulder. There was a slight bit of uncertainty on her face while climbing down the maintenance ramp. "How is the refitting going for the Voulge?"

Rakshata shrugged her shoulders, and turned over to the machine in question sitting at the opposite end of the hanger. It stood in its skeletal form with no blemishes across its entire frame. "We've completely gutted out the Partisan, and added its parts to the Voulge. I've taken the liberty of discarding the remains, and I sent a work order to Longinus for the weapon systems to be updated." Feite waved her hand and crossed over to the doorway. "Very well….you may want to look over the Guren; I think I may have over tuned it for Kallen." Rakshata stared over at Feite while she exited the hanger. She turned her gaze over to the Red Knightmare, and sighed. _'You are so very much like the pudding earl its gut wrenching.' _

Meanwhile on the opposite side of the world, Nina stood in the main testing lab of the gigantic Dallas research laboratory. She overlooked an experiment that she failed to utilize during the Black Rebellion, a Sakuradite infused nuclear device. A piece of technology that Schneizel found interesting and quickly without any hesitation took Nina to work for him. "Where did I go wrong in the calculations this time around?" Nina rubbed her temple while staring down at a computer screen. She matured in the single year of being out of Japan, and working in the laboratory. Her hair was no longer pulled back into an elaborate pony-tail while a pair of contacts replaced her eyeglasses.

The door leading into the control room opened revealing a very extravagant woman dressed in an imperial uniform entering the room with the second prince behind her. "Nina, we've returned…" Nina quickly turned around while her colleagues turn their attention away from the current experiment. "Kanon…Prince Schneizel when did you get back from the European Union?" Kanon looked over at Schneizel and brushed her hand over her chin. "We managed to gain a foothold in the EU by taking back our ancestral homeland. We could have pushed across the English channel into France if we wanted." Schneizel shook his head while walking over to one of Nina's aide, and grabbing hold of a progress report. "If we pushed out past the channel, we eventually would have faced defeat…we faced tough opposition, but we sustained quite a blow to our invasion forces. Everyone wishes for hope that is why by winning we've restored stability to Brittan, and Ireland. I would have rather found a diplomatic way to solve the battle, but it seemed it was already in the E.U.'s cards to fight."

Inside a gazebo in the vicinity of a large estate, Anya sat on the floor typing effortlessly into her compact journal. Her eyes stare over at the text while inside her head she was replaying the battle inside her mind. _'The calculations required to perform such tight maneuvers are reserved to only a few. When did Lady Nonette have time to properly train her in such a way?'_ A small black paw tapped at the back of her hair causing her to jump in a small amount of fright. "What?" Anya looked over her shoulder, and stared over at Arthur while he meowed over at her. "You're Suzaku's…" She started to gently rub his nose while a small purr exited from the small feline.

"It looks like he likes you, Anya." Suzaku walked up the steps and paused a few feet from Anya dressed in traditional Japanese judo attire. She stared at him with a look of confusion and pointed at his clothes. "Japanese clothes?" Suzaku nodded while taking a few steps to the side. "Yes, I always wear this when training." Anya turned her attention back to Arthur gently stroking the soft fur on his jaw. "Do you miss Japan?" Suzaku turned over to the side, and let out a gentle smile. "You could say that I'm a bit nostalgic, so I'll say probably." She laughed as the small cat rubbed his face against her cheek, and quickly turned over to Suzaku noticing his arrival. "Suzaku, do you know why Feite Avalon is such a strong opponent? He files have been removed from the general database." Suzaku moved his hands against his hips, and shook his head. "Feite has previous experience as a cadet at the Royal Military Academy. From what I looked up a year ago, she was a prodigy…kind of like you are Anya. She received special training from both Nonette, and Cornelia. It was rumored that her talent rivaled that of the late Queen Marianne who was a excellent Knightmare pilot." Anya softly nodded while quickly typing in a small note in her journal. "I see…this will prove difficult, fighting her." Suzaku's eyes held a small bit of sadness while the image of Feite shooting Euphemia flashed in his mind. "I already know that…" He moved his hand over his own eye while picturing Feite's face in his mind. _'I gave her that scar…was it necessary? Because it doesn't pain her, but reminds me of Euphemia…." _

Outside the Dallas Research facility, a horse pulled carriage moves alongside a paved road in the center of a large garden. "I'm continuing the experiment…" Nina sat across from Schneizel while Kanon took the seat next to her with a look of uncertainty in her eyes. "I won't waste the helping hand you gave me, Your Highness." Schneizel turned his gaze away from the multi-page report, and stared at Nina. She stiffened up a bit while his gaze seemed to stare deep into her soul. "I..um…during the Black Rebellion…Everything since the first prototype has been a failure, but if you wait a little while longer…" Schneizel turned his eyes away, and his eyes quickly grew sad. "You did this for Euphemia's sake, her name has been written into history in a very unfortunate manner. But I want to believe her, Cornelia, Nunnally, Kanon, and Suzaku are all the same. You believed in Euphie, because of you I am able to see what she believed." Nina let out smile while bowing her head. "Thank you…"

On a table a great deal of information regarding Japanese culture and history was spread out. Several tomes were half read with smaller books on top of them. Aurelia taps the feather tip against her bottom lip as she flipped through a book after book. She smiles reveling in the mythology and history and pauses between readings to scribble notes down. A stack of notes grew larger and larger as time passed on. She was thoroughly engrossed until a loud creaking broke through the silence of the room. The knight of two was quickly alerted to the door behind, and quickly glanced over as if nervous to be caught doing something she shouldn't.

"So this is where I find you…" Azalea entered the room with her arms crossed over her chest. A look of annoyance was displayed on her face while she walked casually to the edge of the table and peered down at the various tomes covering it. "Well, well… you've quite the fascination with Japan before the war haven't you?" Aurelia shot the eldest Avalon daughter a piercing look while holding her head high, and gathering her notes into a leather bond portfolio and tying it. "I find it all very fascinating and as a matter of fact I've asked to go to Area Eleven to support Lady Nunnally. It should be noted that a Knight should know his or her surroundings before entering hostile territory."

"I see, so that is your basis on researching this much data. You know I've heard that Kururugi Suzaku is a native of Area Eleven. As the Knight currently in charge of the Area, you could learn a few things from him." Azalea pushed up her glasses while the reflection from the lights above caused the lenses to shimmer hiding her eyes. She waits, gauging the reaction of the usually reserved Knight of Two. Aurelia stared back at her and sighs as she rises and crosses to a side table to pour herself a glass of water.

"Hmm… which one is he again?" Aurelia sips her water. Azalea smiles, "Surely you know, even one as reserved as yourself would have noticed him. The Knight of Seven?" Aurelia pauses and lowers the glass. She twirls the few ice cubes in the water, "The new one?" She places the glass onto the table. Azalea crosses her arms, "I would understand if you dislike him. Manipulating his way into the Rounds. I despise him for what he did to my family name and more or less to Feite's face." Azalea gently brushes her hand across the front of her eyes, motioning at the grave wound that her youngest sister sustained last year.

Aurelia stares down at the glass, lost in thought, "I had almost forgotten." She glances over, "Kururugi… Eufie's Knight. He has become a Round hasn't he. The Honorary Britannian." She crosses the room and glances down at the most recent article, "He took his father's life as a child. How sad." She tosses the article back down on the table. Azalea frowns, "He is despicable." Aurelia glances back over at her, "Speaking of despicable people, what do you think of Schneizel visiting that little wretch?" Azalea suddenly stood up straight and simply shook her head while scoffing loudly at her friend's comments. Her eyes stared at the fairly large karat diamond ring wrapped around her finger. "Schneizel has spent a small fortune getting her laboratory outfitted with the latest equipment from my research and development departments. The amount spent is enough to field nearly two or perhaps three of Lloyd Asplund's Lancelot."

"That is the folly of royalty, if you don't mind me speaking ill of your fiancé ,my dear Azalea." Aurelia chuckled slightly while she pushed off the table and started over across the room to a large globe set in the middle. She placed her hand on the globe and gave it a quick spin. Her eyes stare down at the map while she quickly jabbed her finger down at Area Eleven. "Is it necessary to spend so much on a weapon that can only be used once? I've seen the theory on the weapon Azalea; do we really want such a destructive force to become the lion set on our flag?" Aurelia furrows her brow as she ponders. "Perhaps I shall see this all first hand."

Suzaku walked down a hallway with both Anya and Gino. A serious look was displayed across Suzaku's face while they moved closer to a meeting room. "So when did we agree to the terms made by Zero?" Gino shrugged his shoulders, and sighed. "I don't know, but I think it's part of being part of the new special zone. Anyway, I found out some _good_ news." Suzaku's serious expression lessens but changes to a confused one. "What kind of good news?" Anya flipped through her diary, and stared over at the two. "Aurelia Bles is coming to Area Eleven to support Nunnally."

Suzaku's eyes widen while turning over to the two. "You mean the mysterious knight of Two that rarely attends meetings, and never even congratulated me at my reception dinner?" Gino let out a small laugh and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah, but she barely knows any of us are alive. Believe me I've tried to be noticed." Suzaku crosses his arms. "So she's one of those types." Gino laughs. "Who knows. It seems that way though. Although in her defense she is often working on special projects for the Emperor." He motions, "Like Bismarck. Except..." He sighs. "She's amazingly beautiful and our age. So if she's coming here then I might actually get my chance." Suzaku stares at him in mild shock. Gino shrugs. "Hey wait until you see her. Then get back to me." Suzaku gives him a reluctant look to which Gino rolls his eyes, "Just wait, you'll see. I hear that she has a secret passion for all things area 11 related." Suzaku stares at him. "Area 11 related?" Anya glances over. "She likes to read about this country's past. I was asked to assist her in collecting the necessary materials." Gino elbows Suzaku "Maybe you can help her with her studies." Suzaku shrugged his shoulders, and grabbed the door knob to the meeting room. "Well enough of this, we'll have to hear out Zero's proposition."

A few moments later, Cecile sat in a chair wearing a very revealing red dress with a white sash wrapped around her shoulders. "Umm…should I be here?" She stared over at Lloyd while he sat in a very odd way in the central seat. "You wanted to see Zero, didn't you?" Cecile lowered her head alerting Suzaku to turn over to her. "I'm sorry that we had to cancel your dinner to help out tonight. Everyone else was busy with preparations." Cecile shook her head, "I see…this meeting isn't being broadcast publicly anyway." Alicia glared over at her from the corner of her eye. "Still, you should have had time to change out of that outfit." Cecile bowed her head a few times while her mood lowered even more. "I'm sorry, I'll mind myself." Lloyd turned to the television and sighed deeply. "Looks like we're being connected."

The television filled with static while it quickly connected showing a clear picture of Zero. "Ah, three knight of the rounds, but I don't see the Governor General." Suzaku glared at the monitor and shook his head. "This is administrator level business, so Nunnally has no need to speak with you." Lloyd glanced over with a smile on his face. "Say, there's something I wanted to ask you. Are you the same as the previous zero? Or…" Zero turned over to look at Lloyd and shook his head. "Zero's authenticity isn't based on what's inside of his mask, but on his actions." Lloyd nodded a few times and crossed his arms over his chest. "I see such a philosophy." Gino turned form leaning on a pillar at the rear of the room. "Have you unified the opinions of the Order of the Black Knights? Since you claimed you're going to participate in the specially administrated zone…"

Zero turns over to spot Gino in the corner, and a smile appeared form under the mask. "Yes, we're preparing to mobilize a million people." Cecile's eyes widen while she gasped. "A million?" Suzaku's eyes narrowed while getting up from the chair. "Are you serious or are you plotting another of your vile schemes." Zero chuckled and promptly shook his head. "No, what would I do that? I only have a single condition, and that is I want you to let me go free. I'm sure you have conditions as well." Suzaku's eyes widen while he was nearly sent into a paralyzed state by zero's words. "Think of the pluses, You dispose of Zero through exile. How does that sound?" Suzaku shook his head and threw his arm out. "What of the Order of the Black Knights?" Gino shrugged his shoulders, and sighed. "He is probably going to toss them aside and only save himself." Lloyd yawned loudly, and got up beside Suzaku. "If word leaks to your organization you'd be lynched for sure."

A light muffled laugh exited from Zero while he nodded. "That's why I'm speaking to you in private, so I won't be killed." Suzaku's eyes narrow again while taking a step forward. "Area Special Law, Paragraph 12, Clause No. 8. If we apply that law, then it's possible to exile him using the Governor-General's authority." Alicia adjusted her glasses, and turned over to catch the gaze of an agitated Suzaku. "Ms. Lohmeyer, are you telling me to let Zero go?" Alicia shrugged her shoulders, and sighed. "I only stated the legal interpretation." Zero's laugh exited from the speakers yet again. "How about it? You can announce it at the ceremony. For you it shouldn't be…" Gino slammed his arm over Suzaku's shoulder causing him to buckle slightly. "It certainly doesn't sound bad. If the leader runs away, the terrorist elevens will scatter." Suzaku shook his head, "What about Feite Avalon? She isn't Japanese and is void from being an attendant at the ceremony. I demand she is turned over as an act of faith." Zero shook his head and waved his finger. "Ah, Kururugi you are a smart individual. Sadly Feite Avalon is no longer part of the Order of Black Knights. So I cannot order a woman that is no longer in Area Eleven. I will conclude the meeting now." Suzaku held his hand out and yelled. "NO, it's not…" The monitor went dark while everyone glared over at him.

"That was an excellent performance. I almost thought you were me for a moment." Lelouch lowered a camera while a pair of slender arms removed the helmet showing Feite with her hair tied back using a white bandanna. "So, it did seem that Suzaku knew that I could be Zero." She let out a small chuckle, and ran her finger alongside the lens of the mask. "Will that cause any trouble for you Lelouch?" Lelouch shook his head while packing up the cape and placing it into a nearby bag. "No, it serves a purpose of keeping both Rolo and I free from Suzaku's suspicions." Rolo looked over at the waiting cars nearby and motioned over to them. "We should get over to the place if you wanted to visit Lelouch." Feite looked over at Lelouch and smiled. "Lelouch, I want to give you something." He paused for a moment while staring at Feite remove an orb-like candle from her duffle. "This is…" Lelouch closed his eyes and exhaled softly. "You read my mind…Nunnally should be at the Fuji Mausoleum where Euphemia was…." Lelouch stared at the cursive writing and turned over to the car. "Feite, will you be able to get back alright?" Rolo stared out the corner of his eye, and laughed. "She'll be able to take care of herself, getting to the Fuji Mausoleum is going to be even more of a hassle."

Feite sat in the back of a limousine still wearing a majority of Zero's outfit. The cape had lareayd been removed, but the blouse, and vest was still clinging to her body. The size was smaller than her official uniform, and her breasts had been bound back using several layers of bandages. It was a painful ordeal to do, but she had managed to accomplish that for the moment.

"Do you really think that they will believe that you are Zero?" C.C. sat at the other side of the cab holding her prized stuff animal attained from a delivery promotion nearly a year ago. The oversized yellow creature was in great condition despite being kept locked up inside the walls of the Ashford Academy for a full year. Feite turned to the mask and stared at her reflection in the lens. Her hand moved across it removing a smudge of dirt from the dark tinted glass. "We are only acting this way to gain access to the submarine while the others are busy preparing for Lelouch's little plot for tomorrow." Moving the helmet to the side, the slender blonde picked up a thin data pad off the nearby seat. "We're going to meet up with Sayoko at these coordinates." C.C. looked over at the pad, and shrugged her shoulders. Her eyes looked over at Feite's forehead while something very odd was poking the deepest parts of her consciousness. "I see…"

The night continued onwards with both Lelouch and Feite going their separate ways for the moment. The blonde disguised as Zero stepped out of the vehicle with C.C. in tow and set their eyes on the submarine docked in an old repair bay that was used by former Japanese Navy. A large and crumbling warehouse offered it some cover while small generators were set up around creating a large field to fool the satellites under Britannia's control.

The door leading into the hanger opened while a group of five turned over. A familiar face stood in the center of the room with her hair tied back into a firm ponytail. "It's been a long time hasn't it, Captain or should I call you Zero for the time being?" Feite chuckled while moving her hand in front of the mask, and slowly pulled it off her head. "How did you know it was me Haruka?" The formerly missing member of the autonomous hand of the black knights shook her head, and simply pointed her finger at Feite's legs. "The way you walk, Zero walks with more of a manly style. You're style despite how hard you try its' still on the dainty side."

"Observant as always…" Feite replaced the mask back on her head while the others around them simply laughed at their commander. "I will have to ask how you found your way back to us, but now we have a mission to accomplish. The _real _Zero has already handed you orders I presume?" Haruka waved her hand casually while motioning to the catwalk leading up to the entry hatch. "Yes, and we're just about ready to leave. Is there anything we should do before hand?" C.C. shook her head, and walked up the catwalk with a thick grin spread across her face. "No, time is short…we should depart immediately." Haruka gave the mysterious woman an odd look before starring over at Feite who simply held up her hand and nodded. "You heard her…"

"So why is Zero having you play the part of his double?" Haruka sat at the helm of the submarine with a look of disbelief spread across her face. Feite stood in the center at the commander's post a few feet away from the periscope. Her arms were folded behind her back, a gesture that was often used by her when plotting a strategy. "Because, unlike a majority of our own members like you who are Japanese. I'm Britannian, so I cannot join the Special Zone...this is Zero's strategy to exile everyone…since no-one knows Zero's true face." C.C. chuckled while lowering the sonar headset off her head. "That foolish man devised an excellent way to get everyone out, including himself." Haruka let out a sigh, and firmly crossed her arms over her chest. "Only if it allows us to retake Japan in the future, I will follow you and him into battle." She let out a deep sigh, before grabbing the helm and slowly activating the submarine's turbine engines. "Shall we leave port?" Feite nodded softly while throwing her arm out in typical Zero fashion. "Black Knights, time to leave port! Our destination is to move to the coordinates programmed into the navigation system, and wait for the arrival of the transports from Horai."

Moments later, the submarine moved elegantly through the waves with a minimal crew on board. The barebones crew burned the midnight oil on their meeting area which would come in the hours to come. Feite stood on the bridge wearing the zero costume, but with the helmet removed. Her hand was resting on her chin while examining a map of the area. "What are you thinking?" C.C. turned back and forth in the chair with her chin resting on her open palms. "I'm plotting the quickest course to Horai, the transport that was promised to us by Xingke is the biggest concern for me. Can it hold a million people?" Feite let out a small yawn while moving her hand across her eyes. She pushed a button turning the display off, and closed her eyes. "Anyway…I'll be heading to bed…I'm sure you're going to as well?" C.C. shrugged her shoulders, and walked over to the helm. "No, I'll stay up for a while, and keep watch. After-all it would be terrible if the ship were the crash if everyone went to sleep."

The next morning came quickly with large amounts of Japanese people filling the area that is to become the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan. An area set up much like a large concert, several monitors were set across around a large podium. The Britannian military placed several Glaive Knightmare in place to keep the peace, and make sure that an assassination attempt would be stopped in its tracks.

Hovering above the large crowd of Japanese, a local news helicopter was recording the event with the reporter speaking into his microphone. "This is the Shizouka Ghetto, the designated area for the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan. Many Elevens have already gathered to witness the ceremony that will begin soon. Because there are over one million present, personal identification will occur after the ceremony. The sheer number of people also tells us that Zero's word still carries a lot of weight for the Elevens."

In a observation craft, Xingke looked out the window at the large gathering. A beautiful Chinese woman sat beside him with her hair styled in a very ornamental four pigtailed style. Her piercing eyes were fixed on him, instead of the event outside. "I'm sorry that you came all this way to pick me up…Xianglin." She shook her head, and moved her hands over her lap. "Don't mention it, more importantly…" Xingke waved his hand casually, and sighed. "I'm just a representative of this ceremony, so we will not be placed into harm. I'm here until a new ambassador is decided. Besides this is an opportunity." He turned over to his aide with a smile on his face. "But, the Order of the Black Knights are…" A look of shock was spread across Xianglin's face while Xingke turned his gaze up ahead at the monitor against the wall of the aircraft. "Yesterday's move is preparation for the future. That…" His eyes widen while moving his hand over his mouth, and coughing heavily into it." He pulled his hand away from his mouth while blood ran down his lips. Xianglin got out of her seat and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Xingke, your…" He quickly interrupted her while a devilish grin appeared on his face. "This is nothing; I only need to last a while longer."

Nunnally's image displayed on the monitors across the Shizouka Ghetto, with a broadcast being transmitted worldwide. "People of Japan, welcome to the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan. I'm very happy that many of you have gathered."

On the main stage Nunnally sat in her wheelchair while a smile of displayed on her face. Her speech was displayed on a nearby teleprompter, as Alicia stood several feet away with a look of disgust on her face. "Please lend me your strength to create a new history."

In a mobile hanger bay several miles out of the ceremony's grounds, Guilford stood beside a Glaive with the surviving members of the Glaston Knights. "Lord Guilford, in your condition…" Guilford shook his head and turning up to the Glaive's charcoal black paint scheme. "The Specially Administrated Zone was Lady Euphemia's greatest hope." The knight shook his head while placing his hands against his hips. "Zero hasn't even showed himself yet, so…" Guilford cut him off while keeping balance using the cane in his right hand. "He has a thing for self-protection. If his safety is guaranteed, he will show up."

Alicia adjusted the microphone and spoke into the microphone in her usual domineering tone of voice. "Before we start going over the matter at hand, we will inform you of the matters we discussed with Zero." She paused for a moment taking careful consideration of those in the front row. "Those who participate in the Specially Administrated Zone of Japan as Subjects of the Empire will receive amnesty for their most severe crimes. But those with crimes of less than class three will have their execution orders rescinded. However it is hard to forgive he who orchestrated the murder of the previous Governor General, Carares. In accordance with Area Special Law, Paragraph Twelve, Clause Number eight, Zero, and only Zero will be exiled." Alicia looked over at Suzaku while he stood at the side of with a few others overlooking the ceremony.

The monitors flickered for a moment while Zero's face was displayed on every monitor and television screen across the area. "Thank you, gentlemen and women of Britannia! I am very grateful of the generous Measure."

Nunnally looked around trying to spot Zero, and eventually stopped at Suzaku. "He's here isn't he?" Suzaku moved in front of Nunnally, and glared at the screen. "Zero show yourself, and we'll escort you safely into exile."

Zero chuckled for a moment and shook his head. "I don't need your help. More importantly there is something I want to ask you, Kururugi Suzaku." Suzaku looked up at the monitor with his eyes full of shock. "What does it mean to be Japanese? To be a nation?" Suzaku turned over to the monitor with a scowl replacing his shock. He clenched his hand and shook it in pure hatred from the words Zero was currently spouting. "Is it the language, the location, or is it the relation of blood." Suzaku shook his head and threw his arm out. "No, it's…" He paused for a moment almost caught off guard by his own response. "Your heart!" Zero nodded while looking over the crowd from his concealed location. "That is what I believe, self-awareness, principles, and pride. In other words, as long as you have a heart shaped by the culture, no matter where you live, you're Japanese." Suzaku shook his head while falling into a deeper form of confusion. "What does this have to do with your exile?"

In the crowd Tohdoh let out a small nod while the various others around him pull out small remote detonators. With each press of the many buttons held within the million Japanese large stacks of dufflebags at their feet start to release a chaff heavy, smoke screen. Alicia's eyes wide while Nunnally's bodyguards quickly rush on stage with weapons drawn. "What is going on?" Anya walked up behind the wheelchair and moved Nunnally out of the way. "There is no time my lady, lets go."

Guilford's eyes trembled while the sensors were blocked completely by the smoke screen. He flipped through several modes while the chaff was blocking all his electronic equipment. "This is no good, all units prepare for suppression." The Glaive that were standing in various positions for crowd control immediately aim their anti-infantry weaponry at the ground.

Suzaku shook his head and threw his hand out. "No, hold that order! Zero hasn't done anything yet!"

In the background the Tristan transforms back into its Knightmare frame mode. Gino also comes up with nothing on his sensors while the strong winds start to push some of the smoke out of the way. "This could be one of Zero's plans to catch us off guard." He gripped the controls while the targeting system continued to move back and forth through the smoke screen. "Even so, unless Zero comes out…"

Near the stage the smoke clears out showing Zero standing in the center. Alicia let out a small grind and walked forward. "Oh…so you were here from the start." She let out a loud gasp while the wind cleared the smoke away showing everyone that was taking part of the Zone dressed in Zero's attire. "Zero is…"

"What a startling turn of events! It's Zero! Definitely, it's the real Zero!" The reporter was shocked while staring at the large crowd of Zero at the ground level, but…"

Gino leaned forward while sweat fell down the sides of his face. "He had an ace in the hole? He turned the overwhelming difference in military strength against us, and is going to…"

On the main monitor Zero threw his arm out, and chucked loudly. "Listen up all Zeroes! This is an order from Nunnally, the new Governor-General. Let us hastily accept our exile! No matter where we are, as long as we have the heart, we're Japanese. Now let us head for our new land."

"Oh, so this is what they planned to do." Lloyd stared down from the observation deck of the Avalon. He let out a loud laugh while continuing to stare at the recent turn of events.

Alicia scoffed while rubbing her forehead from the sight before her. "This is preposterous; they have no means of transporting a million people!" A soldier rushed over with his hand holding his hat from falling off and whispered into her ear. "Ma'am we have a report from the port authority." Alicia gasped loudly while she stared off into the ocean. "It can't be the iceburg ships used by the Chinese Federation?"

"I thought you'd be here…" Feite walked across the deck of the lead vessel where Sayoko stood holding the small child in her arms. She looked over her shoulder and let out a small smile. "She has been very quiet, but I'm sure she misses her mother…" Sayoko looked over Feite, as she was no longer wearing Zero's costume. She wore her Black Knight uniform while stopping over next to the maid. Feite held her hands out allowing Sayoko to hand the sleeping child over. Arcadia mumbled a bit while adjusting herself in her mother's arms. Feite let out a small smile while across the catwalk Lelouch walked down from a stairwell dressed as Zero. "Too bad you're asleep my angel, your father is there."

Lelouch looked down at Feite causing him to nearly lose his composure while still caught in a vice between the confused military, and Suzaku. "What is your decision Kururugi Suzaku? Are you going to cause the deaths of your former countrymen? Or cause yet another massacre staining your name for the so-called capture of Zero!"

Suzaku's eyes were shuddering and his body was paralyzed by Zero's words. The events of a year ago play through his mind. The picture of Euphemia shooting a Japanese man in the chest caused pain to surge through his body. Alicia turned over to him with a look of disbelief. "You call yourself a rounds! If you won't order it, I'll just do it!" She pulled out a gun from a concealed pocket in her gown, and aimed it at one of the many Zeroes. _'I can't let this happen again, should I order the soldiers to shoot? No, Euphemia wouldn't allow such a thing to happen." _Alicia's finger tugged on the trigger only for Suzaku to quickly rush over and disarm her. He twisted her arm backwards jerking her to her knees. "What are you?" Suzaku stared at her with a disgusted look, and tossed the weapon across the floor. "Exile Zero! Do not pursue him, or we will be violating the Governor-General's orders!"

Lelouch smiled underneath the mask, and threw his arm out towards those approaching the shoreline. "Did you hear that? Lord Kururugi has order that we be exiled! The anomalies will be exiled!" He moved his hand over the mask, and slowly pulled it up revealing his face to Sayoko, and Feite below. "So let's head for our land of freedom!"

Guilford turned his scope towards the iceberg ship in the distance. He zoomed in and stared at Feite while she held the child in her arms. "We've located Feite Avalon…she's carrying a child!"

Suzaku's eyes widen while touching his headset, and shouting into it. "What do you mean Feite Avalon is…" He looked down at the ship staying afloat in the ocean. "Damn it, she's outside our territorial waters! We can't do anything, or we'll cause Zero to make a counter!"

"It can't be…" Shirley's eyes were trembling at the sight of Feite holding a child beside several of the Zeroes around her. The camera shook for a moment while the reporter continued to detail the story. "Maybe it's someone else's." Rivalz shrugged his shoulders while sitting on the edge of at the couch. "Right Milly?" Milly let out a small smile, and shook her head. "No…Rivalz look at her expression…" The static image of Feite standing beside the Zeroes was paused on the large television. "Feite wouldn't smile like that unless it was really…" Her cheeks reddened while slowly moving her hands over. "The question at hand is her child half-Eleven like Kallen!" Shirley gasped while Milly nodded as well. "Feite is my cousin, and if that is her child…I must hold it!" Rivalz looked at the two of them and shook his head. "She's a wanted criminal you two, I don't think…" Shirley, and Milly glared over causing him to quiet down. "Okay…okay…"

Hours later, the ships were well on their way out of Britannian controlled waters, and towards the artificial island acquisitioned earlier this year. Feite stood on the deck holding the small child causing Tohdoh, Ogi, and the others to simply stare at her form the distance. Her cape flapped in the wind while it rest over her right arm partially covering the small bundle underneath it.

"So who do you think it belongs to?" Nagisa leaned on the upper platform with her eyes fixated on Feite from behind. She looked over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of Tohdoh staring down with his hand rubbing against his chin. He was lost in deep thought while he closed his eyes, and shook his head. "We were told to keep the child secret from Zero, but it would appear that he knew and hasn't done anything…." Asahina kicked off the wall behind him, and crossed over to the railing. "So, do you really think that the man underneath the costume is the father of that child? To me it looks Britannian." Ogi shook his head while taking a sip from his cup of coffee. "The question is does it matter? Feite fought hard for us, and be it Zero's child or not, Feite is still our ally." Tohdoh let out a few nods, and walked towards the doorway to the bridge. "Agreed, but we need to keep a close eye on her….Living with a price on your head will change a person's mind."

"My arm is getting really stiff, Arcadia what did Sayoko feed you while I was gone?" Feite lifted Arcadia up, and stared at the small child's little eyes. The baby let out a small giggle while smiling for a brief second. "My previous little girl, you look so beautiful, you'll probably be more striking than I am." C.C. walked up behind the two alerting them to her presence almost immediately. "What is it C.C?" C.C.'s eyes narrowed while stopping to glance down at the small child. "Zero would like to speak with you in private…with everyone being new to Horai, he wants you to show him what you've been up to in the past year. With the exception of birthing Arcadia…" Feite let out a mild sigh, and started to walk off towards the nearby hatch. "I see, so Zero wants to find out if I've been lazy of not." C.C. crossed her arms over her chest, and laughed. "You've been far too busy, you should even make that devil of a man smile."

Moments later, the automated door leading into Zero's private quarters opened revealing Feite still holding the small Arcadia in her arms. "You asked for me to come Zero?" Lelouch sat in a chair with is back to the door. His secondary mask was pulled up while he snapped his fingers. "Lock the door if you will Feite." Feite turned to the door, and pressed the lock button. The door quickly closed and the small magnetic lock activated. "So this is our child?"

Lelouch turned around and got out from the seat. He tugged at his gloves removing them before crossing to Feite's side. Arcadia's eyes shifted momentarily finding the new person somewhat interesting. "She's not afraid of other people?" Lelouch stared down at her while extending his finger to the small baby's face. Her little hands grabbed hold of the fingertip, and started to suckle at it. Feite smiled while a light hearted laugh escaped her. "My, it's almost as she knows already…" Lelouch gave Feite a dull look while smiling down at the child. "it would seem so…anyway Feite what exactly is waiting of us at Horai?"

Feite closed her eyes and a light sigh escaped her lips while Lelouch gently brushed his finger against Arcadia's cheek while staring over at Feite. "For starters, you'll probably be greeted by the Chief Eunuchs, and undergo negotiations concerning our purposes of being off the short of the mainland." Lelouch nodded a few times, and turned up to the ceiling. "I see, anything on the island I should know about? I vaguely remember you speaking about something…." He paused and turned over to Arcadia with realization hitting him heavily. "A most important gift…" Feite chuckled while shaking her head and slightly rocking Arcadia in her hands. "You are really dull, Arcadia is our daughter, a gift you can giveback…Arcadia is ours forever…the thing I was talking about will be visible in just a few hours."

After several hours of seafaring, the Iceberg ships pushed towards Horai to see the massive artificial island with city's already built around its three mountains. A few helicopters were resting nearby in a clearing besides the dock where the Chinese Federation's delegates were waiting.

The first ship holding Zero, and the command staff of the Black Knights rolled into the dock. The many civilians around the dock were excited to see their new homes while Zero and the others were worried on how the Chinese would use their presence politically.

From the bottom levels, Zero stepped out of the ships interior with Feite following slowly behind. "So, we've finally arrived, and I see…" He looked over his shoulder while Feite shrugged her shoulders. "Time to negotiate with the Chinese, but I've pretty much sealed the rights to Horai for the Japanese."

Zero chuckled a bit while turning over to Kaguya, and the others waiting on the deck. "Everyone, this is Horai Island, our new home where no racial discrimination will be tolerated! This is the starting point for something much greater than the Order of Black Knights! Everyone, let's disembark!"

"Well she does seem rather slimmer, usually Britannian women stay fat after having children." One of the Chief Eunuchs let out a loud chuckle while staring over at Feite. "Well we are talking about an Avalon, they are rather brutish for women, I'm almost appalled that she talked us into lending Horai to the Black Knights. She has a very snakelike tongue; I see why she follows Zero so fanatically." Xingke stood behind them holding apparent anger behind his troubled eyes. _'Talking of Feite in this way is a dishonor, Tianzi sees this woman as her role model. You corrupt official….' _


	8. Chapter 8

Turn 08 – "The Bride of Zhu Jin Cheng"

It had been nearly a week since the arrival of the Order of Black Knights and the million Japanese people that joined them on their mass exile. The structure of Horai gave the formerly impoverished and subjugated people a stable place to call home. Despite having a miniscule force to defend itself, Britannia has opted not to chase the Black Knights in fear of a Chinese Federation repercussion.

Everyone was fast at work getting everything in order for the operations that were to come. At the docks several ships from India carrying goods from the Longinus Facility pulled up. Inside these large cargo containers were hundreds of Knightmare frames created using plans created by both Rakshata, and Feite. The first set of the grayish Akatsuki were unloaded on the dockside with a loud shock overtaking the other members of the Knights.

Feite held a clipboard while shielding her eyes from the bright sun. She stared briefly at the shocked crowd, and then noticed Ogi standing in awe as well. "Ogi, are you shocked as well? Man you guys are easily impressed. The Akatsuki are nothing compared to what I've prepared for Tohdoh." Ogi shook his head, and checked the manifest log on the digital clipboard. "You mean the Kusanagi? Wasn't that what the Voulge was called during the Babel Tower incident?" The devious blonde let out a small chuckle and fanned herself using the clipboard. "Exactly, I used armor from that project to graft to the Voulge. It didn't get the results I wanted, but the frame itself should be good for Tohdoh." Ogi checked his watch for the time, and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Feite it's already well past noon, are you hungry in the least bit?" Feite's stomach let out a light rumbling while she nodded firmly. "I was about to think you were a robot Ogi. Let's go see what's cooking."

Tohdoh closed a book concerning the Kusanagi and looked off at the Ikaruga in the distance. "Feite really put some handy work into this machine. I'm starting to believe she lives up to her nickname as Minerva." Nagisa glared down at Tohdoh with a hint of jealousy in her eyes. "But all she did was use the manufacturing plant in India to build it. Also, it's not as powerful at the Voulge am I right Rakshata?" Tohdoh looked over his shoulder and shook his head while Rakshata took a drag from her tobacco pipe. "In terms of operational limit, you're right." She paused while emptying the ash from the pipe into a small dish resting squarely on her mobile red couch. "But, the Kusanagi is hand drawn by Feite, it uses technology from the Voulge making it an equal combatant." Tohdoh crossed his arms over his chest while nodding. "On another note, you've transferred the Gawain's system to the Ikaruga, right?" Rakshata adjusted herself in the chair, and held a finger out. "I used it on the Shinkirou too. It was far too damaged to rebuild after fishing it out of the ocean…so we salvaged it the best we could."

Nagisa put a sample of the both into a sipping saucer, and tasted her creation. She let out a soft nod while still listening into the conversation. "What about the other mother that sunk with it?" Feite's voice overcame the crowd while she walked up towards the booth. "The Knight Giga fortress was nowhere to be found…so it may have survived or simply fell deeper into the ocean." Rakshata let out an amused laugh while putting her tobacco pipe away. "My thoughts exactly, what brings you here?" Feite turned over to the booth, and took in the aroma of the various dishes being cooked. "I thought I'd get some lunch, if it's ready." Tohdoh got up from his seat, and took a few steps away from his seat. "When will lunch be done Nagisa?" Nagisa's eyes widen while her cheeks redden slightly. "In a few minutes General, I'll try to speed it up." Feite looked over, and let out a small pout. "A few minutes?" She lowered her head while her stomach let out another quiet growl.

Meanwhile in the control tower, Lelouch sat in front of a console while Kallen was standing above him fiddling with a rooftop control system. He adverted his eyes from looking up her skirt, while thinking of his next strategy. "Are you really planning on overthrowing the Chinese Federation's capital?" Kallen swapped out several chips with new ones while looking down at Lelouch's serious expression. "Through a method that won't make me an aggressor, yes. If I can overthrow Luo Yang, the conditions for taking down Britannia will almost be fully cleared." Kallen looked down at Lelouch and smiled briefly. _'It looks like things came out better than I anticipated; Lelouch was really in shambles after failing to get Nunnally. It seems Feite talked some sense into him.' _Lelouch looked up for a second while the last bit of his plan was ignored by Kallen. "Are you listening?" Kallen looked down quickly causing the box she was standing on to slide off causing her to fall onto Lelouch.

The two toppled to the ground with Kallen on top, and their faces only inches from one another. Lelouch's eyes were wide along with hers. She pulled herself up, but continued to look into his eyes. "Tell me Lelouch, why did you come back?" Lelouch closed his eyes and let out a small smirk. "Feite has a way of inspiring the souls of mere mortals….on a similar note, Kallen would you like to return to Ashford with me when this is all over?" Kallen's eyes widen while both were interrupted by C.C. "Tabasco…" Lelouch stared across the room to spot C.C. sitting there eating a piece of pizza. "How long were you there?" C.C. completely ignoring Lelouch's words continued to question the taste of the homemade pizza. "So, what about the Tabasco? There's only red chili oil here. What should I do?"

An hour later, a large set of empty bowls were laid out on top of a single crate inside the Voulge's repair hanger. In the center of the large room, several mechanical arms move the plated armor over the bare skeleton of the Voulge. The pieces of white, and Orange color armor fit perfectly despite the modifications made to the Voulge by using the salvage from the Partisan. A loud mechanical winding could be heard while the Sarissa pack attached to the skeleton and armor placed over locking it into place. The large body of the frame jerked while Feite overlooked the process personally with a team of Rakshata's technicians. _'I really can't stomach Indian cuisine all that well…' _Feite rubbed her stomach while taking hint on the spices that were put into her meal. A single thought about it caused her to cover her mouth and rush to the nearby restroom.

"Oh, it seems that Feite couldn't handle my dish." Rakshata chuckled while walking into from the hanger's open bay door. She stared up at the partially armored frame, and crossed her arms. "It seems the last minute modifications on the armor were a success." A smile appeared on her face while moving her eyes to the open set of crates across the room. A large cannon amongst several others of the Voulge's weapons were held up by a Knightmare frame scaled weapons rack. "Oh, the weapons have already arrived!"

"Terrible news…" Tamaki ran into the hanger and quickly stopped in the middle while everyone looked at him catch his breath. "Oh, what do you need Tamaki?" Rakshata turned from the weapons rack, and glanced in a very disinterested way at him. Tamaki took in a few deep breaths before standing back up. "Is Feite here as well?" Rakshata motioned to the restroom while Feite pushed the door open, and stumbled out with a grim look on her face. He gave Feite an odd stare before regaining his composure. "There has been some startling news…Kaguya wants everyone with a leadership role to meet on the Ikaruga's bridge." Feite wiped her mouth and grabbed hold of a nearby bottle of water. "Startling news?"

Several moments later, everyone was gathered on the bridge of the Ikaruga. "A marriage of convenience?" Zero stared down at Kaguya causing her to simply nod in reply. "Yes. An invitation to the ceremony has arrived through the Sumeragi Combine, and through the Avalon estate on the outskirts of the capital, and the bride is the symbol of the Chinese Federation, the Tianzi. I'm bring invited as her friend, and Feite is…" Feite crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "Why would she send an invitation to me?" C.C. stared over and let out a small sigh. "You are very forgetful Feite, you and Kaguya are the only ones in the audience that has had an audience with the young Tianzi. From what I recollect you are her role model."

"What are you serious?" Tamaki yelled out loud only to be quieted by Tohdoh. The tall and calculating Japanese General ran his hand alongside his chin while looking at the news being displayed on the main monitor. "That isn't important, but it would seem the groom is the first prince of Britannia…" Rakshata let out an annoyed sigh, and waved her hand casually. "Odysseus, or something along those lines." Diethard looked down at Feite for a moment while glancing back at Zero. "Our preparations aren't even remotely finished yet. Don't tell me the Chief Eunuchs are…" Zero shook his head while glancing at the news feet on the view monitor. "No, this was most likely devised by Britannia." Ogi's eyes were wide while shock froze his body. "That would mean.." Zero let out a small nod before shutting off the television feet. "This is the worst-case scenario."

Underneath the mask of Zero, Lelouch's eyes were trembling. His plan to secure the Tianzi was crushed by the quick reaction by Britannia. He quickly thought and very quickly Lelouch discovered who was responsible for this quick response.

The Nimue Knightmare hovered beside the Avalon as it began its approach into the Chinese Airfield. At the controls, Aurelia glanced down at the welcoming committee on her main monitor. Her eyes narrowed while zooming in on a familiar face in the crowd. _'Oh, the former representative at the Area Eleven embassy…Li Xingke.' _Aurelia brought her Knightmare to a soft landing on the tarmac below. The frame's flight unit's wings folded backwards while its eyes let out a brief flash of light. Several flashes fill the cockpit while the sensors scan the area around the Avalon and her Knightmare.

"This is Aurelia...I don't see anything that will harm you here your excellence." The exhausted knight rolled her eyes while letting out a very disinterested sigh. She was on her way to study many of the grand architecture of Kyoto, only to have herself transferred to escort Prince Schneizel, and the priceless Avalon. _'This is pitiful, why do I the Knight of Two have to babysit those three….' _

Xingke looked up at the personal logo of Aurelia Bles etched on the shoulder of her elaborate Knightmare Frame. It reminded him so much of the machine used by Feite, the Voulge and its less aesthetic way of using weaponry against opponents. The thickened armor scattered across the Nimue suggested it was capable of withstanding heavy combat, but the placement of the extra pieces of armor didn't appear to hinder the machine a single bit. _'So, the mysterious Knight of two decided to make an appearance in China. What is Britannia thinking bringing that machine here?' _

The Nimue let out a loud hiss while its cockpit block moved backwards and the Knightmare frame itself crouched down. The cockpit seat pulled backwards revealing Aurelia to the crowd below. She tugged on her glove and stood up; taking a moment to adjust herself before leaping off onto the tarmac. A slight grin flashed on her face before her heeled boots tap against the ground below.

The mobile terminal moved up to the nearby nose hatch of the large aerial warship. The conveyer extended and locked into place allowing those inside to disembark.

Suzaku adjusted his cape while letting out an annoyed sigh. "This is very annoying, why did she fly all the way from Area Eleven inside her Knightmare?" Gino looked up from a magazine he had been reading for the entirety of the trip. "Oh, why do you look so annoyed Suzaku?" Suzaku rolled his eyes and pulled off his black gloves; tucking them into his interior jacket pocket. "I'm not annoyed at all, its just she could have been in the cabin, and we could have talked. It's going to be a pain, if something happens here, and we can't communicate properly." Anya took a picture of Suzaku with her electronic journal, and quickly typed in several notes. "Suzaku, you should concentrate on something else…Lady Nunnally wanted you to bring her back a souvenir am I right?" Gino let out a loud laugh and got up from his chair. He grabbed Suzaku, and placed his arm over his shoulder. "Hey, speaking of souvineers! I want to find this golden dragon I read about in that magazine." Suzaku caught the label of the magazine, and shook his head. "Gino that is a fantasy publication, that item probably is just fiction." Gino blinked a few times, and shook his head. "In the magazine it said that it's a hundred percent truth." Suzaku rubbed his temple while the officer signaled for them to disembark.

Inside the massive Luoyang estate, the doors that were sealed before Babel Tower, were now opened with Zero walking in with Kaguya, and a few others. Tohdoh looked around with a surprised look on his face at the sheer elegance of the lobby. "Now I see why your family is well respected…it would seem that you build builds as well as you do weapons." Feite waved her hand over her shoulder, while tugging the cloth sheet from a piece of furniture. "It is extravagant, but it's nothing compared to my family estate in the mainland. This is a shack compared to that massive estate." Asahina whistled while staring over at a painting on the wall.

Zero crossed past the two and ran his finger over the top of an armoire. He took a moment to stare at the dust, before letting out a sigh. "Feite, who do you think brought up this plan that Britannia has concocted?" Feite looked over at Kaguya and Tohdoh before crossing her arms over her chest. "Odysseus is too dim witted, this is the work of Schneizel the second prince." Tohdoh's eyes narrowed while nodding in agreement. He crossed to a nearby sofa, and took a seat. "I will have to agree with that, the Chinese will try to sell us out to Britannia ending our rebellion against them instantly." Asahina leaned over the backside of the couch, and sighed deeply. "At least we have the firepower to fight back." Zero looked over, and promptly shook his head. "We don't have the resources to battle against the Chinese Federation who will ultimately become a puppet state of Britannia. We need to find a path, and act upon it." Feite closed her eyes and moved a strand of hair out from her eyes. "That is why we need to scout out this banquet tonight. I for sure will be arriving to greet the young empress. After-all I was carrying extra weight the last time I met with her." A wide smile appeared on Kaguya's face while placing her hands against her sides. "The Tianzi was rather worried about you when you left to head back to Japan. I think she will be excited to see you return."

Tohdoh looked over at Nagisa and Asahina before giving them a small hand signal. "Do you want us to set up the mobile equipment here Zero?" Zero crossed over to the sofa, and stared at the plastic covered television mounted on the wall. "Yes, since everything is wired well. This should suffice as a temporary surveillance post in the capital. Contact Diethard and the others to assist you." Tohdoh got up from the seat, and nodded. "Very well."

Hours later, the night sky shimmered across the rooftops of the Zhu Jin Cheng while the reception party was well under way. Inside this large building the mixture of high class Chinese, and Britannian nobles converse with one another in front of the young empress.

At the main table, Tianzi was shaking from the fear of what was to come tomorrow. Odysseus holding a small wine glass in his hand turned over to the small thirteen year old empress seated beside him. He gave her a comforting smile, but it only made the young girl start to tear up almost readying herself to scream for help.

"Look how terrified the young Empress is." Aurelia stared at her glass of wine while sitting with both legs crossed at nearby table. "Eh?" Cecile sat across from her while holding herself a glass. She gave the usually solitary knight a shocked look, and took a glance at the empress. "It is unfortunate, but the true question is, was she asked if she wanted to marry our first prince?" Moving the glass to her lips, Aurelia smelled the elegant bouquet of the well aged wine and smiled briefly. "The Eunuchs told us that they received a yes from the young empress, but all we can do is take their word for it until tomorrow." Cecile nodded while continuing to participate as one of the prized guests. "I heard from a benefactor that you were interested in Eleven Culture before the pacific war. If you want I can get Suzaku over here to…"

A scowl flashed on Aurelia's face while she quickly gulped down the rest of her wine, and placed the empty glass upside down on the table. "It's unnecessary...I don't need any assistance in my research for the moment." Cecile's eyes widened while Aurelia walked off towards the nearby veranda. _"Does she have something against Suzaku-kun?" _She blinked for a moment while Suzaku crossed up behind her. "So, she gave you the cold shoulder as well?" Cecile quickly turned over, and shook her head. "Oh, Suzaku…not really, I had a small conversation with her, but she's a bit detached I'd say. I don't see why Lady Aurelia is so carefree with that woman." Suzaku stared over at Aurelia in the distance, and extended his hand over to the seated Cecile. "We can't keep trying to get her to open up, so let's enjoy ourselves as Prince Odysseus's guests."

"Hey…Hey Suzaku! Is this the Blackened Newt you were talking about?" Gino rushed over to the pair while holding a small tray in his hands. A small potato carving was made into the shape of a Kirin on top of a small garnish. "How do it eat this?" Suzaku gave Gino a blank stare while looking down at it. "I'm pretty sure it's a decoration, and it's a Kirin. A very different thing." Gino's eyes widened and quickly he took a closer look at it. "Decoration? But didn't you just eat a bird like this?" He turned over to Cecile who started to giggle slightly. Suzaku looked over quickly with shock in his eyes. "A bird…wait a minute the Hou-ou?" Cecile smiled, and let out a cute nod while patting her stomach. "Oh that is what it was called, it was very delicious, but I thought it was meat, so I added carrots."

A loud beeping filled the area nearby causing Cecile to stop in the middle of her explanation. She turned around to catch Anya fiddling with her portable journal while Suzaku tried to explain the dish to Gino in the background. "Lady Alstreim, you shouldn't be sending e-mails at the reception banquet…" Anya shook her head while continuing to input what she say into the pocket sized electronic journal. "No, this is a memory and I need to document it correctly." Cecile let out a relieved sigh while Lloyd walked behind them and towards a waiting guest. He held up his hand and waved it over his shoulder. "Then it's a record, you should let her do what she wants Cecile-kun."

As Lloyd grew closer, the guest waiting for him was Milly Ashford. She was dressed in a form fitting yet revealing evening gown. Her hair was styled up into a fancy bun, with her hair parted in front of her forehead. There was a slight bit of shock in her face while feeling ackward in this banquet. "Umm…am I still your fiancée, Lloyd?" Lloyd stared at her blankly, and rubbed the back of his head. "What? I'm pretty sure I didn't call it off right?"

Behind the odd couple, Kanon walked up through the crowd and let out a bright smile at the two standing in front of her. "Ah, this is a very interesting shot. I thought you wouldn't be coming for the celebration, but only for the ceremony tomorrow." Lloyd let out a small laugh, and shook his head. "Suzaku got mad at me, telling me to behave like a proper fiancé for once." He held his hand over to Milly, and bowed his head. "This is my partner." Milly curtsied while holding the sides of her dress. "Nice to meet you. I'm Milly Ashford." Kanon moved her hand across her chin, and smiled. "I'm shocked Lloyd is showing interest in another human for a change." Lloyd chuckled while running his hand through his hair. "Well, it's about time I grew up too." He smiled down at Milly, and extended his hand. "This is Countess Kanon Maldini… His Highness Schenizel's right-hand woman." Kanon turned her head to the sigh and let out a small laugh. "In the office and at home." Milly's eyes widen while her cheeks turned red. "Isn't my cousin engaged to…" Kanon moved her hand over her mouth and shook her head. "Just kidding, Azalea would bite my head off if that were true."

"The Prime Minister of the Holy Britannian Empire, Schneizel the Second Prince, has arrived." In the walkway, everyone quickly turned to catch Schneizel walking up with Nina walking beside him. She walked rather strangely in the pink dress while he looked rather distracted for the time being. 

Keeping his head held up high Schneizel turned to her and narrowed his eyes. "You look worried your highness? Are you troubled?" Nina looked up at him with a pair of concerned eyes while they continued down the red carpet together. Schneizel shook his head, and stared up ahead at his brother sitting beside the empress. "I'm saddened that Azalea couldn't have made it here. It would be a nice gesture for my brother's fiancé to meet my own." He paused for a moment, and smiled at Nina. "At least I'm in the company of a beautiful woman in Azalea's stead." Nina blushed slightly while trying to hold her composure in the eyes of the others. "You flatter me Lord Schneizel…" Schneizel's smile faded after spotting the group of four Rounds members in front of him.

"My Lord is has been a long time since our victory in England." Aurelia looked up from her crouched position, and saluted the prince with her arm crossed over her chest. Schneizel turned over and spotted the three standing behind her. "It's strange to have four knights of the rounds to greet me. My father must approve of this marriage…" Aurelia extended her hand to Schneizel while staring over at Nina. "May I borrow the Prince from you Nina? I have something to tell his highness concerning Lady Azalea." Schneizel's eyes widen while grabbing Aurelia's hand and continuing past Suzaku and the others.

"It's nice to see you again Suzaku, how are the others doing at Ashford?" Suzaku got up to his feet, and motioned over to Milly standing in the crowd. "Take a look for yourself." Milly waved her hand with a large smile stretched across her face. "Milly…" Nina let out a loud gasp, and moved both hands over her mouth to quiet herself.

In a sealed room inside the Forbidden City, the military officers under the command of Xingke stare down at a tactical display map. "We just discovered that the Eunuchs are more corrupt than we had originally thought." Xingke glared over at his lieutenant, and quickly turned down at the data displayed on the monitor nearby. "This is impossible…They're selling out the Empress, and our country for status?" The Lieutenant nodded and slammed his fist on the side of the table. "We have to stop this marriage, even if it means rushing our plans."

"What did you need to tell me about Azalea that couldn't be heard by the ears of the others?" Schneizel blinked a few times while the cool breeze against the Veranda moves a few strands of hair out of his eyes. Aurelia crossed to the railing, and gently brushed her hand across the top of it. "My apologies my lord, but I said that only to speak with you privately." Schneizel let out a deep sigh, and tugged at his collar. "You frightened me; I almost thought it was horrible news. So what do you need to say?"

"I've taken a look at the guest list of this little banquet, and I found a particular pair of names on the list." Aurelia stared down at the large amount of security, and the late arrivals to the banquet disembarking their luxurious vehicles below. Schneizel let out a small laugh, and crossed over to the railing. "What names were on that guest list?" She closed her eyes and let out a devious grin. "Kaguya Sumeragi and Feite Avalon…" Schneizel chuckled for a second, and turned up to the sky above. "I see, both are known criminals that escaped Nunnally's Specially Administrated Zone. Is this a warning at the possible change of my life being lost?" Aurelia opened her eyes and nodded firmly at the second prince. "It's one option I've been thinking of this entire night. Feite Avalon shot Euphemia point blank…I also heard that they were good friends. So I doubt she cares that you are courting Azalea." Schneizel tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, and turned back to the doorway. "I will be watchful, now please enjoy the party Aurelia." Aurelia bowed cordially before following Schneizel back into the main building.

Schneizel re-entered the banquet, and crossed over towards his older brother. He grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing waiter, and took a sip before approaching the table. Odysseus looked over while partaking in his own glass before saluting him with it. "Oh, Schneizel I hope your trip here wasn't too stressful. If you don't mind my asking why didn't you bring Azalea with you?" Schneizel took a drink, and let out a small chuckle. "That woman is still a puzzle for me; I can't seem to convince her to put work aside to attend an event such as this."

A servant quickly entered the room, and whispered into guard's ear while he nodded a few times before clearing his throat. "The representative of the Sumeragi Combine, Lady Sumeragi Kaguya has arrived." The small Tianzi looked up letting out an excited gasp, and quickly turned over to the entrance walkway.

"Sumeragi?" Suzaku looked over his shoulder while placing an empty glass of wine on a passing waiter's tray. His eye widens while catching Kaguya, and those in her company. "What?"

The entire crowd gasps at the sight of Zero, with some eyes straying over to see Feite, and Kallen standing nearby him.

Kanon's eyes narrowed at the sight of Feite, and Zero entering the room. She let out an annoyed growl, and quickly took a drink. "How despicable for those two to show up at a time like this." Gino looked over at the crowd, and let out a whistle. His eyes were focused primarily on Kallen before turning his gaze to Feite. "Ooh, looks like the Guren's pilot and the Black Rose came as well." A few of the nobles whisper amongst themselves while in the background, Schneizel made his way to the front. "Well…well look at this." He moved his glass to his face, and stared at Zero through the red wine inside of it. Underneath the helmet, Lelouch's took a second to turn his gaze over to Feite. He let out a small smile, and sighed at the sight of Schneizel. _'It looks like you hit the bull's eye with that assumption Feite…He appears to have been pulling the strings.'_

Feite let out a smile while the royal guards started to surround the group, and quickly she placed her wrist against a sword resting on her side. "Oh, looks like we shouldn't have allowed you to tag along Zero." Kallen looked over at the guards, and let out a small nod. "We can still escape if needed." Zero looked up ahead and let out a small laugh. "I don't think force will be necessary."

Tianzi stood up and slammed her hands on the table top causing a few glasses to topple over, and silverware to cling against the plates. "Kaguya, Feite!" The hand of a bespectacled eunuch placed his hand forcibly against the empress's shoulder. "The tribute appeared all by themselves…This is truly fortunate." Tianzi looked over with her eyes wide completely naïve concerning the choice words from her advisor. "Kaguya, and Feite have to go to Britannia as well?" A portly sized eunuch standing at Odysseus's side shook his head and chuckled. "You should forget about the two of them, they're both bound to be executed." Tianzi turned over with her eyes filled with anger at the words of her advisor. She clenched her fist, and shook her head. "This is absurd, this isn't Britannia this is China!" The bespectacled man shook his head, and waved his hand nonchalantly. "You fail to recognize that the Order of the Black Knights murdered Gao Hai. Please leave the governing to us." He moved down to the small girl's ear, and whispered to her in a sinister tone. "That's how we've always done it." Tianzi quickly backed down while she could feel the courage she once had fading away.

"Can't you stop this bickering?" Schneizel took several steps forward with a scowl present on his usual calm face. "Today is a day of celebration, so put your weapons down." A very short statured Eunuch looked over with a shocked look at the second prince, and shook his head. "But sir, they are…" Schneizel pointed over at Feite, and smiled at her. "This girl is to be my sister-in-law, and I cannot have you pointing a weapon at her even if she is a criminal."

"Sister-in-law? You snake…" Feite clenched her teeth, and growled over at Schneizel. He simply scoffed at her, and turned his attention to Kaguya. "Miss Sumeragi, can I expect Zero's company at the wedding ceremony tomorrow?" Kaguya straightened her back, and shook her head. "There isn't much I can do about that…" The short eunuch shook his head and held out his hand signaling the guards to back off. "If His Excellency the Britannian Prime Minster says so…Dismissed!" The guards quickly lower their weapons, and rush to their previous positions alongside the perimeter of the party.

Schneizel walked forward with his eyes dead set on Zero. He blinked and took a moment to look over at Feite. "My, I never knew the wound Kururugi gave you was that severe. I would humbly ask of you to get that cosmetically repaired before I wed Azalea." Feite turned her head to the side, and let out a deep sigh. "I can't believe my sister would agree to you becoming her husband. I've been away for far too long in my family's affairs. This scar over my eye has a promise etched to it, and I will not move it until I fulfill that promise."

Zero glared over at Schneizel, the range between the two was short making him grin underneath the lens. _'Schneizel, you've exposed yourself before me.' _The lens covering Lelouch's Geass was seconds from opening only to have Suzaku quickly take a position in front of Schneizel. _'Hmph …well guarded as always…'_ Kaguya pivoted on her foot moving into a spin before stopping in front of Suzaku. She placed her hands on her hips, and pressed her chest out. "Kururugi-san, do you remember me? Your cousin?" Suzaku glared at her with a set of disappointed eyes, and sighed. "Yes, I do…" Kaguya let out a brief smile, while continuing to hold her unneeded pose. "We're all the remains of the Six Kyoto Families now, uh?" He shook his head while his body could feel the murderous intent coming from Feite who stood only a few feet from him. "The Kirihara's supported terrorism, there was nothing I could do about their execution." Kaguya let out a small sigh, and quickly held up one of her fingers. "Have you forgotten that Zero saved you once already? Are you planning on executing your savior as well?" Suzaku let out a loud gasp, and quickly responded by shaking his head. "That was then this is now Kaguya…" Zero quickly broke the small silence, and turned to Schneizel who stood in back. "Prince Schneizel, how about a game of chess? If I win, I want you to hand over Kururugi Suzaku. I will give him to Sumeragi Kaguya." Kaguya clapped her hands together, and smiled. "My! That would be the most wonderful present. Look forward to it while you wait." Schneizel grinned while nodding to Zero's challenge. "Then, if I win let's have you take off that mask, and turn over Feite Avalon to my custody." Feite's eyes narrowed while she clenched her fist in opposition. "Very well." Zero's voice caused her to quickly look back in anger at him. _'Lelouch, you…' _Schneizel clapped his hands at Feite's expression, and smiled. "This should prove to me the most excellent type of entertainment."

Moments later, mostly everyone stood in the adjacent room to the main banquet hall. Odysseus stared at the video feed of the chess game being played in the other room. He stared at it with a rather disinterested look while sighing deeply. "The second we get entertainment, why does it have to be in the adjacent room?" The portly Eunuch shook his head, and moved both hands behind his back. "It's because Zero is a known terrorist, if something were to happen." Kaguya who stood next to Tianzi chuckled, and looked over. "You're being overcautious, my husband will win." Odysseus scoffed while allowing his face to rest against his right palm. "I know how you feel, but I've never seen my younger brother lose in a game of wits."

In the next room, Aurelia stared over at Feite her hand was resting firmly on her own saber acting as if she were a mirrored image of the woman standing on the opposite side. Her eyes narrowed at Feite studying her strange body language. _'I wouldn't mind if a brawl where to start now, I would like to test her movements outside a Knightmare.'_ She turned over to Suzaku who briefly took a look at Feite from his position. _'Oh, so that is why I'm feeling so anxious, those two have some unfinished business. The killer of Euphemia, versus her former-lover and knight.' _

Anya stared over at Kallen and lined her up for a photo using the electronic journal. She quickly took the picture, and smiled. "So this is the Order of the Black Knights' second ace, Guren's pilot." Gino placed his hand against his hip, and smiled over at Kallen. "My that Zero knows how to keep company, both are striking beauties, but the red-head is more of my type." He held up his hand and winked over a Kallen. She noticed Gino's salute, and quickly turned away.

Feite took notice of the game, but something else drew more attention than the others inside this small room. It was the piercing gaze of the woman across from her, the Knight of Two. She had heard only rumors of this girl who became a Knight almost instantly over night. Feite should be feeling hate, and agitation towards this Rounds member, but for some reason the two of them standing so close made it feel more akin to a rivalry instead of enemies going for each other's throat.

In the hallway, Nina walked slowly towards the room where the most commotion was coming from. She was confused, as most of the banquet was empty and the guests may have entered this room. She crossed to the open doorway, and peered inside catching a glimpse of Zero, playing chess with Schneizel. Her eyes pan across to notice Feite standing with her back to the doorway. _'It's her…that witch of a woman who stole Euphemia away from me!'_

Zero moved his King forward, and let out a confident laugh while Schneizel quickly countered with his own. "How's this? Can't advance any further, can you?" Schneizel moved his hand across his chin, thinking of his next move on the chess board. He shook his head, and let out a disappointed sigh. "As it stands, this will turn into a threefold repetition." Zero stroked the bottom of his mask, and glared at the chess board. "That isn't what I wanted, so should we call this a draw?" Schneizel shook his head, and let out a clever laugh. "No…you shouldn't take the White King Lightly." He lifted his king, and moved it directly in front of Zero's piece. "Checkmate…" Kanon gasped loudly while covering her mouth at the move of her lord. "If Zero advances any of his pieces now…" Feite glared at the chess board, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Schneizel will lose…." Kallen let out a small nod, and continued to see the next move from Lelouch. "Due to his king being taken…"

"What is the meaning of this? Do you intend that I will take the victory?" Zero simply shook his head while underneath the mask Lelouch was confused of this plan. _'Accepting this invitation to victory will mean giving into him! I won't forgive him! I won't accept this type of humiliation.' _Zero grabbed hold of his king, and moved it back a space causing the crowd to gasp. Schneizel simply let out a soft smile at Zero's move, and stared across the table at the mask. "If this had been His Majesty the Emperor, he would've taken it without hesitation. I feel that I've gained some insight to what kind of person you are Zero." Lelouch scowled underneath the mask while being nearly unable to hold his anger back. _'Schneizel, you always looked down on me.' _

Feite's eyes widen while Nina rushed out from the back room with a knife in her hand. She turned around, and watched the knife move forward towards her. "Feite, this is vengeance for killing Euphemia!" She moved her hands quickly moving backwards, and letting Nina fall to the ground in front of her. Zero quickly got out of his seat and walked behind Feite while Kallen stared at the other Knights.

"Nina!" Suzaku rushed over to her and grabbed her knife wielding hand. "Stop it now!" Nina struggled against Suzaku, while Feite grabbed the hilt of her sword preparing to pull it out at any further notice. Nina slammed her free-hand against Suzaku several times while tears stained her face. "She killed her, weren't you Lady Euphemia's Knight?" Those words cause Suzaku to freeze while he contemplated why he was restraining Nina. She used this as an opportunity to break free of his hold, and charge over at Feite yet again. Kallen looked behind at Feite's expression, and leaped in front of her.

"Nina…" Kallen easily removed the knife from Nina's hands, and pushed her back towards Suzaku. "You too, even though half your blood is Britannian, you help that terrorist!" Kallen shook her head and glared down at Nina. "No, I'm Japanese." Nina couldn't believe the words her ears were hearing. She stumbled backwards in an almost psychotic way. "Japanese? Don't you mean Eleven. Acting like a friend even though you're an Eleven!" She threw her finger over at Feite, and jabbed it in her direction. "Give Lady Euphemia back to me! I needed her, my goddess."

"If I only could…I would take back that day…" Feite bent over and grabbed the knife only for Aurelia to take several steps forward. "Sadly, only witches can do a feat such as that…the knife if you will." She extended her hand out, and out of the corner of her eye Aurelia felt the sorrow. Feite handed the knife over, and turned her back to the ground. "Nina…you may or may not listen to my words, but I bear that weight on my shoulders every day. Do I regret doing it?" She looked over at Schneizel while his eyes were wide. "The answer would be yes, she was like a sister to me."

In the crowd, Milly managed to slip through the bulk of nobles to catch a glimpse of Feite. Her heart grew heavy while butterflies started to flutter in her stomach. _'Feite…I knew it was your voice…' _Feite turned over, and looked over at Milly. She shook her head, and walked past Zero's shoulder. _'Milly, I wish our reunion came on better circumstances.' _

Schneizel turned to the crowd, and simply glanced back at Zero. "Zero, I think it is best to end the entertainment here. I apologize for Nina's actions Miss Avalon. I'd like to also confirm if the two of you will be attending the wedding tomorrow? Because next time I don't think we can be able to solve our problems with a game of chess."

In the main room, Odysseus placed his hand on the Tianzi's small hand and reassured her. "Don't worry, it's all over." Tianzi let out a small nod while contemplating her own thoughts. _'That's right, after our wedding tomorrow; I'll be leaving the Zhu Jin Cheng. To Britannia as a hostage….This is how my first time seeing the world will be my last…as I may never be able to return to China.'_

Several hours later, Feite sat inside the empty room deep inside the large Chinese Avalon estate. Her jacket was tossed onto the floor while both hands were pressed against her cheeks. "Feite are you okay?" Kallen pushed the door open halfway, and peeked inside. "I wish I could say yes, but Nina today made me realize something." Feite looked over at her and motioned Kallen to enter. "What did it make you realize?" She stepped in and leaned against the nearby wall. "That I'm moving on a path that cannot be explained rationally. I've seen so much, yet I cannot tell her my reasons for shooting Euphemia…" Kallen let out a saddened expression, and nodded. "I know, I can't comprehend the things that happened, but the one thing that I'm jealous of is your way of continuing to push past the negatives, and embrace what's left." Feite turned down to her lap, and a small smile flashed on her face. "I guess that is true, but I hope that the damage I caused Nina will repair itself eventually…"

"Are you going to the wedding tomorrow?" Kallen pushed off the wall, and kneeled down to pick up Feite's jacket. She folded it neatly and placed it on the empty nightstand. Feite looked up at the mirror positioned several feet from her, and let out a small nod. "I can't allow my emotions of tonight concerning Nina affect what must be done to save the Tianzi tomorrow. That girl…no, an Empress should be allowed to do what she wishes. Not even the words of an advisor should sway her in any direction. I'll be prepared for what is to come tomorrow."

The next morning, the wedding ceremony was already underway with the Tianzi standing across from Odysseus. The high priest was reading from the small book held in his off hand. He stopped abruptly while everyone turned to the large double doors at the end of the church. "I ask you!" Xingke stood at the entrance of the facility, and drew his sword. "By the voice of the heavens, the cry of the earth, and the hearts of the people. How is this marriage the will of the Chinese Federation?"

The live video feed was being transmitted across the world, where the remaining members of the student council watch the wedding. Rivalz nearly feel back in his seat spilling popcorn everywhere while Shirley pushed him aside. "What is going on?" Rivalz got back in front of the television, and gasped. "It's like one of those drama movies!"

The portly Eunuch from the day before stood up from his seat, and threw his hand over at Xingke pointing at him with an annoyed gesture. "Have you lost your mind, Xingke?" Xingke pointed his sword in response, and shook his head. "Silence, Zhao Hao! Representing all of our people, I object to this wedding!" He charged forward quickly prompting the guards the attack. Xingke slices their weapons in half, and pushes them out of his way. The soldiers under his command quickly take his rear, and fend off the other guards. Xingke smirked to himself while approaching the Tianzi. "It's strange…even while hoping to save our starving people, I think of only the Tianzi!"

"Cut the broadcast!" the short Eunuch threw his hand out while the video recording crew quickly shut off their transmission.

"Things have gone terribly wrong." The news reporter commented on the current situation while quickly the feed vanished with a technical difficulties placeholder image replacing the wedding.

Kallen got out from her seat on the upper deck, and motioned for Kaguya to follow her. "We need to get out of here."

Cecile rushed towards the side door while yelling over at Suzaku. "Suzaku!" he let out a small nod while running after her. "I know."

The last remaining guards aim their rifles at the steadily approaching Xingke. "Don't if you hit a Britannian, all hell will break lose."

Xingke cut down several of his countrymen only to get halfway to the Tianzi. "Infidel, trying to take the Tianzi for yourself!" Xingke glared at them and shook his head. "That's right…I don't know if my actions are in accord with the Tianzi's will."

Across China, the members of the Coup d'état deploy their Knightmare through the streets. While most of the other military forces take control of the weak Chinese infrastructure, and government buildings. For the most part, it appears as if all were well for this coup.

"She might not remember what happened six years ago…Even so, I made a pledge of everlasting harmony in exchange for saving my life." Xingke fended off more guards while pushing another guard aside. "That I would take the Tianzi into the outside world!"

"Xingke!" The Tianzi waved her pinky finger in the air while shouting over to Xingke. Several tears of happiness roll down her small cheeks causing Xingke to push aside those holding him down and rush to his empress. "My heart will not falter!" His eyes widen while a flag from the upper deck falls to the ground blocking Xingke's view. His heart skips a beat only to see Zero standing next to the Tianzi. His left arm wrapped around her shoulder. "I give you my thanks, Xingke. Because of you it became easier for me to take action."

Everyone paused their fighting as Zero held the Tianzi beside him. Xingke took several steps forward, and glared over at Zero. "What is the meaning of this?" Zero quickly removed his gun from a concealed location, and held the weapon to the little girl's head. "Don't move."

Xingke glared over at Zero with his hand shaking the weapon in his hand. "I believe the Black Knights have been indebted to us since Area eleven…" Zero chuckled slightly while still holding his weapon to the Tianzi. "That's why I'm crashing this wedding…just like you wanted..However I will be taking this bride." Xingke shook his head, and spat on the ground. "You scum!"

Meanwhile in an undisclosed area, V.V. sat on the steps of a temple built into the side of a small mountain top. He rested his chin against both of his palms and stared blankly to the figure sitting across from him. "It Zero's true objective is this place, it will be most troublesome." The man seated on an exquisite chair held up his glass of wine, and chuckled. "Right; so that's why you've arranged for me to take action?" V.V. stood up, and flicked his cape. "Yes." The mysterious man chuckled before taking a sip of the fine wine. "Thank you very much. Once the modifications are complete, neither the White Queen nor her puppets will be any match for me. I Jeremiah Gottwald will be fulfilling your expectations with all my might!"


	9. Chapter 9

Turn 09 – When the Shenhu Shines

Inside the coup faction occupied headquarters, Xianglin stood overlooking the blocks that were currently under their control. She let out a soft sigh before the loud crackle of a radio fills the room. "Lady Xianglin, the attendees have evacuated the building as planned, but…there are reports of Zero having appeared." Xianglin's eyes narrow while quickly moving her hand to the headset mounted against her ear. "Zero? Squad number three give me a status report on the infiltration. Squad Three! Is Xingke getting backup?" Her eyes shudder while nothing but silence fills the communicator. _'Don't tell me…Our own plan is being exploited by Zero?' _

"Xingke!" The cries of the Tianzi fill the empty hall while Zero simply jerks her closer to him. Xingke scowled over at him and readjusted his grip on his weapon. "Zero…Do you have any intention of returning the Tianzi?" Zero let out a small chuckle, and shook his head. "Xingke. Do you think you are able to give the Tianzi freedom? Well, you're wrong." The rooftop above Zero collapsed while the slender Kusanagi Knightmare lowered to the platform. Its slender arms moved over to its side mounted Katana, while Tohdoh stared over at the Chinese forces in his way. "You even had Knightmare prepared?"

Tohdoh tightened his grip on the controls while closing his eyes. "Who would have thought the True Kusanagi's first sortie would be to assist in the kidnapping of a bride." He closed his eyes while Zero's voice echoed through the internal loudspeakers. "Tohdoh. Deal with Schneizel!" The Kusanagi's eyes flashed while it turned over quickly, and removed one of its two Katana. Tohdoh moved it forward only for a harken from above to block his attack. "He's here already?" Tohdoh looked above to spot the Lancelot hovering above.

"I won't allow you to have his highness!" Suzaku charged in with sword drawn only to provoke Tohdoh from below. "Suzaku!" The Kusanagi's blade slammed into the Lancelot's causing a feedback to rush through the white Knightmare frame's left arm. "Could it be…it's you isn't it Tohdoh." A small amount of sparks flowed through the Lancelot as the Kusanagi pushed it backwards.

Aurelia glared up at the Kusanagi, and quickly turned her gaze back to both Britannian princes. "I think we've outlived out welcome here Lords. Shall we get to a place that is a little safer for those not accustomed to battle?" Schneizel closed his eyes, and let out a small nod. "Very well…Suzaku has given us a well needed chance to escape." The group started off towards the exit nearby while Zero simply glared over at them from his position. _'Damn it Schneizel!' _

Outside the building, Aurelia stopped for a moment, and looked up into the sky. The Orange, and White colored Voulge hovered above with a large crate in hand. _'The Nimue…no…that's the…' _A small grin flashed on her face while continuing to escort the princes to safety with Anya and Gino. _'You out performed your sister by making that machine your own. I look forward to testing that Voulge.' _

Feite flipped several switches while sitting in the revamped cockpit of the Voulge. A panoramic view of monitors detail the room around her while a simple pilot sit rested in the middle with several gauges, and other equipment situated in an orbital ring. "Zero, it looks like the operation is going smoothly." The Voulge's lowered the large crate into the room below, and twisted the locking mechanism on the top. "Good, enter the third phase."

A mechanical whirl fills the room, as the crate opens up revealing the Guren inside. Feite stared over at the Chinese soldiers taking aim with their rifles, and without hesitation she tugged on the trigger. The Voulge's head turned over, and from four slots disguised as exhaust ports, a hail of gunfire exited. The soldiers let out their last yells of pain before they collapse to the ground.

"Even Feite is here…" Suzaku clenched his teeth while the Lancelot evades the quick and deadly attacks of the Kusanagi. "That weapon, Feite designed it didn't she? That unit was used in Babel Tower!" Tohdoh scoffed, and shook his head while charging in at full speed. "You are mistaken Suzaku, that was simply the Voulge shrouded in the black armor of this Kusanagi." The Kusanagi's blade ignited a shade of crimson as it impacted against the Lancelot's MVS sword. An array of particles spark from the impact while the oscillating blades met the energy coated blade. "That doesn't answer a thing, Feite built this weapon didn't she?" The Lancelot pushed the Kusanagi backwards giving Suzaku the time to pull out the Varis rifle, and take aim. "All right now…it's over!" he fired a single particle slug up at the stationary Kusanagi only for it to impact a particle shield.

"Xingke!" The Tianzi let out another one of her childish cries for help only for Zero to cover her face with his cape. He aimed the gun over at Xingke while he pulled out a set of throwing knives from his side pocket. He hesitated upon catching the head of the towering Voulge staring at him. _'She's not firing at me…is she waiting for me to make my move?" _

"It's about time you two got here…." Feite stared down at both Kallen, and Kaguya while they both rushed up to the cargo container. Kallen glanced up at the Voulge, and gave a thumbs up before running alongside the leg, and climbing up into the Guren's cockpit. "I thought you said you were patient Feite." The redhead let out a small laugh before inserting the activation key into the center console. The Guren's cockpit sealed shut while the large machine moved into a standing posture. Feite held up her hand and let out a very deep sigh. "I did manage to get a lot of sleep…anyway, let's get this show on the road."

The Voulge hovered above the cargo crate while both Zero and Kaguya stepped inside. They secured the Tianzi inside a separate chair before the automated system sealed the hatch. Underneath the forearms of the Voulge, the armor split open and a pair of magnetic harken shot out, and clamped to the top of the crate. _'Going up…'_ The float system let out a faint glow while Feite took to the air with the crate hanging a few feet below. Kallen looked up briefly, and quickly activated her own float system taking the Guren into a midair flight path behind Feite.

"So Feite's improved her defensive system…"Suzaku growled to himself while staring over his shoulder, and quickly thinking on his feet. The Lancelot's Hadron cannon folded over and quickly Suzaku attached the Varis rifle and prepared to fire. "I won't let you use that to your advantage Kururugi." Tohdoh twisted the Kusanagi around, and brought it below the Lancelot moving in front of the Zhu Jin Cheng. "Can you fire at me now?" Suzaku hesitated while his sensors pick up both the Voulge and Guren escaping with the crate in hand. "They're escaping?"

"You are allowing yourself to get distracted Kururugi! By making that Mistake I'll make you fall!" Tohdoh boosted around the Lancelot and climbed up into the sky above. He placed his off-hand underneath his main, and slashed down at Suzaku's machine. "I don't think so!" Suzaku dodge the attack, but was completely caught off guard by Tohdoh's follow through. The agile limbs of the Kusanagi pull the katana upward slashing off the right wing, and engine off the Lancelot's float system. "It's only the floater…" Suzaku brought the Lancelot into a spin kick by just a simple manipulation of the foot pedal, and a tug at the stick. The leg flew forward only for Tohdoh to boost backwards and moved into a defensive posture. "Tohdoh, cease your attack. We've shown them enough of what the Kusanagi is capable of. You took out his floater, He can't pursue us anymore."

Xingke rushed forward with what little remained of the guard under his command to the center gateway. "Hurry deploy the Dragoons, we need to get to the…" An obnoxious laugh filled the area while the Chief Eunuchs stare down at him with a look of resentment. "From here on out…it's our responsibility.

The Lancelot fell to the ground with smoke billowing from the damaged floater engine. Suzaku slammed his fist against the side monitor in anger while hunched forward. He was drenched in sweat , and was breathing heavily. "Suzaku? Oh my why are you?" Lloyd appeared on the main monitor with his usual careless expression spread across his face. Suzaku looked up causing the engineer to freeze up and hold up his hands in defense. "Okay…Okay…so it seems that the new model damaged your Floater?" Suzaku closed his eyes while unzipping the collar of his pilot suit. "Yeah, I turned the recorder on, and collected a minor amount of data, but they're getting away." Lloyd shook his head, and sighed. "If only we were allowed to intervene; the Chinese have been very hesitant to ask for our help." Suzaku shut down the Lancelot, and opened the cockpit. A large amount of cool air brushes across his face while he lets out a relieved sigh.

"Something is messing with our primary radar surveillance system. What about the backup?" A Chinese technician turned around in his chair and shook his head. "The backup is being jammed by a very powerful stealth system. We're losing track of the Black Knights. They're escaping the Zhu Jin Cheng." The scrawny Eunuch balled up his hand into a fist, and shook it. "Damn it, the Black Knights planned this way too perfectly. They haven't even been here for ten days, and they've exploited our system."

On Chinese Highway, the Voulge lowers the large crate holding Zero, Kaguya, and the Tianzi into a large mobile truck. The large topside hatch opens up while a few beacons guide Feite's landing. A single bead of sweat rolled down her forehead while the last few meters were cleared. She adjusted the throttle, and landed her Knightmare behind the large crate. "Phew…" Feite glanced at the power indicator on her main monitor and shook her head at it. _'Why did I even put this gauge here...?' _

Sugiyama looked over a data pad while moving towards the back of the large transport truck. "General Tohdoh, looks like the Voulge successfully landed; we'll start attaching its weapon systems to it and then we can resupply the Kusanagi, and Guren." He depressed the small button on his headset, and crossed to the cargo bay door. "Understood, but we will wait to resupply until we get back to the Ikaruga."

"Alright…all we need to do is make the next left." Tamaki stared at the highway map while C.C. drove the massive rig through the not so busy roadway. She steers the vehicle while looking over at Tamaki with a blank look on her face. "Should we really?" Tamaki checked the map again, and shook his head. "Oh no I was wrong!" C.C. jerked the wheel into the right lane causing the entire truck to shake.

Feite looked around from the interior of the Voulge at her surroundings. She smiled over at the Tianzi while Sugiyama came running up. Her expression quickly turned serious while he reached the computer. "Feite, how is your machine handling?" She quickly looked over at the various windows and gauges on scattered across her monitor. "Everything is working, beginning the automated load out system. Can you confirm it Sugiyama?" With a few pushes on the center console, Sugiyama gave the towering Knightmare a thumbs up while a pair of automated arms come to life.

"Looks like you had a rough trip, Tianzi." Haruka looked down at the small girl while extending a cold drink over to her. "We assumed that you'd be parched. So Feite asked me to get your favorite beverage." Tianzi looked over at the Voulge as its top mounted camera zoomed in at the crowd. "Oh, she did…" She small girl took the drink from Haruka, and took a sip. A bright smile flashed on her face while turning over to Zero who sat across the room.

"Tianzi, now that you've gotten a little refreshment. I have a proposition for you." Zero folded one hand over the other against the flat surface of the table. "I was thinking of our country, the United States of Japan, as part of an even greater alliance of nations." Tianzi looked up from her beverage and blinked for a moment completely caught off guard by Zero's statement. "The United States of China, for that, we need you." Kaguya nodded from her seated position to the right of Zero. She put a finger against her lips and remembered the brief amount of information gathered from Diethard. "We've already contacted India about joining. It's likely that Mongolia, and Burma will take action as well." Zero brought up one hand and clenched his fist. "We will form into an axis if you will against Britannia."

Haruka raised an eyebrow from her position at the wall. _'Is Zero shifting his attention away from getting Japan back? Or simply are we putting ourselves in a bigger role?" _

Feite flipped a few switches while listening into the conversation from the cockpit of her machine. "Hmm, he actually is attempting to ask the little girl instead of pressuring her….interesting."

The Tianzi responded in a shy tone while trying to keep her eyes away from Zero. "I'm pretty sure my country is a federation…" He quickly retorted with a loud and intimidating tone causing Tianzi to pause, and quickly drink her beverage faster. "Every system as its lifespan. Even the Chief Eunuchs tried to sell you to Britannia for their own protection. It's not something that can be forgiven." Tianzi turned her head weakly to the side, and shook her head. "Umm… complicated conversations aren't…I…" Zero got out of his chair, and crossed over to the stairwell where Haruka waited.

Kaguya turned back to Tianzi while Haruka and Zero both turn to the Voulge, as the last bit of equipment was attached to its shoulder armor. "Li Xingke, are you engaged to him?" Tianzi quickly shook her head, and placed the cup down on the tabletop. "No, we just made a promise…" Kaguya's furrowed her brow in a confused way, before thinking of a proper response. "What kind of promise?" Tianzi fiddled with her fingers while the event of the promise replays in her mind. "Ah, umm… I said I wanted to go to the outside world, six years ago…also he supervised me to visit the Avalon manor last year, but it was under constant guard…so I couldn't feel freedom at all." Kaguya stood up and slammed her hands on the table knocking the drink onto its side. A few droplets of juice fell out onto the table while a bright smile covered her face. "He must be your destined person!"

The rooftop hatch let out a mechanical whirl while Haruka quickly flipped the switch. The Voulge's float system let out a small roar before coming to life and bringing the tall frame to a small hover. "Releasing stabilizing clamps…" Sugiyama stared down at the computer while the large mechanical clamps detached off the Voulge enabling it to fly off into the air. "Good, all systems are running fine; the wind resistance isn't too difficult to manage."

The Voulge went into a quick climb besides Tohdoh, and the Guren. Tohdoh looked over with his eyes wide, and let out a small chuckle. "Do you think you'll need to use the laser cutter?" He motioned over to the folded high energy weapon folded over on the extended backpack of the Voulge. Feite let out a small sigh, while several targets flashed on her targeting system. "Well, looks like we have some company coming in." Her hands quickly move across the various switches, and knobs. "Sending the kill order to the mobile Radar jammers."

Meanwhile in the large command center in the Zhu Jin Cheng, the Chief Eunuchs were staring at the garbled digital layout of Zero's path. "We were fortunate to be able to borrow the Britannian satellite to keep track of Zero. Those fools won't know what hit them."

The truck immediately came to a sudden stop while the bridge in front was destroyed. The Guren and Kusanagi both took up positions at the sides of the truck while the Voulge took up position in the clouds above. Feite aligned her crosshairs while the targeting assistant system moved forward and flipped a monocle over her eye. She blinked while a bluish crosshair flashed over her right eye. "It's only an advanced guard, light vehicles nothing too big."

The image of the lone truck, and its two defending Knightmare were displayed on a main monitor inside a Chinese Federation Command transport. The Chief Eunuchs stare at the image from the advance guard, and the portly one simply chuckled at the sight of the two frames. "Ah, so there are only two of them now. Is the third out of power already? That is most unfortunate for them to stop at Shengzhong, where the bridge has long since been left in disrepair."

Lelouch stared out the corner of his eye, while letting out a mild chuckle. "As predicted, they've fell for it! Asahina, Feite bring the attack!"

From underneath the bridge in the large cliff, Asahina took flight in his blue variant Akatsuki. The new Knightmare hovered above with an enhanced Katen Yaibatou in hand. "Yes…yes." He sighed, while bringing up his Knightmare higher into the air. "All units prepare to attack."

Acting in sequence to Asahina's commands, several land variant Akatsuki scale the Cliffside using their slash harkens as a makeshift grappling hook. The large squads of Knightmare stand on the surface with weapons aimed at the advanced guard in the distance.

"I see you!" Feite chuckled while pulled the trigger and unleashing a bluish particle beam at the ground below. The projectile flew quickly to the ground while vaporizing the front end of the lead tank, leaving the rest as super heated debris before exploding into several pieces. "Special Autonomous Forces, crush their flanks!" At the sides of the main roadway, two teams of four Knightmare stood at both flanks. "Roger that Captain. Glaive squad, take out their defending frames!"

"This is bad, sir we're getting abushed!" The yells of the soldiers quickly filled the bridge of the mobile command center for the Chief Eunuchs. The portly eunuch simply slammed his hand on the nearby console, and threw his arm out. "Damn it, those Black Knights!"

"Taking from your disappointment, the pursuit squad must have been wiped out?" Xingke sat below the Eunuchs underneath a piece of Plexiglas in a storage compartment temporary used as a mobile prison.

"How do you know that?" The slender Eunuch stared below at Xingke, and the others that conspired the failed coup against them.

Xingke scoffed at the ignorance of the Eunuch, and turned his head to the side. "It's the Shengzhong Ravine. If it were me, I'd hide soldiers there to hinder the army." The Eunuch chuckled lightly before crossing his arms over his chest. "And then?" Xingke shook his head while one of his subordinates gave him an odd look. "Most likely join up with the main forces at Xiaopei." The portly one crossed over to the small prison compartment, and smiled. He placed his hand against the belt sash wrapped around his waist before shaking his head. "As much as I regret saying this, Xingke. We'll pardon your crimes if you are able to bring the Tianzi back." The scrawny Eunuch grinned evily while nodding in conjunction with his associate. "Yes, and we'll give you that item India left us as a gift."

Meanwhile inside the below decks of the Avalon, Aurelia stood wearing a pilot suit, and staring down at her Nimue. _'Soon…I fear it soon that you will have to battle your sister machine my dear Lady of the Lake.' _She stared over at the damaged Lancelot, and simply shrugged her shoulders at the sight of the damage. _'How disappointing, treating his Lancelot so impishly.' _

On the bridge of the floating vessel, Schneizel sat on a throne with his chin resting against his open palm. His eyes stared over at the three Knights with his usual dismissive look. Suzaku kneeled down in front of him, and shook his head. "Your Highness how is the second prince doing after that ordeal?" Schneizel waved his hand nonchalantly, and sighed. "My brother is doing fine. He has calmed down quite a degree after what just had transpired." Suzaku got back up to his feet, and nodded. "That is good news. I intend to pursue the Black Knights, as soon as the Lancelot's floater has been replaced.' Kanon let out a small chuckle, and stepped forward. She placed her hands behind her back, and shook her head. "For us to take further military action, we'll need to receive a request from the Chinese Federation. Until then we are to remain in standby."

Hours after the defeat of the Advance squad, the large floating battleship Ikaruga hovered several meters above the lengthy flatlands near Xiaopei. The large transport vehicle was loaded into the cargo bay of the massive craft along with the members under the command of Asahina and Feite. The Voulge, Guren, and Kusanagi were all in their docking positions with the pilots performing standard maintenance on their machines.

Tohdoh walked over from his machine, over to Feite who was overlooking the particle rifle with a few others. "Feite, there was a small amount of sluggishness in the controls, can you help me fix them?" Feite turned over while pulling her head out of an opening in the large Knightmare-based weapon. "The controls? Did you break my machine already you unruly Samurai." Tohdoh let out a scoff, and turned his back to her. "Or did the foreign blacksmith forge the weapon incorrectly?" Feite stuck out her tongue, and leaped off the elevated platform. She landed feet first to the surprise of those around her. "I guess I deserved that from you General Tohdoh, so what did you feel that was out of place?"

Zero stood on the platform only to start walking to the elevator after C.C. had caught up with him. "That went more smoothly than I had expected. This must be due to Xingke and his men. That man really is brilliant." C.C. let out a small laugh, and looked over her shoulder at him. "How did you know they were planning a Coup d'état?" The elevator doors opened, allowing the two of them to enter while Kallen stared over while drinking a bottle of water.

C.C. stared at the elevator controls while Zero stood in the center with his arms crossed. "What about the ECM, and the ambush?" Zero chuckled, and lowered his hands to his side allowing his cloak to cover his body. "Yes, from what I heard from one in Feite's division, along one of the planned routes, someone got up there ahead of us, and set us up." C.C. nodded slightly while turning around to face Zero. "I see, about those rebel troops, did you use truth serum on them?" Zero chuckled while nodding slightly. "Yes, a very potent truth serum called Geass." C.C. couldn't help but smirk while the doors let out a loud beep, and opened revealing the bridge.

Shortly after the doors opened, Zero walked in and spoke out in his usual tone of voice. "What's the situation at Horai Island?" Diethard turned over and took a casual look at his data pad held in his off hand. "The reinforcements from India had already arrived." Ogi turned over to Diethard, and nodded before turning back to Zero. "All we have to do now is go back, and join up with them, but what about the Tianzi?" Before anyone could respond, the entire Ikaruga shook from an explosion. Its frontal shield flashed briefly while a shockwave wrapped around the ship itself. "An explosion?"

The bridge crew started to run several sweeps of the vicinity while the front most Knightmare squad was obliterated by an unknown object. "We're being wiped out by an unknown machine!" The female bridge officer turned around with her eyes wide. "We don't know what it is!" Ogi growled while crossing over to the radar display. "All units halt!"

In the front where the main defense squad once stood was now a smoldering junk pile with a smoke stack masking whatever had just destroyed them. The tactical officer looked over with her eyes wide. "A Knightmare?" Minami turned in his seat, and blinked a few times at the small image. "Hurry up, and zoom in!"

The image zoomed in showing a thick veil of smoke, which ultimately cleared showing a bluish Knightmare frame with gold highlights. Rakshata turned in her oddly placed couch in the middle of the bridge, and eyed the machine. She let out a gasp, and her eyes suddenly went wide. "What is that? Why is it equipped with the same floater as us?" Zero stood in utter shock while turning down to Rakshata below.

On the side view port connected to the hanger, both Feite and Kallen stared at the unknown frame floating off into the distance. Kallen held an angered look on her face while turning over to the Guren and dashing towards it. Feite looked over and threw her hand out "Kallen, your frame hasn't been recharged yet! Wait!" Kallen ignored Feite's words, and leaped into the cockpit, and prepared to take off. "Damn it!" Feite looked around, and rushed over to the Voulge.

"Knightmare Frame Shenhu, what a remarkable machine. Even at forty percent output it is amazing." Xingke stared down at the specs on his monitor, then turned to the remaining forces in front of him.

"It's only a single flight type! All we can do is surround it and destroy it!" The three remaining Akatsuki ground types rush forward only to provoke Xingke into reacting. "You underestimate the Shenhu!" A dart like tip popped out on both the forearms of the Shenhu and without notice one fired off at the lead Knightmare. The tip bounced off the blade of the Katen Yaibatou, but quickly spiraled around and wrapped the machine up. An amount of electricity surged alongside the dart harken, and quickly the first exploded. The other two fired while moving in a zig-zag pattern. "Damn it, we'll get you now!" Their charge was met with failure, as Xingke quickly performed the same attack catching one of the two in the enveloping dart Harken. He tugged at his controls, and threw the captured machine into his allies causing both to explode on impact.

"How dare you do that to my men!" Nagisa growled and charged forward with her Katen Yaibatou out and prepared to slide through the armored Shenhu. "You are a fool to attack me after I wipe out all of your forces!" the forearm opened slightly while the harken shot out and a small motor began to spin the harken around. Nagisa yelled loudly and charged forward only for her Akatsuki to shatter at the impact of the weapon. The Katen Yaibatou broke into two and the harken simply tore through the limb, and floated with ease sending her to the ground below.

The Shenhu moved over to the Ikaruga after demonstrating its potential to the entire Black Knights. "Can you hear me Zero?" Lelouch's eyes shudder from underneath his mask, and clenched his teeth against each other. "Don't tell me it's him, Xingke!" Xingke stared over at the Ikaruga while keeping his thumb over a trigger for an unknown weapon. "Zero, you shall not get past me!"

Feite ran up the small platform, and flipped into the cockpit of the Voulge. The chair quickly retracted inside while the back hatch sealed completely. The monitor attached to the hatch lit up along with every other panel making up the panoramic display. She flipped several switches while a diagram of the machine flashed on the main monitor. "Damn it, I knew I should have ran a diagnostic before affixing the Sarissa to this machine!"

"Zero, turn over the Tianzi to me, and I will spare your lives if you do that immediately." Xingke's gaze grew dim while his radar let out a warning. "Xingke!" The Guren slashed forward with its left arm mounted combat knife. Xingke reached to his side, and pulled out one of the Shenhu's two waist mounted swords to more than adequately counter the knife. "The Guren Flight type, Kallen Kozuki!"

"Is the Kusanagi ready?" Tohdoh rushed over only for the mechanic to shake his head. "We removed the floater to adjust the errors in the control system. We can't get it back and running for an hour at the most." Tohdoh growled while turning over to the Voulge. Its backpack bolts shot out while a pair of magnetic clamps move down and latch onto the floater pulling it from the machine's backside. A small amount of electricity surged from the connecting bolts while Feite brought the machine to its feet. "Feite!" Tohdoh's voice echoed through the cockpits intercom alerting Feite to him below. He waved his hand, and slowly the Voulge's head turned to him. "How do you intend to help Kallen by ditching the float system?" Feite walked to the nearby wall where many of the Voulge's weapons were stored. "It's simple, load up on any long range weapon I have for this thing. I'm very happy that I get to use my new toy."

Tohdoh looked over and simply shook his head after spotting the sight of the new weapon Feite was describing. A shoulder mounted weapon moved to the edge of the right arm's lengthy shoulder shield and latched onto it. The weapon itself was similar to a long range linear cannon with a magazine fed loader on the outside end. "You're actually going to use that weapon?" Feite looked over while the barrel of the weapon detached, and folded over the rest of the weapon. "Yeah, it does pack a lot of recoil, but figuring I'll only need a single shot to rip that unknown out of the sky." She reached to the wall placing the Voulge's arm through the shield sword allowing the locking bolts to attach to the forearm. The machine's fingers wrapped around the handle of the weapon and pulled it off the wall rack.

"Let's do this…" Feite walked over to the back end of the hanger, and grabbed a simplistic sub-machine gun normally used by one of the advanced Glaive units. The fully loaded Knightmare reached the back end of the hanger, and stepped into a catapult system. The catapult locked onto the Knightmare's feet, while the linear system charged up. Feite took several deep breaths, while closing her eyes. "This is Feite; I'm going to support Kallen without my float system!"

"Feite is launching?" Zero got up from his seat while watching the battle between the Guren, and Shenhu unfold. Lelouch could do nothing but smile underneath his mask, at the sound of Feite's voice. _'Your voice lessens the strain on my shoulders…go out there and shoot that man out of the sky.' _Rakshata looked over with a disappointed look. "I knew there would be problems with the Float system…but will it be enough…"

Xingke's eyes widen at the sound of the radar beeping again. "Another one?" His eyes widen at the sight of the Voulge flying at the back of the Ikaruga. "Now I have to battle the black rose?" A small amount of sweat fall down the side of his face while dodging a slash from Kallen's Knife. "Heh, you should have expected for me to get reinforced! This is our carrier you idiot!" Xingke scoffed over at Kallen while a small grin appeared on his face. "Reinforced by a flightless machine doesn't intimidate me!" He slashed the sword down and clashed once more with the Guren. Xingke's eyes continued to follow the Voulge on his side monitor. _'It seems that I am lucky enough that that machine isn't flying..or I would have surely be losing even with this powerful machine.' _

The Voulge's legs collided with the ground kicking up a large amount of dust into the sky. Feite hunched over in the cockpit from the collision, and pulled at the controls turning her attention to the sky. "Time to test this weapon out! Kallen keep him distracted!" The Voulge immediately crashed to one knee, and the cannon's barrel unfolded and locked into place. Feite licked her lips while staring at the targeting reticule on her monitor. "Xingke, I'm sorry about this, but I'll make this end swift!"

Xingke was held in close proximity with the Guren with sparks running along both machines. Their weapons were a dead even match until the cockpit flashed red. "What? I've been targeted?" His eyes widen while zooming in at the ground below. "It's over!" Kallen charged the Radiant Surger, and threw it forward at him. "Damn you!" Xingke boosted backwards only for Feite's voice to fill the radio band. "I'm sorry Li Xingke….I know this will make the Tianzi hate me."

Feite pulled the trigger allowing the cannon's barrel to split with electricity running down the now fork like barrel. A large blast of energy fired from the cannon creating a large shockwave from the tip as energy fired up into the air at tremendous speed. The recoil of the blast caused a crater to form in the ground below followed by a large shockwave.

Xingke's could barely have enough time to react; he turned his attention to the incoming energy, and pulled back on the controls. The chest compartment of the Shenhu opened up, and charged briefly. "I didn't want to use this so early, but you've given me no choice."

A scientist in Rakshata's team turned away from his console, at Minami. "Tell Feite to get out of there! That weapon is too…." Zero looked over quickly and growled. "You know about that weapon?" The scientist was too intimidated to reply causing Rakshata to step in. She turned over on the couch, and looked up at Zero. "Yes, it was my team that made that. After seeing the Voulge in action made me feel a bit jealous, so I developed that machine. The results are what you see, the machine's specs were too high, and it was too taxing on any one pilot's body. That's what we called the Shenhu."

The Shenhu fired its chest mounted cannon releasing a similar amount of energy at the Voulge below. Both charged particle cannon blasts met each other and canceled one another out. The energy of the colliding blasts created a large shockwave tearing up the ground below, and creating turbulence in the sky above. "Damn it!"

Zero's hand slammed into the front of his console, while his growl echoed in the helmet. "How did that fall into enemy hands? It blocked the Voulge's own particle cannon!" Diethard looked over his shoulder, and shook his head. "It would seem that India isn't as secure as we might have thought." Rakshata let out an annoyed sigh and quickly shook her head in disappointment. "That damn old Maharaja!" Ogi took a few steps forward while the shockwave and the dust cleared the sky. "Is there any weaknesses?"

On the outside, a barrage of machine gun fire mixed in with the Shenhu, and Guren fighting in close proximity. "The concept is different from the other series. The only points are that it doesn't have a radiation mechanism, and that here used to be no pilot for it." Ogi started to sweat while looking at the battle outside the bridge's viewer. "No way.." Minami turned over and glared at Rakshata. "Isn't someone using it right now?" Rakshata let out a small nod while tapping her pipe against her hand. "Yes…as a matter of fact."

"Damn it, without my float unit I'm at a disadvantage even with a ranged package!" Feite ran alongside the battle between Kallen, and Xingke only for the agile Shenhu to dodge most of her fire. "Kallen you're going to run out of power if you keep using the Radiant Surger!" Kallen growled below while nodding. "I know, but all I have to do is hit once!" Xingke shot his harken forward grabbing the Guren by the foot. "I got you! Now the victor is clear!" Kallen smiled while grabbing the harken with the Guren's left hand preventing the Shenhu from escaping. "I know, now you can't run away from me!" The Radiant Surger activated while Feite below extended the shield sword to the sky. She pulled the trigger at the same time as Kallen charged forward.

Xingke turned over to the Guren as it charged forward. The energy store inside the weapon's fingertips faded away as the Guren's limbs fell limp. Kallen's eyes widen while jerking at the controls. "Damn it I ran out of energy at a time like this!" Xingke let out a gasp while a large explosion filled the shoulder joint of the Shenhu. He turned over slowly while the armor falls to the ground below. "Damn it…" Xingke stared at the damage report, and stared at Feite below. "I'm sorry, Ms. Avalon if you continue I will kill Kallen Kozuki. I don't want to do this, but I have a mission to attend to. The Tianzi will be.." Xingke coughed while Feite simply shook her head, and aimed at the single harken wrapped around Kallen's cockpit block.

A warning light filled Feite's cockpit while she quickly turned and extended the sword slashing a missile in half. "Damn it! That missile was from…" Her eyes widen while explosions start to hit around the Voulge forcing it to a kneeling posture.

The bridge operator quickly turned to her radar while several enemy machines appear behind the Ikaruga. "The Chinese Federation Army is approaching from the rear! It's about the size of an entire division!"

The Voulge activated its particle shield while staying in its pinned state. Feite slammed her fist against the console while the air bombardment continued. "Damn it, I can't move an inch or fire!" She glared up at the Shenhu while it started to grow smaller on her screen.

"Continue the air assault! Keep the ground saturated with artillery the pilot of that Knightmare can still hit Xingke from that distance!" Xianglin stood on the bridge of the central command station while relaying orders to the Knightmare in the division. "Provide backup for Xingke when necessary!"

"Xianglin? I'm glad that you made it here in time. I'm coming in with a prisoner from the Black Knights." The Shenhu faded behind the lines of its allies while the Black Knights were forced to pull back.

"Kallen is being captured, and Feite is being suppressed! We only have time to rescue either one, Feite seems to be the closest, but her shield can be up indefinitely." Minami stared at the battlefield while his face was filled with shock and anger. Zero got up from his seat and slammed both hands onto the console. "Is communications still up with the Guren?" Minami fiddled with a few switches and nodded. "Yes, but only for a short time!" Zero nodded while Kallen's voice was patched through the bridge's intercom. "I'm sorry Zero I messed up…" Zero shook his head and spoke in a confident tone to Kallen. "Be strong, we will rescue you! Got it? Don't try anything stupid!" Kallen let out a smile and nodded. "Yes, I know, I won't give up!"

An artillery shell flew forward and impacted the Voulge's particle shield shattering it. Feite leaped backwards while firing its head mounted machine cannon at the incoming missiles. Her eyes move around the cockpit while letting no missile even come close to the armor. "I failed to support Kallen, give me the order and I'll destroy the entire division!"

Ogi's eyes shudder at the tone of Feite's voice and quickly he threw his arm out. "Turn the Ikaruga around we'll support…" Diethard stood up and turned over to Zero. "I propose we retreat." Ogi growled, and glared over at Diethard who stood a meter away. "Why? Feite is going to lead a charge to rescue Kallen!" Diethard shook his head and gave a cold glare in return to Ogi. "Kallen Kozuki is one soldier, and the Feite Avalon is currently incapable of pushing forward in land engagement mode." Minami got out from his char and shook his head. "Are you telling us to abandon her?" Diethard rubbed his temple, and sighed deeply. "Minami, we have to make a decision. We may even lose Feite Avalon if we charge head first into a battle. We need to think this through. The Country called the Chinese Federation, or a single person's life. It's not even comparable…We should preserve our manpower, and prepare to join up with the Indian Army. Zero make your decision…What you said to Captain Kozuki is more than enough. Any more will be seen as favoritism and partiality, and the Organization will crumble."

Underneath the mask of Zero, Lelouch was sweating. The voices of Feite and Kallen echo in his head. _"Feite is more than willing to charge, but that will be sacrificing her to save Kallen. What should I do?" _Diethard continued to glare over with a pair of impartial and uncaring eyes. "Shouldn't you separate sympathy from your decisions? A sacrifice is sometimes necessary to accomplish your ambitions!" Zero shook his head, and threw his hand towards the image of the enemy formation. "No, we don't retreat. It is a matter of principal, lets finish this! All units turn around!" Diethard took a step forward only for Zero to point at him. "I will not hear any more about retreat Diethard! It is possible that we are going to be betrayed by the Indian Army!" He took a deep breath, and stared down at his tactical map. "Have Chiba and Asahina take the Crane formation. Launch Haruka and the rest of the Glaive squad move in on a pincer attack at the right and left flanks of the enemy! Feite can you hear me?"

Feite's voice filled the bridge while a hint of excitement could be heard in her voice. "Yes? What are your orders?" Zero simply stared up ahead while the Ikaruga turned around. "Do you're forte Shock and Awe tactics up the middle of the enemy formation. Destroy every single machine that blocks you from rescuing Kallen!" The Voulge's eyes flashed brightly while with its powerful legs pushing forward moving into a full on charge. "Orders accepted…commencing operation!"

Zero hunched over the center console, and caught his breath. "I'll teach Xingke…about the difference between strategy, and tactics!" Ogi and Minami both smiled at Zero's orders while the squads started to pour out of the Ikaruga. "R-right!" Minami returned to his station and started to re-monitor the enemy movement. "Thank you Zero.." Zero let out a small nod and threw his arm out. "Order of the Black Knights. All units prepare for battle! The terrain is very even. We can't hope for a geographical advantage."

Meanwhile Xingke stares at the current battle plan, and then at the Black Knights formation. "Judging by their hasty deployment they have to focus their system of command on Zero. But their strength in Knightmare Frames is superior."

Zero glared at the map while staring at Feite's dot on the monitor. He touched the screen and smiled underneath the mask. "Going off what they are moving into, the Chinese Federation's only option is…using the Shenhu at the front for a central breakthrough."

Feite glared up at the Shenhu while it flew out of the command carrier. The entire right arm of the machine was still in disrepair with the parts sparking from the damage before. "Tohdoh, I'll leave it up to you and the Kusanagi. Take it down." Tohdoh flashed on her monitor, and nodded. "I'll take care of it don't worry. The Kusanagi has been refitted to my settings, I'll keep the Shenhu distracted with this machine."

Tohdoh pushed the Kusanagi up at high speed with its Katen Yaibatou in hand and slashed heavily down at Xingke's Shenhu. The two machines clashed against one another leaving the Feite to burst through the center. "Dragoon squad, we excel at ranged combat! Push forward while bombarding them!" The Voulge dashed to the front line of Dragoons, causing a simple smile to flash across her face. Her eyes narrowed while a small grin appeared on her face.

Hong Gu, another skilled general serving under Xingke charged forward in his Dragoon. He lets out a loud chuckle while firing both auto-cannons from his dragoon. The others simply follow suit with a long target charging forward at them. "What is that? Wait a minute!" Gu's eyes narrow while he simply laughed at the steadily approaching Voulge. "The enemy's primary ace is coming at us! Be wary of its speed, and reaction time!"

Feite charged through the front line with the shield sword cleaving Dragoon's in half as if they were paper. She kneeled down bringing the Voulge into a spin and fired the off-hands sub-machine gun. The bullets flew out into the knee joints of several other units sending them to the ground. "Keep the Voulge pinned down encircle it, it has…" Feite let out a small grin while pushing a trigger on the controls. The Voulge's shoulder joints opened up while a flurry of particles shot out. "Let's see you try to hit me without any sensors! Voulge Activating Sensor Suppression Mode! All friendly units switch filter to B-Type!"

The Chinese Federation's frontal attack was split in half while the Voulge created a large pillar shaped path of destruction. The overpowering Knightmare continued through the initial charge while its particles completely made every Dragoon in its area black out. "Even without Kozuki Kallen, they still are being lead by Feite Avalon. I was wrong to take the Guren Hostage." Xingke stared down at the Voulge while it hacked apart whatever came near it.

"Good, the Chinese Federation's forces are being displaced by the Voulge's blackout particles." Lelouch could only smile at the sheer combat potential of Feite while she left nothing but death in her wake. "Charge all forces! Wipe out their front lines!" Ogi could do nothing but smile at the fast paced movement of the Voulge at the front. _'With Feite we can't lose this battle! We will have Kallen back! We will rescue her!' _

Feite's eyes move left to right while throwing the empty sub-machine gun away and plunging the sword deep into the main body of a Dragoon near the rear of the formation. She closed her eyes while her heart began to beat erratically. A shadow covered her eyes while her tongue simply brushed across her lips like a caged beast. _'I feel sorry for myself, at the sound of my friend's final words I become like this…I forget the task at hand, and only the urge to rescue her overtakes me.' _A stream of tears cascades down the sides of her cheeks as the Voulge continues to tear apart the enemy forces. _'Kallen, I envy you…as you're still able to hold onto your humanity...' _

The Akatsuki squads near the Ikaruga push the Dragoons into a stalemate with the overwhelming firepower from the Ikaruga raining down at the disabled Knightmare below. The Akatsuki squads push forward while the Glaive squads lay down suppressing fire from the sides. The entire Order of the Black Knights were easily handling the front most squadron of the Chinese Federation. Tohdoh was doing his part as well easily handling the Shenhu with the Kusanagi.

"I didn't know the Black Knights held this much overwhelming power. Is it true; That Feite Avalon is a demon walking amongst mortals? You've been near her Tohdoh, you can at least tell me that." Xingke pushed Tohdoh backwards and threw his harken at the Kusanagi. The harken flew around the leg only for it to be deflected by a radiant shield. Tohdoh closed his eyes for a second while both the Kusanagi and Shenhu's swords collide against one another yet again. "Feite Avalon is a strange woman whom I cannot even read. All I know is she is a valuable ally, who will help us, achieve victory!"

"The remaining forces that are left in Feite's wake are still funneling in and regrouping. If only we have access to the Laser Cutter this battle would be over in seconds." Zero stared at the tactical map, and kept his cool despite the odds stacking against him. "This is what I had anticipated, Independent-Squad, Asahina Squad, and Chiba Squad initiate pattern Sigma! Prepare to fire from behind. While Unleashing a barrage on the enemy's main position finish off the advance squad. If we can deplete the Shenhu's energy and pin Xingke down, it'll be our victory."

Xingke was knocked to the ground only to see the wounded piling out of their Knightmare from Feite's initial attack. Sadly, only a handful of the unspeakable number of frames had surviving pilots. The rest were killed from secondary explosions, or simple surgical stabs to the cockpit dealt by Feite's hand. "Push forward! Leave the Voulge to our rear guard! Our sensors are no longer being scrambled by those particles!"

The central command ship holding the Chief Eunuchs aim their large cannons at the ground and fire at the lone Voulge approaching them. The shells impact the particle shield causing it to flash with every sequential hit. Feite was covered with sweat while the heat in the cockpit kept climbing with the intense battle going on outside. "I need to disperse the heat, but that will leave me open for five seconds…" She moved her finger over the shut off switch, and closed her eyes.

The concentrated fire from the Chinese Command ship, and the hundred Knightmare around it kept the shield from turning off. A loud boom exited the command ship while its cannons fired another aerial bomblet charge on top of the Voulge. Feite listened as every bomb fell around and on top of her. The particle shield dropped while the smoke cloud covered the entire Knightmare. She opened her eyes, and quickly dispersed the heat held inside the frame.

"Did we destroy it?" The Chief Eunuchs stare at the smoldering cloud of smoke, and start to celebrate earlier before confirming the result. "We destroyed their prized Voulge, that is something that the Britannian Military couldn't do!" Xianglin shook her head and stared at the tactical map. "We're being jammed by those strange particles. Don't be quick to assume that we've won; continue firing on that position before…" A soldier turned over from the center console. "We're getting a high heat reading from the cloud!" Xianglin's eyes widen while she threw her hand out. "Commence re-firing now!"

There was a deadly silence in the crowd while from the concealed position a large particle beam flew out from the dust cloud. The beam burned across the defense lines, and quickly dispersed the screen masking the Voulge while it fired its shoulder mounted cannon. The charged particle beam scattered while the Knightmare hit by it explode in an arcing line.

A shell shot out of the particle cannon while the barrel folded up again. The concentrated fire once again flew forward slamming against the Voulge keeping it from moving a step forward. Feite could feel the pressure in the joints of the machine, while it was being pushed back. "Damn it…I can't push any further…." Feite let out a loud yell while a cannon shell exploded in front of the Voulge knocking it on its back. The machine grinded on the flat terrain, and was met with fire from all sides.

"It looks like we managed to bite the bullet with that attack. It would seem that by having that girl's friend on board saved our lives." The scrawny Eunuch laughed only to become enraged after looking at the tactical map. "What is this nonsense, why are we only relying on the Shenhu? As things are going, Xingke is going to make us lose!" Xianglin simply shook her head, and laughed. "No, this was simply a strategy to see what Zero would do with his pieces. The true reasoning why we positioned out forces this way was…"

In the distance a canal exploded sending a wave of water across the flatland. Due to the shifting levels of height only a few portions were covered with the waters turning the soft soil into thick mud. Those caught in the waters path were only those in the Black Knights, and the stranded members of the Chinese Military that Feite didn't kill. "Xingke, your strategy was to let a canal bust? Sadly I went ahead and decreased the waters before this battle happened." Zero laughed while looking down at the progress of his all out attack.

Xingke shook his head while sighing in disappointment. "You thought this little wouldn't be enough? And thus Zero, you lose." Below the aerial Knightmare frames, all the ground type Akatsuki were caught covered to their knees in mud making them immobile, and ideal targets for the Chinese.

Feite's eyes shudder at the sight behind her, and quickly turned her sights to those preparing to slaughter her friends. "Damn it…they countered very move we made. Even my own…This is Feite, I'm pulling back to support the others! I can't get near that damned command carrier!"

The bespectacled Eunuch stared down at the battlefield map, and watched the water levels surround and suppress the Black Knight's movements. He smiled while the Voulge simply pulled back to rescue those that had fallen into the muddy pits. "This couldn't be.." Xianglin smiled and crossed her arms over her chest. "That's right. This is the land that was reclaimed for irrigation. Even Zero didn't know about the negligent construction work done here due to corruption. The charge earlier was the move the enemy's main force, and Xingke himself went ahead to keep Zero from moving. This also proved to our advantage, but at a cost of lives to lure Feite Avalon to our final defense line. If Xingke didn't plan this, we would be bowing to Zero's will this very moment."

Lelouch's eyes tremble while Feite was pulling back to support her comrades. _'Don't tell me he read my actions? That I would go for a showdown? That I would use this formation! That Feite would be ineffective in demoralizing their forces? How did you do it Xingke?' _

Xingke stared at the muddy death traps below, and the sporadic fighting between those trapped and the Dragoons firing at the immobile targets. "Our country's land itself brings us victory. Zero you end here and now." The chest cannon opened yet again only for Tohdoh to rise up and slash at the last moment diverting the blast across the sky. Xingke growled while glaring down at Tohdoh. The Shenhu's left arm was holding the Katen Yaibatou back, but the armor itself was already badly damaged from blocking the Kusanagi's attacks. "Not bad for the Miraculous Tohdoh. But your main force is still stuck here!"

Feite slashed several Dragoons in half while running on the dry patch of land. The Knightmare were too busy attacking the immobile units to even find the common sense to turn and fire on the Voulge. "Haruka, I'm glad to see that you failed to jump out of the mud. It sucks that you're not as good as I anticipated with my Glaive-A types." Haruka scoffed over at her leader while firing her assault rifle at the nearby dragoons. "Very funny Captain, are you going to laugh at us or get us out of this?" Feite looked over at the command carrier, and nodded. "It seems that I will have to sacrifice Kallen to save you all." The Voulge shot its magnetic harken to Haruka's unit and pulled it out of the mud. Haruka moved to cover the Voulge's backside, and fired at the approaching Dragoons. "How long do you think we have to recover everyone before we get wiped out?" Feite growled while trying to recover the downed machines. "I don't know, Asahina, Nagisa help out with recovery! We don't have much time left!"

Asahina already had started to recover the downed Akatsuki and pulled back under the veil of the Ikaruga's shield. "We thought ahead and are currently regrouping for another attack. Nagisa is already moving to support you guys over there. You are the furthest away, so you'll need all the help possible."

Feite bowed her head while holding the line with the handful of Glaive that made it through the battle. Haruka and Feite were back to back shooting their weapons while those they saved recover those stranded. "Hurry up, we can only hold them off for a few moments! Their main force will sweep down in any second! I only managed to take out half of them!" Haruka chuckled while she reloaded her rifle. "There we go sector six is clear of allies…" Feite kneeled down while the barrel unfolded again on the right shoulder. "This is Feite firing cannon to cut off enemy movement on the left side."

Diethard looked over Minami's shoulder, and shook his head. "It seems that our attack has failed Zero, Feite has already pulled back to the midway point, and is currently evacuating our downed units. We should use this as a method for retreat." Zero glared over and yelled at Diethard. "Fine. Retreat while protecting our engines." C.C. looked up and shook her head. "Even if we retreat to Horai Island…." Zero cut her off, and placed his hand against the chin piece of his mask. "I know…Ogi what about that place?" Ogi pushed a few buttons on the center console, and stared at the report. "We've finished scouting and surveying it."

Zero stared at the various images of the Chinese forces on the map, and shook his head. _'I'll admit this Xingke; I should have taken you out first. You're a schemer like me, and you're bravery is on par with Feite. Being gifted with both is a gift in itself Xingke, but why do you seem sluggish now?' _

Xingke coughed out blood while still pulling the stalemate with Tohdoh near the front of the Ikaruga. He wiped his lips, and growled under his breath. _'I don't have much time left…please last…just a little longer.' _

The Ikaruga's starboard, and port sides open revealing a portion retrieved from the Gawain that sank into the pacific. The Diffusion Hadron cannons pull forward, and start to charge. "We've got reports from all levels that the cannons are ready to fire Zero." Minami looked over his shoulder at Zero while trying to hide his anger about losing Kallen. Zero nodded slightly at him and threw his arm out. "All right. Aim at the flanks of the enemy while allowing our forces to pull back. Fire!" The Ikaruga unleashes the devastating blast obliterating most of the Advance guard and leaving the remainder to stop their advance.

Xingke's eyes stare at the battlefield below at the smoldering wreck that once was the advanced squad. "Impressive zero…you till had something up your sleeve." His left arm shook from the pressure from Tohdoh's machine, and a loud growl escaped his lips. "All Dragoon Squads spread out. If you group together you'll be targeted by the ship or the Voulge."

Zero threw his hand out, and sighed deeply. "Tohdoh, take command of reorganization and relieving of the squads. I believe Feite, and Asahina have started doing a majority of the reorganization. The Ikaruga will continue to draw them in allowing for you to retreat. Proceed to the fourth predetermined area!"

Feite looked over her shoulder while Asahina landed beside her frame. "Looks like we're heading to the 88th Mausoleum." Asahina let out a small chuckle, and slowly fired the forearm mounted gun. "Yeah, but can we all get their on foot is the question." Haruka fired while moving backwards while the Akatsuki roll on their Landspinner. "Something irritates me now Feite, why did your family exclude Landspinner from the Voulge and Glaive series?" Feite smiled and stared down at her lap. "The Knightmare are faster on their feet, and can perform more delicate maneuvers rendering that system obsolete. You did read the manual I gave you." Haruka's cheeks flashed a hint of red in embarrassment while she shook her head. "I neglected to do so…" Feite waved her hand nonchalantly, and raised her voice to a higher decibel. "Everyone conserve energy and pull back to the fourth predetermined area! Don't leave anyone behind, and try not to be a hero!"

Over the course of several hours of long distance pursuing, the Chinese Federation forces halted their attack, and simply conserved their weaponry for the final battle to come. The Black Knights regrouped their surviving forces and took refuge in the mountain where the mausoleum of the 88th Tianzi was carved into. The Ikaruga slowly backs up into the large entrance while the Chinese command carrier sits off in the distance.

"This is going to be one tough battle…" Feite climbed out of the Voulge, and landed softly on the ground. She looked over at all the battle weary faces including that of Haruka, Asahina, and Nagisa. "Well the Indian army could be coming at any moment to help us out." Tamaki climbed down the side of his Akatsuki and rubbed the back of his neck. Haruka looked up at him and shook her head. "There's no way they'll come after seeing what just happened to us." Asahina let out a small nod and crossed his arms over his chest. "So we're one besieged ship without backup in a foreign country." Feite moved her hands to her hips, and unzipped her pilot suit to the top of her chest. "At the very least, we have an easily defendable position, but I wonder how long it will be until we get an ultimatum from the Chinese." Tamaki shrugged his shoulders while sitting on a crate beside Haruka. "I don't know, but those guys are pretty much lacking in the strategy department. I heard that Xingke guy did the entire battle back there." Haruka let out a small nod, and took a sip from a bottle of water. "Yeah, leading from the front. He basically countered Zero's strategy one for one."

Several miles out from the Mausoleum, the command carrier fires upon Xingke's forces in the front lines. "I believe you were told not to move." From the right and left flanks of Xingke's men, reinforcements that were concealed appear from the thick foliage of the area. "We can't forgive those who have revolted against us."

Inside the bridge of the command carrier, soldiers turn their guns on Xianglin while the Eunuchs simply stare at the Mausoleum after giving their order. "Now's not the time for this…Aren't we going to bring the Tianzi back?" One of the Eunuchs shook his head and chuckled slightly. "This is good enough. We have powerful reinforcements waiting." On the back mounted monitor, the Avalon flashed on screen with the Nimue hovering beside the Tristan, and Mordred.

Ogi could feel the hair standing up on the back of his neck after spotting the Britannian reinforcements, and the Avalon. "What should we do? We didn't factor the Knights of Rounds into this." Zero looked up at the Nimue and his eyes narrow. "So it seems that is what happened to the second prototype of Feite's Voulge…the face of a weapon developer….always two sided." Minami looked over with a confused face, and quickly he recognized the appearance of the Nimue being identical to the Voulge before it was refit._ 'Two sided? Does that mean Feite has been…no her famil has been selling weapons to both opposition, and ally alike.' _

Xingke looked over his shoulder at the Nimue, and the Avalon. "Do you realize who you are working with? That man conquered Ireland, Scotland, and England in one fell swoop in his campaign against the European Union. The second prince Schneizel!"

C.C. stared at the theatrics displayed in the distance and shook her head. "The Chief Eunuchs are planning on eliminating not just us, but Xingke as well." Zero let out a soft nod, and crossed down over to Diethard's terminal. "Diethard, make preparations for the plan." Diethard nearly choked on his tongue before being able to respond. "Right here?" Zero stared straight ahead at the explosions, and sighed. "They're all right here. It's the greatest stage."

Meanwhile at Ashford Academy, Lelouch's voice filled the room while holding a phone to his ear. It was late in the morning where most of the students were up all night concerned about Milly's condition over in China. "Ah, so that is what happened. You have us really worried…I see, I'll tell everyone about it…" Lelouch smiled while nodding a few times and quickly ending up hanging up the phone a few minutes later. "It turns out that Milly is fine, she was taken under the care of Suzaku and the others. Sadly, she won't be able to get us any souvenirs." Rivals let out a relieved sigh, and placed his forehead on the table. "What is she thinking making us so worried like that?" Shirley held both her hands over her face trying to hide the tears that had been falling down her cheeks. Rolo looked over at her, and before he could speak Lelouch crossed over. "Shirley…do you think you could make the announcement over the school intercom." He held his handkierchief over to her, causing Shirley to smile at him. "Thank you Lelouch." Rolo placed his hand against his forehead, and sighed deeply. "Hey Lelouch, can I talk to you for a minute?"

The school public announcement bell goes off alerting all the students to the nearest speaker. "To all Students, I have an urgent announcement! President Milly, who is in the Chinese Federation has been confirmed to be safe and sound!" A loud cheer of joy filled the campus while Rolo and Lelouch walk through the hallways and into the Library. "It seems that she was able to escape the scene of the coup d'etat with the Knight of Seven, Sir Kururugi Suzaku! I repeat!"

Rolo reached his hand out and tugged at a book while letting out an annoyed sigh. "So Lelouch, don't you think that you're getting a little carried away?" Lelouch took a step back, and rubbed his temple. "Did it appear that way? I'm terribly sorry." Rolo pushed the book in causing the large shelf to retract showing a concealed elevator. "You're being a tad nice to everyone…" He crossed into the elevator, and pushed the switch. Lelouch followed in shortly after and shook his head. "But I was told to handle human relations smoothly…"

Inside the elevator Lelouch stood in a strange and feminine way. His hands were crossed over his lap while Rolo couldn't believe his eyes. "It was an order from zero…" He let out a small sigh, and rubbed the back of his head. "To follow orders is only natural, but…over stepping the boundaries as a double is going to be trouble….Please understand this…" The two crossed over into the well lit hallways of the Security headquarters, and entered the main room. "I'm aware of this…"

"Because I'm a woman who works for Zero, and Sir Lelouch, after all." Sayoko pulls of a voice changing mask, and tugs at the wig on her head. "Sayoko, danger is closing in on Zero…" Villetta gave her an annoyed look while sitting across the room at the end of the table. "What do you mean by that? I thought the battle between the Chinese Federation and the Black Knights ended in a stalemate." Villetta sighed, and quickly shook her head. "His Highness Schneizel entered the battle." Rolo growled while looking over and his eyes narrowed. "The Britannians have entered as well? Damn it, that means…" He turned his face away, and clenched his fist. _'Aurelia, you're there as well aren't you?'_


	10. Chapter 10

Turn 10 – The Power of Feelings

Feite let out a sigh while the floater was lowered to the backside of the Voulge. She stared at the large unit while taping her foot. "Did we figure out what was going wrong with it?" Rakshata stared at the diagram on the mobile laptop, and nodded. "The power distribution system wasn't built to take the constant power of the Voulge's new reactor. I managed to change the settings, and now the floater should work without much error." Feite stared up at her Knightmare, and closed her eyes. "I guess that is good news, as we cannot afford for us to lose this battle due to technical issues."

"What are we going to do? We don't even have any reinforcements!" Tamaki yelled into his Akatsuki's radio while a few others simply stare at him in annoyance. "So what do you see in that guy anyway Haruka?" Nagisa sipped casually from her drink causing Haruka to completely turn over and gasp, and nearly fumble her drink. "Typical of you to act in such a childish way Haruka…." Asahina crossed his arms over his chest, and looked outside. "It is very grim, the situation we've been placed into." Haruka let out a deep sigh, and nodded. "Without reinforcements, we are pretty much only able to rely on the Hadron cannons, and the Voulge's charged particle cannon."

Suddenly the entire mausoleum shook from a large explosion sending a shockwave through the Ikaruga. Diethard stood up and stared at the main monitor. "This is…" Zero nodded slightly and shook his head. "They're bombing us…" The bridge operator turned around and gasped. "Does that mean?" Zero stared at the Chinese Federation troops firing in the distance, and sighed. "That's right. The Chinese Federation is planning on crushing us along with the 88th Tianzi's mausoleum. In other words they've abandoned the current Tianzi."

Xingke and those under his command could do nothing but scowl at the sight before them. Several explosions lit up the horizon where the 88th Tianzi Mausoleum stood. He shook his head, and turned over to the command carrier. "Does your greed extend this far as to destroy our past? All units cease the attack! The Tianzi is there!"

"You don't get it do you?" A eunuch's voice filled the cockpit of the Shenhu catching Xingke completely off guard. "Xingke that is where all the Tianzi's rest. In other words it's a tomb; we're burying the current Tianzi. We've already arranged for a new Tianzi. The perfect puppet for his Highness Odysseus."

Xingke growled while turning around and charging forward. His blade was extended only to meet the cold scythe of the Tristan. Gino stared down at the Shenhu and grinned. "Are you the leader of the coup d'etat?" Xingke narrowed his eye sat the Tristan, and growled. "Get Lost, Britannia! This is our country's problem." Gino blasted backwards, and shook his head while dodging Xingke's harken. "But from an international standpoint, those Eunuch's represent the country." He pulls back on the controls and fires his own. "They say that you captured the Guren. We have a bone to pick with that Knightmare and its pilot."

Feite zipped up her pilot suit, and climbed up into the cockpit. She touched her ear mounted headset, and spoke firmly into it. "We've gotten the order to sortie, take out as many as possible. Glaive squadron, after getting the units attached I want you to follow Tohdoh's orders." Haruka looked over from her Knightmare, and raised her eyebrow. _'Why are we following Tohdoh, and now you captain? What are you planning?" _

Tohdoh's Knightmare blasted off to the sky with both Asahina and Nagisa in two. "Our airborne military strength is limited. Face them as if you were up against a thousand enemies alone!"

C.C. walked up with a grin on her face. She ran her hand alongside the back of Zero's chair, and crossed to the elevator. "I'm going to borrow an Akatsuki." Zero looked over his shoulder, and stared at her. "C.C. if things turn bad escape." C.C. let out a small grin, "Do something before that happens."

Aurelia sat in her cockpit string at her fingernails, while Gino was already engaged with Xingke in a battle below. She rolled her eyes at his annoying gesture against the damaged frame only for her eyes to focus down at the Voulge as it flew up into the air. "It appears my opponent has arrived. Anya please take the enemies strength into consideration, the Mordred isn't as fast as our machines." Anya looked over, and nodded slightly. "Yes…"

Feite stared up at the second bombing squad while extending the charged particle cannon, and activating the laser cutter. Both weapons charged showing the immense amount of energy contained inside the lone Knightmare. The targeting sensor moved erratically over Feite's eyes while she pulled both triggers. The bluish laser flew out first flying into the formation of bombers, and cutting them apart in a straight line. The laser cutter dispersed while the charged particle cannon was about to fire. "I will not allow you to cut their numbers down any more Feite Avalon!"

Feite turned over and quickly turned out of the way blocking the sword from the Nimue. The pressure from the attack was shocking to Feite causing her eyes to narrow. "Who is this…wait a minute…" Aurelia let out a small nod, and flashed on Feite's monitor. "I'm the Knight of Two, Aurelia Bles. I've hoped to cross swords with you since the banquet. Show me the reason why Nonette considers you her greatest pupil!"

"I have no time for you Knight of Two!" Feite turned the main body over to the Nimue, and fired the charged particle cannon. "I won't allow you to use that weapon against me!" Aurelia quickly twisted her frame out of the way, and kicked her foot forward. The barrel of the cannon was ripped clean off causing the entire weapon to spark wildly, and quickly become jettisoned from the shoulder hard point. Feite stared down while she exhaled and slowly looked up with a serious expression on her face. "You managed to dodge that weapon with ease; I see that the only way I can defeat you is by cutting out your heart!" The sword flew out from the shield and locked into place while both frames clashed against one another.

The Nimue and Voulge slashed against one another with each weapon canceling each other out. Their battle quickly moved over the horizon with the blur of their glowing float units illuminating the sky amongst the many explosions.

Their battle caused Gino's eyes to widen at the fast paced battle taking place between the two of them. "Damn it, even Aurelia has been drawn into the battle." Xingke let out a smile, and pushed the Tristan backwards into the air. He pointed his sword up to the air, and charged. "You shouldn't be distracted by the battles of others!" Xingke couldn't ignore it, the battle between Feite and the Knight of two created a suffocating pressure across the battlefield. He could feel the emotion burning heavy in the early morning sky.

Suzaku entered the battlefield with his eyes shudder at the high speed combat occurring between the Nimue and Voulge. Both frames were not giving each other one step of ground. Their combat style easily canceled each other out giving Suzaku a very discomforting look on his face. _"This is why she is the Knight of two…she is better than I had assumed…' _He shook his head, and stared up at the incoming Kusanagi. "Tohdoh, I'll be sure to take you down like before!"

C.C. whistled to herself while scanning the horizon beside Tohdoh's machine. "Looks like the Lancelot is going to be joining us, it seems that he's being accompanied by the next generation series Knightmare frames."

The Mordred moved to the ground level beside Hong Gu, and the others Dragoons under Xingke's command. "The Mordred, don't tell me they're planning to…" Anya gave a grim look to the coup faction's Knightmare, and shook her head. "The revolting army will be…exterminated." From the large bulky armor of the Mordred several harkens flew out destroying those that couldn't moved from her path. "Split up into three different directions!" Hong Gu growled heavily while evading Anya's first attack. Anya shook her head while the bullets from the Dragoons do nothing but bounce off the particle shield of the Mordred. "It's pointless, projectile weaponry will do nothing to my shield." Xingke flew above her and dove down with sword primed to deal a death blow. "Then how about…" Gino moved in to support Anya by blocking Xingke's attack. "I'm sorry, but I'm your dance partner for this battle."

"Captain, we'll assist you in taking out this Rounds filth." A group of Akatsuki fly upwards with Katen Yaibatou extended, and fire their machine cannons over at the Nimue causing Feite to break away from their clash. Aurelia glared at the enemy machines while simply letting out a mild scoff. Her Knightmare evades through the fire, not a single bullet managed to hit the armor. She flipped a switch causing the monomolecular cutter to eject from the hip armor. The Nimue grabbed the large scaled combat knife, and threw it over at the first Akatsuki. The chain blade grinded against the armor and quickly the pilot ejected leaving his Knightmare to explode.

There was nothing but silence from Aurelia while she orchestrated the demise of the first of three. The magnetic wire harken flew out from underneath the wrist and attached to the knife caught in the falling debris of what was left of the Akatsuki. She turned her gaze to the second frame, and blasted forward to it. The pilot panicked pulling backwards only for the Nimue's sword to plunge deeply into the chest of the Knightmare. "You bastard!" The third pilot charged at the backside of Aurelia only for her to tear the second Akatsuki in half and pivoted into a half circle. The blade tore through the exploding Akatsuki, and cleaved the last Knightmare frame in half.

Feite stared up at the Nimue, and pulled out her own combat knife holding it steady in the Knightmare's offhand. _'Those idiots, they charged full on knowing they would be defeated….' _She pointed the shield sword forward, and charged head first at the Nimue. "That is why I will have to do this by myself! Everyone don't engage the Knight of Two!" Aurelia flipped the knife around, and simply countered the shield sword with her own. The strength of Feite was overwhelming; Aurelia's hands were starting to get sore with each impact felt through the controls. _'This feeling, she is performing adequately against me. Even to predict my next move by simple observation. You definitely are worthy of your teacher's praise."_

A bead of sweat rolled down Feite's cheeks while their battle had only covered a small time of twenty minutes. Her body was reaching her limit with exhaustion siphoning her strength away. "Why can't I turn the tide?" Aurelia was too out of breath, but her strength was far beyond the point of getting exhausted. Her training was strict, something Feite herself knew about personally. She pushed the throttle forward, and pushed the Voulge backwards. _'Is she at her limit?' _

Feite yelled loudly while the Knightmare made its forced descent. She grabbed hold of the controls, and pushed up on the throttle. "I will not…" Aurelia stared down at the Voulge, and simply shook her head. The Nimue's shield blade flipped back into a storage position, and she simply raised an eyebrow. Aurelia's face flashed on the main monitor of the Voulge. "I'm impressed; you exceeded my expectations Feite Avalon. I thank you for this opportunity, but for now I must withdraw. I look forward to when we meet again." Feite's eyes were trembling while hovering in dead silence. _'She could have killed me, but she just waited for me to stabilize.' _The Nimue turns its back to the battle, and blasts off towards the Avalon.

Kanon looked over at the Nimue and simply raised an eyebrow. "Why is Lady Aurelia withdrawing? She could have wiped out the Black Knights chances of victory in one fell swoop." Schneizel waved his hand nonchalantly, and stared at the Nimue. "We are not in the position to question the Knight of Two's decision." He looked over at Nina who was fidgeting on his right side. "Nina do you not approve of Aurelia's actions?" Nina's eyes widen while she quickly turned and shook her head. "No, my lord…I'm simply thinking that if we used the Mordred's stark Hadron cannon, we could destroy the mausoleum, and wipe out the Black Knights." Kanon rubbed her temple, and shrugged her shoulders. "That would turn us to the killers Nina; we must make the Eunuchs make the last move…"

On the command carrier belonging to the Chief Eunuchs, they all gathered at the main monitor starting at the communication from the Ikaruga. "So you're going to personally admit defeat? Now that your second ace has fell in battle?" The portly Eunuch chuckled, and waved his hand. "Sadly, its already too late." Zero growled over at the two, and simply tapped his finger on the side of his chair. "You won't cease attacking no matter what? At this rate the Tianzi will die too!" The bespectacled Eunuch waved his hand, and shook his head. "The Tianzi is merely a system. We have plenty of cute replacements. This one can no longer be used as a bargaining chip."

Lelouch smiled while staring over at the Eunuchs and shook his head. "But you're using her as tribute to gain Britannian Nobility, and more?" The three Eunuchs laugh simultaneously, and reply together. "To say it bluntly, it was cheap collateral, indeed." Zero clenched his fist, and threw it to the side. "Giving up your land and giving into undemocratic treaties is cheap collateral?" The portly Eunuch simply yawned and stared at his fingernails. "That is right, we're Britannian aristocrats now." Zero shook his head while staring off at Diethard below. He smiled underneath the mask, and turned his attention back to the Eunuchs. "What about the people you're going to leave behind?" The scrawny eunuch folded his arms over one another, and let out an annoyed sigh. "Zero, when you walk, do you consciously try not to trample any ants? Don't you throw away the paper us use to wipe your ass?"

Zero ran his gloved hand across his chin, and continued to shake his head at the nosense spread out by the Eunuchs."By Selling out your land, throwing away your leaders, and betraying your people, what do you hope to accomplish." The bespectacled Eunuch slams his hand on the table, and growled. "People will always come, they're like insects."

"Feite, are you alright?" C.C. and Haruka floated beside the stationary Voulge defending the lone frame from the likes of the Chinese and Britannian forces. Feite blinked while Aurelia's words echoed through the back of her mind. "I lost to her, yet she spared my life…." Haruka turned over to the Avalon and her eyes widen. _'The captain was defeated…no way…" _C.C. rolled her eyes, and flashed on Feite's main monitor. "How long are you going to mope?" She switched to a private channel, and glared into Feite's eyes. "Lelouch would be disappointed in you…now will you simply allow him to die? Or will you do what you said you would do before. Will you save the Tianzi? I doubt a role model should act this way."

An explosion filled the mausoleum causing the debris to fall on top of the Ikaruga. The shields collapse from the debris while alarms sound on the bridge. "Ayame what is going on?" Ogi stared over at the purple haired operator, while monitoring his station. Ayame turned over her shoulder, and yelled back at him. "The second and fifth particle barriers have ceased functioning. All of which were protecting the nose of the ship."

Feite's eyes widen while she turned over to the Ikaruga. "The ship is…" She grabbed hold of the controls while C.C. crossed her arms over her chest. "What will you do?" Feite closed her eyes, and shook her head. _'What will I do?' _Her eyes shot open while glaring down over at the formation of bombers moving towards the Mausoleum. "I will end this battle at the best of my ability!" C.C. smiled and simply stared while the Voulge blasted to into the sky.

In the safety of her room, the Tianzi quickly pushed back Kaguya while tears stream down her face. "This is absurd! I can't take this anymore Kaguya, I have to put an end to this." Kaguya reached over, but the Tianzi had already rushed out of the room, and into the hallway. Kaguya leaped from the bed, and rushed after the small girl.

Zero took a step forward, and growled. "I've had enough of this, you speak as if you're noble, but you're bureaucrats who don't even know of noblesse oblige!"

Tianzi climbed out of an open hatch on the nose of the Ikaruga where several pieces of debris were already falling on top and around it. "Stop it! Stop this battle already!"

Xingke evaded the Tristan for the time being and scanned the Ikaruga. His sensor spot the small Tianzi shouting at the nose causing him to shift his attention. "My lady Tianzi!" Gino fired one of his two harkens over tearing off the right wing from the Shenhu's float system. An alarm surged through the cockpit causing Xingke to look behind. "My wing…you bastard." Gino shrugged his shoulders while sighing deeply. "All because you stopped paying attention to me."

The Tianzi flew backwards from a few nearby explosions causing a small amount of dirt to stain her cheeks. She shouted heavily while slamming her small fist on the hull of the ship. "This is… This is absurd!"

"All forces the Tianzi has been spotted, shoot her, and leave no trace!" The portly eunuch glared down at his tactical map, and extended his hand. "Fire!"

The Dragoons near the Ikaruga extend their machine cannons, and take aim at the small girl. "Show no mercy!"

Xingke clenched his teeth, and charged forward to the Tianzi. _"Please last Shenhu! I'll give you my life!" _The Shenhu started to take the first barrage of bullets to its rear while both slash harkens shoot out and being to spiral taking the large burst of fire from the Dragoons. "Please escape Tianzi!" Xingke adjust himself in the cockpit while surges of electricity flow around him. The Tianzi looked up at the Shenhu while the bullets ricochet away from the nose of the Ikaruga. "Xingke?" He smiled down at the young empress, and coughed out blood into his hand. "You finally made it outside, but you still haven't seen anything. I'll hold them off!" Tears streamed down her small face while she stubbornly shook it. "But if you're not with me…! Xingke! Together with you…with you…" Xingke's expression turned soft while his smile grew larger. "Those words are too kind for one such as me." The Shenhu's armor started to fracture and explode from the concentrated fire. Xingke's eyes shudder while the Shenhu's alarm goes off. _"Am I unable to save her? Unable to protect her? Even though I've been preparing everything for you ever since six years ago…." _His voice became strained with sadness while yelling out. "Anyone! I don't care! Please save her!"

"Fine, I shall grant you your wish!" the voice of Zero filled the area while a large barrage struck the entrance of the mausoleum and the Ikaruga's nose.

Schneizel stared at the entrance with his eyes containing a stern gaze. They widen at the sight of the unknown black Knightmare standing in front.

"What is that Knightmare? It blocked the attacks from our battleship, but everything else that hit it!" The Eunuch's panic while staring over at the unknown Knightmare that had just blocked their chase for victory. "I ask you, gentlemen of the Chinese Federation, as well as Britannia." Lelouch sat in the cockpit of this unknown frame tugging at the knot of his ascot. "Are you planning on waging war with me…with Zero?"

Suzaku looks over with his eyes wide, "Zero's appeared on the front lines?" The Lancelot evades fire from the Kusanagi, and the fight with Tohdoh continues yet again in the sky.

"So he made his move…." Aurelia leaped out of the cockpit of her Knightmare, and landed on the hanger floor. She stared at the large monitor displaying the unknown frame guarding the Ikaruga.Aurelia watched intently waiting for what miracle Zero was about to show the world. _'What will you do? I wonder what that Knightmare is possible of." _

"What are our forces doing? Concentrate all fire on Zero now!" The large canons on the command carrier position themselves higher and fire a large barrage into the air. The Dragoons surrounding the front of the mausoleum continue their barrage on the unknown Knightmare. Lelouch simply smiled while lifting up his arms revealing a large keyboard once present in the Gawain. The ominous eyes of the unknown frame let out a loud flash while the blasts were quickly nullified by a complex layer of barriers.

Cecile looked over with her eyes wide. "Lloyd that is…" He let out a soft nod, and looked over his shoulder at Schneizel. "A modification of the Druid System…"

Rakshata stood up from her chair, and smiled. "The Knightmare frame Shinkirou. It's absolute protection field is the greatest defensive force in the world." She twirled her tobacco pipe in her hands and glared over at the Chinese Federation forces.

The chest compartment of the Shinkirou opened revealing a crystal of sorts resting in the middle. The crystal laughed forward like a missile and a thick laser beam followed shortly after. The laser entered the crystal, and scattered the beam across the area. The laser cutter sliced through the large formation of Dragoons, and slammed into the thick particle shields of the Mordred. Anya rolled her eyes while sighing. "That is a bit of a nuisance." Gino looked over from their position, and turned over to the Avalon. "My Lord Schneizel what do you want to do now? We're right by the Tianzi we can do it."

Kanon leaned over and whispered into Schneizel's ear. "Sir I believe the Fabian strategy will be useful for this battle." He held up his hand silencing his aide, and stared at the battle map. "Something isn't right, why would Zero choose to appear now?" The sky was covered with several bulb-like explosions while the Voulge hovered in the middle of the falling debris. Schneizel's eyes narrowed while shaking his head. "Aurelia's withdraw from combat is starting to annoy me."

Lelouch glared down at the powerless Shenhu as it sat immobile on the deck of the Ikaruga. "You're pitiful Xingke. You were betrayed by your own countrymen, and can't even save a single woman. But now you should understand, that you should partner with no one else but me." Xingke shook his head and wiped the blood off his lips. "But even so, I have no intention of becoming your subordinate." Lelouch moved his hand over his chin and continued to look at the Shenhu. "Of course not, you're capable of leading a country. I have no choice but to save you. The Tianzi, you, and all the oppressed people of the Chinese Federation." Xingke looked over his shoulder, and glared t the Shinkirou. "Do you think you can turn this war around with just that Kightmare?" Lelouch turned his Knightmare around and stared off into the distance. "No, what sways the tide of war isn't simple tactics, but well-planned strategy."

"Urgent news!" A soldier turned over from his station on the Command Carrier. "Riots have broken out in Shanghai!" the Eunuchs turn over and gasp loudly. "Riots? Why at Shanghai?" the soldier shook his head, and brought up a map of the disturbances. "It's not only Shanghai, Shouchun, Beijing, Burma, Jakarta, Islamabad. We're still in the process of Confirming, but people are simultaneous rioting in fourteen other areas."

Nina stared at the map of the area, and shook her head. "How could Zero time the riots?" Cecile looked over her shoulder, and sighed. "Apparently, a recording of Zero's communication with the Chief Eunuchs was broadcasted." Kanon gasped and quickly turned over. "Communication? They must have don't it on their own without telling us." Schneizel looked over, and rested his chin against the palm of his hand. "Can you bring it on screen?" The recording of Zero's conversation with the Eunuchs replays on the main view screen of the Avalon.

Lelouch laughed while grinning over at the sudden breaking of the Chinese Federation's military line. "Thanks to the Tianzi, the Chief Eunuchs' roles as villains really stood out." Xingke glared at the video feed, and simply shook his head. "I can't believe that he foresaw this, and recorded every conversation… he had with them…"

"Kanon turned away from the video, and shook her head. "Even so, these actions came far too soon." Schneizel lowered his head and smiled. "Suppose he used plan that had already been set into motion?"

"Yes, I used your plan. The rising up of the people coupled with your coup d'état." Lelouch glanced over his shoulder at Xingke, and smiled at the footage of the riots on a side monitor.

"In other words!" Tohdoh sliced a Vincent ward into pieces and held both Katen Yaibatou crisscrossed over one another. "This is not a siege without reinforcements."

Diethard typed on the console while relaying the video across the world. "The starved and impoverished people of the Chinese Federation are our reinforcements."

"From here on…" Nagisa charged forward at the Mordred and smashed her Katen Yaibatou at the machine's left shield. "It's our turn to…" Haruka slammed into the right side of the large Knightmare impacting the shield with the Glaive's combat knife. "Even the score!" Asahina moved from above, and slashed off the Mordred's flight unit sending the machine to a freefall below.

The Mordred fell to the ground crushing the old paved granite of the mausoleum's roadway. "This is Gino, I'm recovering the Mordred." The Tristan flew over, and landed beside the Mordred, and prepared to defend the immobile Knightmare. "Anya, are you alright?" She weakly pushed herself off the console, and brought her machine to its feet. "Yes, but my machine can't use its floater…"

The Voulge hovered above with its arms crossed over its chest. Feite stared down at the field while the air forces had started to break formation while Feite had the targeting monocle over her right eye. The laser cutter was already extended with her finger resting on the trigger. "What will you do Schneizel? I can cut down all your forces and sink the Avalon in two shots at the very least."

"It would appear the Voulge has started to intercept the Chinese air forces, and ground troops have been deployed." A military aide turned over, and waved his hand. "That is a foolish gesture, the pilot should be exhausted. Our Air Forces can easily overwhelm both the Voulge, and proceed to bomb the target." The military advisor looked over at Schneizel, and quickly he shook his head. "No, we're retreating. Our Air Forces won't stand a chance against that laser cutter." Nina gasped and turned over to him allowing the prince to continue. "A country isn't made up of its territory or constitution. It's made up of the people. Since the Chief Eunuchs have lost the support of the people, they no longer have any right to represent the Chinese Federation, or to enter out country."

"Yes your highness." Suzaku's voice was grim while pulling the Lancelot backwards. "All Britannian forces, we're pulling back regroup on the Avalon." A few surviving Vincent Wards, and Partisan quickly regroup, and follow Suzaku back towards the fleeing Britannian forces.

"The Avalon and the Knight of Rounds are retreating." A sigh of relief fills the bridge of the Ikaruga. While the battle with the remnant forces of the Chinese Federation ends swiftly. The Dragoons under the command of the Eunuchs quickly switch sides and move into position around the Command Center. Lelouch stared up at the retreating Britannian forces, and crosses his arms. "Brother, that's what I thought you'd do, but…if you were like father what would have you done?"

The bridge of the command center rips open while the recharged Shenhu stands in front of the frightened Eunuchs. "Looks like Schneizel, has abandoned you too, Chief Eunuchs." The Portly Eunuch holds his hands up and shakes his head. "No, I surrender. Please don't kill me!" Xingke climbed out of the cockpit, and pulled out his sword. "Caring only about yourself until the very end, huh?" He leaped down and slashed at the portly Eunuch killing him in a single slash. He turns to the others quickly killing them while the Shinkirou hovers behind the gaping hole in the bridge "Where is Kozuki Kallen?" Xingke moved over to Xianglin, and started to untie her. "The Guren's pilot." She shook her head and stared at the ground. "Right…if you mean the captive she was transferred." Lelouch's eyes widen while shouting down below. "What?" Xianglin got to her feet, and held her hands out. "The Chief Eunuchs handed her over to the Knight of Seven!" Lelouch growled while cursing Suzaku's name. "Damn it, Suzaku! How many times must you take everything from me?"

A loud gasp filled the interior of a mysterious temple with a striking resemblance to that of Kaminejima Island's temple. "What are we doing here? Weren't we just in the Imperial Palace?" The forgotten face of Bartley Aspirius, a now portly man who held onto his noble titles by joining with V.V. and the Emperor. "This is an order from the Emperor you say?" His shuddering eyes stare over at the small boy V.V. standing beside the intimidating Jeremiah Gottwald. "Yes, I requested it. It was you people after-all who altered Lord Jeremiah. Trying to resurrect the dead project that was lead by the long since deceased Aidan Avalon…." Jeremiah let out a small laugh and turned over to Bartley with a glint of hate brewing in his eye. "It could only have been you, right? The one who carried out the final adjustments on me. This will be an honor, to have you rectifying Dr. Avalon's mistake with that pitiful project."

It had appeared to be several hours after the battle that had ended resulted in the deaths of the High Eunuchs. The Black Knight's Ikaruga landed on an open green clearing away from the rocky flatlands near the Mausoleum. On the flight deck, most of the command crew was assembled with the Chinese Federation delegates standing across the way almost in opposite.

Feite stared over at the Tianzi while the wind blew gently through her hair. She turned away from the group, and looked off into the distance glaring off at the mountains towards Japan. She moved her hand over her chest, and clenched her fist. _'I need to find out the reason why I was spared by the Knight of Two. There has to be a reason, and I will find it.' _She turned over her shoulder at a brief amount of commotion coming from Diethard.

Normally Feite would ignore the former news broadcaster turned counter-intelligence official, but his words made her roll her eyes. "Zero, we should announce to the world that the wedding as been annulled, and at the same time I think that announcing her marriage to someone Japanese will be a wise plan to follow." The words from Diethard caused most of the Chinese delegation to scowl over at the him with disgust in their eyes. Zero simply stood beside Diethard and stared over at the small Tianzi. _'Who would be a proper suitor for her? Tohdoh? No, maybe even Tamaki could serve a purpose.' _Diethard leaned into where Zero's ear would be inside the helmet, and whispered. "I could get a list of potential…."

Feite let out a loud sigh quickly silencing Diethard while crossing over to him. He was still a few heads taller than her, but despite that she placed her arm around his neck. She jerked him down to her level , and let out a small chuckle. "That was very funny Diethard, but that won't be necessary." Kaguya let out a small nod while Diethard broke out of Feite's grabble, and adjusted his collar. "Now is not the time for childish pranks Feite. This is a high-level political question…" Kaguya shook her head, and glared evilly at Diethard causing him to simply freeze in place. "It's not a political question! It's something concerning love! It's not something you discuss in political terms." C.C. let out a calm sigh, stared up at the sky with a smile forming on her face. "Kaguya's words are right." Diethard took a step forward, and threw his fist out. "We're at war!" Nagisa took a step away from Asahina and shook her head. "Shut up you." Diethard's eyes widen while all the women were turning against him. "Hey, I'm an official you don't…" Rakshata let out a small laugh, and shook her head.

A few beads of sweat roll down Diethard's brow while turning back to Zero. "Zero…you can't let them…" Feite walked past him, and placed her hand against Zero's shoulder. "Zero, you'll make the right decision won't you?" Lelouch froze from Feite's touch, her voice itself was cold sending shocks up and down his spine. "I um…"

"Hey Zero! I have something to talk to you about!" Tamaki shouted while approaching the deck where the meeting was taking place. He quickly quieted down and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry are you still in a meeting?" Zero shook his head, and broke away from the crowd. He couldn't handle the pressure from not only Feite, but the other women around him. "Ah, Tamaki you had something important to say to me? The meeting is over for the most part." Diethard tried to speak out only to have his foot crushed by Feite's.

Zero, and Tamaki walked down the pathway and entered the Ikaruga's upper decks. Tamaki leaned against the wall to a nearby store room where Zero stood inside. "Man, I have a lot I wanted to talk about, first I'm worried about Kallen….But you know, because of times like these, a title…" A mild buzzing came out from Zero's pocket while he quickly turned to it, and removed his mobile phone. "It'd be bad if the Order of the Black Knights didn't work as a unit, right?" Zero stared at the caller, and let out a small sigh while Tamaki continued to speak openly. "As a grunt, I can't even set an example for the new guys…" Zero let out a simple hand gesture, and nodded slightly. "Very well, I will discuss it with you on another time." He closed the door, only to hear a loud cheer from Tamaki on the outside.

Meanwhile back at Ashford, Shirley stood in the girl's locker room changing back into her school uniform. "Oh Lulu? Are you free right now?"

Zero removed the helmet off his head, and held the phone against his ear. "Yeah, what did you want to talk about?"

Shirley let out a sigh while reading a flyer about Milly's graduation event. She folded the piece of paper, and tucked it into her locker. "Well, it's about the president's graduation event…If we discuss it in the classroom, Rivalz is saying the president will hear of it…"

Lelouch paced back and forth in the small store room, and took a seat on a nearby crate. "Why don't you talk to Milly, and get her feedback about it. After-all it's her graduation." Lelouch snapped his fingers while the current situation flashed through his mind. "Oh! Shirley, could you help me with something?"

Shirley stumbled backwards while pulling her sock on, and quickly caught herself. "Yeah, what did you need?"

Lelouch stared at the doorway to head the sound of a slight tap from Tamaki outside and quickly he turned his attention back to the phone. "Umm…I want to break a couple up, but how would I persuade their friends…?"

"Do those two want to break up?"

Lelouch shook his head while rubbing his temple. "No, it's mainly for poltical…ah, I mean for relations…well it's a family problem."

"That's no good!" Shirley fell backwards while putting her second sock off, and fell onto the floor with her butt hitting the carpet hard. "Love is power! When you fall in love with someone, amazing power just flows through you! You think about that person every day, you write poems, wake up early, and knit mufflers, and jump down waterfalls screaming their name…! I also…" Shirley caught herself while her cheeks quickly turned red. "Umm…Don't you have someone like that, Lulu? Someone that makes you do something out of the ordinary?" Lelouch's eyes widen while realizing Feite's touch agaisnt his shoulder. He stared at his joint while memories he had forgotten quickly return to him. _'That's right…' _Lelouch grinned slightly and picked up his helmet staring briefly into the lens. "Feelings have the power to change the world, isn't that right Shirley?"

Shirley kicked her legs happily while nodding a few times. "Yes, well anyway Lelouch..." A disconnect tone fills her receiver while she pulls the phone away from her ear, and glared at it. "Geez! That side of him still hasn't changed!" The other girl's in the locker room laugh over at Shirley while she quickly gets back up to her feet.

Lelouch stared at his phone, and gave it a faint smile before tucking it away into his jacket pocket. "If I could only tell you Shirley, I do have such a person…" He paused for a moment, and placed the helmet back onto his head. "Time for me to make my decision…" Zero took in a deep breath before stepping out of the store room, and back up to the deck level.

Feite leaned against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest while Diethard was still having a minor argument with Nagisa. Asahina and the other men took note of Diethard's decision, and stayed out of the conversation. There was a light hearted feeling in the air with a minor smirk on most of the Black Knight's commanding officials. Feite's eyes held such a look only to catch the eye of Xingke and almost instantly kicked off the wall. "Huh?" Diethard and Nagisa stop their argument while Feite simply crossed by the two, and over at the Chinese Delegation

Xingke leaned forward with his hand hovering over the sword hanging off his belt. He was ready to pull the weapon out only to pause at the sight of Feite holding her hands up. "Quite the turn of events…you have caused quite a commotion with my friends empress." Tianzi let out a smile, and quickly shook her head. "Will I be forced into marriage? I heard the Britannian man speak, and I don't believe I'm ready…" Feite kneeled down to the Tianzi's eye level, and shook her head. "You won't be forced to. You are the Tianzi, the symbol of power, it is your decision. I'm sure Zero will agree with me." Xingke moved his eyes over to the nearby stairwell, and narrowed at the sight of Zero appearing. "We will see if your words hold any truth."

Zero looked over at Feite kneeling beside the Tianzi and he smiled briefly underneath the guise of the helmet. "Tianzi, I've decided, and come to a conclusion concerning you, and the Chinese Federation." He extended his hand placing it down on Feite's shoulder signaling her to get back onto her feet. "Your future if for you to decided." Zero turned around and walked back over to the others. "Your heart is the source of your power. Those who stood up against the Chief Eunuchs, and we, the other of the Black Knights, too, have been fighting with the power of our hearts." Feite blinked while crossing her arms over her chest. _'My my when did you become do deep Lelouch…' _

Xingke lowered his arm away from his sword, and took a few steps towards him. "Zero, I feel that I've gained more insight, as to what kind of person you are." Zero turned around, and stared down at Xingke's outstretched hand. He nodded slightly, and shook the hand in a professional manner. "The path we must tread is perilous…" Xingke pulled his hand back and turned to the Tianzi. "And that is also why the future lies with us."

Hours later, Feite stood in front of her laptop in the dimly lit room on board the Ikaruga. A panel of the wall was removed with the ships systems interconnected to a port on the side of the mobile computer. Lines of data was flowing down the monitor while with a few keystrokes the Ikaruga's main computer core was processing requests for paths into Japan. Several courses flash on the monitor with one pointing out in particular, the route was quickly highlighted in yellow, while Feite simply rubbed her temple. _'It seems that I've my own business to attend to Lelouch, so you and the others hold steady.' _She flipped the laptop closed, and started to clean up the mess she had done to the wall panel.

Minutes later, Feite crossed through the lengthy corridors passing by several members of the Order. Some of them pause to greet the lone ace, while others simply glare at her. Losing Kallen has caused some distention to the group, as Feite was incapable of rescuing her without sacrificing her own life. Feite could feel nothing but anger about the current situation. For the moment, she didn't care anything about Kallen, she was strong, and could put up with any kind of torture. The stoic woman wanted only to find out the reasons why the Knight of Two didn't deal the final blow that would have taken her life.

Tohdoh stood in the hanger bay overlooking the damage that had been done to the Kusanagi. The damage was minor, and was taken as a lower priority compared to the Akatsuki that were heavily damaged in the fighting. Tohdoh lowered the data pad into an open slot on a tool box, and looked over his shoulder at the opening elevator. His eyes narrowed over at Feite while she held a duffle bag over her shoulder. She was wearing casual attire, something he was not accustomed to seeing on the hanger deck. "Feite, where are you heading?"

Feite paused for a moment, and looked over at Tohdoh while proceeding towards the waiting Voulge. "I'm heading back to Horai for a while. My squad will be staying on board the Ikaruga, and Haruka will be in command of it until I get back." Tohdoh wiped his hands with a damp cloth, and let out a comforting sigh. "You need rest as much as anyone, but did you inform zero about your departure?" Feite crossed over to the leg of her machine, and glanced back at him. "No, my actions are independent of the Black Knights. I'm returning to Horai because I simply wish to see my daughter for a few days. All this fighting has made me realize I want to hold my daughter in my arms, and against my breast." Tohdoh closed his eyes and rubbed his head. He felt like an idiot and quickly bowed his head. "I see, we don't get many chances to spend time with family and friends. I'll tell Zero for you, have a good trip back to Horai." Feite gave him a gentle nod, before climbing up into the cockpit and preparing the Knightmare for launch.

Meanwhile at Horai Island, in the medical district a technician from the Black Knights sat at a computer overlooking the medical files of all the members. Her eyes held a different look to them, while her eyes narrowed at the sight of Feite Avalon's picture, and that of her child Arcadia. _'Who is your father you little brat?'_ The technician searched the database of all the male members while their blood was scanned intensely for a match with Arcadia's. Her eyes glared at the data with her fingers moving quickly on the keyboard. She takes the time to check her surroundings; most of the others were busy with their own tasks while this lone technician was unhindered in her search.

After a minute of filtering through the database, no match was found between all the members except for Zero's file which was empty. None of the sections were filled out, even the blood type. The man was mysterious even to the medical crews of his own organization. This little bit of information made the technician laugh while she pulled out a small mobile device from her pocket. _'No match, but I'll be sending the data concerning this child to his highness.' _The technician's eyes widen while she quickly pulled the mobile device, and tucked it into her pocket. 

"Hey, Sancia you're still here. You should go ahead and get some rest. We're not expected to do any more work until the Ikaruga gets back." The division head stood at the doorway leading into the small computer lab. He pushed up his glasses, while staring over at Sancia with a semi-interested look. Her dark hair, hazel eyes and sharp East-European beauty was captivating for the Japanese Doctor. Sancia let out a smile sigh and gently rubbed her temple feigning a sign of general fatigue. "Yeah, I lost track of time when doing my report. I'll take the rest…but we're in a lot of work when the Ikaruga returns for repairs." The division chief nodded while nervously trying not to look her directly into the face. "Um, Sancia I know I'm your superior and all, but…" Sancia walked past him, and shook her head. "See you later Chief Hirokawa." Hirokawa froze in place while Sancia simply vanished to the nearby surface elevator. _"That woman got away from me again…when will you get the courage to get her Hirokawa?"_

Inside the elevator shaft, Sancia's eyes were wide while both her eyes held a Geass sigil within both irises. Every person in the vicinity was being tracked by her Geass, their position, where they were, everything. The strict security protocols here made it impossible for an average spy to infiltrate, but with the help of a Geass it made Sancia able to act without ever being watched. _'I have Feite Avalon's current data, and that of her daughter. I'm a bit curious as to why I was asked to capture this data…' _

Sancia exited the elevator, and casually maneuvered herself through several of her so called co-workers. She despised every single one of them, many of them traitors, and others simply civilians that left Area Eleven to live on this godforsaken artificial island. Being one of the Irregulars made Sancia annoyed being around normal humans, as many of them whined, and complained about minuscule things. _'If only I had a chance, I would wipe out this pitiful island with the others. Sadly, his Excellency doesn't wish for us to attack this island….just yet.' _

An hour later, Sancia managed to reach the two bedroom apartment that was registered to her by the Black Knights. It was a fairly sized domicile, but it appeared to as if no-one lived inside of it. Only a few bags of general foodstuffs sat on a dining table while Sancia crossed into the kitchen. She picked up herself a bottle of water, and crossed over to the nearby computer console. "No time wasting…I need to send this file…" She quickly flipped up the laptop, and input a complex twenty digit security code.

After a few seconds, the system booted up automatically with the Britannian Logo displayed on the background. Sancia spent no time to waste, plugging the mobile device into the side terminal, and pulled up a secure transmission program. The program burrowed through the Horai's communication system, and quickly transmitted the signal in two directions. The first was sent to an unknown location within the borders of the Chinese federation, and the second to the capital city of Pendragon inside the heart of Britannia. "Now all I do is wait…" A sinister grin flashed on her face while crossing to the nearby window to get a glimpse of the rest of the city on the south side of the Island.

Inside the unmarked temple belonging to the Geass Cult, V.V. was overseeing the modifications on Jeremiah from an upper room. The small boy gave the scientists a rather bored look before turning over to a beeping sound coming from the nearby console. "What is it?" A voice of a woman echoes through the room's loudspeaker. "We've received a transmission from Sancia, it contains a DNA sequence of Feite Avalon, and her child." V.V. let out a small chuckle, and laughed. "Perfect, send it to the lab, I want to see how far along the cells have matured inside that weak human body."

At the same time, within the secure walls of the Britannian Capital the message was already received. "This is remarkable; I almost thought the Irregulars would be useless when doing a task such as this." The Emperor stared at the file with an evil glint forming in his eyes. He turned over to Bismarck who leaned against the nearby wall. The tall man lowered the digital pad from reading level to the side of his hip. "My lord do we really need to take such precautions to see this so called child's blood tests? From what I'm seeing this child is no more different from her mother." Charles held up his hand silencing the knight of one, and got up from his seat. "Feite Avalon is just like any other woman I've met. She will do anything to verify the safety of her offspring. If we can simply capture the child, ruin the chances of the Black Knights becoming a thorn in our interests." Charles rubbed his temple, and let out a loud booming laugh. He stretched his arms out while lowering the data pad. "I want to check something else Bismarck, compare the child's blood to the sample we recovered from Lelouch. I want to be certain of something before we turn the world to ash."


	11. Chapter 11

Turn 11 ~Respite~

It was less than a joyous day for Feite on her return to Horai. A thick wind threw the rain up against the body of her Knightmare Frame. The waves crashed against the side of the dock while several members of the Black Knights shield themselves with parkas. The Voulge's feet touched the ground, and a large amount of heat shot out from its various vents. The float system's wings folded backward while the cockpit pulled back, and opened up.

A large amount of drizzle fell on top of Feite's head while she shielded her face from the heavy winds. She stared up at the sky, and shook her head before leaping to the ground below. She flicked her wrist, and pushed a small handheld device causing the cockpit to shut. A member rushed over to Feite holding the hood of his parka on. "Feite, we were unaware of your arriving. Is Zero coming back with the Ikaruga?" Feite stared briefly at him while flipping the collar of her jacket. She glared over at him causing the man to quickly silence himself. The raindrops had already soaked a part of her fringe causing it to fall completely over her right eye. "I came here of my own accord, I'm not sure if Zero will return with the others for quite a while. China is somewhat destabilized for the moment." The man swallowed the last bit of his words, and let out a faint nod. "Very well…." He rushed over to the nearby open hanger, while Feite continued to walk towards the residential district.

Feite felt a bit of nostalgia walking through the streets. It was something that she missed from Area eleven. There was a different life going on here on Horai, the people were helpful, and strong willed. There were no walls between them, a trait that brought a smile onto the young woman's face. She moved some of her wet bangs from her eyes, and looked up at the large apartment where waiting inside was Arcadia. "I'm home, my sweet girl."

The door leading into the apartment opened with a blast of warm air touching against Feite's cold body. She was soaked head to toe despite wearing the heavy officer's coat of her new uniform. The small laughter of Arcadia filled the apartment while a Japanese woman turned the corner holding the baby in her arms. "Oh, I wasn't expecting you to return home so soon Feite." Feite tugged off her wet coat, and placed it over her left shoulder. "There were a few things left to do, but I had to come back and check in. I'm very grateful that you're taking care of Arcadia in my absence Miss Ishikawa." Ishikawa waved her hand and smiled, "It's no problem; I promised Sayoko I would watch over her." Her eyes narrowed at Feite's wet clothing and simply shook her head. "You should go take a bath; you'll catch a cold walking around in those wet clothes. I'll go ahead and run one for you." Feite extended her hand over to Ishikawa, but she already walked towards the bathroom. "Thank you." She whispered while pulling off her boots, and quickly walking to the bathroom to prevent dripping any further on the hardwood floor.

In the apartment across the street, Sancia sat on a couch beside the sliding door leading out to the porch. She played with a teddy bear while a smile flashed briefly across her face. "Oh, looks like the wayward mother returns….it saddens me that I have to wait until the results to come before I can continue to do my work." Sancia glared out the corner of her eyes and quickly her nails dug into the teddy bear's curly coat. "Why is that woman so important? Why does the Emperor and V.V. care so much about her, and that bastard of a child?" She threw the teddy bear against the nearby wall, and climbed out of the chair. Crossing over to the computer, she quickly turned on the monitor, and turned back to the sliding glass window. "I can't wait to see your face…when I tear out your heart…"

Moments later, Feite soaked in the bathwaters with her wet hair clinging loosely around her shoulders, and back. It was a soothing feeling, a feeling that she had long since forgotten about. Her dedication to the Black Knights made it nearly impossible to take a full bath, often resorting to brief showers or nothing at all before the next mission came along. A soft hearted sigh exited from her mouth while turning her gaze up to the ceiling. _'There is still so much planning left to do. I'm sure Lelouch will want to attack Tokyo in order to rescue Kallen…The battle is approaching, and with the Chinese Federation falling into our hands, how long will it take for Britannia to realize it was a wrong thing to betray Lelouch a second time.' _There was a knock at the door alerting Feite to get out of the water. Ishikawa's voice came from the other side. "I don't mean to interrupt Feite, but I've taken the liberty to make a meal for you. You should be hungry after that long trip." Feite shook her head, and let out a smug grin. "Thank you, I'll be out soon." She pushed herself out of the bathtub, and quickly drained the water. _'So much for soaking….' _She sighed to herself, and grabbed the nearby towel.

Moments later, Feite sat at a table with an elaborate spread of a home cooked meal. It differed from the quick meals while on board the Ikaruga. This one followed along the lines of what Kallen used to bring for lunch when she attended Ashford. "Do you not have an appetite? I should have toned down the cooking…" The thoughts of rescuing Kallen returned, while Feite simple turned to the nanny, and shook her head. "No, I just was thinking about old times…" Ishikawa leaned forward in her seat across from Feite, and chuckled. "Old times? We're too young to say that expression…Anyways eat up you'll need strength for what is to come." Feite gave her a firm nod, and picked up her chopsticks beginning to eat from the elaborate spread of ethnic foods. "So, did anything happen while I was away?" Ishikawa let out a smile and quickly swallowed the small helping of rise in her mouth. "Yes, as a matter of fact Arcadia is showing signs of walking…that girl loves to explore this small apartment." Feite's eyes widen while looking at her daughter play in the nearby baby-pen. "Are you kidding me? My Arcadia is starting to walk." Ishikawa nodded and turned over to catch a glimpse of Arcadia pulling on her stuffed rabbit's ears.

"What? Feite left? I didn't say she could leave." Zero yelled while standing in the back of a briefing room with Tohdoh. His arm lightly tapped the wall curbing his aggression, causing Tohdoh to raise an eyebrow. "Was it you who promoted her to the autonomous unit? I'm confused Zero…" Tohdoh adjusted his collar, and stared at his reflection in Zero's mask. "Yes, it was I who gave Feite that position, but that is only for missions pertaining to our mission of defeating Britannia. Did she give you a reason?" Tohdoh let out a sigh, and gently rubbed his temple. There was a sign of discomfort in what he was about to say, but he gathered his courage, and replied. "With all of our losses in the past few days, the stalwart sacrifice she gave to the Black Knights. Feite deserves to be with her child at least for a short while….you a man of understanding should know this." Zero took a step back while Tohdoh's change in tone caught him off guard. "I know…very well…Tohdoh do not tell anyone that I spoke with you concerning this matter." Tohdoh closed his eyes, and returned with an annoyed look. "Why would I go to anyone else about Feite returning to Horai?" Zero walked past Tohdoh, and he glared out the corner of his eye. Lelouch scowled underneath the mask, he couldn't believe Feite would simply leave the ship without him even knowing about it. He needed her for a mission, one that would be able to tip the scale in his favor. The door leading to the hallway opened up showing C.C. leaning against the nearby wall. "Do you feel heartbroken that the siren left the ship?" Zero chuckled while signaling with a nod for her to follow him down the hallway. "Why would I be upset over that matter? It's simply a loss in our tactical strength. That is why I'm worried."

Tohdoh opened his eyes and reached into his jacket removing a small photo from his pocket. _'Does even Zero keep his feelings sealed up? Do I wish to become a man like him?' _He stared at the picture of Nagisa taken months before the war that changed Japan took place. _'No, I will be different from him. I will not let anyone take you away from me.' _

Zero entered the commander's quarters, and walked towards the closet at the far end of the room. C.C. followed shortly behind him, removing a few buttons from the collar of her jacket. "With everything weighing heavily on my shoulders, Feite should have spoken with me about leaving. Arcadia is my child as well…" He opened the closet door, and removed his helmet placing it neatly against a holder inside. C.C.'s mocking laugh filled the room while she tossed her jacket on the floor, and climbed on the nearby sofa. "So, you act serious in the briefing room, but behind closed doors you are a cute little boy or man considering that you had a child with that lioness." Lelouch shook his head, while removing his secondary mask and pulling down off his face. "Shut up witch, Feite's leaving had made he have to rethink my strategy. I'll leave Tohdoh, and Xingke to sort things out, as there are various factions still opposing our presence here. In the meantime, I will have to return to Area Eleven for a short while. I have a feeling that Feite will go there as well."

C.C. turned on her back and moved her arm in order to shield her eyes from the blinding lights above. "Do you think she'll do something stupid there? She and Kallen are best friends…will she mount a rescue?" Lelouch pulled his cape off placing it on a hanger before turning over his shoulder. "This is the first time, but I can't predict her movements anymore. She knows me too well, as do I. C.C. is there something that I should know why Feite is acting more like a witch than a human?" C.C. shook her head, and closed both eyes. "If she heard you call her that, it would break her heart. You still need to observe things before you can see the full picture."

In the walls of the Ashford academy, Milly walks with a familiar figure walking behind her. The knight of two was dressed in the uniform of an Ashford student and held a simple itinerary in both hands. Aurelia stared at the various artworks that decorated the schools walls, while Milly paused in front of one painting that was left from before the Black Rebellion. "Who painted this one? The woman in this looks beautiful." Aurelia stared at the picture of a blonde haired woman dressed in flowing white Greek-inspired toga. She was portrayed in a simple sitting pose but it was her intense gaze that kept Aurelia's attention. Although the work was clearly amateur, Aurelia was herself quite intrigued. "That was a winning portrait from one of our best art students." Aurelia glances over at Milly; she noticed a slight sad tone to her voice. "You appear quite attached to it. The strokes are too harsh, the lines not particularly perfect although, the model's beauty is captured quite well. The eyes in particular are very well done." Milly lowered her head, "The model was my cousin." She turns her saddened eyes away from the painting that should have been destroyed after knowing of Feite's betrayal. Aurelia nods, "Ah yes, of course. How could I have missed it? It is her. Shall we move on Miss Ashford? I'm curious to see more of the lovely campus and the students." Milly let out a small nod, and continued down the walkway.

The rainstorm was still afflicting the artificial island restricting transportation for at least a few days. Feite had managed to keep her return to Horai a secret only for a few hours, and quickly she had started to get progress reports from the research department concerning her pet project sitting in a dock several levels below in the islands production facilities. She glared blankly at a few schematics and gently rubbed her temple releasing some of the stress that had recently built up. "Why do I have to overlook this data?"

A scientist turned over from her computer, and let out a loud sigh. "Feite, you're currently in charge for the most part since Zero and the other senior members are still in China liberating it from the Eunuch aligned forces. So what do you think about the power generation system?" Feite ran her finger across the screen, and her eyes quickly narrow at something she didn't like. "The variables here are all wrong; did you run these in a simulation yet?" The scientist let out a small nod, and pushed up her glasses. "We've failed to find the right sequence to activate the float drive generators. This is very difficult to program, but we'll make the corrections and record the results." Feite pushed on the desktop, and returned to a standing posture. Her hand rested against her waist, while turning over to the doorway at the end of the dimly lit electronics room. "I'm going home, if we have any further problems relay it to Rakshata on the Ikaruga…"

Feite stepped out into the empty hallway, and paused to catch a glimpse of a woman leaning against the opposite wall. "My are you Feite Avalon? I've heard a lot about you from the others." Feite narrowed her eyes at the strange woman and paused in the middle of the hall. "You seem to know my name, but I have no idea who you are." The woman moved her hand to her chest, and smiled. "Forgive me; I'm Sancia…Sancia Delacruz. You're my hero you know that." Feite crossed both arms over her chest, and leaned forward. "Hero? Why am I your hero? You're obviously not Japanese nor have I seen you before. Who recruited you to join the Order?" Sancia faked a smile, but on the inside she was growling. The words were not breaking through Feite's tough exterior, causing her to rethink her strategy. "I was recruited by Diethard…I'm the assistant in the medical technology ward." Feite rolled her eyes, and turned her back to Sancia. "Diethard recruited you? That sounds like something that oaf would do. You must get a lot of discrimination not being Japanese, sorry I sounded like a bitch a moment ago…work has been hectic since Zero and the others are…" A high pitched noise ringed in Feite's ears causing her to immediately shake her head in discomfort. "Are you alright?" Sancia took a step forward only for Feite to extend her hand out to her. "No thanks, I've just been overworked…probably the battle against the Chinese is still causing my ears to ring." Feite turned to her side, and continued down the hallway rubbing her ear.

Sancia's friendly expression vanished while Feite's back was turned to her. She adjusted the small wrist mounted knife in her hand while her Geass appear in both eyes. _'Damned woman, you don't trust anyone except Zero…you are very smart for an exiled Britannian. Your movements, demeanor, are very much like a grand strategist…I won't be able to get close enough to kill you." _She closed her eyes, and chuckled slightly. _'But your daughter is only protected by that weak Eleven…I can kill that small brat to get to you…' _

'_Beware that woman, for fiends exist...even in the sanctuary of the goddess.' _

The tranquil voice from before fills Feite's mind while she entered the surface elevator. There was a throbbing sensation in her forehead, while her eyes stared blankly at the glass wall of the elevator. _'You again, why are you warning me? What do you want me to do?' _

'_Avoid her, and keep your child nearby…you must flee the island where you call home…I will ask of someone to assist you…Charles has found out….your' _

Before the voice could finish the sentence, a pain shot through Feite's body. It felt like an electrical shock causing her body to tense up, her eyes widen at the sight of being trapped inside a tank of water followed by the piercing eyes of the Emperor of Britannia staring directly at her. Her heart locked up at the sight of the elderly man, only for the vision to vanish showing the interior of the elevator. _'This vision, have you chosen me as your vassal? Why do you care so much about my child, about my safety…the only place left to flee is…?' _The elevator reached the surface where a pair of armed guard turned to Feite saluting her. "Turning in for the day Commander?" She waved her hand nonchalantly, and nodded. "Yes…"

Under the Sea of Japan, the Shinkirou moved elegantly through the turbulent waves. Lelouch tugs at the collar of his tee shirt, and stares at the location data for his rendezvous point. A smile flashed on his face while tapping his finger on the side of the cockpit. "Who would have thought the information department had so many connections in this city…sadly all of them are in my control." His eyes focused at the large gateway approaching and slowed down the Knightmare slightly. The gateway's locks detached and slowly pulled open allowing the Shinkirou to pass.

In the center of the aquarium, the transformed Shinkirou rises from the below tanks. With a loud splash the Knightmare stabilized and its cockpit shot slowly opened. Rolo leaned against the railing with his mobile phone in his hand. He quickly inputs a message before tucking the device back into his pocket. "About time you showed up." Lelouch glared over Rolo, and sighed. "Still responding with that cheeky tone Rolo?" He paused for a moment, and glanced at Sayoko who stood beside Rolo. "Sayoko, has anything changed while I was gone?" Sayoko removed the mask covering her face, and with her offhand tugged the wig off the top of her head. "Nothing urgent…The details are in the file, as you instructed." Lelouch climbed out of the cockpit, and balanced on the side of the Shinkirou. "Rolo? If you will…" Rolo walked down the ramp with his hands tucked away in his pockets. "I'll extend it in a second."

The lighting crackled in the early morning sky while Feite walked through the streets towards her apartment. She had both hands tucked into the pockets of her tall jacket while a concerned look was spread across her face. Every step caused a puddle of water to splash up while she quickly approached the building. _'I need to leave Horai…but.' _Feite turned up to the tall building, and continued on into the building.

There was a large amount of laughter while Charles stared at the results on screen. He stroked his lengthy beard, and shook his head at the data. "So my assumptions were correct, Lelouch was indeed the father of this bastard child." He reached his hand out to the end table nearby and grabbed hold of a wine glass. Taking the glass in hand, the emperor took a sip before resting his head back. "Now that we know the truth, I can finally turn that woman against my foolish son by capturing that small runt." Bismarck crossed by with his hand tucked into his lengthy jacket's pocket. "You really think Feite Avalon will allow the agent to capture her daughter? The worst thing to do is take a cub away from a lioness. Will this not bite us back in the end?" Charles waved his hand over his shoulder, and laughed at the words from the knight of one. "I expect strict resistance, but that agent has that woman and child on constant watch due to her useful Geass."

In the living room of the apartment, Feite held Arcadia to her breast while resting her back against the cushion of the couch. She hummed a soft lullaby to the child, and stared at the muted news report. Her eyes quickly run across the closed captioning, and a smile beamed across her face. The Chinese Federation was quickly falling to the Black Knights, and the combined power of the Tianzi. It was a momentary sense of happiness that vanished instantly with Feite's eyes narrowing at the open window. _'I'm being watched again…' _She pushed herself up to a standing posture, and crossed over to the balcony window. Feite glanced outside momentarily acting as if admiring the view. Her eyes however were scanning the building directly facing her own. _'Where are you? It could be anyone…' _Feite's eyes widen while she let out a loud gasp at the explicit sight going on across the way. She turned her back to the window, and covered her mouth. _'Can't they close their curtains when they do such a thing like that?' _Her face was completely red while a giggle exited from the child's mouth. "I'll don't look forward to telling you what they were doing when you get older."

Feite couldn't see anything out of the ordinary outside with the exception of the young Japanese couple living across the way. She shook her head while the nearby kettle started to whistle on the stovetop. "I wonder where we should go to get away from Horai…we can't stay at the Avalon estate in the Chinese Capital, or stay on the Ikaruga..." She closed her eyes, and collected her thoughts for a moment. "The only place to go is either London, or…" She paused for a moment, and let out a concerned sigh. "Tokyo…" Feite closed her eyes, and nodded. _"What would you do in a situation like this C.C?" _

Meanwhile, C.C. sat on a sofa with a piece of pizza in her lips. She chewed on it slightly while a faint smile appeared on her face. _"It is for you to decide, the Queen has told me little of what is about to happen. She has a way with weaving the fate of others, by making them choose their paths. I can't interfere with her wishes, but I will tell you that Lelouch is in Japan for the moment."_ She put the pizza back onto the paper plate, and leaned back in the cushion.

Feite stood in the kitchen feeding a bottle of Arcadia. She fidgeted for a moment while Feite sighed deeply. "I'm sorry, but you have to have formula today…" The small infant suckled on the bottle while the young mother crossed over to a nearby white board.

There was a small schedule written in blue marker while the front door opened. "I'm sorry I'm late…" Ishikawa entered the apartment and took off her shoes placing them to the side. Feite shook her head, and smiled at her nanny. "There isn't a problem at all, I'm glad you came I have to go on a mission…" Ishikawa noticed the concerned look on Feite, and crossed over holding her hands out for Arcadia. "I see, that is the life that we chose, you have to fight for Zero and the hope of the Japanese people." Feite handed Arcadia over, and bowed her head. "Sayoko was very nice to have you protect Arcadia in her stead, you trained under her am I correct?" Ishikawa held the small child, and lightly patted her hand to Arcadia's back burping the infant. "Yes, so please do not worry about the safety of your child. I simply wish for you to return safely, a child without a mother is a very ominous thing." Feite nodded slightly, and crossed over to Arcadia. She leaned in and kissed the small child on the head. "I'll be back soon, take care of her for me while I am away."

Lelouch walked through the corridors on his way to the student council room only to pause at the sight of Anya standing in the middle of the hallway. "Good Morning Lelouch…" Lelouch turned over with his eyes wide at the Knight standing in front of him. "huh?" A loud scuffling could be heard while Gino quickly pokes his head around the corner. "Hey, we've been waiting!" He stepped out into the hallway, and crossed over to Lelouch. "You're lord Lamperouge, the vice president, right?" Rivalz, Milly, and Aurelia step out after the two. Aurelia wore a simple girl's uniform with her jacket hanging over her shoulder. She glanced over at Lelouch with a pair of uncompassionate eyes. "So, you're Lelouch Lamperouge, you seem to be familiar with Anya, and Gino. I am Aurelia Bles, the Knight of two, and as of now a fellow student at this academy." She crossed over to Lelouch, and extended her hand to him. Lelouch slowly extended his hand and shook hers causing some confusion to fill Aurelia's face. "Is there a problem?" Aurelia shook her head, and let out a grin. "No, I'm still unfamiliar with the mannerisms of commoners." She cleared her throat, and regained her composure. "It'll be a pleasure to attend school with you." Lelouch rubbed his temple, and let out a small laugh. "You don't have to be so formal…"

It was well into the afternoon, with Feite staring down at the Voulge inside the hanger bay. She tugged on the duffle hanging off her shoulder, and started off toward the Knightmare Frame. It was a dangerous mission to undertake, one that wasn't sanctioned by Lelouch, or anyone else other than Feite herself. _'I have to do this for myself…I'm sorry Arcadia, the world will be more hostile for awhile longer.' _She crossed over to the Voulge, and opened up the canopy. 

Sancia took a drag from a cigarette and slowly exhaled while staring over at the harbor. Her orders had changed since contact with V.V. was cut off. She had to find out a way to get past the bodyguard Ishikawa that Feite had put in charge of her daughter's safety. _'That woman is skilled not only in close quarters combat, but she can outwit my planning…I'll have to figure out a way to kidnap the brat, and bring her to the Institute.' _She glanced off into the distance to catch the Voulge taking off into the sky. _'I hope you said your last goodbyes, your world is about to be turned upside down.' _

A warning siren fills the midnight sky while the Voulge skips across the waves of the Sea of Japan. Feite scowled at the large patrol carrier belonging to the Britannian Navy, and reacted quickly making a final adjustment by increasing the throttle. The Knightmare frame pushed through the waves kicking up a large amount of mist into the air.

"This can't be right, a single enemy is attacking?" Leaning over the main sensor console, the captain glared at the data. "It could be a scout captain." The first officer stood by a tactical map with his arms folded behind his back. He was rather calm despite the captain's concern for the Knightmare frame steadily approaching at high speed. "I suggest we lighten the mood with a missile bombardment, and sent out our air cavalry." The captain looked over his shoulder with an annoyed look, and signaled with his hand. "Launch the Sutherland, I want eyes on that machine, and contact the mainland in case we get breached!" The first officer removed his hand, and chuckled. "No frame can get past us without being spotted."

Feite's eyes moved around inside the cockpit while she quickly activated the particle spreader. The armor split open and quickly the jamming particles shot out from the interior armor vents. Her scowl faded into a grin while the effects of the jamming particles came quickly. "I'm not going to let you communicate with Tokyo." Her eyes moved to the launch catapults at the carrier's topside.

A few Sutherland were being brought up from the below decks at a hasty speed. The crews were rushing things, while short, and long radio communications were being jammed. "Get those Sutherland out!" The captain slammed his fist down on the communication panel, and growled. "We're being jammed, this isn't a normal machine!" The First Officer however stayed in the back in a rather calm mood, he shook his head, and laughed. "Stay calm Captain, our men will take out that machine, and we'll be able to contact headquarters."

A bright flash exited from the rifle's muzzle alongside the Voulge's shield. The built in rifle discharged several spent shells, sending the high velocity bullets into the deck of the carrier. The bullets slammed into the armor splintering the armor, and tearing holes into it. An unfortunate Sutherland was ripped to pieces sending its body to the deck blocking the use of one of the catapults. Feite snickered in the cockpit, and blasted over the length of the carrier.

Within a few seconds the air was littered with tracer rounds, the entire carrier was firing its cannons at the Voulge illuminated slightly in the sky above. The glowing from its float system was the only indicator of it being in the sky. The particles were still jamming the carrier's communications while each Sutherland to reach the deck was met with heavy fire from the Voulge.

"This is impossible, how is a single frame taking us out this much!" The captain growled and crossed over to the nearby window. He stared out and his eyes widen at the blur moving towards them. The switch blade moved forward along the shield of the Voulge while it boosted towards him. "This is impossible shoot that Knightmare frame down!" He looked over his shoulder at the open hatch, and his first officer was nowhere to be found. "James? You damned coward!" The captain shielded his face while the blade tore through the command tower slicing cleanly through it.

"Looks like I damaged you enough for today…good luck contacting Tokyo without your command tower." Feite looked over her shoulder, and blasted off into the darkness of the night.

Hours later, news reports started to flow in to the information bureau's office. Villetta stared at the footage of the heavily damaged carrier, and the injuries associated to the unprovoked attack. "It would seem that something came into the nation early this morning. Do you know anything about this Lelouch?" Lelouch stated at the destruction from his chair in the center of the room. He waved his hand dismissively, and shook his head. "No, but this doesn't seem like its part of my planning. Only thing is I'm assuming a vixen followed me home." Villetta raised an eyebrow in a fit of confusion, and firmly crossed both arms over her chest. "What do you mean by that?"

"It's Feite isn't it? It's predictable, but what reason would she have for coming to Area Eleven." Rolo leaned against the far wall, with Sayoko standing behind him. He moved some of his lengthy hair from his eyes, and sighed briefly. Villetta glared at him with annoyance growing on her face. "Feite Avalon what business does she has…" Lelouch held up his hand, and sighed. "I can't tell, I've lost the ability to predict that woman…even if she is the mother of my child." Villetta turned over quickly with her eyes wide. "What did you say? That girl….what about Shirley! I thought you…" Lelouch closed his eyes, and shook his head. "That is a tough case, but Feite was always at my side. Shirley was always in second place compared to her...Also, someone else has his eyes on her." He stared over at Rolo, and quickly clapped his hands to change the subject. "So, do you have any ideas how we'll deal with the Rounds that recently joined the council?"

"You're here early Kururugi; I would suspect that you were the type to sleep in." Aurelia leaned against the doorway of the empty student council room. She held an apple in her hand and took a small bite. Suzaku looked up from his seat at the end of the room. He flipped through a note book provided to him by Villetta, and shook his head. "Are you going to patronize me or assist me? I need to find something out…is the current Zero separate from him?" Aurelia lowered the apple to the table, and pulled out a seat. "There was no sign of him regaining his memory was there. The information bureau is still conducting close surveillance, and we can't override Villetta Nu's command. Do you want to discuss this in private Kururugi; I don't think speaking openly here is the right thing to do." Suzaku looked up from the paperwork, and raised an eyebrow. "What place would you recommend to discuss the matter?" Aurelia reached into the front pocket of her uniform jacket, and removed a folded piece of paper. "I would like to have our meeting away from the city, preferably at Kururugi Shrine." Suzaku sat in utter shock while Aurelia's penetrating glare shot through his tough façade. "Why do you want to have it at my family's shrine?" Aurelia folded the paper up and tucked it back into her jacket. "Forget I said anything about it, I want to talk to you in private about this mission."

Several hours later, a luxury vehicle was parked in front of the Kururugi shrine. The passenger however was nowhere to be found. The sound of a bell jingling could be heard through the entire shrine while Feite stood staring at the old shrine. It was maintained, possibly due to Suzaku becoming a rounds member. The floor boards and everything was exactly how she remembered it back when she was little. It brought a smile to her face, but it was only a temporary respite. A chilling wind blew through her hair, while a black tie danced off her chest in the breeze. "Tomorrow, I'll have to make a visit to Ashford, and then the Avalon Foundation's branch office. I'll have to use those resources to find out where you are at Knight of Two."


	12. Chapter 12

Turn 12 "Frailty"

On the vast grounds of the Ashford Academy, Aurelia stood wearing the pure white uniform of the Fencing club. She held a foil in her hand practicing fast paced combat against an imaginary opponent. Her movements were as if she were flowing water, all her movements and gestures took only a fraction of energy to perform. To the students watching her, they were completely baffled by the sheer elegance of the Knight of Two. Even the coach of the club watched Aurelia and recorded the practices with his video camera.

Suzaku sat in the bleachers staring over at Aurelia while gently dabbing his sweaty face with a towel. His eyes were wide at her sheer power, and simply knew the reason that separated her from Feite in their duel at the Tianzi Mausoleum. An odd feeling overcame him while looking at her hair moving with each parry, and the sparkles of the sweat flying off her face. Her yells echoed through the gymnasium causing his cheeks to redden slightly. _'With Aurelia here, we have no reason to fear Feite…' _

"Hey Suzaku, the coach wants us to go check on those that aren't finished with the run yet." Gino's voice filled the gymnasium causing a few of the female members to turn to the doorway spotting him standing there. He smiled at the blushing girls, and crossed over with a towel resting on his shoulder. Suzaku got up from his seated position, and stretched his arms out. "I guess thinking everyone in our class being physically attuned is a dream. Has Lelouch finished yet?" Gino looked up at the ceiling, and rubbed his hand across his chin. "Not sure, honestly Lelouch doesn't seem the physical type." Suzaku let out a small chuckle, and nodded. "That would be him; Lelouch isn't the type to do things on his own." Gino glanced at him with an odd look. "What do you mean by that?" Suzaku shrugged his shoulders, and waved his hand before crossing to the exit. "Nothing, let's go." Gino sighed deeply, and looked over at the entire fencing club staring over at him. Aurelia ran her hand through her hair, and looked at them with a glistening look to her face. Gino held up his hand, and waved over to her while Suzaku simply walked off.

Minutes later, Aurelia stood in front of her locker with a towel wrapped around her body. She put away her various cleaning supplies, and moved her wet hair out of her face before wrapping it up in a towel. She closed her eyes taking in a tranquil breath before her neighbor crossed to her locker. Shirley let out an exhausted moan while adjusting the towel around her. "Why are you so exhausted Miss Fenette. If I may ask…" Shirley looked over, and let out a small laugh. "You are always so formal Aurelia; you should call me by my first name, Shirley." She paused for a moment, and looked up at the rooftop strip lighting. "I gained a few pounds the other day, and my time got longer…so I had to push myself today!" Aurelia stared at her blankly, and bowed her head. "I apologize miss….Fenette or I mean Shirley, I'm still not used to attending a school like this." Shirley held up her hand, and chuckled. "At least your adjusting like Suzaku, on Gino…I heard even Anya is getting used to her middle school classes." Aurelia smiled a bit, and started off to the sauna. "Thank you Shirley, do you want to join me in the sauna perhaps?" Shirley nodded for a moment, and checked herself in the mirror before following Aurelia into the sauna.

In the packed streets of the illustrious business district the large tower bearing the Avalon Foundation logo casts a heavy shadow on the others nearby. Several business men and researchers working in the building walk around while a large crowd had formed in the area. Feite walked through the crowd with a puzzled look on her face. _'What is going on?' _She tried to look over the people around her while trying to push through. "Hey, watch where you're going?" Feite pushed past a middle aged eleven business man who scowled over at the Britannian beauty. His eyes slowly widen after seeing the freezing eyes of the former Britannian noble. "I'm sorry…please don't I was just watching the event and..." The man obviously was afraid of Feite only for her to shake her head while sighing to herself. "It's no problem, but in exchange can you tell me what is going on here?"

The afternoon bell resounded through Ashford dismissing all the students from their club activities. Aurelia walked out of the main building with her bag resting on her shoulder. A slight amount of pain throbbed in the back of her head causing her to gently rub her temple. Her hawk like eyes stare at the other students while she herself had just spent the past few hours listening to the plans of Milly Ashford for her graduation event. The sheer talk of this so called "Cupids Day" was a lost cause for the knight of two, she rarely actively engaged with the opposite sex, and the holidays associated to the matter. "Why must I, the knight of two take part in such a useless event?" She looked over her shoulder at Suzaku who simply shrugged his shoulders. "It's because I have to attend a meeting with Guilford, and Governor General Nunally tomorrow. So we need to have at least one of the supervising members here for the events." Aurelia crossed both arms over her chest, and scoffed at his reply. An agitated glint flashed in both her eyes, while Suzaku quickly passed her by. "Kururugi, when will we have our discussion about your old friend?" Suzaku looked over his shoulder; his happiness for the day was quickly drained away being replaced by depression. "Now isn't the time for this Aurelia...you told me we'd have this discussion in private."

Aurelia walked over to him, only for her to trip on a loose stone and quickly she fell to the concrete. Suzaku looked over his shoulder, and instantly dashed over to catch her. He crouched down to one knee, and held out his arms catching Aurelia within them. "Are you alright?" Suzaku looked down at Aurelia only for him to picture holding Euphemia in his arms. _'Euphie…'_ He whispered only for the illusion to fade showing an annoyed Aurelia. His hands however happened to catch onto the wrong part of Aurelia's body. "How dare you!?" A loud smack filled the nearby area causing Suzaku to fall backwards, and Aurelia getting back to her feet. "You lecherous swine!" She turned her back to Suzaku and hurried off in anger.

"Girl troubles?" Suzaku paused at the sound of his 'former' best friend's voice. Lelouch held his hand out to Suzaku allowing him to get back on his feet. "No, it was accidental Aurelia and I are only compatriots in the Rounds." Lelouch chuckled for a moment, and looked over at Aurelia vanishing into the crowd of female students. _'So, she does seem to have somewhat of a soft side…I should study you more Rounds…as you are a woman, and I can easily use Geass to influence you.' _Suzaku tucked his hands into his pockets, and sighed. "So Lelouch, what do you think about the president's graduation thing?" Lelouch snapped out of his scheming, and shrugged his shoulders. "It's just one of her odd plans, which will most likely cause trouble." Suzaku started to laugh, and patted Lelouch on the shoulder. "That's Milly for you; it's probably due to her caring greatly for you Lelouch." Lelouch rubbed his chin, and stared at the clouds. "I should think of a way to get out of this."

The Japanese man pushed through the crowd to the front railing of the partition set up by the military. A few people stare at him while Feite simple walked casually behind him. "Can you see it now? I was shocked that a girl like you would take interest in such an event." Feite couldn't believe her eyes while looking off into the distance. There were three women being escorted by Guilford, and a contingent of soldiers. _'It can't be…' _Feite's heart sank deep into her body after seeing not only her mother, but both sisters walking carefree with Guilford. The man looked over at the uneasy expression across his new friends face, and let out a sigh. "Are you okay? You don't look well, do you know them?" Feite quickly feigned a smile, and quickly shook her head to decline. "No, I just wanted to see what was going on…." The man gave her a blank stare, and shrugged his shoulders. "Okay I guess..." She bowed her head in quiet thanks before starting off through the crowd. The man's eyes widen while he turned around. "Hey, what's your name?"

Feite looked over her shoulder, while her fierce eyes met against his. "My name isn't relevant to our deal, farewell Business man… I have a feeling I'll see you again."Feite started off through the crowd eventually leaving the eyes of the man who she had just met. The man paused for a second, and looked over his shoulder at the three blonde Avalon women entering the lobby of the central tower. "It couldn't have been here….does that mean?" The man realized at the last second who he had just talked to, and reached into the pocket of his business suit removing a cell phone.

Moments later, Feite sat at a fountain a mere fifty feet from the Avalon Foundation tower. Her eyes glared up at the top floor where the main office and living area was for her family. The sound of a helicopter filled the skies bearing the symbol of the Governor General. Feite's eyes turned up to the craft moving towards the rooftop of the building. A smug look flashed across her face while getting back up to her feet. Her eyes dead set on the Avalon building, a cold feeling overcame her body while the look in her eyes wasn't her own. "Huh?" The sound of dress shoes tapping against sidewalk fill the small fountain area alerting Feite to look.

The man she had met before stood before Feite with a magnum revolver in one hand and a radio in the other. His eyes stared over at her with an unrelenting look held within. The gentle man she had met before was no more, replaced by a zealot of the Britannian assimilated society. "At first I didn't recognize you until I heard your voice…plus that scar over your eye must be pretty hard to mask. Isn't that right Feite Avalon?" The sound of machine gun's clicking fills the small fountain area while men dressed in combat gear aim surrounded her. Feite looked around her with a shocked look displayed on her face. "So I was wrong to think you were some causal businessman. I was a fool…" The man tapped the radio on his shoulder, and chuckled. "For some reason you don't sound scared that you're about to be captured." Feite pointed her finger over at the man, and shrugged her shoulders. "Why should I show any kind of emotion? I'm different from people like you." The man tucked the radio back into his pocket, and rubbed his temple in annoyance. "People like me? Such words from a terrorist. Take her to the ground." He motioned for one of his men to restrain Feite while he removed a pack of cigarettes from his pocket.

_Run…_ _You_ _cannot die here or become a subject for Charles to manipulate!_

The voice spoke once again whine the recess of Feite's conscious. Her eyes were wide trying to calculate a way to get out of this situation. The Kevlar dressed soldier rushed over, and grabbed Feite from behind, and despite his larger stature couldn't force her to the ground. Feite braced herself, and looked over her shoulder, and using a judo stance threw the soldier over her shoulder. He hit the ground causing the soldiers to raise their weapons. Feite reached for her knife, and before she could pull it out single gunshot filled the area. Her eyes widen while blood splattered out from a wound in her chest. It felt as if time stopped while her body was knocked backwards by the high caliber bullet in the business man's revolver. _'Is it over now?' _

Feite was on her back a few feet away with blood running down her lips, and a pool forming around her. The bullet had gone completely through her abdomen, and out her back. Immense pain flooded her body while quickly her body grew colder by each second. She had limited movement in her lips pushing her body backwards with her feet. The man opened his revolver, and quickly gave the cylinder a spin before flipping it back inside. "Think of the credit I'll get from the Governor General that I found Feite Avalon, but due to her being resistant I was left with no option to fire." He let out a sinister laugh, and took a few steps forward. His eyes were staring down at Feite who was bleeding out badly, and could barely keep her eyes open. "You think this will end everything?" She coughed out blood, and shook her head. "People will still stand against Britannia….even if I fade from this earth" The man shook his head, and moved the revolver inches from her forehead. "Those that stand in front of a divine flame will be purged from this world, even exiled and disobedient nobles like you." His finger pulled the trigger only for a loud bang to fill the area while a reddish orb quickly engulfed the area.

A gasp escaped Aurelia's lips while her body grew a deathly cold, and the reference book that she had retrieved from the top shelf of the bookshelf fell to the ground below. The binding split partially spilling a few pages across the polished wooden floor of the library. "What was that?" She touched her forehead in absolute confusion, and climbed down the ladder.

"Are you alright? It's not like a rounds to drop an encyclopedia like that is it?" Aurelia looked over slowly to spot Lelouch Lamperouge picking up the damaged book for her. Aurelia gave him an annoyed look, and moved her hand through her lengthy hair. "My mind was off somewhere else, we rounds aren't invincible Lelouch." Lelouch let out a soft nod, and stared at the cover of the large encyclopedia. "Japanese Culture and History? This is an odd read. Are you interested in pre-war Japan?" Aurelia bit her lip as her passion was already known by another, and was now found out by her mortal enemy. "It's more of an obsession, in order to defeat one's enemy, its needed to know how they think, feel, and act." Lelouch chuckled for a moment, and handed the large bound book over. "I see, maybe I should find something to obsess about." Aurelia grabbed the book, and nodded. "I once heard you and Feite Avalon were more than friends at this academy a year or two ago." Lelouch took a step back feigning the shock of a bad memory, and nodded. "Yes, we were more than friends, but all that is in the past. What do you want to know about her?"

Aurelia shook her head while a small high pitched deaf tone replaced the sounds around her. A pain started to throb in her head, while the wound of heavy breathing echoed around her. _'What is this? This breathing? What is this?" _

"_People will still stand against Britannia….even if I…fade from this world…" _

A loud gunshot echoed after the words belonging to Feite Avalon echo through Aurelia's conscious. Her vision went black, and her body lost motor function causing her to stumble forward. Lelouch's eyes widen and reached his hands out to catch her. "What is going on here?" He looked over his shoulder at Shirley who stood with her face red. "Lulu, are you and Aurelia…" Her face turned red while Lelouch quickly shook his head in an embarrassed way. "No, she just collapsed help me bring her to the nurses office!" Shirley looked over at Aurelia, and then turned her back. "She doesn't look good at all, let's go."

Onboard the Ikaruga, C.C. laid on her back staring at the ceiling while holding her oddly shaped stuffed octopus. She blinked for a moment, and let out a disappointed sigh. _"Was it wise to send her to Tokyo? No, but she needed to know the truth, and now it's up to her if she wants to live or die."_

A few bubbles rise up from the respirator mask on the woman known as the White Queen. Her eyes were closed, but by the expression on her face she was concentrating on resisting the drugs continuously being pumped into her blood. _"Her soul is trapped and her will is reaching out to us…if this is possible V.V. is hearing the echoes of Feite."_

C.C. rolled off the couch, and crossed over to a waiting pitcher of ice water. She poured herself a cup, and quickly took a drink. Her weary eyes glance at the reflection in the mirror, and nods. _'Why do you care about Feite Avalon so much White Queen? What role does she play in your grand opera?"_

The White Queen slowly rests her head backwards in her watery prison. Her fingers slowly twitch while her will to fight off the drugs was wearing thin. Her eyes open slowly to spot the technicians working at the controls like mindless drones. _'I can't think coherently….She is the…" _The link between C.C. and the Queen faded away leaving the green haired Geass witch to contemplate what the Queen was about to say. _'She is the…why must we all be cryptic? Is it the curse of immorality?"_

It was a disturbing sight to see in that fountain area where Feite once was laying in a pool of her own blood. The entire area was blocked off by a pair of Knightmare Frames, while technicians and military police analyze the area. The bodies of the business man, and his men were all over the area with the crimson of the blood staining the water. Guilford stood beside the lead investigator with his hands resting behind his back. "Was this shooting a result of a crime? Major Kline had a penchant for being hotheaded when finding something worthwhile." The lead investigator shook his head while staring over at the far end of the fountain plaza. "We're taking blood samples now, but judging by the placement of the men, they were massacred by at least one person with a blade of sorts after the shot was fired from Major Kline. Is the Governor General frightened by such an event occurring meters from the Avalon Tower?" Guilford shrugged his shoulders, and looked over his shoulder. "She is young, most girls her age are frightened, but she is a princess of Britannia…The question remains how long will I have to wait for results?" The Investigator shrugged his shoulders, and looked at the mess. "I have no idea where to start, this area is gut wrenching…I'd say a few hours at the least to analyze the blood. We might find out…" A voice shouted out from the nearby wall alerting the two to one of the investigators. "We found a bullet fragment in the wall over here!"

The wind blew across a wind chime in an apartment several miles away in the nearby development area. An elderly woman walked out of a room at the end of the hallway to spot a mysterious man with a Japanese Katana resting on his shoulder. His lengthy white hair was tied up into a tall pony-tail while he turned over revealing an eye patch over his eye. "Will the blonde girl make it?" The elderly woman shook her head, and glanced at the room with a saddened look. "Without proper equipment, I have no idea if she's bleeding internally…why did you bring such a wounded girl here, and not to the hospital." The mysterious man lowered the sword, and brushed his hand across his face. "I don't know why myself…that girl was about to die, but…why did I draw my blade to protect her?" The woman walked over to the nearby couch, and shook her head. "How do things exist if they are invisible to the eye? You are still a young man, in time you'll realize it."

The mysterious man walked over to the hallway, and placed his hand on the door knob. "Is she safe enough for me to at least look at her?" The woman sighed deeply, and turned over to get a look at the worn face of the man. "We need to keep close watch on her condition, she is pale, and the medical supplies aren't sufficient…if things get worse we may have to do a transfusion." The mysterious man bowed his head to the elderly woman, and entered the small room where the patient rested.

On the plain bed, Feite rested with heavy bandaging on the center of her forehead, and an IV drop in her forearm. Her midsection was wrapped in thick bandages where a small amount of crimson stained where the first gunshot wound was. The mysterious man pulled up a seat to the side of Feite, and sat down beside her. "It has been a long time…I should be angry at you for what you did…" He let out a small sigh, and stroked her hand gently before grabbing hold. "Will you wake up after hearing my voice? Or will it take something you are familiar with to work." A Geass Sigil flashed in the eye of the mysterious man, while a reddish orb engulfed the small room. _'Wake up...I Rai Creswell Command it.' _


	13. Chapter 13

Turn 13 "Origin of Change"

It was a shocking feeling that overcame Rai as his eye widened after using his Geass against Feite who slept mere feet away from him. He blinked only for a minute, only to find himself standing in a grassy field surrounding a very familiar stone monument covered by an obscuring white mist. "Where am I?" He took a moment to stare at his hands, and look around in a cautious manner. Rai's hand lowered to his hip where the sword normally rested, however it was missing.

"My did you misplace something mister?" The voice of a young girl exited from a nearby stone with an English accent. Rai took a step forward, and threw his hand out quickly going on the defensive. "Who is there?" His eye widened at the sight of the small blonde girl stepping out from the mist with her hair in a "Bob" cut. The small girl pointed at herself, and bowed in cordial fashion. "I'm me, but who are you? You don't belong here; you're not in our memories." She slowly looked up at Rai, and started to chuckle at the recollection of his face. "Ah, now I remember you now mister…" Rai took a step back, and stumbled falling backwards on to the cold wet grass. "Remember, what are you? Why am I here? Return me to my world." The small girl shook her head, and let out a playful laugh. "Return you? You tried to command us, make us wake up, but you should know Geass doesn't have an effect for us now."

Rai grabbed hold of the grass, and his eyes shot wide open at the sight of a rapier pointing over his shoulder and past his 'good' eye. "Why are you here in my purgatory?" Feite spoke in a non-existent accent from behind. Rai slowly turned over with his eye focusing on the skin tight uniform belonging to the Order of the Black Knights. "You honestly don't know? You are exactly what V.V. feared you'd become." The collar of her shirt was wide open revealing a sigil forming on her chest. "Rai is that really you are just another echo I've found here." Feite glared out the corner of her eye, and spotted the young version of her playing in the grass. Rai stared at the weapon still pointed at him. "Judging by my reactions, it should be obvious." Feite pulled the weapon away, and tossed it into the air only for it to dissolve instantly. Her hand moved to her chest, and lightly touched the partially formed sigil. "As an agent of V.V. you know a great deal about me, also I'm somewhat surprised that you still live, and in a functioning way."

Rai returned to his feet, and dusted off his pants before jacket. "Funny, I'm glad to hear that your personality is still intact." He looked around the small area, and let out a disgruntled sigh. "To clarify that who said I was an agent of V.V." Rai's strong and passionate eyes glanced into her causing Feite to step back slightly. "How long will you drown yourself in regret, don't you have things you must accomplish in the real world." Feite's arms dropped to her sides while she lowered her head glancing at the grass below. Her hair fell down casting a shadow over her eyes, and nose. "Things I must accomplish? Yes, there are a few things that need to be done before I can let myself die…." Her hand moved to her stomach, and tears started to stream down her cheeks. "I must create a peaceful world for my daughter." Rai tucked both hands into the jacket pockets, and sighed deeply. "So, the rumors were true, you and Lelouch Vi Britannia had a child together. Now I see why the order wants you, and the child." Feite turned over with her eyes wide. "What do you mean by that?" He turned away from her, and shook his head. "Since you pulled me into your inner world, there is no use for me to keep it a secret."

The thunder crackled while a fleet sits outside of the Chinese Federation's territorial waters. The flag belonging to the Legionnaires flies high on the lead carrier while Knightmare was raised to the flight deck. The pure white frames slowly activate while a single one aims a large scale rifle connected to various power cords that take over half the flight deck.

A small statured girl not a day over fifteen years of age stares at a targeting device on her console. Her blonde locks were tied back into a pony-tail while beads of sweat roll down the sides of her face. "Are you seeing the telemetry data? My Geass is transmitting it to you Alice." Alice blinked for a moment while taking the time to stare at the data sent by a fellow frame across from her. The map displayed the artificial island of Horai, and the position of their agent Sancia. "Yes Lucretia, the data confirmation is adequate…tell the commander that we'll begin when the safeties on this rifle are disengaged."

A small alarm echoes through Horai while a plethora of Knightmare frames move to the edge of the island in a defensive posture. Even the Ikaruga floated above with a great deal of Chinese Federation pyramid shaped carriers hovering amongst the waves.

"Are they planning to attack us?" Ogi looked down at the tactical map while looking over his shoulder at the empty seat where Zero normally occupied. Tohdoh crossed both his arms while staring at the formation of forces on the map. "If they wanted to they'd already done so. There is something amiss here." Minami lowered the headset off his head, and quietly shook his head. "The security department has successfully transferred most of the civilians to the other side of the island for safety. If we're attacked here casualties will be low." Tohdoh looked at the display of the island, and the three separate cities that made it up. "Good, we'll need to perform a preemptive strike. They are out of the range of Hadron cannons, and a barrage from Xingke's forces." Ogi stared at the data, and shook his head. His finger pointed down at the large carrier. "What about reinforcements? Wouldn't the rounds take part in this battle?" Tohdoh gently rubbed his temple, and exhaled softly lessening the stress building up from preparation. "That is what I'm worried about…I don't think the Kusanagi, and Shenhu can properly take out rounds if they're in this operation."

The sound of an evacuation order filled the area while Ishikawa gathered a few things into a backpack while Arcadia kept quiet in her crib. She turned towards the window and the large deployment of the Chinese Federation, and Order of the Black Knight's weaponry lining the usual peaceful coastline of Horai. An uneasy look was displayed on her face while walking over to the crib. She pulled the backpack over her shoulder, and stopped at the crib side. "We'll go to the other side of the island where the others are waiting for us."

A light hearted whistling noise filled the area while dressed in a rain parka, Sancia walked around a corner to stare at the small vehicle waiting in front of Feite Avalon's apartment. She let out a detested groan, while her Geass flared up yet again.

Two lightly armed officers stood in wait for someone beside a luxurious vehicle. They were both dressed in the similar black parkas while chatting with each other despite what was about to happen on the horizon. They had no idea that their position was being tracked by the agent that slipped in unnoticed into the heart of the Black Knights. Sancia snickered to herself while reaching behind her back to remove a pair of pistols from their holsters.

"Oh, you must be the one that was sent from headquarters. We won't need any assistance for the extraction." The first guard turned over and stared at Sancia's face. "Huh? What are you?" The second reached for his gun while a pair of silenced shots exited form Sancia. Two individual shells hit the ground, while lighting struck off into the distance. The two guards fall to their knees and hit the water filled street while Sancia simply walked past them. "Pathetic, we should just wipe China, and this island off the map. Sadly, my lord wants the diamond that lies in wait up there." Sancia walked into the sliding doors of the apartment, and into the empty lobby. "This is so much fun…"

In the nurses' office, Aurelia was resting in a small cot with the nurse looking over her while holding a small clipboard in her hand. Her eyes pan from Lelouch and over to Shirley before letting out a faint smile. "It seems that this girl has been over working herself. What's the problem with young people today? I'm glad you brought her to me, you two can go I'll be sure to monitor Ms. Bles's health." Lelouch looked over at Aurelia with an odd look in his eyes. Inside he was smiling, laughing even at how helpless Aurelia looked. He could very well use his Geass on the nurse, and end her life now. However something inside of him prevented him from accomplishing the goal. A faint and unfamiliar voice echoed through his head, a voice he had not heard since his childhood. _'Lelouch, please do not harm this woman…' _Shirley looked over noticing the troubled look forming on Lelouch's face, and blinked a few times. "Are you alright Lulu? You look like you've seen a ghost." Lelouch rubbed his temple, while coming back to his senses. "It's nothing Shirley…I'll head out first. Can you tell Milly about this for me Shirley?" Shirley got off the nearby stool, and straightened her skirt. "Sure thing, have you seen Rolo? He promised to get me a charm from the store by the train station the other day." Lelouch shook his head, and shrugged his shoulders. "I haven't seen him since this morning; he did act rather odd when we watched the news. But I have to go later Shirley."

Lelouch walked down the hallway touching the center of his forehead. A pained look displayed on his face while the voice repeated in his head. He turned the corner to spot a fellow student down the corridor. She turned over to Lelouch staring at him with a set of ice blue eyes. _'Follow me, Zero.' _Lelouch's eyes narrowed while the pain grew inside his head causing him to stumble after the mysterious girl.

The girl rushed up the spiral staircase to the rooftop access with Lelouch closing in on her. The door was pushed open with the light from outside blinding the pursuing Lelouch. He held his hand up as he stepped out onto the school rooftop. "Hey you stop running immediately!" Extending his hand out to the mysterious woman, she turned and let out a mild laugh before stopping in the middle of the rooftop. "Who told you I was Zero?"

The girl smiled briefly at Lelouch and looked up at the blue skies above. "I'm connected with the one you know as C.C. She is beneath one such as I. Lelouch Vi Britannia." Lelouch took a step back while the girl took a few steps over to the railing leaning over it. "You know C.C, but you're a student here…you're from the freshman class." The girl let out a soft nod before glancing over her shoulder. "That is who this body belongs to, but surely you should understand that I have a purpose for you to accomplish. I am the dawn on the horizon; I am the White Queen…."

Lelouch shook his head, and scoffed. "White Queen that is nothing but a fairy tale told to me by my mother." He moved his hand across his eye removing the contact lens concealing his Geass. "Tell me who you really are!? Tell me who sent you here?" The girl laughed while Lelouch's eyes shuddered for a moment. "Is something wrong Lelouch Lamperouge? Do you feel something out of place?" Lelouch removed a mirror from his pocket, and stared at himself. His Geass was no longer there it had vanished. His hand shook dropping the mirror onto the rooftop. "My Geass…"

The girl walked forward moving her hand forward brushing Lelouch's cheek as she passed him by. "My time is short Lelouch, it is time that I bring you into my war against the man you call father." Lelouch froze in place while the words started to make sense in his calm calculative mind. "You wish to bring me into the war?" He scoffed over, and extended both hands out. "I'm already starting, soon I'll be able to crush Britannia.." The girl shook her head and poked Lelouch in the center of the forehead. "Crushing isn't necessary to free the world from the chaos. You must rise up and aid my banner; Charles must not be able to activate the keys to unleash Akasha." The girl moved a hand to her forehead, and stumbled slightly. "They've found out that I'm communicating with someone…" She fell forward causing Lelouch to catch the shorter girl in his arms. Her head landed softly into his shoulder, causing a smile to flash on the girl's face. She moved her lips to Lelouch's ears, and whispered. "It has been forever since I've felt the warmth of another….Farewell Lelouch…" His eyes started to shudder at the familiar tone of voice, and looked down at the sleeping woman. _'This voice, it couldn't be…it's impossible; I need to speak to C.C. as soon as I can.' _Lelouch closed his eyes and immediately his Geass resurfaced in both his eyes.

Several hours later, Aurelia opened her eyes to get a glimpse of the white ceiling of the nurse's office. There was still a headache pulsating in the back of her mind while noticing Shirley sleeping on the side of the bed while seating in a chair. _'What happened to me? Why do I feel so uneasy?" _ Shirley opened her eyes slowly letting out a mild groan while coming out of her sudden nap. "I'm glad you're okay…" She mumbled causing Aurelia to turn her head away trying to hide what could be perceived as a smile. "You have my thanks, Shirley…If I may ask what happened to me?" Shirley rubbed her back for a moment, and looked over at the doorway. "You were in the library researching something, and you collapsed. Lulu brought you here for you to recover." Aurelia's eyes narrow while staring at the droplets of rain that started to hit the outside window. "He brought me here? I have to thank him; do you know where he went?" Shirley looked over at the doorway, and shrugged her shoulders. "The nurse told him to go home for the day; he is probably out with Rolo doing their usual mischief."

There was suspicion forming in the Knight of Two's eyes while she feigned a humble nod, and started to pull the sheets off her. "I see, thank you Shirley, I should go thank him personally now." She turned to the opposite side of the bed, and as she moved to stand up the headache grew worse causing her to fall back onto the bed. "Aurelia, are you alright?" Shirley quickly held her hands outstretched to catch her while Aurelia looked up at her. "I guess I'm not well enough to find my rescuer."

In a large park the rain started to fall harder with Lelouch standing beside a fountain holding an umbrella over his head. His cold eyes stared down at his reflection in the rippling water below him. _'If the white queen is so powerful, why cannot she just kill the emperor when she can possesses the bodies of regular people?' _He took a few paces away from the fountain, and looked over at a couple kissing in the distance. It brought up a memory that he had forgotten a year ago. This park was the same where he had met Shirley, and comforted her in her sadness. _'Shirley…Do I want to make her feel pain again?' _He stared at his free hand, and shook his head at the idea floating in the back of his mind. _'I can't kill Aurelia, without having to use my Geass on Shirley…I don't want to force myself to do that…again.' _Lelouch paused momentarily, and reached into his pocket to stare at his mobile phone. The screen flashed on and off as a call was coming in from Ogi. _'What could this possibly be about?' _He pulled out the voice changer, and plugged it into the phone before answering. "Ogi, what do you want?"

In the mysterious veil of Feite's inner world, where Rai sat on a fallen pillar while Feite stood watching over the small girl, as she played off in the field of grass. "V.V. plans on using your daughter to unlock the questionable traits you have in your genes, and use that to conquer the world." Feite looked over with an intense glare growing in her eyes. Her eyes cut into Rai causing him to hold up his hand in defense. "There is an agent in the Black Knights, a member of the Legionnaires, one whom you have met before. An artificial Geass user like Rolo Lamperouge is going to kidnap your daughter while the Legion performs a battle to distract the Black Knights. From what I hear, she's part of the angels, and goes by the name Sancia." Feite closed her eyes reflecting on the words spoken to her, and looked off into the distance at the swirling mist approaching the ruins. "So she really was a spy…." Her hands moved to her abdomen, and fervently shook her head. "No, I won't let it happen." Rai glanced around while the swirling mist moved faster, causing him to leap off the pillar, and stare over. "What are you doing?" A heavy urge to sleep overcame Rai, as he stumbled backwards and fell forward in a sleeplike state.

There was a high pitched noise of a flat line filling the room where Feite was being kept. On the floor several droplets of blood lead to the main room, while Rai lay on the floor still wrapped in a supernatural state of sleep.

Feite stood in the main room, and looked at her personal items resting on a nearby table. She looked down at her arm at the blood that was running down it. The life-liquid dripped off her fingertips as she approached the table. The bandages on her chest grew a brighter shade of red while her eyes started to appear sunken from the blood loss. _'I need to contact…Ogi…Tohdoh…no…I should…' _She reached her bag, grabbing it with what little strength she had, and dumped the items out onto the table. Her vision was blurring while her equilibrium failed, sending her to fall on her backside. Feite's eyes were dull while staring at the ceiling. _'C.C. if you can hear me…please save….please save Arcadia..' _

Outside the apartment building, C.C. already stood with a grimace well displayed on her face. She glanced up at the building while the Akatsuki she borrowed rest a few meters away. She let out a small nod, while looking up at the skies. _'To think you've progressed enough to send your thoughts to me now…worry not, I'll give you a favor.' _C.C. looked over at the two bodies that were lying out in the rain, and gave her Akatsuki a simple look.

Feite's lips moved as if she were saying 'thank you' while Rai came bursting out of the room with his eyes wide. "Damn it, you shouldn't have moved! You're not immortal you idiot!" He looked around at the blood rushing out of Feite's half healed wounds. Rai rushed over to the nearby bag of medical supplies, and started to tend to the wounds that were in need of emergency treatment. "I was sent here to protect you by the Queen. So don't do anything rash like that again." His eyes stared into Feite's and spotted the smile forming in her lips.

The door leading into the hallway opened up with Ishikawa walking out holding a sleeping Arcadia in her arms. The Japanese woman glanced over down the hallway with a hint of suspicion held in her eyes. She reached behind her back, and pulled out a silenced handgun. Her eyes were narrowed with great focus down at the hallway. Without even saying a word she aimed down at the hallway, and fired over at an approaching person.

Sancia turned the corner, and quickly pulled back pushing her body against the corner side wall. Her eyes examined the bullet hole, and she cursed under her breath. _'Was I found out already?' _Sancia cleared her throat and looked around the corner. "Hey, we're on the same side! I'm with the security bureau; I'm here to transport you, and Avalon's daughter to the other side of the island." She exhaled softly, while trying to remain calm; her Geass had already pinpointed both the child, and the Japanese woman.

Sadly, Ishikawa wasn't giving into Sancia's words moving backwards with the sleeping Arcadia resting in a carrier on her back. "You're not with the security bureau…I know that for a fact…I told them specifically to wait outside. Also, you move faster than anyone that is in their department." She back stepped moving quickly to the nearby stairwell, while keeping her eyes forward. Sancia reached into her jacket, and removed a package of cigarettes. "I was found out this quickly? I assumed that you were nothing but a simpleton it seems that we were both fooled by appearances. So how do you want to handle this? I'm here for the kid, leave her in the hallway, and we both go our separate ways." Ishikawa scoffed for a moment, and glanced over her shoulder while reaching the stairwell. "You're here for Feite Avalon's child? The only people that would want this child is Britannia. Can I assume that you are allied with them?" A small clapping sound filled the hallway, while Sancia turned the corner, and fired. "Yes, you're very perceptive for an eleven!" The bullet missed Ishikawa by a meter allowing her to quickly fire a pair of shots at Sancia. She growled at the agility of the Britannian agent, as she easily dodged the bullets from across the hall before running up the stairwell to the next level. Sancia looked up from the interior of an apartment, and took a drag from her lit cigarette. Her eyes moved down to her watch, and looked up at the ceiling. "I only have a few minutes left, before the attack happens." She turned around the corner and charged after Ishikawa.

There were four bright lights moving into the sky in front of the Black Knight, and Chinese Federation fleet. The Kusanagi came to a stop beside the Shenhu with the remaining two members of the Shisei-ken inside their custom Akatsuki. Tohdoh glanced at the various gauges and then over at the fleet of Partisan, and Vincent models holding position in front. His eyes narrow at the ceremonial decorations on every single Knightmare in the supposed Britannian Fleet.

"It seems the Legionnaires have upgraded their equipment, Partisans mixed in with Vincent Frames." Asahina whistled at the formation of expensive next generation frames, and tapped his fingers in anticipation for the battle that was to come. "We've retrieved a lot of data from the Partisan that was gutted to upgrade Avalon's frame. They won't be a hassle to our machines, let alone the Shenhu, and Kusanagi." Nagisa looked over at Tohdoh's machine briefly, and moved her hand slowly above her heart. "Where so close, why don't you tell him now?" Her cheeks redden causing her to glare over at Asahina's smiling face. "Shut up, I'll decide when I want to."

Tohdoh closed his eyes, and let out a calm smile before revealing a stern look. "It looks like their stalling for something to happen. Normal Legionnaires would have attacked already." Xingke ran his gloved hand across his chin, and nodded several times before zooming in at the formation. "The weather seems to be benefiting them, as we can't adequately scan their fleet or get a visual on what is on that carrier in the distance. Has Zero given us any orders yet? Or are we still cut off?" Tohdoh crossed both arms over his chest, and nodded. "Yes, we're supposed to suppress them if they attack, while Haruka's team attacks the fleet directly… if we can sink their carrier we win this battle." Xingke starred off at the carrier that was barely visible in the distance. All he could still make up was the enemy's banner, causing uneasiness to form in the stomach of the usually calm soldier. "We'll see if Haruka can handle being in the lead with her captain out of the picture." Tohdoh gripped the controls, and exhaled softly. "I hope so; Haruka has changed since taking orders from Feite."

Meanwhile on an elevated platform inside the Aquarium safe house, Lelouch stood on a platform overlooking the Shinkirou, and turned over to Rolo who was sipping keys on his finger. "Rolo, I'm going to return to Horai to take command of the battle." He paused for a second allowing Rolo to turn over and grin at him. "I wish I could join you, but if the two of us disappear for even the smallest amount of time our little charade will be over. I'll stay behind and make sure Villetta Nu doesn't rat us out to the Rounds." Lelouch let out a small laugh before leaping into the open cockpit of his Knightmare. "Good, also if you can try to find Feite…tell her she needs to return to Horai. The Black Knights need her more than ever." Rolo held up his hand and nodded. "Sure thing, have a safe trip…." Lelouch closed the canopy, and adjusted his collar before starting up the transformable frame. Rolo looked down at the machine as it lowered into the depths of the aquarium tank. _'I guess I'm in for a busy week.' _He walked off towards the aquarium exit where Sayoko stood in her disguised form. "We should return to the school before anything else happens." Sayoko bowed her head, and nodded. "Yes, Rolo…"

There was a small amount of activity while Guilford stepped through the gateway of Ashford Academy, and stared at the statue resting in the center of the plaza. He held a small briefcase in his off hand while walking off towards the administration room.

Aurelia sat on the edge of her bed inside the girl's dormitories holding her hand to her forehead. She couldn't describe the feeling she had felt hours earlier, it was immense pain followed by intense cold and the feeling of life fleeting away. It shocked her to the very core, she was almost unable to keep her composure when speaking to Shirley. _'Why did I hear the voice of Feite Avalon?' _She removed her hand and blankly stared at it before balling it into a fist.

There was a light knock on the door alerting Aurelia quickly pulling her away from her thoughts. "Who is it?"

A voice belonging to the dorm manager spoke out from the other side of the wooden door. "A man from the Governor General's office wants to speak with you, Gilbert GP Guilford."

Aurelia's eyes widen while she quickly got to her feet, and walked over to the doorway. "Where is he?"

Suzaku leaned against a wall in the student council room while Gino and Anya were seated at the table eating separate pieces of cake. Guilford sat at the head of the table with several papers resting out in front of him; a few pictures were resting on top of the paperwork, while the bullet fragment from the crime scene was resting inside its plastic bag nearby. "Why did you call us here for Guilford?" Suzaku pushed off the wall, and crossed over to the table. He leaned over, and stared over at Cornelia's knight. Guilford adjusted his glasses, and let out a small sigh. "This concerns you the most Lord Kururugi, and all of the Rounds members in Area Eleven. We have to wait for Lady Bles to arrive, and I can explain."

Gino placed the fork on the side of his place, and took a sip from a nearby cup of milk before letting out a refreshed sigh. "Calm down Suzaku, you've been on edge since the Legionnaires left port yesterday." He paused for a moment, and turned over to Guilford. "Speaking of which, are the Legionnaires seriously attacking the Black Knights today?" Anya turned over while fiddling with her pocket diary. She took a few pictures, and typed word for word the entire conversation that was occurring. Guilford shuffled the paperwork, and nodded. "Yes, the Legionnaire fleet left port with the intentions of gauging the strength of the Black Knights, and their Chinese allies. We were given specific orders to stay in Area Eleven until the battle is over. The Emperor himself informed Lady Nunnally that even you knights were to stand down." Gino let out a small sigh of relief, and leaned back in the chair. "That's good, because I hate working with those Legionnaires, they don't have an ounce of honor." Guilford returned with a small nod, and turned over to the doorway.

Suzaku glanced at the doorway, and stared over at Aurelia. The normal glow that surrounded her was nowhere to be found. She looked horrible, and in no condition to be moving around on her own. Sadly, the stubborn look in her face was still there. "Are you feeling well Aurelia? If you're still sick you should rest. We can tell you about this later." Aurelia looked over her shoulder at Suzaku, and shook her head. "I'm not fragile Kururugi; don't view me as some weakling. I'm just a little fatigued…" She took her seat, and stared over at Guilford staring at her. "What did you want us here for Guilford?" Guilford cleared his throat, and motioned for Suzaku to sit. "Allow me to begin…"

Inside the apartment, Rai looked over Feite whose face was troubled with thoughts of her daughter far off in Horai. He was dressed in a simple pair of jeans, and a button up shirt while watching over the half conscious woman. "Do you think your friend will help you?" He stared at the mobile phone, and placed it on the nearby nightstand. Feite looked over, and let out a weakened nod. "I think, so…I owe her a big favor when I get back there." Rai crossed both arms over his chest, and sighed. "You still want to go there to verify it right?" Feite pushed her head back into the pillow, and stared at the ceiling. "Who are you really working for Rai? That man that shot me, you killed him, and brought me to this place. You say that you're working for the Queen, but I highly doubt it." Rai got out from the chair, and walked over to the nearby window. He stared at the cars passing by, and the people running away from the rain. "I am indeed working for the White Queen, but I serve one of her vassals. Your sister Azalea to be exact…I'm her hands and ears while she is distracted by the demands of noble life."

There were a series of gunshots on the rooftop of the apartment building one coming from the stairwell, and behind a series of air conditioning units. Ishikawa tied a bandage around her arm while firing several shots from her concealed position. She stared at the crying child next to her, and quickly reloaded her weapon. "I'm not going to surrender you…so stay calm, and I'll win!" Sancia reloaded her weapon while blood ran down her cheek from a grazing wound. She aimed over at Ishikawa and fired a few shots while she moved over to another piece of cover. "This is taking forever…" Her watch let out a series of beeps while she quickly turned over to the ocean. "Looks like I'm out of time, but I'm in the right spot…"

On the deck of the aircraft carrier, a large amount of electrical energy surges across the wires connected to the rifle held in the hands of the white 'Alpha' series Knightmare. The young pilot, Alice zooms in at the nearby tower in the distance where Sancia's signal was coming from and lets out a small sigh. "This is Alice; I'll activate my Geass after destroying the tower. Let's hope Sancia is in position."

Within seconds the airships fire their fore mounted cannons at the Black Knight Formation. The Knightmare frames charge forward with the light from their float systems illuminating the stormy skies. The initial barrage strikes the water and the outlaying portion of Horai Island creating large explosions on the horizon.

"All forces attack!" Tohdoh and Xingke charge forward with Asahina and Nagisa in tow. The other forces quickly follow suit, and quickly all forces were engaged.

Ishikawa shields herself while the explosions shake the building, and the loud bangs from the battle causes Arcadia to wake. The infant started to cry loudly, distracting Ishikawa causing a bullet to enter through her shoulder, and out the opposite end. She fell backwards grabbing her shoulder while Sancia charged forward. "Damn it."

"We're getting a large heat signature from the carrier! They have beam weapon on board!" Minami looked over with shock on his face. "What are they targeting?" Ogi looked over while a bluish beam shot off from the carrier towards the island. "The island what are they targeting!" He looked over at one of the operators, and slammed his fist on the console. "It'll take me a while to find out; we've evacuated mostly everyone out of that area."

The air became ionized as the beam vaporized all rain water that touched it. It traveled quickly across the sky, and pierced through the stomach of the large tower containing Feite's apartment, where the rooftop engagement was underway.

The building shook and the structure crumbled from the damage. The beam had ripped out the entire right side causing it to shake violently. The exposed beams, and loose concrete fall to the ground while the two combatants buckle from the shock.

Ishikawa moved over to Arcadia, picking her up, and holding her to her chest. She had lost her handgun when she had been shot and with no choice left she looked over at the building's only exit. A few bullets ricochet off the cover were Ishikawa stood causing her to drop to one knee. "This building is going to collapse soon; you should turn the child over to me, and let fate sort you out. You have no weapon, so I own all the pieces in our little skirmish." Sancia walked over with her weapon extended, and kicked Ishikawa's weapon off the edge of the rooftop. She stared over at Ishikawa, and pointed the weapon over. "Get to your feet Eleven." Ishikawa gave Sancia a defiant, yet defeated look, and slowly extended the bundle over. "What is with that look? Hand the child over now!" She fired a shot to the side only to hear the sound of a ricochet.

On the side of the building, a single Akatsuki hovered in place with its mono-eye camera rotating and staring down at the long Britannian spy. C.C. sat at the controls, and stared at Sancia with a recognizing look held in her eyes. She briefly shook her head, and sighed. "I should have realized that you were here on Horai."

Sancia's eyes widen at the sound of C.C.'s voice causing her to turn over in shock. "Lady C.C. is that you? I thought you were exiled? Why are you inside that eleven Knightmare?"

Ishikawa took a few steps back, and paused only to see the gun re-aimed at her.

The cockpit hatch opened up revealing the Geass Witch to the lone Britannian agent. Sancia was enraptured by the piercing gaze of the women who once saved her from a life of poverty and bestowed the Geass onto her. "Lady C.C. it is you! I…" Sancia was distracted by C.C. giving Ishikawa a chance to strike. Sancia turned around and slammed the handgun into the side of Ishikawa's face causing her to fall over releasing Arcadia to the cold wet concrete. She aimed the gun over at Ishikawa, and fired several times into her body. Ishikawa coughed out blood while looking over at the Akatsuki. Her vision went dark, as her life faded away.

"Sancia…you've failed to learn the lesson that I taught you." C.C. spoke in her cryptic tone while her hand rested on the left-arm control. Sancia turned her back, and walked to retrieve Arcadia. "What lesson was that?" Sancia turned around only for the hand of the Akatsuki to fly forward, and wrap its fingers around her. Sancia coughed out blood was the machine's grip crushed her body easily snapping bones like they were twigs. Her eyes were wide while C.C. returned a look of complete apathy. "Your Geass was meant to be used differently, but you were twisted beyond saving. So as the witch that gave you that power, I must be the one to remove you from this world." C.C. closed her eyes, and moved the Akatsuki over to the crying bundle.

In the distance a large explosion enveloped several of the aerial carriers belonging to the Legionnaires. The large hulks of armored plating, and debris quickly fell into the ocean while the independent division led by Haruka was already upon the enemy fleet.

Haruka stared over at the carrier, and at the white Knightmare standing on the deck. She threw her hand out, and grinned. "Attack everything wipe them all out!"

Alice looked up as the deck of the aircraft carrier exploded violently after a hail of gunfire hit it from above. Her frame easily leaped out of the way, as did the one belonging to her comrade Lucretia. "Looks like they've punched through…shall we welcome them?" The twin white Knightmare fired their rifles into the air, while the carrier itself started to move in full reverse.

Haruka pulled out the monomolecular cutter, and charged forward at one of the twin Knightmare below. The Glaive's feet slam onto the large runway of the aircraft carrier, and as she slashed the white frame belonging to Alice vanished into thin air. "I missed?" Haruka's eyes were wide while the proximity alarm goes off behind her. "People like you can only use a surprise for a second around people like me." Alice plunged the combat knife forward, missing the cockpit, and entered the shoulder joint. Haruka turned the machine at the last second saving her life for a few seconds longer. "What the hell are you?"

Alice let out a childish laugh, while her frame blurred out of view once more. Haruka looked around while the second white frame seemed to watch. "Where?" A surge of electrical energy filled the cockpit of the Glaive as both of its arms were cut off. The White Knightmare stared over at the 'disarmed' Knightmare. "Our power is too different, and that is why you're going to die today you pathetic eleven."

"That is what I absolutely despise from Britannians, even now you still lack respect for others."

Alice stopped entirely while she turned to the sky above, and easily recognized the voice of Zero. "People of my level? You are nothing but a stain on the world, and must be cleansed Zero!" She turned her attention away from Haruka, and the white Knightmare blurred once again moving from its position in an instant.

Haruka looked up into the sky, and nodded at the Shinkirou in a simple thank you before ejecting. The ejection module flew across the sky, and was quickly caught by Asahina. "Looks like our leader showed up at a vital moment…" Haruka was still breathing heavily from the encounter. She nodded over at Asahina's image, and then up at the Shinkirou.

Lelouch sat in the cockpit and glanced below at the explosion created from the remains of Haruka's Knightmare. The Alpha however was nowhere to be found, his eyes searched the rainy battlefield and his sensors came up with nothing. He ran his hand along his chin, and looked over at the fleeing Britannian vessels. "Where did it go?"

A MVS blade slammed into the barrier of the Shinkirou from the hand of Alice's Knightmare. The lone frame was keeping airborne by unknown means, but the lack of damage made Lelouch laugh at the futile attempt at his life. _'A geass user? Why exactly is her power?' _ His hands move across the controls quickly causing the Shinkirou to push the Alpha backwards. Alice's machine hovered away only for it to vanish yet again, and slam its weapon against the thick barrier.

Lelouch sighed to himself, while staring out the corner of his eye at the rear monitor. "You're ability is impressive Legionnaire, are you manipulating time?"

Alice let out a small laugh, and pulled out her second weapon slamming it forward into the massive shield. "Lucretia, did we received information from Sancia about the kid?"

Lucretia's eyes were wide while she scanned the area where the tower was smoldering. "I'm not getting any signal; it may be possible that Sancia failed…" The second Legionnaire leaped off the carrier as it started to explode violently from the combined fire. "The fleet is in full retreat, we underestimated the Black Knights, and their allies." Alice pouted before setting her gaze back down to the Shinkirou. "You're strong Zero, but how long will you be able to withstand my relentless attacks?" Lelouch chuckled softly at her overconfident words and his eyes wandered to the pair moving on the horizon. "As long as it takes for you to fall, Tohdoh, Xingke attack this frame now!" Alice pulled back on the controls dodging the particle beam from the Shenhu. Her eyes narrowed while growling heavily, she jerked on the controls moving her Knightmare erratically to dodge the incoming fire. "Damn it, your letting your dogs on me now. Why don't you fight me head on Zero?" Lelouch waved his hand dismissively, and shook his head. "Why should I fight you? You're nothing to but an eyesore to me, I have greater things to do than waste it on scum like you." He turned over to Tohdoh, and Xingke as they fight Alice in close range combat. "I'll leave this to you Tohdoh, Xingke…I'm going to investigate the damage caused by the beam weapon." Tohdoh blocked the sword from Alice, and quickly looked over his shoulder to see Xingke blocking her surprise attack. "Zero, I have something to say to you later…" Lelouch nodded a few times as he brought the Shinkirou towards Horai. "Don't tire yourself too much you two. She is a strong opponent."

Alice was caught between the two and their defensive fighting; she had never fought someone this powerful before. Her Geass was flashing on and off while sweat started to pour down her face. _'I may not survive this battle if I continue like this.' _She glanced over at Lucretia while she defended the fleeing vessels that survived the attack. "Lucretia, tell the commander that…"

A stern voice filled the cockpit of Alice's Alpha one that caused her eyes to wide. "This is a direct order from the Commander; all forces are to pull back on order from the Emperor. I repeat, orders have come in from the Emperor himself. We are pulling out of Black Knight territory." Alice growled while pulling her Alpha away from a slice from Tohdoh's machine. She glared at the billowing smoke pillar from the building she had shot earlier, and blasted off with the other fleeing craft.

The Shinkirou hovered above the apartment building as it collapsed from the strain of the attack. It fell on top of another kicking up a cloud of dust into the sky around the Knightmare. His eyes focused over to the Akatsuki hovering nearby, and before he could open communication C.C. flashed on his monitor.

There was a mixture of crying on the private frequency much to the distain of the Geass Witch who rolled her eyes at the small child holding onto her. "You're child is too much of a handful Lelouch." Lelouch chuckled slightly, and moved his gaze over to Arcadia. He let out a soft nod, while turning his Knightmare around. "Bring Arcadia to the Ikaruga…what happened to the bodyguard?" C.C. glanced down at the half toppled building, and shook her head. "The bodyguard Ishikawa was killed, as well as the spy Sancia…Lelouch I need to talk to you about something in private." Lelouch raised an eyebrow and sighed. "A spy? This I have to hear, lets head over immediately." He closed the private line, and opened a live communication with the rest of the Black Knights. "Everyone, you've performed admirably, we couldn't wipe them out entirely, but we showed them our combined power. We are more than a match for the devils of Britannia, and soon we shall show them by taking back Japan!"

There was a combined cheer resounding through the allied Knights and Chinese forces that had participated in the battle. Xingke sat inside the cockpit of his Shenhu with both arms crossed over his chest. He stared over at the quiet expression of Tohdoh on his side monitor, and sighed. "The damage take was minor, but did we manage to evacuate the area where the building collapsed?"

Tohdoh looked over at the report coming in from the observer group, and quietly shook his head. "Not everyone has been accounted for, one security team didn't make it to the checkpoint on the other side of the island. I'll have to look into this, but for the moment we should take this victory as a calm before the storm." The Kusanagi moved slowly past the Shenhu, before blasting off towards the Ikaruga hovering off in the distance. "Agreed…" Xingke glanced over once at the smoldering set of buildings in the distance before returning to the Chinese transport.


	14. Chapter 14

Turn 14 – Faithful Encounter

It had been days since the failed battle against the black knights in their territory, and with great shame the legion fleet returned to Tokyo. With defeat and the loss of personnel would normally make one's military lose its morale, but that wasn't the case with the Britannian Regulars. They wrote off the loss as a blunder due to the Legion using slaves, and those not even worthy of being honorary Britannians. The only people who took this loss seriously were the few Rounds members that were currently in Japan.

Aurelia had long since recovered from the painful physic transfer and it still caused her great discomfort even thinking about the reasons for it occurring. She had taken off from her duties as a Knight, and spent the days as a regular school girl with no real responsibilities. It was amusing for her, but only for awhile. It felt as if there were a hole forming inside her heart, as if one part of her died after feeling the pain of what she suspected was a gunshot.

This reminded her of the conversation with Guilford. He was investigating a gruesome scene that was reported not a mile away from the Avalon Foundation branch office here in Tokyo. There were hardly any witnesses in the area due to everyone wishing to see the Governor General and the famous Avalon family. Aurelia was deeply concerned about the safety of her close friend Azalea, but curiosity was sparked within her after discovering who may have caused the deaths of those men. Guilford's words echoed in her mind from the briefing that occurred several days ago when she was too weak to even move around freely. _'At the scene, we analyzed the blood where there wasn't a body…The examination came in and the blood matches Feite Avalon. That means we have a A-lister within Tokyo, and I want you knights to help me track her down." _

Aurelia sat in the cafeteria playing with her macaroni with her fork while Shirley went off on one of her wild shopping stories across the table. Aurelia nodded a few times to humor what could be her only friend with the exception of Azalea. _'Guilford wants me to track Feite down…Suzaku, and Gino left school this morning. They're going to try the downtown areas, and investigate. I should try to track her down before they do. I have to find out why I could hear her voice when…' _Aurelia moved her hand across her eye causing Shirley to stop telling her story. "Aurelia? Are you alright? You look like you have a lot on your mind." Shirley's eyes were sparkling while it was apparent that Aurelia had become close friends in their short while together. "Oh, it's nothing…" Shirley let out a sly sigh while leaning over the table. "Is it problems with Suzaku? You've had that look on your face for days now that he hasn't been at school." Aurelia grabbed her soft drink, and took a long gulp before glaring over at Shirley with a stern look in her eyes. "For the last time, there is nothing going on between the two of us. I only use him for research, and that is about it." Shirley's eyes narrowed while letting out a soft sigh. "Research huh? About what?" Aurelia got up from the seat, and picked up her empty tray. "I'm going outside for awhile…" She walked over to the nearby trash bin, and emptied her tray before placing it on top of the bin. Shirley got up as well, and quickly followed after Aurelia. "Hey, no need to act that way! Come on Aurelia!"

Meanwhile, in his private room within the Ikaruga, Lelouch looked over at C.C. with a look of absolute confusion on his face while watching C.C. show him how to change a diaper. "It's this simple; I can't believe you can't do a simple thing like this." Lelouch chuckled slightly, and shrugged his shoulders. "It's the woman's respon…." C.C. cut him off and held up a finger to hush him. "Don't let Feite hear you say that Lelouch, she would beat you senseless…after-all you're weaker than her in stamina." Lelouch crossed both arms over his chest, and looked down at Arcadia. "It doesn't seem she notices that her protector isn't here anymore." C.C. held a small stuffed bunny in front of the small infant, and glanced over her shoulder at him. "I'm glad enough that she is comfortable with me here…she always cries when you hold her." Lelouch scratched the side of his face, and nodded while a drop of sweat rolled down his cheek. "I guess that's why I need to finish this as soon as possible." He paused for a moment regaining his composure, and walking over to the nearby couch. "C.C. I have something important to talk to you about." C.C. picked up Arcadia, and instantly the small child placed her small hands against C.C.'s breast. She quickly looked down at the child, and laughed. "I'm not your mother…plus I can offer no milk for you small one…or perhaps this is a sign that you're not like normal girls." Lelouch growled from over across the room, and pointed his finger furiously at her. "Don't say things like that!" C.C. patted Arcadia on the head, and walked over to the couch taking a seat across from Lelouch. "I'm only kidding you fool, what did you want to speak to me about?" Lelouch leaned forward, placing both elbows against his thighs, and looking over at C.C. "When I was at Ashford, I was approached by a girl who claimed she was the White Queen. How is this possible C.C? I want you to tell me more about the Order." C.C.'s eyes narrowed while quietly rocking Arcadia in her hands. "The Queen approached you was it? That must be odd, considering that she is very cautious around men. Perhaps it has something to do with Feite not being in a state to communicate with the Queen." Lelouch raised an eyebrow, and gave C.C. a shocked look. "What happened to Feite?" C.C. looked over at a photo on the wall, and got up from the couch. "I don't know the details, but Lelouch I felt that she was wounded greatly. She is alive, but that is all I know." Lelouch let out a sigh of relief, and stood up moving over to the witch. "Tell me more C.C. the White Queen asked me to join her under her own banner against my father. Why does a woman who can take control of others need my help?" C.C. shook her head, and crossed over to the nearby crib placing Arcadia within. "The Queen is capable of things far greater than I; a power which she keeps to herself is the power of body transmission. She is capable of transmitting her soul to any area that is within close proximity of her, a Geass witch or if a priestess is present." Lelouch shook his head while confusion appeared once again in his brow. "Priestess? What do you mean?" C.C. shook her head, and gently rubbed her temple. "I see this is going to take awhile. I was told a small amount from the one that cursed me with her immortality, but from what I know a priestess is a being who contains the blood of a first witch. The blood line has grown thin over the course of several thousand years, and for now I've only be able to find two people with the traits that allow for her transmission ability to work." She looked over her shoulder at Arcadia, and then back at Lelouch. "The two female rounds members, the small girl called Anya, the elder, Aurelia. Also due to artificial manipulation of her genetic structure Feite is transitioning to something in-between."

Lelouch's eyes went wide with shock, he took a few steps back, and his eyes trembled. "Does that mean that the Queen is capable of possessing Feite or those others at any time?"

C.C. chuckled slightly, and promptly shook her head. "No, the Queen uses them as conduits to boost her power from any centralized location. The Queen rarely uses this ability unless it's a matter that upsets the balance of the world. Lelouch we should be weary of accepting the Queen's support. Her record with winning against Britannia is poor at best…"

Lelouch ran his hand across his chin while the explanation seemed to quell the fear that was beginning to build in the back of his consciousness. "C.C. why does the queen not possess the Emperor or his knight of One in order to slay him?" C.C. picked up a small stuffed animal, and ran her hand alongside the fuzzy backside. "I don't know, perhaps she thinks herself to be a goddess, she doesn't wish to meddle too much in the society of mortals. She prefers a figure similar to her own, a body that is capable of weaving men around her finger like a silk thread." Lelouch grinned momentarily, and got up to his feet. "C.C. is there a place where we can get more information about the Queen? I want to read into this more before I accept this woman's help." C.C. placed the animal into the crib, and looked down with a warm smile on her face. "The Geass Order is where most of the information is kept under lock and key. It has been moved from location to location, and even I do not know where the location is. That twin you've been running around with may know. You should find out, as he was once allied with V.V."

In the rain filled streets below Suzaku walked quietly with Gino walking slowly behind him. "This is getting us nowhere Suzaku; if she's hiding her it'll be impossible to find her." His eyes wandered to a nearby fruit vendor, and picked up an apple. He wiped it across his chest, and pulled out a small coin from his pocket tossing it over to the vendor. Gino took a large bite from the apple, and looked over at Suzaku's determined expression. "We can't let ourselves get distracted, we have to find her, and with her capture we can easily destroy the black knights." Gino looked over at Suzaku with a concerned look on his face. "Suzaku, what are we going to do when we find her?" Suzaku turned his head to the side, and shook his head. "We're going to bring her to justice…Come Gino, we have a few more places to investigate." Gino could feel the agitation coming from Suzaku. He could see the pain and longing for revenge residing within Suzaku's eyes. He moved his hand forward, and grabbed Suzaku by the shoulder. "Suzaku, you're not acting like yourself. We should take a break." Suzaku smacked Gino's hand off his shoulder, and turned around. "Take a break? Gino, we have a fugitive who committed treason for killing an Imperial Princess. I would gladly tear this city apart if it meant me getting my revenge…" His eyes widen as the word slipped away from his lips. "Suzaku…" Gino paused while Suzaku stormed off down the street.

Watching from an apartment above, Jeremiah Gottwald looked down at the crowd below. He easily spotted the cloaks belonging to the two Rounds members standing below. A smile grew on his face while his eyes focused on Suzaku walking below. "So, you seem to have made quite a name for yourself Kururugi Suzaku." A small laugh escaped his lips while moving his hand to grab a nearby glass of wine. Jeremiah took a moment to smell the wine, taking in the aroma before drinking it down. "You won't find that girl here; most of the people in this area are under the Geass of a close personnel friend of ours." The golden eyepiece over Jeremiah's left eye opened up revealing a bluish Geass sigil resting on a cybernetic eye. It let out a brief flash, while a large bluish orb extended from the apartment and into the streets around him. "I'll find you Rai, and convince you that you chose the wrong side."

Back at Ashford Academy, a small vehicle was parked in front of the school while it was finally time for Milly to leave the academy after recently graduating. She had postponed it long enough, and with the engagement being called off between the Asplund family, and the Ashfords it enabled her to pursue a path of her own.

"I was somewhat scared of the real world after graduating, have you decided what you're going to do?" On the nearby bed, Azalea sat while flipping through an old photo album. She looked over at Milly while she seemed to be wrapped in the nostalgia of the past. "I don't know, I've gotten a reply from one of the jobs that I applied for. I think I may try being a reporter for awhile, and see how it goes from there." Azalea closed the photo album, and moved it into the nearby box. "I see, but if you want I could see if you can get a job in our company." She put a finger across her lips, and sighed. "Except you really don't have many technical skills…" Milly shook her head, and turned over to her cousin. "Working as a salary woman isn't my style Azalea, I want to talk with people with a smile on my face. I want to show Nina that I can be separate from my family, and mark my own path." Azalea got up from the bed, and crossed both arms over her chest. "Aside from starting out on a career, was there anyone here that you'd like to say a goodbye to?" Milly looked down at her desk at a letter sitting on top of it. "I've said my goodbyes already, but there is one person…" Azalea walked over to Milly, and patted her shoulder lightly. "If it's a boy you really should get it off your chest, or you'll end up regretting it. I'm going to wait in the car. I'll see you in a moment." Milly looked down at the letter, and a smile appeared on her face while Azalea left the room. _"You've always cared about me, and I always pushed you aside…I should at least try to get to know you more…Rivalz.' _

Outside the room, Aurelia leaned against the wall with her eyes opening and head turning to spot Azalea stepping out. "So, is Milly going to wait a while before you and her leave?" Azalea rubbed her temple slightly, and nodded. "That girl is stubborn, but she has some unfinished business here with a boy I figure. Anyway, it's rare for you to wait to talk to me, what do you want to talk about?" Aurelia kicked off the wall, and motioned for Azalea to follow after. "I think its best that we talk on the go." Azalea raised her eyebrow at the suspicious nature of Aurelia, and followed her nonetheless.

In the elevator the two were given some sort of privacy from the ears of eavesdropping students. Aurelia leaned against the back end of the Elevator, and stared across at her close friend. "Azalea, I thought I'd ask you something that you probably know the answer to." She paused for a second, and stared over with a penetrating gaze. "Where is your sister hiding?" Azalea closed her eyes, and let out a soft sigh. "Do you wish to arrest her Aurelia? I heard all about Guilford's investigation, our faction has a lot of soldiers stationed here in Area Eleven. Even ones that you probably think are still loyal to our emperor." Aurelia shook her head, and stared up at the ceiling. "I don't intend to do anything to her, I just want to talk to her…I think she's the only one that I share a connection with." Azalea gave her friend an odd stare while moving her hands to her hips. "A connection with what do you mean?" Aurelia crossed to the elevator panel, and hit the stop button. The elevator buckled slightly stopping in between two floors. "We're both connected to the White Queen…and I want to know why. Feite has been at the center of Geass for a long time. Tell me Azalea, we can arrange a meeting in the country side, allow me to talk to Feite. This is a favor I'm asking of you…" Azalea eyes went wide at the passionate display and removed a mobile phone from her pocket. She dialed a phone number, and held the mobile to her hear. "Rai, I want to bring Feite to a place she knows quite well in the country side, I want you to bring her to Kururugi Shrine." Aurelia paused for a second with her eyes wide. "Kururugi Shrine?"

Rai stood in the kitchen while talking on the phone while Feite herself had taken more steps than she did before. The wounds were healing at an accelerated rate due to the Code R cells further evolving and mutating the genes of the once sickly girl, distancing her even further from humanity. The bandages that covered her eye were no longer needed, as the gunshot wound had already sealed leaving no scar. She was watching the news while Rai was finishing his conversation with Azalea.

Feite took a seat on the couch, and let out a sore groan while resting her back against the cushion. It would take a few more days of rest for her to move as gracefully as she usually did. She looked at the news broadcast with a set of disinterested eyes while trying to eavesdrop on Rai's conversation.

Rai ended the call and tucked the mobile phone back into his pocket. He looked over at Feite and crossed over to the back of the couch. His placing his hands at the edge caused Feite to look over her shoulder at him. "That was Azalea...are you well enough to walk? We're going to leave this place..." Feite let out a confused nod, and turned off the television. "Yes, but why do we have to leave?" Rai looked over at the window, and shrugged his shoulders. "I have to follow orders, and we've been asked to meet someone at Kururugi Shrine." Feite's eyes went wide at the sound of that place, and quickly started to get out o the couch. "Very well, but Rai we should be careful…" Rai moved across the room, and nodded. "I know….Lady Azalea rarely would call for such a meeting, now lets get ready to leave…I'm going to burn the apartment after I set off the Disturber to shut off power to this part of the city. I don't want Britannians finding out that I'm alive, or that you were being kept here."

From the apartment, a surge of energy shot out in a simple shockwave, the various street lights, and trains running in the area went to an abrupt stop. Shirley looked down at her mobile phone as it went completely dark. She and those around her look around in absolute shock while looking at the confused crowd. "What is going on?"

A few people around her quickly stay the same, as all their portable electronics were short circuited and unusable.

Shirley tucked the useless device into her purse, and sighed deeply. "Why do I always have bad luck?" She lowered her head, and walked quietly down the street. A surge of bluish energy shot through the area, causing Shirley and those around her to pause in place. A red sigil flashed around her eyes, and flickered releasing several memories that were once sealed away. Her hand let go of the umbrella, and quickly the droplets of rain started to soak into her clothes.

In the apartment above, Jeremiah moved his hand to the golden eye-piece on his left side, and with a small click pulled it off his face. There was a minor amount of scarring, but his robotic eye let out a small series of flashes while he blinked. "I don't need the amplifier anymore…it seems that someone had put some plan into motion." 

"_This is the Governor General's office; Knight of Seven Kururugi Suzaku is taking command of the forces in Sector six that has just lost power. The criminal Feite Avalon is rumored to be the person responsible for this attack. All forces are to be on guard, for anything that is to…" _

Jeremiah turned off the radio and crossed his arms over his chest while chuckling loudly. "That foolish eleven, despite what he has pulled himself up to…" Jeremiah flicked his arm forward and from a concealed location on his right arm, a blade shot out. He stared at it for a moment, and grinned to himself. "He'll never be able to capture, or even touch that woman unless he casts away his humanity to do so." The blade retracted back into its concealed location before walking towards the front door to exit.

Shirley sat in the streets with her hand resting on her forehead. She was confused, as the memories were more vivid, and for the first time the gap that was in her heart seemed to be full. Her feelings for Lelouch, the rebellion started by his alter ego Zero all were clear, and felt as if they had happened hours ago. There was a mixture of anger in her eyes, while at the end there was some hint of relief. _'Lulu, despite it being you that was responsible for killing my father, you still cared so much about me…you protected me, and used that power to make me able to live…' _She looked up at the dark sky above, and paused momentarily.

"Hurry up, we can't allow ourselves to get caught."

The voice caused Shirley to turn over with her eyes wide. The rain was thick, but she paused at the sight of the pair moving through the park. "It can't be…"

Feite ran into the back of Rai, and quickly glared over at him with a scowl on her face. "Why did you stop?" She paused for a second, and turned over to spot the eyes of one of her closest friends Shirley Fenette looking back at her. "Shirley…"


	15. Chapter 15

Turn 15 – Faithful Encounter Part Two

Shirley sat there with the look of absolute shock on her face as her eyes met with Rai's. She was still wrapped in confusion of regaining all her memories, but this wasn't some illusion brought up by her mind. The voice she couldn't forget the voice of a cherished friend who was defeated by Feite during the events of the black rebellion. He stood gallantly with Feite behind him; his hand was shaking at his side while Shirley's eyes seemed to penetrate deep into Rai's soul.

"It's you isn't it, I can't forget that face! It's you isn't it Rai?" Shirley's face was full with concern, and took a step forward only to pause at the sight of Feite standing behind him. "Feite, are you the one that is responsible for this? Are you planning something are you doing this with Lulu?" Rai's brow rose slightly at the sound of Lelouch's nickname. He couldn't believe the words coming out from Shirley's mouth. He opened his mouth to speak only for Feite to slowly walk out from Rai's protective stance. "How do you know about Lelouch and I?"

Shirley touched her forehead while the confusion had started to turn into a pounding headache. She stumbled backwards, and immediately caught herself against the wall leading into a dark alleyway. "I don't understand it, my memories are conflicting with one another….Lelouch used some power on me, do you have the same ability Feite? Did Lelouch use it against you as well? Is that why you're following Zero?" Rai looked up into the sky at the amount of aerodyne craft hovering above with spotlights shimmering down. "We don't have much time…" The Geass Sigil flashed in front of Rai's eyes causing Shirley to step back closing her eyes, and placing her hands over her ears. "I don't want anyone to steal my memories away!" Tears started to steam down Shirley's cheeks causing Rai to disperse his Geass, and slowly look back at Feite. She gave him a comforting gaze, and patting him on the shoulder. "We can't do that Rai; you know firsthand what it feels like to have no memories."

Feite walked over to Shirley, and kneeled down to her placing her hands firmly against the frightened girl's shoulders. "Shirley, to answer your question he did use his Geass on me, but that was wasted on a stupid and pointless request." Feite had regained the lost portion of that day where Lelouch had her forget about the mask she had retrieved from Suzaku's cat Arthur. A nostalgic smile appeared on her face allowing Shirley to slowly catch it when she opened her eyes once again. She lowered her hands to her sides while Feite's gaze became more serious. "You're my cherished friend Shirley; I can't let you get involved." Feite stepped away from Shirley, and looked over at Rai. "We should go…" Feite started to move down the alleyway only to catch Rai extending his hand out to Shirley. "What are you doing?" He simply gave Feite a blank gaze before turning over to the frightened Shirley. "Come with us Shirley…"

Shirley hesitantly moved her hand forward and quickly Rai's hand grabbed hold of hers. He pulled her up to her feet, and looked up at the skies above. "Are you two going to bring me to see Lulu?" Rai motioned for Shirley to follow Feite down the alley, and shook his head. "I'm not allied with the Black Knights, but I'll be sure to tell you the truth later…just go Shirley." Shirley felt uneasy, while Feite had already went though the alley and waited on the other end. Shirley took a step backwards, and closed both eyes. _'I'm so scared…do I really want to know the truth?' _The image of Rolo flashed in her face while Rai walked to her side, and held his hand out. "Hold onto my hand if you're scared." Shirley tightly gripped Rai's hand and the both rushed off to Feite waiting in the distance.

The Lancelot stood at the checkpoint with its hand held out with Suzaku standing on top looking through a pair of binoculars. "Did anyone report anything yet? Do we have the area secured?" He lowered the binoculars, and touched the headset resting on his ear.

"We've secured a few blocks; the people here are in a panic. It's going to take awhile to restore order."

"This is unit two we've found what looks to be a Gefjun Disturber in an abandoned apartment…we'll try to…" A fiery explosion lit up the dark and rainy sky while the power in the area flickered as it was slowly being restored.

Suzaku took a step backwards while his headset was filled with static. _'Feite you are in this district aren't you…but something doesn't feel right…you're being helped by someone.' _

The Tristan hovered beside the Lancelot, and a disappointed whistle came out from Gino's lips. "Suzaku, it looks like whoever is assisting Feite in there knows what they are doing." Gino looked at the map of the district, and shook his head at the numerous exits dotting the area. "There are too many exits to cover, but do you think she's heading to the Governor General's office Suzaku?"

Suzaku flipped his cape, and leaped onto the shoulder of the Lancelot before re-entering the cockpit. "No, I think there are a few places we could check out first." The Lancelot slowly started up with Suzaku staring at the Avalon Foundation building, and then at the various exits leading out of the settlement. "We should assume that Feite would head to the Avalon building where she was wounded, or to the outer areas of the settlement where the Knightmare frame could be stashed. Without that, I doubt Feite would try to get into the Governor General's office in her current state."

At the academy, Aurelia stood beside a window tugging on her gloves, and making a final adjustment to her belt. She glanced out the window at the gloomy plaza of the school; the mood had dropped significantly since Milly Ashford left the school with her rambunctious personality. She seemed to breathe life into the school, but those times would soon pass. Aurelia was pulling on her uniform one that she chose not to done for many meetings within the Governor General's office, or during briefings with Suzaku and the other knights in Area Eleven.

Aurelia looked over her shoulder at the freshly ironed Ashford Academy uniform hanging from a hanger on the doorknob to the closet. It was something that she, a woman who knew nothing but war cherished more than the weapon at her side. The uniform of a rounds felt foreign to her, it was as if putting on garments for a funeral. The chills running down her arms made an uneasy look form in her brow. _'Why am I feeling anxiety at a time like this? I will finally face you Feite, and see if our destinies are intertwined.' _She quietly shook her head, and then turned at the pounding at her door. "Who is there?"

"Aurelia! That Rivalz from the student council is down stairs, he shouting for you…."

Aurelia turned to the doorway, and let out an annoyed growl. "What nonsense is this…"

In the lobby of the girl's dorm, Rivalz looked around the very demure and polite dorm mother. She smiled at him with her hand firmly on the button to call security if the need arise. "Rivalz if you do not calm down, I'll have to call security and have you removed." Rivalz shook his head, "It's important business! Shirley didn't come back right from the sector that lost power right? Aurelia might know something, and I need to talk to her." The dorm mother looked over at Rolo who stood rather quietly at the doorway. His eyes wandered at the various girls entering from the wet outside. "Why are you here Rolo? I hope you will keep Rivalz and those lustful eyes of yours in check when inside the lobby." Rolo looked at his black book for a second, and jotted a few notable things about the girls that had just entered. "Very well….it is as Rivalz said; we're worried about Shirley…" The dorm mother let out a small sigh, and pointed to the sofas in the waiting area. "Please stop shouting and sit quietly."

The elevator let out a small ring, and Aurelia stepped out in full uniform causing the dorm mother to look in shock. "What is it?" Aurelia glared over at Rivalz, and then slowly looked over at Rolo. Rivalz let out a panicked nod, and quickly crossed over. "Aurelia, did you hear about sector six, and how it lost power an hour ago? Shirley was out there, and I can't get a hold of her." Aurelia looked over at Rivalz with a concerned look. She moved her hands forward, and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Are you serious? Why was she out that far?" Aurelia closed her eyes, and motioned to the mobile phone in her pocket. _'Shirley is probably trapped in Suzaku's blockade….I could join them and possibly find her…" _

Rolo let out a small sigh, and closed his book alerting the two to him. "I told her that there was a shop that was selling that latest classical disk she wanted at a discount price. It's my fault, and I should have gone with her, but I had prior obligations to handle." Aurelia's eyes narrow while pushing Rivalz out of her way. "A gentleman doesn't send a lady out to do errands at this time of day alone. I thought you and Shirley were…" She threw her hand forward and grabbed Rolo by the collar. Rolo smiled down at Aurelia, and motioned to the concealed knife pointed at her abdomen. "Please…I didn't mean anything, Shirley and I had a little fight….sadly that girl is too much into my brother to pay attention to a lookalike like me." Aurelia slowly let go of Rolo, and straightened her jacket. "I guess that settles it, Rivalz may I ask to borrow your motorcycle?" She paused for a second, and narrowed her gaze at Rolo. "Speaking of Lelouch, where is he at a time like this?" Rolo shrugged his shoulders, and sighed. "I heard he was taking Candace from the freshmen class to a movie." He checked his watch, and sighed. "He'll be gone for a few hours." Aurelia pushed Rolo aside, and moved to the doorway. "Rivalz, give me your keys."

The streets were getting wetter with Jeremiah walking quietly through the streets. The people here made it their business to stay out of his path. The mostly honorary Britannians living in this sector knew not to mess with a nobleman especially one with such an ominous presence. Jeremiah was operating on some information that he had stolen from the garrison that was searching this area for Feite and the so called knight protecting her. "What is this?" Jeremiah paused for a second, and looked down at the phone sitting out in the rain. He knelled down to pick it up and promptly examined it by flipping the top. The phone had some water damage, but several messages were unread. "Looks like a regular device that was disrupted by that painful machine…." He opened one of the messages, and the sender caused him to open a curious eye.

'_Rolo: Shirley where are you? You're worrying everyone…Rivalz is going crazy….' _

Jeremiah stood for a second, and opened the phone's contact list. "This phone belongs to an Ashford student…" He moved into the contact information, and brought up the owner. Shirley's information displayed on the screen with a please return if stolen tag on the flickering monitor. "I remember this girl from the briefing…why was her phone abandoned here?" He looked down at an alleyway that seemed to have been well traveled in this so called crisis. A smile appeared on his face while moving his hand over his cybernetic eye. "It would appear that I'm not adjusted to not wearing the amplifier…why did I leave it…oh well." With a large amount of pressure Jeremiah's hand crushed the phone in the palm of his hand. The phone sparked while the screen went dark. A smile appeared on his face and he quietly walked down the alleyway. _'This is in the opposite direction of the school district, why would a student be going this way unless…' _Jeremiah laughed to himself, and crossed both arms over his chest. _'The girl who knows Zero's true identity, the shooter of Villetta, and the girl whom received reprogramming more than most of the other students at Ashford. A girl who was close friends…' _Jeremiah's sinister laugh grew louder as he disappeared into the dark alleyway. "Be prepared….I'm coming to administer justice to you Feite Avalon."

Feite looked over her shoulder at Rai, and Shirley lagging behind. She couldn't say a word to Shirley, as she was stubborn enough to follow even if she were told to return to Ashford. It would elongate their journey to the outer plate where escape became difficult with each fleeting second. The activity in the skies was becoming more alert, as the polished Britannian military were dropping off more ground troops into the streets.

"Rai, are you sure that this route isn't a deathtrap?" Feite looked around the corner at the empty and ghost like street leading out to a construction zone. Rai walked towards Feite with Shirley holding his hand and staying behind him. He lowered his head, and sighed. "No, but it would seem that the man commanding the troops knows our strategies. We are losing our chance of getting out of here…." He looked over his shoulder, pausing a great deal before continuing. "We're also being followed by someone…" Feite looked down the street, and raised an eyebrow. "Followed? Who is following us?" Shirley looked over in the same direction, and lowered her head as the feeling of uselessness started to overcome her. Rai glanced up at the gray clouds above, and shook his head. "I don't know, but it's an ominous presence…someone who received enhancements like I did. Albeit more rudimentary ones…we should continue." Shirley could feel the anxiety moving from Rai to her. He was trained to act calm, but she wasn't. She was trying her best not to panic, but her mind could only take so much.

Feite ran forward across the street and pressed her back against a building on the opposite end. She slowly inched around the corner to get a look at the most disappointing view on this dreary day. It was a small scout team, the laser sights from their automatic rifles shimmered through the rain giving away their position almost instantly. "This isn't good…" She whispered, as Rai quickly rushed over with Shirley in tow. "What do you mean this isn't good?" Rai moved to Feite's position, and took a look for himself. He pulled his head back, and let out an uneasy groan. "It's not bad, a three man squad." Shirley looked at both Feite and Rai examining their calm attitudes despite the apparent death that lay on the street. The soldiers were moving closer, and she was starting to panic. "What are we going to do? Are we going to give up?" Feite slowly turned over to Shirley, and shook her head. "Three man squad…Rai we have a non-combatant with us. Plus I can't move as…." Feite let out a small sigh, only for Rai to quickly roll around the corner, and extend his arms out. "That idiot." Shirley looked over with concern in her eyes while Rai yelled out to the Britannian Scouts.

The scouts looked over with their eyes wide, and quickly aimed their weapons on the solitary man. "Halt, who are you? This is a restricted area, no-one is allowed near the plate edge. Get on your knees and prepare to be searched." Rai looked up at the scouts counting their steps as he slowly moved down to his knees. "Headquarters this is scout team five…we've."

The trio was completely unaware of what they were dealing with. Rai's geass flared up in both his eyes, and looked over at the one making the conversation. The three scouts paused as they entered the range of Rai's geass. His voice was easy for them to hear, and due to the low visibility he needed a better look at them. A grin formed on his face, while he was thinking of what to change their response to. He cleared his throat, and spoke softly. "You made a mistake; the rain seems to be messing with your senses. There is no-one here, but you three. All three of you will ignore the presence of the two women that I'm with. One is a blonde, and the other a red head. You'll tell headquarters that you saw nothing, are were hallucinating." Rai snapped his fingers while the scouts quickly started to move past him.

Suzaku leaned forward in the command center that was haphazardly put up in the heavy rain. He rushed over to the radio after hearing the communication from squad five. "This is Kururugi, what did you find out there?" There was silence on the line for a minute, causing Suzaku's suspicions to rise. "Squad Five respond…this is Kururugi."

The scout radio man walked past Shirley, and Feite. They even looked at the two of them, and didn't even notice. "This is Squad Five; it's a false alarm sir. This construction area is playing tricks on us." Feite patted Shirley on the shoulder, and pointed over to where Rai was. "Go…" Shirley looked at the soldiers then back at her friend. "What just happened?" Feite waved her hand, and sighed deeply. "You already know the answer, let's hurry up, and find the service elevator."

"Another squad not find anything?" Gino walked over holding a warm cup of coffee in his hand. He leaned against a nearby chair before taking a sip. Suzaku held the radio close to his mouth, and let out a small sigh. "Don't startle us like that Squad Five…continue on your patrol, and hopefully we'll find something in the dragnet we formed." He depressed the radio, and looked over his shoulder at Gino. "Squad Five is acting weird…." Gino looked at the radio, and shrugged his shoulders. "They sounded perfect to me, are you going crazy on me Suzaku?" Suzaku shook his head, and rubbed his temple. "No, Gino hurry up and finish your coffee. Have units two and three converge on Construction Yard B on the north east end. That is where they are." Gino choked on the coffee for a second, and looked over at Suzaku getting ready to leave. "Hey man you're going out after receiving an odd communiqué?" Suzaku ignored Gino, and walked out of the tent and into the rain. "Damn it…." Gino cursed to himself before handing his coffee to a nearby soldier. "Keep that warm for me I'll be back soon." He turned after Suzaku, and jogged after him. "Hey man wait up."

The construction yard of the north west plate was a new project with only a few of its platform bits secured while the metallic frame work extended from the cleared remains of the Ghetto that once covered the area. Being out in the rain was becoming too much for Shirley who had already become soaked to the bone, and due to her nature it was easy for her to catch a cold. The group decided to hold off the escape, and take refuge in one of the small offices used by the construction crews. The rain was falling harder making visibility outside almost zero to Feite who was checking for a back up squad. She turned back to see Shirley sitting on a chair with a blanket covering her shoulders. The disaster kit that was in the supply closet was useful providing warmers for Shirley to use in addition to the heavy blanket. "Feite, I saw it when you and the Elevens left Japan…is that really your child?" Feite was quickly reminded of Arcadia, and gave Shirley a soft nod. "Yes, a lot happened in the year that I was gone from the world. I was foolish, but I don't regret giving birth of Arcadia." A warm smile appeared on Shirley's face while she rubbed the warmer in-between her hands. "I always thought you'd never be the type to have a child, you are just like Milly too carefree and strong to let others tie you down."

"Um Feite…" Shirley looked up at her with a set of curious eyes. "Who is the father of your child? Is it a Japanese man?"

Feite looked to the side, and then over at Rai who was walking towards the back office. "It's complicated Shirley, but you should know this…you're my friend and all…" She moved her hand to her stomach as butterflies were fluttering around within. Shirley could feel something ominous in Feite's sudden change in tone, and lowered her head. "It's Lelouch isn't it…I knew somehow that his feelings for you were more than I could ever hope to achieve. There were gaps in my memory that are returning slowly…I don't know whether to be happy for you…or jealous." Feite closed her eyes, and smiled. "I know you won't think ill of me Shirley, perhaps I'll let you meet my adorable daughter. I hope I can return to Horai after speaking with my sister at the Kururugi Shrine." Shirley nodded a few times, while looking over at the window. "I hope I can be helpful to you and Lulu…"

"This is Squad Two were nearing the operation area, do you want us to secure the area before you arrive via frame Lord Kururugi?" The captain held his position while keeping his eyes on the area, and his ears tied in for Suzaku's response. Despite the captain's professional style of keeping his cool, those beneath him were newly graduated recruits with little to no experience in the field. It pained him greatly as their complaints echoed amongst the rain falling around them.

A few miles out from construction yard B, the Lancelot and Tristan hold their position floating in midair. Suzaku checked several reports, and was about to answer the call from his captain in the field only to receive a message from the Governor General's office. "Suzaku? Can you hear me?"

Suzaku looked down at Aurelia staring back at him and turned his head to the side. "Shouldn't you be resting? Why are you at the Governor General's office?"

Aurelia glared at Suzaku with her ominous eyes, and scoffed at his remarks. "This doesn't concern my health, I am perfectly fine…This concerns a person we both know Suzaku."

Suzaku eyed Aurelia's stone like and hard to read expression. It annoyed him how sealed this fellow rounds member was when it came to collecting information. He crossed both arms over his chest, and sighed deeply. "What is it about? Is it Lelouch? Who? I'm in the middle of an operation to capture Feite Avalon. We've found her in Sector B's construction yard."

Aurelia slammed her hands on the console causing a few technicians to look over in shock. "No you idiot, Shirley! Shirley has gone missing in that area."

Suzaku's eyes went wide after hearing the concern in Aurelia's voice. It could have brought a smile to his face to hear such compassion from his comrade in arms, but that would have to wait for another time. "When did she go missing? Why was she in this area to begin with?"

While Suzaku, and Aurelia where talking to one another Gino's eyes were shuddering at the radio call playing through the Tristan's cockpit. "Suzaku!" He shouted while transmitting the feed directly to Suzaku.

_"What the hell is that?"_

_ "I swear I shot him point blank….."_

_ "Is guy isn't even human….he killed the captain! This guy is a freaking monster! This is Squad Two we've encountered…."_

Suzaku's closed his eyes, and then reopened them showing a infuriated gaze at Aurelia who was silent as she too heard the radio call. "Aurelia, I can't find Shirley, but if you're feeling well you can join us out here. It has to be who is supporting Feite out here. It has too."

Aurelia shook her head, only for the communication to end before she could even speak a single word to Suzaku. "Damn it…." She looked over her shoulder at the Nimue, and then sighed deeply. _'I don't think that is a supporter of Feite….' _She looked at the Knightmare frame looking down at her with it lifeless optics. _'This smells of the Institute's handy work….that bastard V.V. is trying to kill her using an assassin.' _Aurelia quickly rushed from her position, and climbed onto the cockpit access elevator. "I'm taking out the Nimue, clear the area!"

The sound of automatic fire started to die down with Jeremiah holding the last member of Squad two by his neck. The soldier's body was bloodied with his dying eyes glaring down at Jeremiah. "You….I know you…you bastard…why…" Jeremiah looked up at the soldier with a smile growing on his face. "A bastard? I believe I do not know you, how do you know me? I may spare you if the answer is worthy." The soldier coughed out blood while his hand moved for his combat knife. "You damned traitor! You really are with the Black Knights you damned Orange." The soldier threw his knife forward only for the blade to snap after hitting what felt like metal on Jeremiah's shoulder. "Oh, do that was your desperation attack? Calling me that old nickname? Sadly, I'm not that unstable to be affected by that anymore. You just lost your last chance to live.." Jeremiah extended his blade from his forearm, and jabbed it upward into the soldier killing him. The blood rain down the blade, and then quickly he threw the body against a nearby wall. "Looks like I will be in the need to buy a new jacket, the blood of the unworthy have stained this one…" Jeremiah continued forward into the construction area.

Shirley pulled on her still half soaked uniform, and looked over at Feite who was completely calm despite the gunfire that was echoing earlier. "I know I'm not as strong as you, but Feite what exactly is going on here. I'm scared to tell you the truth…" Feite looked over at Shirley, and then at the doorway. "You can say that a lot of people want me dead…including Suzaku who feigns it under the shield of justice." Shirley looked down at the floor, and glanced back up. "I don't think Suzaku wants to kill you, he only wants you to be judged for your actions…I think." Feite's brow furrowed for a second, as the words tugged at a nerve that she had long since buried. "Suzaku isn't the type that you view him as… He's too enveloped in getting revenge to allow a court to judge me." Shirley let out a faint nod, and went to speak only for the door to open revealing Rai. "We need to make for the elevator now."

"Are you sure that we should be doing this Rolo?" Sayoko turned from a bomb that was placed on one of many support beams holding up the construction area. "Sayoko I only need you to arm the explosives, and return to the school in the guise of my brother. I have something I need to see for myself here. " Rolo flipped the hood off his head, and looked up at the elevator above. "Sayoko, you should listen to me…" Sayoko bowed her head, and darted off with blazing speed. Rolo shook his head at the woman's sheer speed and simply sighed. _'That woman would be dangerous to me if I didn't have my geass.' _He pulled a mobile phone and connected the detonator to the side of the device. "Only a few seconds left, and I'll send the construction yard to the ground…." Rolo looked up at the yard, and then at a large Knightmare sized tarp a few feet away.

The Lancelot flew by overhead causing a gale of wind to blast against the body of Jeremiah. Suzaku zoomed in at the solitary man, and couldn't believe his eyes. "It can't be….that's…" The Lancelot came to a screeching stop, causing the Tristan to follow suit, and transform into its frame mode. Gino looked down at the street, and stared blankly at the screen as it zoomed in on Jeremiah walking towards the construction platform. "Is that the infamous Orange down there? Is it allied with us?" Suzaku looked down at Jeremiah and shook his head. "I have no idea if he is…but he's covered with blood."

Jeremiah stopped for a moment, and looked up at the pair of Knightmare in the sky. He chuckled for a moment, and started to sprint off towards the construction yard. _'So you've finally arrived Kururugi Suzaku…to see Feite Avalon die at my hand.' _

"Should we follow him in? This weather is going to make tracking hard in our frames." Gino flipped several switches, and then moved the Tristan to the ground level. The feet of the frame touched on the thick plating, and then looked up at the Lancelot touchdown in the street across from him. "We have to, for some reason I think he'll lead us to Feite." Gino felt uneasy while Jeremiah vanished into the thick mist caused by the rain. "Should we switch to heat detection? We'll be able to find them easier?" The monitor flashed for a second showing the heat generated by Jeremiah, and then three bodies off into the distance. "Bingo…Suzaku, do you see it?" Suzaku grabbed Euphie's emblem on his chest, and nodded at Gino's image. "Yes, but why is there three…"

Suzaku cleared his throat, and spoke into the loud speaker. "Feite, I know you're out there! Come out and surrender! I'll even allow the two that have been accompanying you to receive lesser punishment. I know you're wounded, so surrender now and you may be able to keep your life."

Suzaku's voice filled the yard, causing Feite to look up into the sky while she and Shirley entered the large surface elevator to the Ghetto below. Rai looked over his shoulder while operating the control box. "It seems that he wants to capture us alive…" He looked down at the console, and sighed to himself. "I can't let that happen Feite…" Feite and Shirley both looked over with their eyes wide. "Why is that Rai?" Shirley's eyes were watering while Feite took a step forward only for the grate to move down and the elevator to start lowering. "Rai, you can't possibly fight them! They are in Knightmare Frames! What are you doing?" Rai looked at both Feite and Shirley's faces as they lowered down. "You forget that my geass works differently from Lelouch's…I don't even need to let them see me…" Shirley grabbed the grate and shook it desperately. "Rai, don't do this! Don't sacrifice yourself!"

Rai looked over at the two, and then turned his back to them. He held his head high and took a deep breath. "Why do I always like to play the part of the tragic hero? Listen when you hit the ghetto there should be a vehicle that can get you to where your frame is hidden. I'll try to meet up with you shortly."

Shirley was shouting out desperately and tears started to fall down the sides of her face. Feite moved over behind her and pulled her away from the grate. "Shirley….don't worry Rai knows that he is doing…" She looked up at the bottom of the plate, and then at the various others beneath it as the elevator moved slowly to the bottom. _'I really hope you know what you're doing Rai.' _

"Suzaku, the group of three has split up!" The Tristan moved forward through the wet street, and various stacks of construction supplies. Gino stopped the Knightmare for a second at the sight of Jeremiah, meeting with the solitary figure from the elevator.

"Damn it, I'm going after the two hold this position Gino!" Suzaku brought the Lancelot to a midair hover, and blasted up into the sky above moving towards the edge of the plate. His eyes narrowed at the two figures in the thermal camera, and quickly switched back to normal to get a better look when he came about.

Jeremiah approached the side of the elevator and stopped several paces away from the double elevator block. "So it was you who was supporting Feite. To say the least I am the least impressed by your work Mr. Creswell. You're supposed to be cripple or even dead if my reports were accurate." Rai glared over at Jeremiah, and chuckled softly before aiming a handgun at Jeremiah. "I guess those bastards at the institute that left me for dead weren't as accurate as your reports indicated. I'm not letting you get near Feite Jeremiah." Jeremiah clapped his hands, and stared at the gun with his smile growing larger. "Do you expect me to think that gun is enough to stop me?" Rai looked at the gun, and shook his head. "No, I expect that pilot up there to kill you for me!" His Geass flared up encompassing the area, engulfing Jeremiah, and the target of Rai's command.

Gino's eyes went wide and dull after coming into contact with Rai's Geass. His hands gripped the controls, and the Tristan threw its scythe forward at the ground by Jeremiah. Jeremiah looked back at the Tristan, and shook his head. "You seem to be overconfident in your ability Rai, allow me to show you my counter to your little power!" Rai looked over at Jeremiah with his eyes widen, and then at the bluish glow in his left eye. "It can't be…" The Tristan stopped slowly while Gino was rubbing his eyes and a massive headache started to pound at him. "What is going on here?" He looked at the scythe buried into a few layers of the plate and pulled it back. "Hey answer me you two!"

Jeremiah crossed both arms over his chest, and smiled. "Do you want to rejoin us now Rai? Your powers are useless against me and others." Rai took a step back, only for the slash Harken to fly off the Tristan and hit the area behind him. "You're not going anywhere, and no-one is joining anyone."

"My the knights of the Round are so annoying, Rai my offer is on the table take it or I'll simply cleave the head you so love on your body." Jeremiah extended his concealed and very blood soaked blade and started to walk over to Rai. "You have a few seconds to decide." Gino growled at the top of his lungs, and plunged the scythe down at Jeremiah. The man lifted the blade, and much to Gino's shock the blade was stopped by Jeremiah's own weapon. "This is impossible, how can an infantry weapon stop a Knightmare weapon?" Jeremiah looked up at the Tristan, and growled. "Leave me alone you pathetic Rounds!" He turned his head over to the elevator nearby and the large grate being kicked open by the foot of a Knightmare. "What is this?"

The time in the entire area came to a sudden stop with everything freezing in place. Jeremiah and Rai were both frozen in place while from the second elevator a Glaive painted in a navy blue, and white scheme walked out. A horn adorned the center of its head making it appear close to the offshoot Lancelot Club that was destroyed a year ago. Its eyes were a bright red while sitting at the cockpit was Rolo himself. "I can't believe that your still alive…bro." His eyes were focused on Rai standing frozen in place beside the Tristan's slash harken. Rolo took a step forward, and grasped his chest in a great amount of pain. "Damn it….why does this have to happen now. I need to keep this up for only a few moments longer!"

The area was frozen in time, with Feite standing with her arms crossed beside a silent Shirley who was under the affect of a certain someone's power. She looked up at the top of the plate, and then at the elevator slowly coming to a stop below. "You had an ace under your sleeve Rai…you contacted that foolish boy from the institute to assist us." Feite pulled the grate open, and then looked at the envelope sitting on the edge of the control panel. "This is a pain to do, but I guess I need to carry you." She moved her arms over, and picked up Shirley putting her softly over her shoulder. Feite's muscles were already sore, but the added pain was necessary to escape this area. She walked over slowly to the control panel, and looked at the letter.

Aurelia glanced at the sensors while the Nimue itself came into the area. Its engines flared in the sky causing Rolo to turn over with his eyes wide. "This is unlike you to do this Rolo, you really are a traitor." The Nimue pulled out its sword, and slowly came to a hover beside the construction yard. "Why are you doing this Rolo? Have you been twisted by the fallen Lelouch Vi Britannia to serve his cause with the black knights? You have an obligation with the institute to kill him, if he had any signs of returning to Zero."

Rolo clasped his chest, and glared up at Aurelia with a scowl on his face. "I hate the institute; you do as well Aurelia…the tests that were done to you and I. Your abilities allowed you to become the Emperor's hand with that damned Knight of One! I became a tool for V.V. to use for assassinations! Lelouch gave me freedom from that! This life even if it was fake, I loved every second of it, and I will continue to do so."

Aurelia shook her head, and then lowered the frame to the ground below. "Rolo, you can't possibly keep your geass on for this long. You'll die from overusing it. Please stop it now."

Rolo moved the glaives arm to grasp Rai slowly in its hand, and the float system extended from the backside of the frame. "No…I can't allow that to happen…I was told by my brother to allow Feite to escape if Kururugi Suzaku came close to this position." He paused for a second while his vision started to darken. "What will you do Aurelia? Will you kill me to satisfy you duties as a Knight or will you help me?"

Aurelia looked over in the distance, and shook her fist. "Rolo, why did you lie to me earlier?"

The Glaive slowly climbed up into the sky with Rolo looking over at the Nimue staring up at him. "I didn't lie to you, Shirley is safe with Feite…." He looked over at Jeremiah, and then turned the Glaive around and blasted off.

Aurelia leaned forward in the cockpit, and shook her head. "No, do you really like living a peaceful life free from being used as a tool."

Rolo softly nodded at Aurelia, before cutting off the communication and blasting off.

Jeremiah's eye flashed, and the area quickly was restored to normal time. He fell to his knee, and grabbed his left eye. _'How long was that in effect for? The timer on how many times I can use this is too long.' _

Suzaku's eyes blinked for a second while he looked around the area in a panic. "Damn it…" He growled while he knew what had befallen him. His eyes turned over to the Nimue that flashed on his console. "Aurelia, when did you get here?" Gino rubbed his eyes, and turned his attention to the Nimue as well. "It's good to see you here, what happened?" He looked back to the location where Jeremiah once was, but the man was no longer there. _'Where did that guy go?_

Aurelia lowered her head, and shook it softly. Something inside of her wanted to tell Suzaku and Gino that she had let them go, but the voice in the back of her mind wanted her meeting with Feite in the countryside to go on without a hitch. She moved her hand forward, and pushed a button on the center console opening private communication with Suzaku, and her. "Suzaku…I think Feite had a Geass user with her…"

Suzaku slammed his hand into the side of the console, and shook his head. "Damn it, we were close to capturing her, and we got carried away!" He looked off into the distance, and exhaled. "Aurelia, I'm tired of playing the fact that you know nothing of Geass. I want you to tell me everything. The time for you to be keeping secrets from me and Gino are long since over."

Aurelia let out a soft nod, and turned the machine back towards the Governor General's office. "Very well, what did V.V. tell you about the Geass institute?"

Several hours later, off in an old run down Black Knight staging warehouse, Shirley opened her eyes at the sight of Feite pulling on the piloting suit on her bare skin. Her eyes were different however, as if being controlled by a familiar entity. "I'm glad you managed to escape, but why did you bring this school girl with you? The path is dangerous, and a frail girl like this will turn into a victim if this continues." Feite turned around, and crossed her arms over her chest. "I would assume that you are the one that has been issuing me orders as of late." Shirley got up from her seated position, and started to pace around Feite. "Yes, the time is coming where the world will be split in two. We need to have the Black Knights support, but I believe that it will solve itself soon. I want you to convince Aurelia to join our banner against the Emperor. I feel that she is on the border of joining me, or condemning her life for Charles. You feel it don't you? The feeling that you are losing your humanity?"

Feite looked at her hands, and nodded. "I have been feeling odd as of late. Why is that?" The possessed Shirley stumbled for a second, and looked over with a troubled look. "I will tell you the truth at a later time….they are finding ways of blocking my ways of communicating with the outside….Feite, please try to convince Aurelia. Or the world will be…" Feite rushed over grabbing Shirley by her shoulders, and shook her body slightly. "Or the world will be what? Tell me, what do you always speak in riddles you damned White Queen?"

Shirley opened her eyes, and mumbled slightly. "Feite? What is going on where is Rai?" Feite shrugged her shoulders, and walked over to the frame that she hadn't seen in several weeks. "I don't know, we were separated. Are you well enough to move Shirley? We're going to Horai Island to ask Zero if he'll take you in." She paused for a second, and looked up at the dusty armor of the Voulge. Shirley looked over with a confused look, and quickly realized what Feite was saying. "Oh, you mean Lulu…we're actually going to see him now?" Feite sighed deeply and rubbed her temple. "At Horai Island, you'll need to be more tactful Shirley, there he is Zero, and only privately will you be able to call him Lelouch."


	16. Chapter 16

Turn 16 "Meetings Eve"

The temperate waves crashed against the piers of the artificial Horai Island's militarized zone. A great deal of Chinese Federation ships were docked with the Ikaruga resting in the middle. A small crowd had formed below where the Voulge was making its approach. Zero amongst others was eagerly awaiting the arrival of their last remaining ace pilot who left under mysterious pretenses.

Zero looked up at the machine touching down, and quickly bringing itself to a kneeling posture. The Knightmare's frame let out a hiss with the back mounted armor opening up, allowing the cockpit to open up. "She's finally here…" He turned over to C.C. and gave her a firm nod. "You seem not like yourself today Zero, is something the matter?" Zero let out a mocking chuckle, and walked towards the machine. "Quiet down, I must have a talk with Feite." C.C. crossed her arms over her chest, and sighed. "Idiot…"

From the backside of the Voulge, Feite leaped down rather sluggishly with her arm grabbing her sore abdomen. She could see Zero moving towards her in her peripheral, but turned her gaze skyward at Shirley. "How do I get down from here?" The familiar voice caused Zero to stop midway, and underneath the mask Lelouch was shocked. _'It cannot be…that voice it belongs to." _Feite sighed deeply and motioned with her hands to the slightly frightened school girl. "Just grab the side and jump out. You'll land perfectly." Shirley bit her lip, and looked down at the ground. She pulled her head away, and took in a few deep breaths. _'I can do this…I must be strong for Lulu.' _Without any more time to waste, Shirley pulled her body out of the cockpit, and leaped out to the ground below.

Zero was frozen mere feet away with his eyes underneath the mask looking at the falling Shirley be caught by Feite a meter away from him. "Feite…who is this?"

There was a small commotion behind Zero, with Tohdoh giving the Britannian girl a suspicious gaze. "Who is that girl Feite brought back with her?" Ogi narrowed his gaze at the girl, and quickly remembered Shirley's face from that fated night a year ago. "That girl is a student from the academy…the one Zero had us use as a headquarters during the rebellion." Tohdoh looked over at Feite, then at the new guest. "I see, but why did Feite not contact us about this unexpected guest?" Ogi shrugged his shoulders, and turned back to the group off in the distance. "I don't know…"

Feite looked past Zero's shoulder at Ogi, and the others waiting to get their chance to welcome her back. It was a nice sight to behold, but it would have to be a temporary one. She cleared her throat and looked over to Shirley. "This is Shirley Fenette, a girl who wishes for amnesty from Britannia. Am I right Ms. Fenette?" Shirley gasped loudly, and pointed at herself. "Yes…Yes, I'm tired of being lied to, and manipulated…." She turned her gaze away from Zero causing Lelouch's eyes to shudder underneath the mask. "I see...but before I can allow that I believe Ogi will have to do a check. Is this okay for you Shirley Fenette?" Shirley let out a shy nod, and turned over to Feite. "What kind of check should I expect?" Feite held her head up, and waved her hand dismissively. "Nothing other than a few questions, and probably a strip search…" Shirley's face turned red while gasping loudly. "What did you say?"

A few minutes quickly passed with Feite, and Zero walking down a corridor by themselves. "You put a lot of stress on everyone with your departure; did you find what you went looking for?" He looked over his shoulder at Feite. She returned by shaking her head, and shrugging her shoulders. "No, I was dealt some misfortune on my return to Japan. I intend to return there before the sun sets." Zero let out an annoyed sigh, and tugged at his ascot. "It isn't good for morale if you leave again, during your absence we were attacked by the Geass Order." Feite's eyes narrowed while the pair reached Zero's private quarters. "The order? What do you mean by that? What happened?" Zero opened the door, and walked in. "I'll tell you in a second follow me."

Within the small room, the sound of a child's laughter filled the room. C.C. turned around while holding the small infant in her arms. She stared at the pair with a small grin forming across her face. "So, Feite there was word around that you returned…" The cryptic witch turned back to Lelouch before setting her eyes back on Feite. She took several steps forward while Arcadia turned to her side reaching her small hands out to her mother. C.C. turned down to the infant and chuckled loudly. "It would seem that she would rather have her mother hold her after what she went through…"

Feite crossed over to Arcadia letting out a motherly smile before retrieving her child from C.C. arms. Arcadia giggled loudly causing Lelouch to smile slightly before the previous conversation came back into his mind. His smile faded and quickly crossed over to the nearby reclining chair. With a simple tug Lelouch removed the cape off his back, and laid it out against the backside of the chair. He adjusted his collar before glancing over his shoulder. "Arcadia seems to know how to beckon to you Feite; she's been uneasy since the order tried to take her away from us." Feite gasped loudly with her eyes shuddering Arcadia's hands grabbed onto her mother's shirt and set her head against her breast. "Why? Why would they try to take Arcadia away from us?"

C.C. walked back to the nearby sofa, and took a seat. Her hands moved quickly to the tea pot resting on the table filling a single cup of tea. She gripped the small cup, and moved it up to her lips. "The order wants to control everything; I assumed that V.V. thinks if he captured Arcadia he could force you to fight for the order…" A sinister chuckle escaped her lips before taking a sip from the cup of tea. "But I foiled that little plan of theirs. The mission at hand is very important right Lelouch?"

Lelouch gave her a firm nod before leaning against the back support of the recliner. He stared at Arcadia as she drifted off to sleep inside Feite's arms. "We need to destroy the Order, but at the same time we need to find out more about the White Queen…She's asked for my cooperation in a coup against the current Emperor." He paused for a second before closing his eyes to reflect on his encounter with the mystic being. "I'm skeptical that her words are genuine. That is why I believe we should attack the Order in order to find the information stored there…"

C.C. lowered the cup to the table causing a small tap to draw attention to her. She closed her eyes, and let out a deep sigh. "The problem about attacking the order is we lack the proper location of where it is, but we believe it's somewhere within the Chinese Federation. We've lost contact with Rolo, and Sayoko who is serving as a double hasn't seen him. He is the one that possibly knows the location."

Feite shook her head while crossing over to the nearby wall where various pieces of art were on display. There was a lot of information to process, making the fleeting words of the White Queen to echo in her mind. There was an emptiness that was growing inside of her, but the warmth from the infant against her chest made it subside slightly. She closed her eyes to feel the beat of her daughter's heart. The image of Rai, and the infamous Jeremiah Gottwald appeared in her mind, causing her lip to curl in agitation. "There are two others Lelouch…give me a second to tell you the whole story."

Lelouch's eyes were wide after hearing the tale from his beloved. It was shocking enough to hear that Rai survived the brutalizing from the Voulge a year ago, and now he was to believe that Jeremiah Gottwald was still alive. This proved to be quite an annoyance causing Lelouch to growl and immediately start to do his normal way of deducing things in the back of his subconscious. _'This is preposterous if someone else told me this I would call it a simple bluff. Sadly this is from Feite so it has to be good intelligence. If Rai is still alive we can use him, but I should start to see if we can lure Jeremiah Gottwald into the Academy grounds so we can try to capture him.' _

Feite looked over at Lelouch with a sardonic looking expression causing Lelouch to simply break out of his solitary planning to give her a confused look. "What is that look for?"

Feite moved her free hand in front of her lips, and let out a quite laugh as to not wake the sleeping infant in her arm. "You always seem to drop out of reality to concoct a devilish plan. It would best suit everyone that you tell us what you're thinking about doing."

Lelouch scoffed before turning to the glass table top of the nearby coffee table. Feite knew him inside and out making a smile flash across his face. "If you say Jeremiah is truly alive, I suggest we try to lure him to the academy in order to try to find me. I can have Sayoko leak information and lure that fool into a trap. That would require that I return to Japan. You could escort me there if you wish to return."

C.C. crossed both arms over her chest, and stared at the two. It was becoming painfully hard for her to stay quiet on the subject, and quickly she cleared her throat. "We would be best to not take Jeremiah lightly; he did survive the crushing pressure of the ocean. That man from what Feite has told me has become more than a simple foot soldier to the Order. I would wonder what parts of that man's body is still human…We should spend time trying to find out any weaknesses before trying a preemptive attack."

Feite nodded slightly, and then shook her head at Lelouch's invitation. "I can't escort you back to Japan; I have a meeting to attend to with the Knight of Two."

Those words didn't bode well with both Lelouch and C.C. they stared over at Feite with a serious gaze. C.C. kept silent with Lelouch letting out a loud groan to further express his displeasure over this new bit of information. "You're going to meet with one of my father's trusted knights? Feite have you gone mad from the damage done to your body?"

"My initial reason for meeting with this Knight of Two was to kill her for dishonoring me in combat…" Feite paused for a second looking at the innocent face of her child, and quickly shook her head. "Until it came to my attention that both she and I are connected with the same ability that you possess C.C."

The light flickered above with C.C. nodding slightly. She knew that Feite was different since the beginning it was interesting to her to see how far her powers were developing on their own. "Lelouch, remember when the queen contacted you using that proxy body? Also how the priestesses serve as hubs for that power?" She motioned over to Feite then looked down at Arcadia. "Feite and your daughter are conduits for such. Any member of your black knights could serve as a body for her as long as their meet criteria. For instance…Kallen could be a body for the queen to use."

Lelouch was already losing ground in this argument, but the information provided to him by C.C. and Feite could further help his own plans to cripple Britannia. "Tell me this, should I consider the Queen a threat to my plan?"

Feite turned to C.C. and both turned back to Lelouch with the same content look across both their faces. C.C. closed her eyes, and smiled for a second. "The Queen is a confusing person, but I doubt she would be a threat."

Lelouch lowered his head momentarily before getting up out of the chair in order to approach Feite. She looked up at him for a second, and without much hesitation he lifted her chin and leaned in to kiss her. Feite's eyes went wide from the kiss only for her to slowly close them and embrace the moment.

"Should I leave the room?" C.C. rolled her eyes at the two and promptly crossed over to the nearby crib. "You two appear to need time alone."

Lelouch pulled back from Feite and glared over at C.C. with an intense look only to hear a small amount of chuckling from Feite below him. "You still are a horrible kisser…"

"Why do you put up with it then…" Lelouch moved his hand to her shoulder, and then gently rubbed Arcadia across her small cap covered forehead. "We should leave after the sun sets, it's easier to infiltrate at night using the Voulge, and Shinkirou."

The weather still hadn't cleared up since the day Feite made her escape from Area Eleven with Shirley in tow. Most of the founding and leading members of the Black Knights were seated inside the briefing room of the Ikaruga for an emergency meeting that appeared to be kept secret from Zero and Feite as well. There was an aura of discontent starting to form with the cryptic actions of Feite herself, and how Zero has been unable to keep her with the primary force.

Nagisa stood at the forefront with a stack of papers held in her hands. She looked at the half full room of former JLF, and members from Feite's Independent squad. She had a look of discontent spread across her face while glancing over at Haruka. "Why is Zero giving her free reign? I do know she's allowed to work independently, and it's worked in the past. But what exactly has she been doing?"

There was a mixed response to Nagisa's words with Haruka lowering a bottle of water to her side. She scoffed slightly causing her former superior to glare over at her. "Feite is a hard person to read, but I think her intentions are to weaken Britannia on her own. She has done so much for us, and we need to trust her instead of placing doubt on her."

Nagisa grew quiet for a second only for Tohdoh to look up from the lengthy desk at the forefront of the room. He looked over his folded glove covered hands and nodded slightly. "Haruka is right, but as I see it now we have no chance of attacking Britannia without her presence here. Also there is something suspicious about that girl she brought back. Do we know anything about her?"

Minami looked down at his data pad, and nodded slightly. He had been researching Shirley Fenette for the entire morning, and found very little concerning her. "There wasn't quite we could find on her, she has no military record, but there is one piece of information that I found that made me take note. Her father was killed during the battle of Narita due to the massive mudslide caused by the Guren's Radiant Surger." He cleared his throat, and shrugged his shoulders. "She could have a grudge against us, but as I see it that girl has no technical expertise to sabotage anything. I don't see her as a threat to anything…"

Haruka crossed her arms over her chest and nodded slightly. "Agreed, but what significance does that girl have that made Feite bring her from Japan to here?" She turned up to the ceiling lights, and thought to herself for a second.

Asahina lowered the novel he had been reading since the briefing started, and set it off to the side. He looked over at both Haruka, then over at Nagisa before sighing deeply. "There has to be a connection, if she has no expertise in a useful field it has to be more of a personal reason. My theory is she knows about something that we don't. Maybe she possesses some bit of information that made Feite bring her here. If only we had Kallen here we could have confirmation."

Xingke got up from his seat, and started off towards the exit. "I think I've heard enough about this subject, this girl doesn't pose a threat, and if she is a friend of Feite we should give this girl a chance to prove herself." He looked over his shoulder at Tohdoh, then over at Asahina. "We owe it to Feite to believe in her, because without Zero she made this organization and my homeland stronger."

Nagisa lowered her head for a moment, and sighed. "Then what should we do for her to prove herself? Where did Ogi go with that girl anyway?"

Inside a bustling kitchen a small area had been set aside where Ogi stood behind watching Shirley prepare vegetables for a stew pot nearby. She already had a few bandages wrapped on her fingers, but for some reason she kept trying with Ogi already watching with a grin on his face. "You're definitely one of Feite's friends; you're quite stubborn for a girl of your age."

Shirley chopped the end of a carrot and looked over at Ogi with a small smile on her face. "I guess so, but I want to become so much like her…even if it seems far off." She closed her eyes, and pictured their escape from the settlement not more than a day or so ago. "I want to be strong even if things go their worst."

Ogi crossed his arms over his chest, and nodded several times. "She is a very strong hearted woman with a will of gold. It surprises me that Britannia was so careless to let her fall from their grace…I'm not sure if we could have succeeded with her not actively supporting us." He turned back to Shirley and smiled at her. "What was Feite like, when she was attending school with you at the academy? I would like to know."

Shirley looked down at the carrot she had been chopping, and let out a small laugh. "It would be ironic if I were cutting onions, but Feite wasn't always my friend…" She continued to chop dumping the sliced bits into a nearby bowl. "She used to be so distant when she first arrived at Ashford…a beauty that everyone wanted to befriend, but she was so bitter at the world back then with most people referring to her as exile."

Ogi walked over to the nearby stew pot, and started to stir as it bubbled from the heat. He turned the knob down, and looked over at Shirley waiting for her to continue. "I heard about that…it must have been devastating…"

Shirley nodded handing over the bowl of chopped vegetables, and looked out the window nearby. "It was hard for her to adjust, but she eventually came out of that shell after meeting with a boy named Lelouch in our class. They knew each other since childhood, they both lived on the mainland, and due to unknown circumstances they were separated."

There was a mild amount of interest on Ogi's face, he really didn't know much about Feite when she was outside of the Black Knights. Sure she had become a friend of Kallen quite possibly due to their affiliation and dedication to Zero, but finding about the small bits of their intermittent leader during the past year seemed to be the right path to take. "Did things get better after that happened?"

Shirley chuckled slightly washing the utensils using a damp cloth, and warm water from the sink's faucet. She could remember it, the day she actually saw the standoffish, yet overly sarcastic Feite Avalon smile, and speak openly to others. "Yes, Feite became very active in the athletic department; she even became a track and field ace. It probably was due to her training, and strict dieting methods. I looked up to her; she even gave me a few pointers on swimming." She paused for a moment before turning off the water, and smiling at Ogi. "I hope I can prove my worth to you, as much as Feite has…even if my skills aren't adequate."

Before Ogi could speak, the door leading into the kitchen opened up with the sound of a baby's yawn filling the room. The pair turned over to catch a glimpse of Feite holding Arcadia to her breast with a blanket wrapped over the child's body. "You two seem to be getting along. So what were you two talking about?" She stared at the two with a suspicious glint in her eyes. She had heard from a few of the others that Ogi had Shirley help out in the kitchen; it was ironic to see that she was alone.

Shirley's eyes went wide staring down at the bundle held in Feite's arms. Her heart was fluttering at the cute baby face of Arcadia, and her small hands gripping her mother's shirt like a small monkey. She could barely hold her laughter taking a step forward, with a finger resting on her lips. "Is this?" Her voice was a tad uneasy from the excitement, while she slowly looked for a closer glimpse at the child.

Feite looked down at Arcadia, then over at Shirley. "Yes, this is my child Arcadia." She gently adjusted her baby, and grinned ever so slightly. "If you state too much you'll go blind her beauty is blinding if I do say so."

Ogi chuckled at Feite's motherly words, and pushed off the nearby island table and crossing over to the doorway. "I'll let you two get situated. I'm going to have a talk with Tohdoh about how the meeting went earlier."There was uneasiness in Ogi's eyes, one that Feite could easily pick out due to their work in the beginning of this war.

Before letting Ogi go, she turned away from Shirley who was eagerly waiting to hold the young infant and stared at him. "What meeting? I wasn't informed about it."

Ogi paused for a moment lowering his head slightly, and then looking over his shoulder with a saddened look. "The group is starting to think that you're operating in a way that isn't beneficial to the Black Knights. They believe that you're satisfying a desire for revenge..."

Feite's stare grew more intense with her letting out a small sigh to calm her nerves slightly. It was irritating; she spent so much trying to keep the Black Knights alive only for them to cast their doubts. Instead of resorting to yelling at Ogi, she shrugged her shoulders. After-all he was one of the most trustworthy members of the order. It was rare for him to keep words, or a secret for long due to his sense of character. "Revenge huh..? Is this about my recent trip to Japan?" She scoffed slightly, "That was merely only to communicate with my contacts, about the power grid for the coastal radar systems."

Shirley paused for a second with the foggy memory of the event on the edge of the settlement replaying in her mind. She knew Feite was lying, but her words came out so naturally if she didn't know better Shirley herself would be whisked away by the lie.

"How did you come across Shirley when speaking to these contacts?" Ogi questioned waking a second to turn around, and close the door at his back.

Feite gently brushed Arcadia's hair with her fingers, and sighed deeply. "Shirley and I crossed paths due to an error in my escape plan. It cost the life of my associate; he opted to stay behind for us to escape. Ogi you're not one to harbor suspicion, do you think I'd destroy what Zero created?"

Ogi shook his head, and looked over at Shirley's sincere eyes glaring at him. There was a small amount of pressure taken off his shoulders, for some reason Feite's words eased his soul. "I don't think that is the case, most people are pressured since Kallen is still being held captive, and that leaves us with you as our ace. During the attack, I doubt they would have made a secret incursion into the city if you were here." He paused for a second, and turned for the doorway. "Do you think you can see if you can get information about Kallen, when you and Zero leave this evening?"

Feite was slightly shocked for a moment her mind had been so pre-occupied with meeting with the Knight of two that she forgot about Kallen. There were rumors that she was being held within the Governor General's office, but that is all it was. Perhaps she could use her meeting with Aurelia Bles in order to find out where her friend was. "I'll look into it Ogi, we have no idea if she's been moved to the Mainland or is still with Japan."

Ogi smiled briefly, and stepped out into the interconnecting hallway. "Thank you Feite, I promised Kallen's brother that I would watch over her…" He looked over his shoulder and quickly closed the door behind him.

"Kallen was captured? I thought she was here…" Shirley stirred the stew pot once more before turning off the heat, and glancing over at Feite with a set of worried eyes.

"It was a mistake on my part; I shouldn't have let her go alone…" Feite felt so powerless that day, even with the Voulge it was impossible to be the one-woman-army she wanted to be. "Don't worry about Kallen; I'll rescue her from what prison holds her. That girl knows the secret that we all share, she's also a friend of Nunnally, and even as he is now Suzaku cares for her." Feite motioned over to Shirley, and held out Arcadia over to her. "In the meantime, I believe you wanted to hold my sweet child."

Shirley's mind was still worried about Kallen, but the sleepy eyes of the baby seemed to spark a sense of hope inside of her. She held her hands out, and grabbed hold of the small infant. Arcadia adjusted her small body to the cradle of arms holding her. She didn't fret while in the unknown girl's arms, it was one of the child's well regarded quirks. "She's so quiet….You must have had others hold her as well as you…"

Feite leaned against the wall and quickly crossed her arms over her chest. "It was painful at first, but it's hard to be a leader and a mother at the same time." She turned up to the ceiling, and sighed deeply. "Britannia seems to want to my daughter for some reason beyond my understanding; perhaps it has something to do with the White Queen…"

"White Queen?" Shirley questioned while moving a soup spoon to her lips to taste the broth nearby. "Who is that? It's a very obscure name for a woman….is she a counterpart to Zero?"

Feite looked over at Shirley; it seems that whoever is possessed by the Queen's spirit in unable to remember being controlled. It was far too complicated to explain to Shirley, but was it alright to lie to her after all that has happened. "The White Queen is a prisoner of the Empire, she possesses power greater than anything, but for some reason beyond my understanding it hasn't be able to be utilized by the Empire…with the exception of the power of Geass."

Meanwhile inside Zero's quarters, Lelouch adjusted the ascot tie around his neck while looking at a series of pictures of his old life in the secluded closet. His eyes stared down at the smiling picture of Feite that was taken shortly after giving birth to Arcadia. She was beautiful; her smile alone seemed to lift the burden on his shoulders.

"Do you worry about your beloved Lelouch? Shouldn't you avoid this Jeremiah Gottwald, and closely tail her?" C.C. looked over from the sofa, and slowly moved a piece of pizza to her mouth. She quietly took a bite while Lelouch continued to ready himself for the departure.

"I worry about her too much, but I can't force her to do anything. C.C I'm not sure if you can tell me but, when you became a witch do you remember anything about your past life?" Lelouch walked out of the closet locking it behind him, and quickly placed Zero's helmet over his head.

C.C. lowered the slice of pizza, and looked over at Lelouch with a stern glint in her eyes. "I remember a great deal Lelouch, but why are you asking about this?"

Lelouch folded his cape across his arm, and walked over to the nearby sofa, and took a seat next to C.C. He let out a deep sigh, and stared down at the floor. "Feite has been showing signs of becoming something like you. I'm worried, at how this affects Arcadia, and I."

C.C. scoffed slightly, and laid her head back against the cushion of the sofa. "You have nothing to worry about, a woman to watch over you for eternity sounds like a blessing, but a curse at the same time….what do you want to do?"

Lelouch shook his head trying to think of a way to rectify this. He knew a great deal about practical things, but the supernatural that Geass would file it into was out of his circle of expertise. He needed something, an archive which only a single place held. "The Geass Institute had records of the White Queen; there must be something there that I can use there."

"This leads us to a circle Lelouch, if you follow Jeremiah Gottwald, you will eventually find Rolo, and Rai the two that know the current location of the Institute's location." C.C.'s eyes narrowed waiting for Lelouch's response with a smug looking smile displayed across her face. She appeared to be well aware of what he would say, but needed the satisfaction of Lelouch saying it.

Lelouch cleared his throat, and pulled Zero's helmet from his head to examine it in his hands. His eyes held some hint of stalwart determination, but deep inside he was conflicted with the decisions of following after Feite, or going on his own to find the exact location of the Institute. He lowered the mask, and turned over to the waiting witch. "We'll be forced to find out Jeremiah Gottwald, and make him tell us the location. We might as well locate the two stragglers, Rai, and Rolo. I could use those two to greatly benefit the Black Knights."


	17. Chapter 17

Turn 17 "Means to an end"

Feite walked quietly across the hanger bay moving effortlessly towards the Voulge. The time that she had to spend with her child, and Lelouch was over. It was now time for her to meet with her elder sister, and the knight of two. She wore a simple disguise consisting of a pair of jeans, boots, and a button up blouse while a satchel dangled from her right shoulder. Feite hesitated for a moment when walking up to the access elevator to reach the cockpit. Her fingers ran across the buttons, only to turn around at the sound of Haruka's voice.

"Captain...are you going to go out again?" Haruka leaned against the railing of the upper catwalk with her arms crossed over her chest. A lot had been on her mind lately after losing the fight against the so called 'legionaries.' It was very well apparent that she was uneasy with Feite leaving again, but opted to only ask a simple question instead of interrogating the woman that turned her into a model soldier.

Feite glanced at Haruka with a smile on her face, and slowly picked up on her subtle gestures. She had been away for so long satisfying her need for self-discovery, that she neglected the duties Lelouch bestowed onto her. She lowered her head in an apologetic manner before opening her mouth to speak. "Haruka, I'm leaving temporarily...but I've heard that your personal Knightmare was destroyed by the Legion recently."

Haruka bit her lip for a moment, and returned with a stubborn nod. "Yes, but what does that have to do with you leaving?"

Feite ran her hand alongside the Voulge's segmented armor plating, and looked up at its optic cameras. "I want you to use the Voulge while I'm gone. I'm not taking the machine with me..."

Haruka's eyes went wide at the sound of it, never once had she heard those words spoken from Feite. The Voulge was her personal machine, a symbol to the world that the woman inside of it was in fact Feite Avalon, the black rose. She shook her head and waved her hands rejecting the offer from her commander. "I can't possibly pilot it as well as you, the machines settings are far too customized for me to fathom."

Feite removed a small data drive from her pocket, and threw it over to Haruka. "Have faith in your skill Haruka, this device will give you all the knowledge you need to make the Voulge your own. You are the leader in my absence, and you need the strongest sword even if it is on loan for an undisclosed amount of time."

Haruka caught the small device, and looked down at the smiling face of her commander. "I will not disappoint you..." She paused for a second turning away from Feite's gaze. "Be safe, and come back to retrieve your weapon."

Feite stepped down from the access elevator, and walked across the floor to the exit. She waved over her shoulder to Haruka, and slowly vanished into the helipad access elevator.

"Are you sure you wish to do this? Lelouch is quite concerned for you, but for some reason he doesn't have the courage to tell you that what you are doing is stupid." C.C. stood in the elevator with her back against the wall. "The institute will stop at nothing to get a hold of you, and your daughter. I fear that Charles has sinister plans for you."

Feite clenched her fist, nodding a few times before glancing over her shoulder. Her eyes were as fiery as ever invoking confidence in the skeptical witch that had joined her in the elevator. "My plan may be foolish, but I am making the best decision to end the tyranny that tugs at the world's strings. The only way to find out why is to attend this meeting, and make a sound decision afterward..." She looked at the floors vanishing faster than normal, and opened her mind to speak to C.C. via telepathy.

_'C.C...please take care of Arcadia for me...'_

C.C. eyes narrowed for a moment with a firm smile flashing across her face at the sheer control Feite was demonstrating of her evolved powers. _'Must you treat me as your nursemaid? I will protect her...Feite try to keep yourself intact, it is easy to lose oneself if you pass the fine line between human and witch.' _

**Kururugi Shrine**

The cool breeze ran through the remarkably maintained ancestral home of the Kururugi Family. The multi structure home was abandoned in this day and age with only a few visitors to make the drive out of the settlement to visit the Japanese architecture. It was hard to mask, but on this day a single vehicle was already parked out in front of the shrine prior to Feite's arrival.

Feite sat atop a motorcycle with the helmet sitting in her lap staring at the base of the lengthy staircase, and trying to suppress the memories of her childhood here. It was a short time spent with both Lelouch, and Suzaku. However, that proved to be a hallmark that she held onto despite the events that broke Suzaku away from both Lelouch, and her. Mixed in-between these memories were the last moments at Kamine Island where Feite was shot more than three times, and left to die. She moved her hands to where the now long since healed bullet wounds were. The pain was still lurking at the back of her mind, reminding her that her decisions not Lelouch's brought her down this path.

Glancing up at the shrine again, Feite was starting to become wrapped up in memories that she had long since suppressed. She had disembarked her vehicle, and now stood on the first of many steps. An expression of regret started to fill Feite's troubled brow as demons that were put aside for the common good of Lelouch's rebellion were starting to unravel each step Feite took up the staircase.

Feite continued up the staircase, and at the top her paused to see her elder sister, Azalea standing beside Aurelia Bles the Knight of two.

"I suggest you keep your weapon holstered Feite Avalon." Aurelia motioned to the revolver holstered on her belt partially masked by the blue side cape of the Rounds' uniform.

Feite gave Aurelia a firm nod before glancing at her elder sister. It had been far too long, and despite the time needed to catch up it was time to get down to business. "We've been summoned here for a purpose. I want to know why….sister."

Azalea pulled off her glasses, and folded them up before sliding them into the beast pocket of her jacket. She took a few steps forward passing Aurelia, and stopped halfway between the two at a neutral position. "The world is starting to become wrapped in needless conflict, and conquest. I originally plotted this cycle to end during Washington's rebellion, but it didn't." She turned to Aurelia, and then back at Feite.

Aurelia looked at Azalea's face, only to find no trace of the woman's passionate eyes. The White Queen now had control of Azalea. "You're not answering her question. Why are we here? What do you mean pointless conflict? The Empire wants to unite the world for the greater good. It may not be perfect, but it's…."

Feite looked over at Aurelia, and shook her head. "Nothing can be perfect, but Britannia doesn't wish to unite the world for the greater good. They will wipe out every culture, every piece of history and relic in order to enslave the freedoms that we all deserve as humans."

Azalea turned to Feite, giving her a soft nod before turning to the skies above. "Both are acceptable…the reason why you two are here are that both of your souls resonate with one another. I needed a willing vessel in order to adequately speak with you two. I want to return the world to its proper balance…before I gifted Geass to mankind."

Feite scoffed at the words, and glared at the White Queen doubting her words. "How can you return everything to its proper balance when you let this get out of hand in the first place?"

Azalea proceeded to walk closer to Feite. "I was far too trusting at the time, and thought that this power would benefit humanity. It pains me greatly that I have inadvertently caused this to occur countless times despite my interventions." She paused for a moment, and looked over at both women. "This isn't the first time I tried to stop mankind from conflict. I used so many of my servants to try to halt the advance, but now most of my priestesses no longer exist or have their blood so diluted that they cannot hear my voice, or invoke the power that you two share."

Aurelia moved her hand to her chest; her heart had started to beat irregularly. She gasped for air as if it where thinning around her. She could feel it, the painful emotions created by the presence of the Queen. "This is why I have always been forced with the stigma of being around Geass users. My life could have been different if I wasn't cursed with this bloodline."

Azalea nodded for a moment, and looked up to the skies. "I have caused that pain, and suffering for everyone. My crying and prayers mean nothing without action….I have turned many against king and country to once again have a chance to change things. I need a leader on each side to squelch the fire that is conflict."

Feite thought of Lelouch for a moment, and shook her head. "My side already has a leader…I am just…"

"You doubt yourself Feite…" Azalea grabbed hold of Feite by the shoulders, and smiled at her. "Zero wouldn't mind if you took the lead, you proved yourself in rebuilding the shattered Black Knights. You braved the fine line of death on more than one occasion."

Aurelia walked over to a nearby bench, and stared at the fine Zen Garden in front of her. "What will you have me do? The coup d'état forces are fragmented at best, and I can assume you wish for me to take command of them?"

Azalea nodded, "Yes, they need a strong leader that has a balance of body and soul. That is what will allow us to break the chains Geass has brought to this world."

Feite walked over to the Zen Garden, and glanced at the same view as Aurelia. "Will our powers be enough; surely the empire has a plan to prevent this from occurring…"

Aurelia nodded, and glanced at Feite. "The Sword of Akasha…"

Feite quickly looked over with her eyes wide. "What is the Sword of Akasha?"

Azalea closed her eyes, and took in a deep breath. "It is a weapon that was designed to help mankind in its early stages to evolve, but has in turn been changed into a device to indoctrinate and remove free will from those affected by its power."

Feite couldn't believe the words coming out from the Azalea's mouth, and turned around with anger well present by her facial expression. "If the Emperor has such a powerful weapon, why hasn't he used it against us? What is preventing him from activating it, and turning the world into his plaything?"

Aurelia crossed her arms over her chest, and sighed. "Akasha can only be activated by the queen or by the blood sacrifice of three priestesses."

Feite looked over with eyes wide, "You mean to tell me that he wants to use the two of us as a sacrifice? Wouldn't that leave him with only two of the three?"

Azalea walked over in-between the two, and shook her head. "That is true, but Feite what if I told you that the late Queen Marianne was a servant of mine at one point before her death?"

Aurelia and Feite both turn over with their eyes wide at the White Queen's words.

"Queen Marianne is the one that thought of this coup d'état, and despite her work she was killed before I could muster enough for her to succeed in defeating the Emperor. However, the Emperor caught wind of this plan, and staged her execution leading the world down the path that it is today. I am eternally sad for not being able to assist her, as you are feeling the feedback from that event am I Right?"

"The feedback is hard to get used to, but it's only a small discomfort…" Feite moved her hands slowly to her stomach, and then looked over at Azalea. "Is that why the emperor is after my daughter?" She paused for a second. "Then what of Nunnally?"

Azalea let out a small nod, "The Emperor is aware of the power sealed in Nunnally, but has become quiet as your offspring takes care of two of the three locks. I expect the Emperor to use Nunnally as a sacrifice if we cannot stop him from using his granddaughter as a sacrifice."

Aurelia turned over to Feite and lowered her head. "I also have a question to ask you Feite Avalon…."

Feite turned over to Aurelia with a scowl on her face. "Call me by my first name, its creepy when people refer to me by full name."

Aurelia chuckled for a second, and cleared her throat. "Forgive me for sounding…creepy." She regained her composure, and continued. "What will you do to usurp Lelouch from his position as leader of the Black Knights?"

Azalea looked over at Feite with a smile growing on her face, and slowly closed her eyes to listen to Feite's reply.

Feite turned to the rippling in the pond from a leaf that had fallen inside. She took in a deep breath, and quietly shook her head. "I don't know. It'll be something that I should converse with him about. Perhaps as an apology to him, I could give him the seat of the empire."

Aurelia crossed her arms over her chest, and sighed. "I wonder what that brash revolutionary would do with such power. White Queen, have you spoken with Zero, or I mean Lelouch about this…"

Azalea shrugged her shoulders, and placed a finger to her lips. "I spoke with him once, but I believe he will find his answer soon enough. I've heard rumors that the assassin, Jeremiah Gottwald is also in Tokyo still and is acting on information given to him about Lelouch."

Feite got back up to her feet and dusted off her pants. "What information was given to Jeremiah?"

Azalea looked over at Aurelia, and started to walk off towards the stairwell. "Jeremiah Gottwald is going to kill Lelouch at Ashford Academy, it seems that the order is ignoring the Emperor's commands and is going to try to contain the damage that Lelouch has caused since his awakening."

Aurelia crossed her arms over her chest, and nodded. "I've heard that as well, but why would V.V. want to do that unless he had ulterior motives."

Azalea took one step down, and glanced over her shoulder. "V.V. is a manipulative child…or rather man if I went on his true birth date. Despite his small size that young deceiver has his own ambitions, and despite his true intentions that brat is helping our goals come to fruition." She turned around and pointed at Feite. "I want you to stop Jeremiah Gottwald…after-all that man is bound to duty, and doesn't know the truth of Lelouch's true identity. I believe we can put this to use, or rather Lelouch already has set a plan into motion. Your beloved has leaked information in order to lure that man out into a devious trap today. I want you to cooperate with Lelouch, and make sure if we can't make Jeremiah join us that he is put to death."

Feite quickly shook her head, and took a step forward in protest. "Lelouch can handle himself, but how do I put a man that is more machine than human to death when I could barely beat him in a Knightmare two years ago? Why can't I have your assistance Knight of two?"

Aurelia walked past Feite, and towards Azalea joining her at the peak of the stairwell. "I must see to holding my position as a member of the Rounds, and uniting the factions that wish for change in the military. I cannot show myself as a traitor, as I have to distract Kururugi Suzaku from finding out about this plot against the empire. This task is best suited for a woman who is a jack-of-all-trades."

Azalea chuckled at the idle banter between the two, and continued down the staircase. "That is correct assumption Aurelia, but my reasons for choosing Feite are twofold. You are capable of fighting Jeremiah on equal terms without the use of Geass, and you are no longer bound to the rules of mortality."

Feite's eyes went wide at the sound of the queen's words. Her hands were beginning to shake with the words echoing throughout her subconscious. "I'm no longer bound to being mortal….What do you mean by that? Are you saying that I'm immortal like C.C. now?"

_'You should already know the answer….you will soon realize it and that will become your strength.'_

Feite looked at her hands, and quickly balled them into fists. "My true strength…" She quickly reached into her pocket, and removed her phone. Her fingers start to dial a number, and place the phone to her ear.

While the phone was dialing, Aurelia stopped and turned around to get a glimpse of Feite. "Shirley Fenette has been missing for several days. Might I ask if she was with you when you fled the settlement during Suzaku's blockade?"

Feite lowered the phone for a second, and let out a small nod. "Don't worry; Shirley is safe on Horai Island for now. It's a long story, but Shirley knows the true identity of Zero."

Aurelia let out a relieved sigh, and focused on Aurelia waiting at base of the stairs. "That is a relief. I don't know what I would have done if you had answered otherwise. Shirley is quite possibly my only friend I have besides your elder sister."

Feite let out a soft nod, "It seems that we both see Shirley as a true friend or sister maybe. I couldn't leave her in Area Eleven with all the conspiracies that are afoot with the Order, the Empire, and now the Queen's rebellion."

Aurelia continued to walk off, and waved her arm over her shoulder. "I expect her to give me a phone call from time to time. Knowing you it won't be hard to make it a secured line directly to me."

Feite chuckled slightly, and replaced the phone to her ear. _'I can't focus on something small like that for now…I need to contact Lelouch.'_

**Ikebukuro Station **

Lelouch carefully looks over a data-pad handed to him by a pair of the security personnel in the busy terminal. He stares at the technical data points, and then at the train slowly disembarking the station full of various commuters. "Good this will be sufficient for now. Has the system been equipped on all the trains?"

The superintendent nodded several times while receiving the data pad from Lelouch. He flipped through several windows, and showed the design that was implemented months ago into the city's rail system. "Yes, sir the improvements that were given to use by Avalon were being put to use. It's odd that an arms manufacturer is giving Tokyo military grade parts for railway efficiency."

Lelouch chuckled for a moment, and looked at the train pulling in on the other side of the station. "All military technology can be used for the benefit of the populous given enough time to think things through. In the beginning Knightmare frames were used for heavy lifting, and construction in addition to being a replacement for tanks and armored vehicles."

"Please tell your employer that the city is pleased to have been given such a wondrous piece of technology. I'll leave you to your own business my lord." The superintendent bowed to Lelouch, and signaled for the guard to follow him to the nearest exit.

Lelouch grinned for a moment at his ingenious plan, it would be soon where he would not only rescue Nunnally from the vices of Britannia, but free Kallen from the confinement in the bowels of the Governor General's office. _'Soon, I'll be able to free you Nunnally and finally be reunited. I just need to find a way to lure Jeremiah Gottwald into the open. This populated place should be acceptable, I just need to follow up on the information that I had C.C. leak.'_

"Someone is calling me?" Lelouch paused for a moment noticing his phone vibrating in his jacket pocket. He reached in and looked at the caller, it was an unknown number, and that alone intrigued him to answer. "Hello? Might I ask who is calling me?"

"You are always one to be very cautious when answering a number you don't know about. I just finished my meeting with the Queen, and the Knight of two. I have a great deal of things to tell you…." Feite walked down the staircase, and towards the waiting motorcycle at the foot of the shrine.

Lelouch paced back and forth moving out of the station, and into the connected shopping center next to the station. "I see, was the meeting beneficial? I hope to hear a great deal about this at a later date. I have a lot of business to attend to, so can I cut this short?"

Feite shoot her head, and removed a small ear wig from her pocket, and placed it inside of her ear. She pressed a few keys on her phone, and placed the device into her pocket. "A part of the meeting I was given some information about what you plan to do with Jeremiah Gottwald. So please indulge me on what you plan to do with him? I'm going to be arriving in the settlement disguised as a Britannian Military official."

Lelouch let out a disappointed sigh, and took a seat at the nearby bench. "I can never do anything by myself anymore; you are quite a deceitful vixen. I'm at Ikebukuro station, and I'll be here for quite a while. I also have gotten some good news about your associate Rai."

The sound of a motorcycle revving fills the phone followed by it speeding off down a dirt road. Feite grins slightly while navigating the terrain. "You found him? Where did he go? There isn't much for him to hide unless it's at the…"

Lelouch let out an uneasy laugh, "Yes, it was only upon my return to area eleven I stumbled upon Rolo using the aquarium to hide Rai. It was easy to move them back to Ashford, but I have questions for the two of them. Would they know the location of the Geass institute?"

Feite continued along the long road with her eyes focused on the settlement off into the distance. "They could, but a place like that would most certainly have a lot of defenses. Jeremiah is the only one that has been there recently, and would have up to date knowledge." She paused for a second, with an annoyed expression appearing within her eyes. "I should have asked…."

Lelouch got up from the bench, and started walking off towards the nearby fountain. "Are you sure you aren't being controlled by the White Queen?"

Feite lowered her head, and pressed on the accelerator sending the motorcycle speeding onto the highway. "I'm positive, Lelouch if the Queen wanted to manipulate me, why was she imprisoned by the Emperor…? How does the Queen know the truth behind why your mother, Lady Marianne was killed…."

The phone slipped out of Lelouch's hand and hit the floor. His eyes were trembling while looking slowly to the ground below. _'She knows the truth….How does that woman know when my siblings have no recollection or memory of such a plot?'_

"Lelouch? Lelouch are you ignoring me?" Feite steered around various other cars while moving to a nearby off-ramp to the Tokyo Settlement.

Lelouch moved down and picked up his phone dusting it off before holding it back up to his ear. "The phone slipped, what does she know about my mother?"

Feite shook her head, and continued along the pathway. "I can't tell you over the phone. Please just stay in Ikebukuro I'll be there in an hour."

"Very well, I'll meet you in the revolving restaurant a walks away from the station." Lelouch groaned for a moment, and removed the phone from his ear. He moved his thumb and quickly ended the call. He clasped his hand around the phone, and cursed under his breath. _'Feite….'_

Meanwhile, inside the governor general's office Suzaku read quietly from a large stack of mythology and conspiracy encyclopedias. He was searching for any information about the White Queen, and various conspiracies throughout the ages. There were a startling amount of suspicious content that with the knowledge learned over the past two years he had started to put a great deal of the pieces together.

The door leading into the massive study opened up revealing Aurelia to the eyes of Suzaku. They were bloodshot from hours of constant study, and lack of a proper sleep. The fatigue was very well present in his face while Aurelia strolled in holding a tray of tea. "You've been busy I see…studying the white queen I presume?"

Suzaku placed the book onto the table, and got up from the seat. He stretched his arms out while rubbing his neck. He had no idea how long he had been seated, but judging how Aurelia was the one to bring tea to him it may have been several hours. "I've been studying various conspiracies that she has been involved in, but everything is bringing me to a gigantic circle."

Aurelia placed the tray down lightly, and flipped the tea cups readying them for serving. She quickly filled both cups, and held her hand over Suzaku's cup prompting him to take it. "I see, that is what my researches even in Pendragon said. The White Queen most certainly does cover her tracks doesn't she?"

Suzaku walked over quickly and took the warm cup in his hands. He took a moment to take in the aroma, and quickly took a sip. "I took a chance to overlook the reports of every citizen that entered that part of the settlement that day. I even went though, and looked at the train records. Is it true that Shirley may have been caught up in my plans that day?"

Aurelia put a pair of sugar cubes into the cup, and started to stir. "I can't confirm it, but foot soldiers found a shattered mobile phone that belongs to her." She looked at her reflection in the tea, and then back up at Suzaku. "The academy hasn't had her check in yet, and her mother has already inquired about a missing person's report."

Suzaku groaned loudly, and cursed under his breath. "Why did things have to happen this way?"

Aurelia walked over to Suzaku, and patted him on the shoulder. "You are thinking in way too many directions at the moment Kururugi. I have men in the Britannian Army searching the city, and its outlaying area. I'm still having problems with the superintendent on retrieving the camera footage from that day. It seems that even as Knights of the Rounds people still care about complying to rules."

Suzaku pulled out a seat away from the stack of books, and quietly sat down. He rubbed his temple, and took another sip. "I guess I have been over thinking things, but I can't get the image out of my head…what would I do if I can't find her? What would I say to her mother? I already buried one of my friends, and I don't want to see another dead before their time."

Aurelia shook her head, and started to flip through one of the mythology books. "You are such a worrisome man…let me handle Shirley, and that should give you necessary time to figure out this situation. Do you think Lelouch is currently Zero?"

Suzaku placed the tea cup on the desk behind him, and crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't know…Lelouch is doing his normal things at the academy, and acting as if none of his past has returned to him. It's saddening to see that he is able to go on, and I'm stuck in the past hating him for what he's done…"

Aurelia flipped a few pages, and looked over at the nearby clock. "Maybe, you should move on. If your heart remains heavy from grief it will not allow you to properly maintain balance in your life. How can a Knight be for Justice when his heart is conflicted?"

Suzaku rubbed his eyes, and gazed up at the portrait of Euphemia on the far end wall. "I know that, but how can I possibly forgive Lelouch or Feite for what they've done."

Aurelia closed the book, and focused back to her cup of tea. "Forgiveness is the first step Kururugi. The two quite possibly have their reasons for doing so, even if their reply isn't one you want to hear. As a Knight we need to hear out every situation and make an unbiased judgment from that situation. Feite Avalon is a traitor to Britannia, but wasn't it our country that betrayed her in the first place? Malice only builds malice….and Britannia is being drowned by the troubles from a small pebble they threw into the ocean years ago."

Suzaku got up from the chair, and placed the empty tea cup onto the tray. "I know that, but it doesn't give them the right to kill others…why do we have to be tied to rules when they don't care about them?"

Aurelia lowered her cup, and nodded. "That is what the world is built upon or has been for the past hundred or so years. People will say one thing, and later break that promise or path they wished to take. Suzaku if you were to kill Lelouch or even Feite would that make Euphemia and those that we've lost to them return? No, we can't be childish about this. They must pay for their crimes by being brought to trial, and then judged harshly."

Suzaku quietly shook his head; he was too fatigued to argue with Aurelia. The words she had spoken were starting to ring truth within his subconscious. Suzaku made his way to the doorway, and stopped with his hand on the knob. "Have I really become that blind in my path for revenge against both Feite and Lelouch?"

Aurelia quietly continued to enjoy her tea, and then looked at him with a stern glare. "To put it bluntly Suzaku the answer is yes. I can't tell you to put your vengeance aside for the good of the empire, but I can at least give you advice from here on out. Suzaku you're not alone anymore, you are a Knight of the Round. You have Nonette, Gino, Anya, and I to consult with here in Area Eleven. Also if you still consider our prisoner Kallen Kozuki a friend ask for her input regardless of her being a Black Knight. I'm sure she will be able to give you some solace."

Suzaku opened the door, and lowered his head. "Thank you Aurelia…"

**Ashford Academy**

Rai stood over the central data bed overlooking several tidbits of information flowing down. The entire network of the Black Knights was being run from a terminal thought to be under the control of Britannia's security services. It was amusing how thoughtful Lelouch was in using pre-existing networks to gather intelligence. "This is impressive; I kind of know why Britannia couldn't get a hold of Zero during the Black Rebellion."

Rolo looked at the data network, and then turned back to the paper he had been writing. "Lelouch is brilliant when it comes to things like that, but he fails with normal things like agility, and courting…"

Rai chuckled for a moment, and looked over at the slightly annoyed Villetta Nu leaning against the far side door. "You seem quite agitated…I would have believed that you would be shocked to see that I still breathe Villetta."

Villetta turned to Rai, and then over to Rolo. "Why is it that you two are working with Lelouch?"

Rai shook his head, and started to search through the databanks. "I don't work for Lelouch, he's more or so an ally to the cause I'm fighting for."

Villetta glared at Rai, and looked down at the information he was examining. "Then who do you work for? I'm pretty sure you are no ally of the Empire."

Rai held up his finger, and yet again shook his head. "I'm not at will to tell you. Why are you so obedient to Lelouch Villetta? You used to be a strong willed woman when I served the crown."

Rolo put his pen down beside the nearly complete pad of paper, and grinned. "Villetta Nu is currently in the employ of Lelouch only because of the information he has will be able to turn Ms. Nu into a traitor. Am I right Ms. Nu?"

Villetta growled and turned her head away. "What is the difference? I'm not able to do a thing except make up false data for the security bureau. Lelouch already has most of my men under his power."

Rai crossed his arms over his chest, and nodded. "I overheard something about that…you already were under Lelouch's spell once am I right? I wonder what I could do to you with my power."

Villetta looked over at Rai's face, and eyes narrowed at his sly smile. "You bastard…"

Rai glanced over at Rolo, and broke out into laughter. "I wouldn't use my Geass on a person that is already under the command of an ally. I already learned my lesson from using my power without restraint." He lowered his head with the sadness held within his eyes on display to both Rolo, and Villetta.

Villetta turned to the security cameras and her eyes quickly widen at the static filled screen. "What is that?"

"This can't be good…" Rai started to quickly type on the screen, only for the camera to zoom in on the body of one of the security force members. "Rolo can you get on that console for me…"

Rolo moved over, and started to look at the various data feeds from the cameras. "It can't be…' He switched a camera along the path to the student council building to full screen view. The image itself caused everyone to shudder at the sight of Jeremiah Gottwald slowly approaching the building.

"We should put an alarm out to make sure the students don't come into harm's way. Jeremiah with his upgrades won't be lenient even if they're under Lelouch's geass." Rai reached over to the headset on the side of the table, and held it to his ear. "Sayoko, this is the command center. There is a mysterious person approaching the Student Council Room. Stop them from entering, and try to hold them off until help comes."

Sayoko leaned against one of the pillars leading to the double doors of the student council room. She removed her and from the ear wig and let out a soft sigh. "As you wish…It seems that he's faster than your warning Mr. Creswell."

Jeremiah walked to only to notice Sayoko stepping off the wall, and standing in front of the doorway. "Out of my way, I have no desire to fight a woman."

Sayoko let out a small grin, "We too share that, I would like to avoid any unnecessary bloodshed…Now engarde!" She dashed forward with arms outstretched moving faster than normal. Her maid's dress fluttered in the breeze while she leaped into the air removing a kunai from a hoslter on her upper thigh. She slashed down at Jeremiah only for the blade to grind against his arm blade, and then slamming into his right side. "Body armor, no your entire arm….is you're a machine?"

Jeremiah slashed at her only for Sayoko to gracefully parry the attack, and land several feet away. "I only have Zero to thank for this power…do you want to surrender to me? I am not the same man I was two years ago. I will allow you to surrender Eleven."

Sayoko charged yet again and threw a trio of Kunai at Jeremiah. His eyes went wide deflecting two, while the third managed to cut his cheek. "I missed him…" A small amount of crimson started to run down his face while he moved his hand to the wound.

"You have good aim, but I don't think you're fighting seriously. Do you think you have help coming?" Jeremiah charged forward only for time to quickly become displaced in the area.

Jeremiah stops in place with Sayoko looking over in the distance at Rolo standing. "Sayoko…hurry up, and finish him off."

Sayoko charged over at Jeremiah only for his left eye to widen and release the anti-Geass wave. The short range pulse dispelled Rolo's Geass allowing him to parry, and counter attack Sayoko's attack. His arm blade slashed down Sayoko's back, and quickly he turned his attention to Rolo. "I knew it from before; you used your Geass on me at the construction yard. You are quite a traitor, Rolo Lamperouge. Just like your brother Lelouch!"

Jeremiah charged over at Rolo only for a high caliber round to slam into his arm sending the cyborg off balance. "This aim…."

Rolo rushed away to the side and rushed off into the nearby garden. _'Rai you shouldn't have come to help…" _

Atop the student council room rooftop, Rai pulled back on the bolt sending the spent casing to the ground, and loaded another into the high caliber rifle. "Jeremiah, you seem to have a lot of upgrades…"

Jeremiah looked up at Rai, and smiled. "Creswell, so you were hiding here! Now I will be able to kill you, then Lelouch and end this conspiracy!"

"Jeremiah!"

Before Jeremiah could engage Rai in combat, he turned around to spot Villetta standing behind. "Villetta? Don't tell me Lelouch has ensnared you to?"

Villetta looked up at Rai fleeing the rooftop, and Rolo leaping over the nearby wall. "No, I've been held captive her by Lelouch; He's at Ikebukuro station right now! I don't care what you do to those two, but please spare my life!"

Jeremiah turned around, and growled. "This information better be truth Villetta…or I swear I will return here and take your head."

**Ikebukuro **

Feite walks quickly through the various shopping centers looking at them with a careful eye. It had been a long time since she was near any Britannian goods, or high priced attire. There was no time to ask to wear the dress on display in the nearby clothing store, she had to find Lelouch, and fast. The shopping center wasn't in a panic, so that was at least a good sign that Jeremiah himself was nowhere near this place as of yet. Feite continued through the lower level of the shopping center, and quickly looked down to the vibrating phone in her pocket.

"You look good with auburn hair, are you wearing a wig as usual? My mistress of disguise?" Lelouch looked down from the upper level with his eyes focused down at Feite.

Feite looked around for a moment and slowly spotted Lelouch looking at her. She brushed some of the hair out of her eyes, and smiled. "I look good in anything I wear Lelouch…if you want you could look at what I'm wearing underneath."

Lelouch chuckled, and signaled to the stairwell. "I do admit you are right, but I digress let's talk about what you discovered in the main conference room. It's on the second level near the end of the food court."

Feite reached into her ear, and crushed the ear wig in her hand tossing it carefully into the nearby rubbish bin. She started up the stairwell, and made her way to the conference room.

Minutes later, Feite opened the doorway, and heard the click from the hammer being pulled back on a pistol. She froze for a moment, and looked out the corner of her eye at Lelouch pointing a gun at her. "Why are you aiming that at me Lelouch?"

Lelouch's eyes narrowed for a second, and his finger moved away from the trigger for a second. "Because I am not sure if I can still trust you? You said on the phone that the White Queen knows the true reason why my mother was killed, and why Nunnally and I were cast away. Tell me now."

Feite snapped her hand forward grabbing the barrel of the pistol, and twisting Lelouch's hand by the wrist. He dropped the pistol quickly and stumbled backward. Feite followed him, and pushed Lelouch onto the top of the very large table. "I will tell you when you stop acting like a fool." She climbed on top of him, and quickly field stripped the gun tossing the two pieces in opposite directions.

Lelouch looked up at Feite, and sighed. "Very well…"

Feite climbed on top of the table, and sat herself atop Lelouch. She reached to her head, and pulled off the wig revealing her blonde locks underneath a hairnet. "You seem to be getting excited, but I don't want you to think with that, but with your brain." She pointed Lelouch square in the forehead, and chuckled.

Lelouch turned his head to the side while his face was overflowing with embarrassment. "Very funny, what did you learn…"

Feite moved in to kiss Lelouch, and stared at him directly in the eyes. "It would be better to tell you this way…"

Lelouch's eyes widen as the entire memory of the meeting surged through his mind. Every spoken word, every bit of dialogue spoken was being imprinted onto his brain as if he were there. This feeling was the same from the event at Kaminejima, the first time his mind linked with Feite's. This however was slightly different with only a selection of Feite's memory being transplanted onto him.

**Ten Years ago, Aries Villa Imperial Palace**

The imagery was dull and devoid of any color for the first few moments where Lelouch stood beside Feite overlooking the main lobby of the Aries Villa. The villa was devoid of any guard with Marianne standing at the foot of the massive staircase looking down at a hooded female. The cloudy memory quickly started to replay with Lelouch looking at his mother in shock.

Lelouch's eyes were trembling looking at his mother after seeing her die in his early childhood. He had her memory etched inside his heart, but now after nearly 10 years of seeing her buried it was shocking to see her breathing even if it was an illusion. "This is the Ares Villa…"

Feite glanced over at Lelouch, and walked over to the nearby statues and decorum. "It's been a long time since I've seen this place. We used to play here a lot…"

Lelouch crossed his arms, and stared at Feite. "This power, when did you gain such an ability?"

Feite looked down at her hands, and then moved her hand to a burning sensation on her chest. She held her body to the nearby pillar as if energy had drained from her body. Lelouch rushed over to her, and grabbed hold of her body.

"Feite?"

"I'm fine Lelouch…" Feite gave Lelouch a reassuring touch, and returned to her feet. She looked down at the floor, and then at the face of Marianne. "The stage of my mutation has reached its finality…you already know that don't you?"

Lelouch closed his eyes, feeding on the fragments of the data transferred to him. He could feel a small bit of sadness grow in his chest, and quickly looked down at her. "Does this mean that you are like C.C? Why am I asking this? I already know…the queen told you that you are no longer bound to the rules of mortality...right?"

Feite lowered her head, and nodded. She moved her hand to her head, and gently rubbed it. "Yes, but I don't wish to try to test that at this moment…The memory…"

Both Lelouch and Feite stare as the memory plays in front of them as if it were some morbid theatrical play.

Marianne walked down the stairs slightly with a smile on her face. "It's great to meet you my dear friend. I do hope that you've arrived without much consequence. Charles has become very suspicious of all the royalty with the thought of rebellion in the air."

The hooded figure removed the hood revealing a delicate looking woman of average height yet exceptional beauty. Her platinum almost white hair was finely brushed stretching down to the middle of her backside. Her piercing purple eyes glance up with a cordial feeling held within. "Yes, Marianne my spies tell me that the same thing."

Marianne stopped just short of Lelouch and Feite with her eyes focused out into the vast gardens. "How much of the military supports our campaign?"

The White Queen shakes her head, and walks over to get a view of the gardens. "Not as much as I can see, a lot of our supporters are fighting in the east trying to take back the ancestral England, and its surrounding isles. They are battle weary, but will answer the call. The Avalon Foundation is under great scrutiny, as well as the Ashford Institution. Our hands are figuratively bound, but the good thing is that your identity is hidden from the Emperor, and most of the witches. We should exercise caution; there are other variables within the empire that wish ill of you Queen Marianne. If the need arises the coup d'état could happen well before your dear Charles's birthday next month."

Marianne nodded a few times, and gently ran her hand across her chin. "That is trouble news, but I am aware that some people at court think ill of me. I am glad that Lelouch and Nunnally are exempt from such as Schneizel, and Cornelia have been grand in assisting me entertain my very adventurous children. I have another question what if Charles finds out if Nunnally's blood possesses one of the three fragments?"

The White Queen nods, "In addition to that concern Charles is searching for another one of my priestesses, are you aware of the Bles family?"

Marianne turned to the nearby table, and grabbed hold of the chilled bottle of wine from its jeweled container. She pulled the cork out of the recently opened bottle and filled a pair of glasses. "Yes, their daughter is skilled, and I believe she has been sent away to a boarding school in one of the areas. I hear she is on track to becoming a loyal knight and potential rounds member. It's sad that her parents are in ill health. I do hope she is old enough to head the family if the worse comes to fruition. About my daughter, I don't wish for her to have a fate that ends up in death."

The White Queen walked over and grabbed one of the glasses of wine, and took a moment to smell the aroma before taking a sip. "Yes, that is a result of the Order's poisoning of the Bles family. They are firm supporters of you, and have since lost a great deal of prestige due to mysterious illnesses. Don't worry; no harm will come to Nunnally."

Marianne held her head high, and took another sip. "I am relieved, but what of Lelouch?"

The White Queen lowered the glasses, and nodded. "Lelouch carries the gene, but it will only come to fruition if he has sired a daughter in the future." She paused and walked over to the nearby staircase. "With whom it doesn't matter, but if Lelouch does manage to say find another one bearing the bloodline their offspring would account for two of the three fragments eliminating Nunnally from the equation completely. That is if Charles is smart enough to realize this loop hole, but in the end blood has to be spilled to override my seal on Akasha."

The area slowly starts to be obscured by mist yet again; the memory starts to distort mixing in with the scenery of the Kururugi Shrine meeting. Lelouch was stunned trying to process the information flooding into his mind. He turned to spot Feite still hugging the nearby pillar with sweat pouring down. She was breathing heavily, causing him to break focus on the memory's shift to another area.

"Feite, you obviously aren't well from using this ability. Stop it now; I've learned enough from this transference."

The area shifted back to the Ares Palace with Marianne walking down the stairs in the early morning. She looked down at Cornelia at the foot of the staircase, and then at the various other guards. Marianne held her hand out signaling them to all stand up in her presence. She looked at a dark silhouette standing behind Cornelia, whose image was obscured to both Feite and Lelouch. "My Knights, we do know that there is a coup d'état on the horizon, and security is a great necessity but I implore you to leave the Palace for today, and patrol the city."

Cornelia looked up with shock in her eyes, "My lady that is a foolish decision! There are rumors in court that those in the coup d'état wish for your death. They're could be assassin's about at least keep a small detachment lead by me to protect you, Nunnally and Lelouch."

Marianne looked up behind her, and noticed a young Feite walking out. "My, you're in the wrong place my dear." She kneeled down to the small seven year old girl, and smiled. "Did everyone wake you up in the fuss that is happening?"

Feite rubbed her eyes and looked up at Marianne. "Queen Marianne, is my mommy coming to pick me up?"

Marianne looked over to Cornelia, and sighed. "I haven't received word from your mother yet honey, but Cornelia help Feite get cleaned up and gather her things." She turned back to the young girl. "Cornelia will escort you back home my dear. Do you want to return next weekend to play with Lelouch?"

Cornelia bit her tongue to the orders issued by Marianne and turned to her men. "Men please adhere to Lady Marianne's words, and patrol the city. Look for any dissidents and report to me if anything happens. I will escort Feite back to the Avalon family estate."

Marianne motioned for Feite to go to Cornelia, and quietly smiled at the two. "Thank you Cornelia."

Cornelia walked up the stairs, and bent over to Feite's height. "Shall we go home, let's get you cleaned up. You were playing Chess all night with Lelouch weren't you?"

Feite smiled at Cornelia, and held her hand out. "It's a secret big sister Cornelia."

Cornelia sighed to herself, and took the small girl's hand. "Let's go."

Marianne turned to the rest of the men, and outstretched her arm. "You have all been given your orders now please leave the palace, and protect the people in the city streets."

Lelouch paused for a moment and his eyes widen. "This memory links up to what Cornelia told me…." He turned to Feite gently rubbing her arms to keep her conscious. "You and I were playing chess….you were brought home by my mother's orders."

Feite was feverish with her eyes barely able to stay open. "I…I remember, we played for most of the night…I woke early and was sent home with Cornelia as an escort…"

Hours quickly pass by with only Marianne standing in the central lobby of the palace. She had taken painstaking measures to make sure that the servants weren't inside this part of the palace. The only people in the palace were Nunnally, Lelouch, and herself. Marianne felt sick to her stomach ever since the White Queen left the palace. The network of spies that were in the employ of both her and the queen were no more, and no proxy from the Queen was coming.

"Are you waiting for the White Queen? I was shocked to believe that you are the one conspiring with her Marianne."

V.V. walked out from the shadows with a rifle in hand. The young boy looked up at Marianne with a devilish grin on his face. "Charles won't be pleased knowing that you are the leader of this so called Coup against him."

Marianne glared at him with her eyes wide. "You are V.V. Charles's youngest…"

V.V. clapped his hand against the side of the rifle, and chuckled. "You are observant; I tend to be in my brother's shadow and try to find the best ways to make sure all lies in this world are brought to light. Ever since you came to be in my brother's eye, you've become a nuisance. It should be noted, that you are a hindrance to the completion of our contract."

Marianne reached behind her back, and grabbed hold of a concealed pistol. "I've become a hindrance? You're a venomous viper that has become insane from the power that should be returned. You are the poison that is causing this world to constantly be at chaos!" She pulled the pistol out and fired several shots into V.V.'s body. The small boy's body jerked backwards with several shots to his midsection, and a single to his head. "That…was too easy…"

"Mommy? What is going on here?" Nunnally walked into the room, and her eyes widen followed by a scream.

Marianne looked over to Nunnally, and grabbed hold of her. "Don't worry my dear…"

The sound of clapping filled the room with V.V. slowly sitting up, and returning to life. "For a priestess of the White Queen you aren't smart when dealing with a warlock like myself." V.V. dusted off his body and lifted the rifle. "Farewell Marianne, I will tell my own tale of this incident and then take the world for myself. This world needs chaos or it'll be boring..."

Lelouch extends his hand, with eyes wide. "Mother, Nunnally no!"

**Ikebukuro**

The dreamscape comes to an end, with Lelouch gasping for air as if being brought out of a nightmare. He turned to Feite with a set of distracted eyes. "Does that mean all I saw was an illusion? Was I under the effects of Geass back then? I saw my mother get gunned down in front of my eyes."

Feite pushed off the nearby wall and nodded. "It seems like that, but I wasn't aware how your mother was involved. I thought that the queen would only show us the truth, but we've learned so much more."

Lelouch was still dazed from the almost realistic dream, the memories he had locked within his heart were reopening. The face of his dead mother continued to haunt him, despite hearing Feite's words he was shaken to the very core. "We've learned so much, but V.V. is my uncle? That is impossible my father told me his brother died at a young age!"

Feite crossed over to Lelouch, and grabbed him by the shoulders. "V.V. is the true person who killed your mother, and set this whole world to repeat itself again. It caused for you and Nunnally to get sent away to Japan, and for my eventually exile as well."

Lelouch closed his eyes, and tried to focus his mind. "It's true what the Queen said to you during the meeting. V.V. is working not only against my father, but he intends to unleash chaos onto the world. That is what links the Queen's plan to my own agenda…the Geass institute. The only thing is what ends V.V. would go through to prevent the Queen, or my father's plans from coming to fruition."

**Ikebukuro Mall Central Park **

Jeremiah walked slowly through the crowds of citizens with his eyes constantly on the prowl for Lelouch. His mind was dead set on killing Lelouch, and preventing any more problems for the order. There was a list of others for him to kill, but those were several pages down from the priorities of killing Lelouch, and Feite.

A pair of security guards quickly take notice of the rather out of place and gallantly dressed former Knight of Britannia. "Jeremiah Gottwald I presume?"

Jeremiah let out a small smile when the guards pulled their pistols and fired upon him.

"He's bullet proof?"

"Impossible."

Jeremiah quickly activated the Geass Canceller in his left eye, and dispelled the Geass controlling the two security guards. Before allowing them any chance to return to normal, Jeremiah quickly knocked both guards unconscious, and continued inward towards the station. "It would seem that Villetta was still loyal this information will allow me to finish this mission."

In the distance more guards rush over while the crowds around Jeremiah start to cause massive panic. The shoppers were all scrambling for safety while Jeremiah walked quietly through as if nothing was happening around him.

**Ikebukuro Conference Room**

Lelouch reached to his phone, and quickly answered it. "What is going on report?"

Feite looked over at Lelouch for a moment, and then walked over to the nearby window. She peeked through the blinds, and spotted Jeremiah walking towards the main mall entrance. "Jeremiah is here…who was on the phone."

Lelouch lowered his phone for a moment, and joined Feite by the window. "That was Rolo; he was a bit late in the warning." He pulled a small device from his pocket, and ignited several smoke bombs planted around the shopping center. "It's time to lure him to us."

The smoke started to fill the shopping center alerting Jeremiah to stop, and examine his surroundings. He let out a mild chuckle, and looked at the buildings surrounding the lobby.

The blinds went up on the upper catwalk where the conference room was located. Lelouch and Feite both look down from their position, and almost quickly are spotted by Jeremiah. _'Right, now come and get me orange…'_ He glanced over at Feite motioning for her to follow. "Let's go we'll lure him into the train station."

The mall felt so empty with all the people gone, and the security forces creating a small perimeter around the shopping center, and the station. They keep their distance while trying to keep the peace by calming down the crowds. Feite and Lelouch quickly made their way through the shopping center into the tunnel linking both the station to the mall.

Jeremiah moved rapidly through the front doors crashing through them sending shards of glass and steel frame into the nearby visitor's booth. His eyes were dead set above with his legs pushing heavily against the polished granite floor. "I found you, and I will not let you get away!"

In the lengthy hallway, Feite came to a stop while Lelouch ran further to the train. He turned around, and looked over at Feite. "What are you doing?"

Feite looked over her shoulder, and smiled. "I'm going to kill him, and end this."

Lelouch growled, "He's impervious to any weapon we have. You can't possibly have something to overcome him! I have a plan, now just follow my orders!"

Feite shook her head, and removed the uniform jacket and tossed it aside. "I have my own orders Lelouch…I'm sorry, but please remember the queen's words!" She rolled up her sleeves, and readied herself for Jeremiah.

"So this is what you had set up for me. I was hoping for an army but I see that it's only you protecting Lelouch." Jeremiah glanced over at Lelouch, but then grinned at Feite's determined expression. "I was told all about you, Ms. Feite Avalon." Jeremiah extended his arm blade, and slowed his pace to a slow stroll.

Feite reached behind her belt, and removed a knife within. It had been a long time since she had to use a weapon that wasn't a Knightmare frame. She gave the knife a simple twist with her body remembering the weight of such a weapon. After-all the knife was her specialty, but a Knightmare made battles a little less dangerous than being armored by a simple blouse and a set of undergarments. "You were told what Jeremiah?"

Jeremiah walked forward for an instant, and dashed at inhuman speed at Feite clearing the distance between the two. He slashed quickly at Feite only for her knife to catch Jeremiah's blade at the hilt. His eyes let out a shocked expression while his hand shook from the resistance. "How is this possible, my weapon is capable of blocking a Knightmare frame….how are you resisting me?"

Feite narrowed her gaze at him while trying her best to keep standing. Her legs were burning with each once of pressure poured into her body. Her arm was buckling much like his own, but her bone could be heard cracking from the pressure causing great pain to flow through Feite's body. "I'm not going to let you…"

Jeremiah closed his eyes for a moment, and smiled. "Can't you hear it? You're bones are cracking my dear." He applied more force into his arm, and like a twig Feite's radius and Ulna bones snapped in half. Her arm fell limp, as Jeremiah's sword slashed downward cleaving her across the chest.

Feite let out a loud yell of pain as her body flew backwards, and slide on the polished floor. Her knife fell out of her hand, and spiraled in the opposite direction. "How is this happening….how am I supposed to beat him if my body is so…" She coughed out blood while looking down at her broken right forearm.

Lelouch looked over with his eyes wide. "Feite get over here now! I don't want to see another woman I love die today!"

Feite could feel her heart beat slowing the sound was getting distorted at least for her ears. Her legs had enough strength to stand.

Jeremiah glanced with a shocked look on his face. "I thought that blow would have killed you. You are quite an annoying weed…" He slashed his arm cleaning his arm blade of the blood from his first strike, and charged again.

Lelouch's eyes widen at the sight in front of him. He couldn't believe his eyes while crimson stained the middle of the lobby. "It can't be…no….you killed her….you bastard!."

Jeremiah looked over Feite's shoulder at Lelouch while his arm blade had run the girl from the lower back, and through her heart. The blood was flowing out uncontrollably staining Jeremiah's coat, and causing him to smile profusely at the woman the entire Britannian army couldn't kill. "You weren't any hint of a challenge. I guess outside a Knightmare frame you are nothing more than a woman." He pulled his sword out of Feite, and kicked her towards the train.

Lelouch stood stationary while seeing Feite's body fly into the station, and hit the doorway. Her blood splattered against the side of the train like a piece of meat.

**"Damn you, orange! I'm going to enjoy killing you after I get what I need from you!"**


	18. Chapter 18

**Turn - 18 "Heaven and Hell."**

Feite found herself in the confines of the train's side door. Her body had been thrust into it with no regard. Despite the wounds afflicted to her body, her heart was beating louder than normally. A burning sensation engulfed her body while looking at Lelouch yell at the top of his lungs at Jeremiah. A single tear of blood fell from her eye while she drifted into a slumber.

Jeremiah retracted his sword, and adjusted his collar. He entered the station, and looked at Feite's body laying face down on the floor. He turned his gaze to Lelouch at the far end, and slowly walked over. "I've taken out your pathetic guardian; I was told that she would he harder to kill. Now all you have left is to threaten me with such a tasteless nickname."

Lelouch glanced over at Feite, and pushed the device in his hand. The top of the train opened up revealing several blocks of hidden Gefjun Disturber generators. The generators quickly came to life broadcasting the signal across the entire train station. "I will make you pay a thousand fold for what you did! I will make you suffer for what you did to her!"

Jeremiah's body froze in place while his eyes shuddered. "What is this? A Gefjun disturber...What do you intend to do? You are just a man! and I am..."

Lelouch walked over with a sadistic look on his face. He could barely contain his anger while Feite's body lay lifeless across the train station. "You're a machine, and look what my Sakuradite Disruption System Prototype did to you! You will be an example of how I put Britannia under my foot, and force it's change! I will continue on, and build that dream I shared with Feite!"

Feite's fingers started to move off in the distance while her left eye shot open. She gasped loudly for air drawing attention from Lelouch, and Jeremiah.

"Feite?" Lelouch's eyes were shaking at the sight in-front of him.

Jeremiah tried his best to turn, and his eye shot wide open. "How can this be..." He turned around slowly .

Feite stumbled to her feet, and slowly straightened her posture. Her messy hair covered most of her face except for her right eye which was no-longer the passionate green. The exposed iris was surrounded by a golden ring with an yellow eye looking over at the pair. "That was most painful, I thought I was really going to die..."

Lelouch couldn't believe his eyes while Feite slowly started to walk up to Jeremiah. The way she walked was akin to the way she approached him in private. The passionate walk, but coupled with the ominous aura coming from her it made him further at edge. "Feite, is that really you?"

Feite held up one finger shushing Lelouch, while moving to the immobilized Jeremiah. She looked at him for a moment, and leaned into his ear. _'Did you regret killing me now Jeremiah? You only accelerated my condition..."_

Jeremiah moved slowly trying to throw a punch at Feite. She easily telegraphed his move, and pivoted around his weak display of power. His eye was trembling at how effective the Gefjun disturber was, but the look from Feite wasn't hers it was that of a demon. "I would repeat doing so for eternity if my body made it so..."

Feite turned over to Lelouch, and smiled at him despite having blood on her face, and most of her body. "Yes, it is me Lelouch..." She turned to Jeremiah, and placed her hand onto his shoulder. "Jeremiah, I believe you have some information for the two of us to hear."

Jeremiah lowered his head in failure. "I have nothing for you..."

Lelouch pulled his phone from his pocket, and started to dial a number. "Then I will have to interrogate you. Feite please have him moved into the train."

"I have a better idea..." Feite shook her head, and moved her index finger forward poking Jeremiah in the center of the forehead.

Jeremiah's eyes went wide, as his memories were quickly being filed through by Feite. She was learning every secret of his life, every decision, everything was open to her while she searched. The various emotions tied to those memories were conflicting with one another causing a great pain to flow through his body.

Lelouch looked at the blood start to flow faster from the cybernetic attachments. The Gefjun disturber had most likely disabled any device that was keeling his human half alive. He was shocked at Feite doing exactly what C.C. did during the Black Rebellion. The same thing used on Suzaku to allow him to escape from the Black Knight's first sortie.

Feite's hand slowly moved away from Jeremiah's forehead, and a feeling of absolute sorrow and pain engulfed her. The pain was far too immense for anyone to have to endure, but Jeremiah's memories of his augmentation sent aftershocks through her psyche. She stumbled backwards, and felt Lelouch's hands catch her.

"Feite...are you alright..." Lelouch looked at her vacant eyes, and quivering lips. He could feel the cold in her limbs, and noticed the paleness in her skin. "Feite answer me..." He turned over to Jeremiah who looked at them from his immobile position.

Jeremiah held his head low muttering words to himself, and slowly turned up to catch a glimpse of Lelouch. "Such a weak mind...was dying a second time worth it?" A smile appeared on his face while his devious eyes met Lelouch's.

Lelouch's eyes narrowed while reaching to the concealed holster at his back. He removed the small firearm from within, and pulled it forward. With a click the safety was removed and the muzzle pointed directly at Jeremiah. "How dare you!?"

Five gunshots fill the terminal with Lelouch standing with eyes infuriated and out of breath. He takes in several deep breaths while looking down at what once was Jeremiah Gottwald. The man turned machine was no longer mobile, the Gefjun that suppressed the Sakuradite system served no purpose anymore. Lelouch glanced down at Feite, and lowered the gun. "I've had you do enough today..." He holstered the firearm, and repositioned his hands to pick her up.

"Please...don't leave me..." Lelouch was barely keeping himself from yelling atop his lungs at Feite who was alive one moment, but now her mind despite how strong it was before was in shambles the second she linked hers with Jeremiah. He could feel her heart beat, and pulse despite the pale look to her body. Her eyes were open, but she was completely unresponsive to his touch, and voice. Lelouch pulled Feite into the nearby train, and sat her down on one of the empty seats. He walked over to the train's controls, and grabbed hold of the throttle. The dimly lit console came to life the second Lelouch flipped the switch to the Gefjun wave generator. The station's electronics warped back to life and the train cart started to move out of the station.

Within hours the shopping center and station was on military lockdown with Britannian troops. Knightmare frames quickly created a perimeter around the mall and the nearby area in hopes of figuring out how this incident came to be. The notable silhouette of the Lancelot could be seen standing beside the Nimue, and Tristan.

Suzaku stood in the central station of the lobby looking at the battleground that was once a simply train station. The blood still stained the floor, but the body of Jeremiah was removed mere moments ago by suited men bearing the Emperor's mark. There was a great deal of frustration in Suzaku's face after being stonewalled by the men when asked to inspect the body. There was something in the air about these mysterious men who arrived just as fast, and vanished almost instantly with the corpse and most of the evidence of the battle.

Aurelia had walked over the station several time since being called back to the settlement for this emergency. "So, the man known as Orange came to this station, and from what I get as testimony from eye witnesses was chasing a Britannian military officer, and a young man. Do you think the Black Knights are involved?"

Suzaku glanced over at Aurelia, and nodded. "There is a possibility, but why would the emperor use an assassin when he has the tools already to accomplish task for him? This is pointless Aurelia, we've been sitting here in Tokyo waiting for orders while the Black Knights continue their power grasp in China, and on the home-front we have rumors of distension in the ranks."

Aurelia kneeled down to look at the blood splatter on the ground, and poked at the small yellow number tab that had been placed down by the detectives that arrived at the scene earlier. "Suzaku, the situation is getting ever more serious, and I too find it annoying that the Emperor hasn't formally issued an order to us." She paused, "I even find it more so infuriating that the prisoner inside the Governor General's Office hasn't been sent off to wilt away in a prison."

Suzaku looked out at the station and at the sun that had started to set. "It's because of Nunnally, she has a history with Kallen. It's because of that bond is why she hasn't been sent to a prison or locked away in a formal prison."

Gino walked over cradling a trio of water bottles in his arms. "You mean the red haired fox, Kallen Stadtfeld right? I heard she was half, but why is she rejecting her Britannian heritage?"

Suzaku walked over removing one bottle from Gino, and twisted the top off. "It's because of Zero's influence that caused her to become so far gone from being persuaded. I don't condone actions like manipulation...it's exactly why."

Aurelia picked up a bottle, and walked over towards the exit. She ran her hands alongside the cold bottle, and glanced at the ground. "Why Feite Avalon joined the Black Knights...everyone has their reasons for doing what they did." She twisted the bottle, and took a drink. "It is our flaw as being human, we have a choice, and whether it's right or wrong we have to live with it." Aurelia glanced back at both Gino, and Suzaku. "If we are restricted from having a choice then what are we? Can we be called humans if we don't have a choice?"

Gino let out a small grin, and nodded. "You have a way with words, but..."

Suzaku started to walk off to the exit, and patted Gino on the shoulder. "I think I understand...we're not going to learn anything from staying here. We should do what we're supposed to do, and act without orders. Let's return to the Governor General's office..."

Aurelia stood still for a moment looking at Suzaku walk stoically out of the station and towards the waiting Lancelot. He was changing from the cold-hearted brute he was when she first arrived. _'Will you change sides when the time is necessary Suzaku?' _She glanced to the holstered revolver on her hip. _'Or will I have to shoot you down in order to make the Queen's world a possibility?' _

Gino looked at Aurelia's face, and snapped his fingers by her ear bringing her out of her chain of thought. "Hey, getting a glimpse at Suzaku huh? Are you falling for him? It' seems that we Britannians all have a thing for exotic people." He tucked his hands into his pockets, and waved over his shoulder. "I'm going to have a chat with the Red Haired Vixen..."

Aurelia's cheeked flashed a hint of red for a moment before scoffing. "I'm not so easily swayed off my feet. Anyway, I'll see you back..."

A female officer stood a few feet away from Aurelia with her round framed glasses obscuring her eyes opened her mouth to speak. "V.V. has acted ahead of us...he possesses another key to unlocking Akasha..."

Aurelia eyes narrowed, "What do you mean by that? The Akasha requires..." She paused, "Blood..."

The officer turned to the Lancelot and Tristan taking off. "I was a fool to think that V.V. wouldn't dare try to activate the weapon. We need to accelerate our plans, now our enemy has two of three keys."

Aurelia's hand quickly balled up, and she cursed under her breath. "How do we muster up our forces? The Emperor's agents are investigating the rumors of discontent amongst the soldiers. If we act now we might as well cut our own heads off."

The officer shrugged her shoulders, "It seems that I must convince the other witch to help us speed things along..." She slowly moved her hand to her temple, and blinked a few times. "Ugh...what happened to me? I have such a headache...Knight of Two do you need anything?"

Aurelia looked over her shoulder, and shook her head. "Nothing, go about your business..." She started down the staircase, and glanced at the Nimue. _'The other witch...does she mean C.C.' _

The sound of running water fills the interior of the Ikaruga where C.C. cleans her hands in the nearby sink. She could feel everything that had happened, and looked over at the cradle holding Arcadia. The child had cried herself to sleep, quite possibly sensing the effects of those that possessed the power of a Witch or Warlock. "You have a way with words White Queen..." She looked over at the mirror and grinned. "What do you propose we do?"

C.C. shook her head, and walked over to the nearby phone given to her by Lelouch. It had been ringing for the past few minutes, and now she had decided to answer it. "Lelouch, this is about Feite isn't it?"

In the bathroom of the student council room, Feite was laying underneath a warm bath with Lelouch sitting on the edge looking at her unresponsive face. "How do you know? Why should I even bother asking..."

C.C. crossed over to the cradle and reached down to caress Arcadia's cheek. "Feite is in a state of hibernation...it is something that all witches go into when dealing with trauma of the mind or body. In this state, she will appear unresponsive, and will awaken soon enough...Also I have some information that was given to us by our meddling White Queen."

Lelouch shook his head, and growled. "Hibernation..." He rubbed his temple, "What information did that woman give to you?"

C.C. narrowed her eyes at the infant, and readjusted the phone. "The current location of the Geass institute." She paused, "It is there that your father and V.V. are finalizing their plans to upset the balance of the world. We appear to be instructed to destroy it."

Lelouch let out a small nod, and lowered the phone. "Very well. I want you to have Haruka and her team prepare for this mission." He flipped the phone shut, and tucked it away into his pocket. "It's time to clean you up...although I would have wanted to see your body again in a way much different than this..." He faintly smiled, and grabbed the nearby sponge while looking at her 'sleeping' face. "Hibernation..." He scoffed.

In the other room, Rai leaned against the wall looking at the news feed of the attack at the mall, and station. He held a conflicted expression on his face while looking back at the bathroom where Lelouch had been washing Feite. Rai felt useless, even though he accomplished his attack he allowed the girl he still held feelings for fight Jeremiah alone. Even though the man himself was no longer in this world, the cost paid for such was far too high.

"Do you think she'll awaken again?" Rolo glanced out the window with arms crossed, and sighed before looking at a distraught Rai looking back.

"I don't know, she used this ability on me when she suffered severe head trauma. I don't mean to sound crazy, but she drew me into her world..." Rai looked down at his hands, and shook his head. "That might be because she was awakening, but I pulled her out of that world...can he do it?"

Rolo took notice of a few cars pulling away, and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what is going through Lelouch's head right now, but I can almost guarantee that we're going to accelerate our plans."

"Accelerate your plans? Rolo what do you mean by that?" Rai's expression changed while turning off the television giving his full attention to his fellow former-assassin from the order.

"Lelouch has had me pinpoint the Geass Institute's location for the past few months in case if something like this has happened. It's shocking to see how much of a genius my twin is. Calculating distances of my travel to and from meetings...but" Rolo moved his hand to the nearby computer, and turned it on. The display opened up a map of Asia, and zoomed in on the Gobi desert. "We don't know exactly, but we have an idea that it is located in this desert."

Rai got up from the chair, and walked over to see the pinpointed location. "I see...what does Lelouch plan to do?"

Rolo typed in several locations, and brought up a heat display using the satellite they had been borrowing. "He plans on a small scale attack using the Black Knights, the Vincent, and the Shinkirou. He intends on destroying the Order and use the archives to find more about the White Queen both you and Feite serve."

Hours continued to pass with Lelouch carefully watching over Feite from his position at the nearby desk. He flipped a pen through his fingertips, and looked at the nearby clock ticking on the nightstand. "C.C. has arrived..." He glanced back over at Feite. She was still in the same condition as before unmoving, but this time her eyes finally closed. It was a good sign to see that some motor functions were still working, but other than that she was unresponsive to any outside stimuli. Lelouch got out from his chair, and grabbed his coat. He quickly pulled it on, and made his way to the doorway. There was a slight pause while opening the doorway, and holding his hand above the light-switch. "Wait for me, I'll be back soon."

Inside the small living room, Rai looked over from the television with sandwich in hand at the jacket clad Lelouch walking towards the doorway. "Where are you going at this stormy hour?"

Lelouch looked over at Rai, and let out a small groan. "I don't have to answer to you." He paused, "I just want to know if she'll be safe in your custody."

Rai turned to the room where Feite was soundly sleeping, and nodded. "Do you even need to ask me? If I let her fall into the hands of our enemy there would be no place for me to go."

Lelouch opened the door, and made his way out the room.

The weather started to take a turn for the worse concerning the events of the day. It would seem that nature itself was weeping of what had just transpired. The day had already long since turned to night, and despite the side-ways rain C.C. stepped out of the aquarium hideaway with an umbrella in hand. Her shoes tap against the lengthy walkway while looking at the figure waiting at the far-end. C.C. paused for a moment, and let out a small grin. "You wasted no time getting here."

Azalea glanced over at C.C. with umbrella in hand, and smiled. "Azalea has a lot of resources that make a person like myself comfortable. To think if I had this power back then, I could have freed myself form the prison that Charles has me inside." She removed the glasses off her face, and wiped the rain drops that had fallen onto the lenses. "Are you sure Lelouch will do what we want?"

C.C. continued forward alongside the pier, and took a few steps past Azalea. "He's an odd man to read, that is why I gave him the power of kings. I'm sure that he will raze the building to the ground, after he finds out more about you."

Azalea tucked her glasses into the chest pocket of her blazer, and motioned to the waiting car. "Mankind is always so curious about things that they don't understand." She looked over her shoulder at the taxi cab pulling up to the curbside. "Why don't I just tell him about my intentions here and now?"

C.C. glanced over to spot Lelouch walking towards the aquarium. "Are you sure this is necessary?"

Inside the taxi cab, Lelouch removed a few bills from his wallet, and paid the driver before turning to see the luxury vehicle parked in front of the aquarium with both C.C. and Azalea standing a few feet from each other. Lelouch reached for the door, and ignored the cab driver while he tried to hand back the change from the transaction. He slowly turned to the cab driver, and held his hand out. "Keep the change."

Lelouch stepped out onto the wet asphalt, and walked slowly over to the pair of chatting women. The cab quickly pulled off while he closed the distance between the two. His hand reached into the raincoat's pocket feeling the rigid polymer of the handgun concealed inside. "Why are you here Azalea?"

Azalea glanced over her shoulder, and sighed. "I have information that would help you in your journey my little prince." She motion to both Lelouch and C.C. before walking over to the waiting car. "I would prefer that we speak inside my car. It has certain features against prying ears."

Lelouch looked around for a moment, and then over to C.C. who nodded to him. "What makes me think that this isn't a trap?"

Azalea shook her head, and opened the door. "Why would I want to turn you over to my enemy? As I see it you'll be doing humankind a great service for destroying the institution I...no." She paused glancing over to C.C. "We helped build."

C.C. glanced to Lelouch, and held her hand out. "We don't have much time Lelouch..." She went ahead of him and climbed into the back of the car.

Lelouch bit his tongue for a moment, and pulled his hand out of the jacket pocket. He walked over to Azalea and climbed halfway in before turning back to her. "Why is it that you continue to use people like pawns?"

Azalea shook her head, "Because unlike the real Azalea, C.C. and you I don't have what you would call absolute freedom. My body and many of my abilities are sealed. I also have a limit to how much time I can spent using Azalea's body so spare me the inquisition, and get inside the car."

The car slowly pulled out of the Aquarium parking lot, and moved through the streets. Azalea sat behind the wheel while slowly speeding onto the freeway. "You may have noticed lately that those with eyes on you have simply been focused elsewhere. I don't have the time to explain it, I have something that I want you to have Lelouch. You were originally using the Knightmare Frame known simply as Shinkirou am I correct?"

Lelouch nodded, "Yes, and it's location is off limits to you."

Azalea scoffed, "You still don't trust me do you? Well I am told that Feite has given her beloved and rather outdated Voulge to her second in command...a woman known as Haruka am I correct?"

Lelouch crossed his arms, and looked at the stormy scenery. "Yes, that is what I've been reported. Why are you asking me about these things?"

Azalea glanced up ahead at the nearby commercial district, and the towering Avalon building. "There was tremendous data being transferred from the Voulge to a central database that was recently removed from India, and transplanted in the deepest sub-basement of the Avalon building. The data has allowed the genius in Azalea to create something that will prove better in your hands than you would in the Shinkirou. That unit boasts excellent tactical skills, but it doesn't have what you truly need in order to battle against Knights of the Round...namely the Knight of One."

Lelouch turned over with a shocked expression, "If you're telling me this than you..."

Azalea nodded, "I'm giving you a Knightmare Frame that Azalea originally planned to have Feite pilot, but since she is in a state of hibernation I have changed it to your settings."

Lelouch glanced down at his hands, and shook his head. "I am not on the same skill level as Feite. A machine that is presumably better than my Shinkirou and the Voulge is laughable."

Azalea shook her head, "Did you know that the dreadful Lloyd Asplund has not only finished a hidden project back on the mainland, but also has been modifying the captured Guren Frame that was captured months ago. The Emperor wishes to use those frame in order to bolster his power against the remnants of the European Union, your Black Knights and the Chinese Federation. If the Knights of the Round are issued those frames it would be hard for your armies to compete against them." She paused, and pulled down a nearby off ramp. "Also there are several defenses in place around the institute, and namely you've already encountered some of them. The Knightmare Frames known as Alpha, and their pilots who are much akin to what the institute did to Rolo."

Lelouch nodded, "So my assumptions hold some truth..." He glanced down at his watch, and counted the seconds. "Tell me Queen, why is it that the style of your driving has changed?"

Azalea slowly pulled the vehicle over to the side of the road, and put the vehicle into park before taking a few deep breaths. "It's because...I'm in control now Lelouch..." She reached into her pocket, and removed her glasses placing them back on "Now..." She glanced in the rear view mirror for a second to spot Lelouch's Geass flaring in his eyes. "What do you have to gain by using your power on me?"

Lelouch smiled, "I don't have anything to gain. My Geass is suppressed by the Queen, as I've learned from a previous conversation with her. I do have a question for you...knowing how devious of a fox you are...I want you to answer my questions truthfully until I snap my fingers like so. Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you."

Azalea's eyes widen for a moment while she is quickly under Lelouch's spell. Her defiant gaze slowly weakens into a docile set while her body becomes relaxed. "Yes...my lord."

Lelouch turned his head to the side, and grinned. "Who do you really serve?"

Azalea weakly turned to glance at C.C. and then back to Lelouch. "I serve the White Queen..."

Lelouch nodded, "What is the Queen's intentions?"

Azalea's mouth stuttered for a moment while it was apparent that she was fighting against Lelouch's ability. "The Queen...intends to free...humanity..."

Lelouch ran his fingers across the buttons in the back seat of the luxurious car. "I see, how does she intend to do so?"

Azalea quickly fails in fighting Lelouch's Geass, and once again relaxes in the chair. "To prevent the activation of Akasha...to prevent Charles from possessing the keys..."

Lelouch smiled, "What keys do you speak of?"

Azalea adjusted her glasses, "The blood of three can override the Queen's Edict."

Lelouch growled, "Whose blood does it require?"

Azalea turned down to the console, and quickly put the car back into drive. "You're a very naughty boy Lelouch? How will Feite respond to you using your Geass on her elder sister who would have told you this if you had just asked."

Lelouch looked at his reflection in the mirror, and growled. "You've regained control again..." He paused, "I've had enough of a partial truth. If I'm to do anything I want you to tell me everything!" He glared over at C.C. "I'm tired of these secrets...tell me."

C.C. let out a soft nod, "I will tell you on the way...but Lelouch you won't like what we're about to tell you."


	19. Chapter 19

A2 Turn 19 "Trust"

In the bowels of the Avalon building, Lelouch sits quietly in a room by himself. He had listened to the stories of not only C.C, but from The Queen herself. The information had shaken him despite his strong mental conditioning. The feeling to protect Nunnally and Arcadia quickly started to root deeper inside Lelouch. The two were under the watchful protection of The Black Knights for Acadia, and Britannia for Nunnally's sake. Lelouch originally believed that Suzaku would protect Nunnally from such an action, but quickly was reminded of Suzaku's unwavering allegiance to the Emperor. The thoughts had slowly formulated into plans, and after destroying the Geass institute he would focus his attention towards saving Nunnally from the grasp of their father.

Lelouch glared at his reflection for almost an hour since being told everything, everything that he had built up over the past two years was starting to uproot. The bonds that he denied to exist between his fellow Black Knights were starting to mean something. Behind the planning of these new missions, Lelouch was reminded of Kallen who he had an obligation to rescue. The only information about her was the security footage taken from the security cameras in the Governor General's office. The thoughts were overwhelming, but Lelouch didn't have time to focus on all of them at once. He had one task to think about, and now it would be the time to strike.

"Feite, when I get back I hope I will be able to speak to you again." Lelouch glanced down at a photo given to him by Feite. It was taken the day Arcadia was born, and was Lelouch's most prized possession second only to the real flesh and blood counterparts. It had been so long, the micromanaging of the Black Knights, the constant separation, that Lelouch could barely remember the last time he actually held the infant in his hands."Arcadia...I'm sorry, but I will make a world where you will be able to experience it with your mother and I."

There was a knock at the door, alerting Lelouch to tuck the photo into his pant pocket. "Enter."

The sliding door quickly opened, and C.C. stepped in wearing a skin tight pilot suit. She held a helmet in her hands while glancing down at the neatly folded pilot suit sitting across from Lelouch. "You didn't change yet? Were you too busy contemplating? My you really are an idiot. I see the follies in the Queen telling you everything about her intentions."

Lelouch shook his head, and got up to his feet. He tugged at the collar of his shirt, and started to unbutton. "I don't have time for your insults. Has Azalea prepared the machine for launch?"

C.C. turned around and glanced up at the ceiling. "Yes, the so aptly named frame is ready for you to take control of it."

Lelouch tossed his shirt to the side, and grabbed hold of the pilot suit. "The plan is set then...you'll take the Shinkirou, and rendezvous with the main force outside of the detection range of the institute. I want you to take lead...I know Feite trusts Haruka's leadership, but we can't allow anyone to escape the institute."

C.C. ran her hand across the front visor of the helmet, and rolled her eyes. "You're actually nervous for a change. It's odd seeing you get your hands dirty for a change. It reminds me of when we first started your rebellion."

Lelouch adjusted the collar of the pilot suit, and turned to C.C. "It's odd, that with so much blood on my hands that it took me this long to finally see the grand picture. There is one thing that pains me, what are the other royals doing? Do they blindly follow my father even if he threatens to take away our hearts and minds?"

C.C. sighed, "Azalea would know more about that." She glanced down at the watch, and walked outside of the room. "I'm going ahead of you. I may be patient with you, but the Queen is very time-oriented. It was one of things that Washington didn't like about her."

Lelouch glared at the door closing behind C.C. and shook his head. "Not a good reference...Washington's rebellion failed." He turned to the nearby mirror, and took a glance at himself. "Mine however will not..."

Inside an empty hanger bay surrounded by several catwalks stood a Knightmare frame with the same silhouette of the Voulge. The dimly light hanger made it hard to get a full glimpse of the machine, with the small exception of a tablet holding Azalea standing at the base of the Knightmare Frame's dock. She pushed her glasses up with the back of the stylus, and glanced over her shoulder at the doorway. "I wanted Feite to pilot the evolution of the data she fought so hard to collect."

Lelouch walked into the secret laboratory, and slowly moved his hand to shield his eyes while the lights went on in rows. He lowered his hand and glanced at the Knightmare frame standing in the dock. The light reflected against its opaque black and gold armor with the emerald lenses of the optics glancing down at the laboratory floor. "So this is the machine...it's different?"

"Oh...before I forgot." Azalea walked over to Lelouch, and stared at him for a moment before quickly punching him across the face.

Lelouch stumbled backward for a second, and scowled at Azalea clutching her right hand for a moment with the same defiant look in her eyes. "What was that for?"

Azalea gave her hand a shake, and chuckled before turning her back to him. "I would beat you up more if the White Queen didn't tell me to restrain myself when getting control of my body again. That would however make this mission not go as planned." She gave the tablet several taps with the stylus. "This is the Spear of Destiny...The Longinus."

Lelouch gave his cheek a rub, and walked past Azalea towards the Longinus. He stepped onto the access elevator, and slowly placed his hand to the controls. The elevator quickly began to rise to the cockpit access, and Lelouch took in a few deep breaths. He reached to the iconic helmet hanging off the side of the belt. "I wonder Azalea, I believe it's time to step out of the shadows of this persona I've created..."

Azalea held her hand against her ear, and yelled back. "What did you say? I couldn't hear you!"

Lelouch placed the Zero helmet over his head, and hopped onto the second level catwalk. He walked around to the backside of the Longinus and quickly opened the cockpit release switch. The back armor opened, and the pilot seat slowly pulled backward. Lelouch ran his hand against the side of the frame before taking a seat inside the cockpit. The pilot seat's magnetic restraints latch onto Lelouch's pilot suit, and slowly the cockpit begins to seal around him. The panoramic display around him quickly comes to life showing the interior of the hanger, and slowly Lelouch's hands moved to the holographic keypads beside a set of unused 'standard' controls.

The Longinus expelled heat from its vents as it's generator comes to life, and one after one coolant cords jettison from the connectors. The green eyes let out a bright flash as the Knightmare Frame dock slowly opened up around Longinus. "This shouldn't be as difficult..." Lelouch applied pressure to the pedal, and slowly the Longinus took its first step off the dock foundation. He looked down at the laboratory floor, and zoomed in on Azalea. "I won't allow myself to squander this opportunity..."

Azalea chuckled to herself, and glanced down at the tablet. "It seems that it activated without much effort, is she watching over him even though she's in a deep sleep?"

The Queen's voice echoed in Azalea's subconscious, _'Perhaps it's due to their strong bonds with one another that keeps them moving towards the future. A future where many died before it's sparks could ignite.'_

On the far end of the laboratory a large blast door opened up allowing the Longinus to enter. Azalea touched the headset on her ear, and took a deep breath. "Lelouch, this is the start of the true revolution, you'll know soon after you finish your mission." The blast door slowly closes behind the Longinus, and Azalea walks over to notice C.C. standing a few feet away. "You should hurry up as well. The fireworks can't happen without you."

Lelouch closed his eyes for a moment, and took a deep breath. "This will be the cornerstone of where your rule on this world ends, and a new one rises from the remains of the old."

Several hours quickly pass while a fierce sandstorm tears across the Gobi desert where a group of Black Knight Akatsuki stand in formation behind a tarp covered Voulge. On the shoulder of the towering machine, Haruka stands with a pair of binoculars held up to her eyes. She glances at the empty desert landscape, and slowly lowers them before turning towards the group of Knights in the campsite at the feet of the various Knightmare.

"Nothing yet...Zero sent the order to rapidly deploy, but with Xingke and Tohdoh off on their own missions it's going to be hard to ask for reinforcements." Haruka glanced down at her watch before grabbing hold of the access winch and lowering herself to the sand covered ground below.

The desert was something that most of the Black Knights weren't quite used to yet, and it took several modifications for the Akatsuki to even operate. Despite the hefty modifications the pilots were busier keeping the sand from the storm out of the land spinner equipment. Haruka looked relieved for a moment, and slowly glanced eastward. _'I wonder why Zero isn't coming back with you Captain...did something happen in Japan?"_ Haruka shook her head, and waved over to one of her subordinates. "Nothing to report on my watch, but keep at it. Even in this storm, we can't leave our guard down. I'm going to get some sleep, if you see something report it immediately."

The subordinate saluted, and slowly rushed over to his waiting Knightmare.

In the distance, a single Alpha Frame stands with a flickering optical camouflage tarp resting around the pure white armor. The fact sphere flashes briefly and slowly close up. The pilot let out a deep sigh, and glanced over at the map displayed in the top right of the cockpit. Alice stared at the large encampment, and tightened the grip on the controls. She had been staring at them for the past few hours keeping out of the sight of their less than spectacular sentries.

"This is boring, if V.V. would give us the order we could wipe them all out quickly."

Behind the dune where Alice had her Knightmare parked, another stood with no armament or optical tarp over its body. Lucretia sat inside the cockpit overlooking the terrain data while Alice had her eyes pitted on the Black Knight's encampment. She glanced up at Alice's position, and sighed. "Well we can't attack them without knowing their true intentions. Also, we've spotted the Black Frame in the formation."

Alice scoffed, "Feite Avalon isn't piloting it, she was taken care, but that machine is probably the one that could give me the most trouble. If it becomes a lengthy encounter."

Lucretia nodded, "Even with our limitations, we're only here to scout the enemy position. They're number is small, but we don't have any information about Zero, or even C.C. in this formation."

Alice glanced over at another indicator on her screen. "Dalque? Do you hear me?" A brief amount of static filled the radio followed by a loud yawn coming from the other end. Alice's brow twitched while she growled over the radio. "Dalque!? We're you sleeping! I need you to keep an eye on your assigned area!"

Elsewhere in the mountainous lookout point, the short statured tomboyish girl glanced from the out held hand of her Knightmare. "You're much too serious Alice, the enemy isn't going to try anything from this point. Our defenses are already moving in case they try to strike us. Plus I have Iris down below scouting the mountain in case."

Alice exhaled calmly, "Iris should be at the lookout point...and you should be out searching. She's our new recruit and you have her scouting?"

Lucretia shook her head, "Please stop fighting, it's time for us to report back to the institute anyway. The replacement squads are moving to relieve us."

Alice crossed her arms over her chest, and scoffed. "Whatever...if you do this again Dalque I'll be force to shoot you in the back."

Dalque let out a booming laugh, "That is if you can hit me with those weak arms. You may be fast, but I'm like super-strong!"

Meanwhile in the Sea of Japan, the Longinus sweeps over the top of the waves with particles forming between nine shaped blades extending from its back. Lelouch quickly positioned several windows around his display while quickly keeping track of the Britannian Naval units in the area. The Longinus was far superior to the Shinkirou at tracking multiple enemies, and the speed of the unit was somewhat concerning. Lelouch glanced at the throttle's position, and shook his head. The Knightmare was moving at a fourth of its full speed, a speed that even Lelouch was already feeling tremendous pressure against his body. It was obvious to him that the frame was still in need of a true pilot, but he would have to make do with what his own talents.

"C.C. I am reaching point bravo, where are you?"

The Shinkirou could be seen moving over the ways as it shoots out of the water, and transforms into its Frame mode. The larger and bulkier Shinkirou took to the air, and started flying westward alongside the Longinus's path. C.C. looked up at the pure white particle wings from the back of the Longinus, and at the static over the radar system on her own display. "It seems that Longinus's systems aren't only affecting Britannia's systems. It seems that Azalea went too far to implement Feite's researched technology."

Lelouch nodded, "I can barely keep this machine operating at a peak efficiency, the power consumption is far beyond what could be powered by a energy filler... This weapon is truly something. It will help with defeating V.V."

C.C. crossed her arms over her chest, and stared at the large bold auto-pilot displayed on the center of her screen. "Agreed, but Lelouch we shouldn't take his private army for granted."

A knock filled Lelouch's room deep within the student council building of Ashford Academy. Rai looked over from the desk in the small living room with a suspicious gaze. He turned over to a silenced handgun sitting on the desktop, and quickly grabbed hold of it. _'Who could it be at this hour?' _ He pulled back the slide loading the first of many rounds into the chamber, as he walks over to the doorway. Rai's Geass flared for a moment only for the symbol to vanish from his eyes. "Who is there?"

Azalea stood on the other-side of the door, and slowly a smile appears on her face. "It's me Rai, open the door."

Rai slowly opened the door, and glanced up at Azalea without her glasses on. "Queen..." He quickly flipped the safety on his firearm, and lowered it past his hip. "What are you doing here? It's not safe for you here."

Azalea stepped past Rai, and looked at the small room for a moment taking in the sight of how a student lived. She glanced over his shoulder, and stared at the room where Feite was resting. "I'm here to wake up our sleeping beauty. It's time..."

Rai closed the door behind Azalea, and turned to the floorboards. "Are you sure this is wise?"

Azalea shook her head, "There is some risk to it..." She paused, "Where is Rolo?"

Rai glanced at the computer monitor displaying the current position of the Black Knights, Lelouch, and C.C. moving towards a red marked location. "He went against orders, and pretty much is going to support Lelouch in his assault."

Azalea gently rubbed her temple, and walked over to the room at the end of the hall. She reached forward, and grabbed the knob giving it a small twist. The door slowly creaked open, and slowly Azalea crossed into Lelouch's room to spot Feite laying under the covers._ 'I'm sorry child, that this is what you were forced with this burden.' _She walked over to the chair at the side of the bed, and took a seat. Azalea moved her hand to gently caress Feite's forehead, and slowly closed her eyes.

The scenery slowly started to blur out of reality, as the White Queen entered Feite's subconscious. The bright afternoon sun shimmers in the sky, while the lunch bell rings at Ashford Academy. In the center of the plaza, The White Queen stood with platinum blonde locks and flowing dress moving in the breeze. She glances at the faceless students, and focuses in at Feite walking in the back of the crowd. "There is something wrong with this sight." The White Queen slowly closed her eyes, and slowly an Britannian Uniform replaces the dress she was once wearing. She takes a few steps forward, and slowly the faceless students turn to notice her as she walks towards Feite.

Feite slowly walks through the crowds with a stack of folders in hand, and a pair of ear-buds in her ears. She peacefully walks along with her fellow students, and slowly pauses at the sight of the fair skinned White Queen approaching her. She slowly pulled one of the ear buds out, and frowned at the White Queen.

The White Queen smiled at Feite, and looked around for a moment. "Feite, I have a question for you..."

Feite shook her head, "I don't have any answers for you. Now let me go, I have studies to attend to." She walked past the White queen only for her to reach over and grab her by the arm.

"Leave me alone..."

The White Queen's eyes narrowed for a moment as the phantom of Feite she had just touched vanished into mist. The school and its many students also vanished one by one with the Queen exhaling softly. "How long do you intend to hide from the world? The past is fun to view, but the present is where your mind really belongs."

At the opposite end of the plaza, Feite leaned on the edge of a gazebo wearing a Black Knight Uniform. However the wounds that she had sustained over the course of two years were wrapped heavily. Her eye, forehead, were visibly wrapped in thick bandages with a light amount of crimson staining the cotton. The single green eye that was visible, was no longer that color, but replaced by a crimson iris, with a yellow ring encircling it. Feite turned slowly to the Queen, and spoke. "The past was so predictable, so easy...did you know that I've watched this scene for hundreds of times, and each time it's turned into so many outcomes. The day that I could have let Lelouch go to face Cornelia alone..."

The White Queen slowly crossed the distance between the two, and approached the gazebo. "Yes, but the consequences of this are very well apparent Feite. Even if you don't join Lelouch, and become a member of the Black Knights something else rises out from the shadows to claim your life."

Feite lowered her head, and nodded. "I've seen those outcomes, and I don't wish to go any further on those. I only wish to enjoy the peaceful times...even though each one always ends with my eventual death." She moved her hand to her chest, "Even though it fills my heart with sorrow, I could see the diverging paths that this world could have taken."

The White Queen glanced around at the shifting world, and various view points of the city from which they stood. The grand city of Tokyo was displayed several times over with differing architecture each offering a glimpse of worlds that could have been. The White Queen looked each one admiring the power that Feite had manifested in her own world. "This is the stigma that many have been burdened with in my order for centuries...some have lost themselves in these illusions of grandeur while others used this as a moment to pull themselves together."

The scene quickly changed to that of a desolate landscape with sand blowing around what appeared to be a ghost of a city. The streets were blasted apart with wreckage of war machines lining the streets. Knightmare frames were scattered across the city all of them torn apart by the lone and long since decayed Voulge standing in the center of the raging sandstorm.

The White Queen stood atop of a building overlooking this desolate city, and glanced over her shoulder to notice Feite sitting on the edge. "What is this future?"

Feite let out a deep sigh, and looked down at the streets of what could be barely recognizable as Tokyo. "This isn't a future, but the world manifested by my regret."

In the distance buildings crumble to ash, only to be replaced by another sturdier looking building. The weather in this odd world were different in several parts of the city with rain falling in some, while snow in others.

The White Queen slowly approached Feite, and took the seat next to her overlooking this odd representation of her mind. She stayed silent for a moment, and smiled. "What will you do?"

Feite glanced over, "What do you mean by that?"

The White Queen shook her head, and placed her hand on Feite's shoulder. "Will you continue what you originally set out to accomplish? Your beloved Arcadia and Lelouch are waiting for you in the real world. Will you continue to plunge your heart into sorrow? Or will you pull yourself back from the brink."

Feite's eyes trembled while the sandstorm vanished, and a thick rainstorm started to blanket the area in water. "It's hard to make a decision, but if I wanted to hide behind my old persona I would agree wholeheartedly." She glanced up at the rain, and closed her eyes allowing the droplets to run down her face. "Now I am unsure, my mind is still wavering between what is real or fake. I also got a glimpse of the focus you gave me."

Within the mountainous crags lining the eastern Gobi Desert, the Alpha Frame piloted by the newly recruited Irregular Iris patrols the area with the float system attached to the frame giving off a dim illumination. A helmet covered with several sensor cameras covers most of her head while moving the Alpha with ease, and scanning the horizon. "What is this familiar feeling?" Iris moved her hand to the side of the helmet, and bit her lip while a surge of pain shot though her body. "Why is it that I feel so sick..."

The warning system slowly springs to life with crimson lights flashing within the cockpit. Iris wrapped in debilitating pain slowly willed her body to move. Her head slowly turned to see the image of a Knightmare speeding in the skies above. The fact-sphere scanned the object in the distance, and quickly unknown flashes across Iris's visor. She strains to grab hold of the sticks, and despite static starting to form around the display the Alpha Frame takes a step forward, and raises it's rotary cannon at the unknown Knightmare. "This is Iris, unknown target has entered the Eastern Quadrant! Activating defenses!"

Lelouch had his eyes constantly moving from several holographic windows inside the cockpit of the Longinus. The information feed was beyond that of the Shinkirou, with each feed continuously scanning every ravine, and canyon along the pathway to the Geass Institutes location. Lelouch felt a small amount of pressure in the controls and quickly the stick moved on its own. "What the..." Lelouch grunted from the added pressure while the Longinus quickly strafed to the right as a flurry of gunfire shot out from the bottom of a canyon.

The bullets from the rotary cannon pierce through the sky only to be vaporized when meeting the edge of one of Longinus's particle wings. Iris cursed under her breath while pushing the throttle forward, and taking her frame higher into the air. The radio crackled for a moment and quickly Dalque's voice filled the cockpit.

"Iris what is going on? The sensor system in your area is going out one by one!"

Lelouch was covered with sweat while regaining control of the Knightmare, and tried to catch his breath. His eyes were narrowed while fatigue was well present in his face. _'I almost passed out...the machine moved on its own what the hell did she invent...'_ He shook his head, and looked at the warning message flashing across the center console. "An enemy...so it seems that they were waiting for us." The image of the Alpha flashed across the screen, and quickly unknown flashes beside a wireframe scan of the hostile Frame. "I don't have time to deal with this...but I can at least make this machine waste all its power."

Iris continued to fire to no avail with the Longinus simply weaving out of the trajectory of her shots. Every time she pulled the trigger it seemed that the pilot inside the unknown frame was several turns ahead. The speed of the frame was putting strain on the float system with the throttle almost pushed up to the maximum. Iris moved her hand to the side console, and flipped a switch. "Dalque, are you getting the image I am sending?"

Miles away from the mountains, Dalque stands on the shoulder of her Knightmare holding a small data-pad in her hands. She whistles for a moment at the images of the 'unknown' frame, and let out a small grin. "It looks like the Black Knights upgraded their hardware...I'm sending this directly to master. Can you keep chasing after it?"

"I'm going to lose it... It's heading towards the Black Knight formation!" Iris growls under her breath, while her frame was slowly loosing track of the Longinus. The float system started to smolder as it started to overheat from the prolonged use of its full speed. The Alpha started to lose altitude, and quickly the legs of the white frame slammed into the rock and sand below. "My float system is fried...I'm going to try to link up with Alice, and Lucretia. It's just as master said, the Black Knights know the location of the institute!"

Dalque tucked the data pad into a satchel hanging off her shoulder, and placed her finger against the side of the ear wig resting in her ear. "Did you hear that Alice? It seems that the Black Knights are sending their best to challenge us."

Lelouch looked at the Knightmare that had pursued him in the rear view monitor and smiled to himself. "Even a frame customized like that can't keep up with this machine's speed..." He paused for a moment, and ran his hand alongside his chin. _'If that machine belongs to the Institute it surely has reported V.V. of my arrival, but they don't know if it's Feite or I.' _ Lelouch gave the holographic keypad a few strokes, and opened up several other windows. _'I'll have to humiliate them the second I approach the main formation.' _

The Longinus quickly deactivated it's particle wings, and came to a sliding stop in the thick sand. The frame hunched over for a second while the sand cloud settled around it. It slowly fixed it's posture, and stood upright with the blazing sun shimmering against its polished armor. The head slowly turned towards the direction of a fast approaching frame to the south. Lelouch focused in at the lone Alpha Frame hovering across the sand, and shook his head. "Perfect...I will set the stage with the remains of your machine."

Iris looked over at the Longinus with her lips quivering and her hands shaking on the controls. The targeting system flashed across the monitor with a loud ping sound echoing inside the cockpit. She took in a few deep breaths while closing the distance between the two Knightmare frames. A mechanical whirl filled the cockpit, and a mechanical harness moved over Iris's shoulder. A small injector quickly moved out and injected a cocktail of chemicals into Iris's blood stream. The visor let out a red flash, as the machine picked up speed across the desert sand. "I won't let you get away from me...even if my body is..."

Lelouch tapped his finger against the keyboard, and gave the Alpha a bored look before switching over to a separate console. "C.C. have you reunited with Haruka's team?"

There was a brief moment of static, followed by C.C. voice. "I have made contact, and provided the location for the attack." She paused, "I sense that you're going to be late for this attack."

Lelouch smiled, "It seems that some of V.V.'s guard don't want this frame to make it there." He quickly inputted several keystrokes into the Longinus's computer and within seconds a barrage of fire from the incoming Alpha bounce off a series of particle shields. "However they don't have the ability to stop this machine."

The Alpha tossed the rotary cannon aside, and reached behind it's back to a pair of Maser Vibration Swords. A white shimmering light encircled the blades as it slowly activated. The white machine charged forward at the stationary Longinus, and slashed heavily with the right sword. Iris grunted loudly in the cockpit while a strand of purplish hair falls out from underneath the mechanical visor covering her face. The sword moved quickly, and impacted against a particle shield hovering over the right forearm shield unit.

The weapon sparked against the particle shield, but almost the pressure from the attack started to crack the particle shield causing warning sirens to fill the interior of the Longinus.

Lelouch glanced wide-eyed at the warning messages flashing across the screen. The machine itself was far superior, yet this lone unit from the Geass institute was breaking through the particle shields. He glared at the Alpha clashing with him, and quickly started to type on the keyboard rapidly inputting commands.

The Longinus's right arm moved albeit slowly as the particle shield shattered, and the sword continued into the physical shield unit attached to the forearm. The weapon sparked against the armored shield, but the pressure indicators inside the cockpit were going haywire. "How is this possible...this machine is..."

Iris glanced up with a smile appearing on her lips. "This is so familiar...but I have no time to reminisce!" She pulled back the left sword, and jabbed it forward at the Longinus's chest plate.

The proximity alarm sounds, and quickly the AI system overtakes Lelouch's command, and the elongated switch blade flies out from the right shield. The second MVS impacts the edge of the blade deflecting it upward while with one limb the Longinus holds off the Alpha's twin pronged attack. The pedals move by themselves, and quickly the Longinus sends its knee forward slamming into the Alpha's lower body knowing the frame backward. Lelouch jerks around in the cockpit, and notices the holographic keyboards surrounding him flicker around him. _'Error manual release activated...Longinus can no longer function at current user's input.'_ The normal controls fly up, and quickly indicator lights flash for him to grab hold. "What is...this machine doing?"

_'Lelouch...'_

Lelouch's eyes shudder for a moment while Feite's voice echoes in his subconscious. He blinks a few times at the sight of a pair of transparent hands gripping around his at the controls. "Feite...what is this?"

Iris buckled from the surprise attack, and slammed the left sword into the sand to keep her machine standing. The visor flashed once more sending a small amount of pain through her body. "I only have a minute left...are there two pilots inside that machine?"

The Longinus's eyes let out a brief flash, as it charged forward dragging it's right mounted blade in the sand below. The machine moved quickly closing in the distance between the Alpha and itself. A grin flashed across Iris's face while she charged forward to meet the Longinus head on. Both MVS swords impacted against the shield blade causing them to spark against one another. The pressure from the attacks kicked up a dust cloud where at the center both machines press against one another. The Alpha pushed heavily against the Longinus knocking it back slowly and with the smallest window for attack Iris quickly unleashed an attack from the left arm.

The left MVS moved swiftly, but the blade was deflected by the serrated edge of a M2 Cutter held in the Longinus's left hand. The MVS sparked for a few seconds before the blade lost its luminosity and broke in half from the pressure from the opposing weapon. Iris's eyes widen for a moment while a memory flashes in front of her eyes. Her hands shook at the controls while looking up at the face of the Longinus. "The person piloting this...is..." Iris pulled back on the controls, and tossed the worn MVS aside. She looked over at the countdown timer, and glared over at the Longinus. "It can't be possible...I can't lose not when I gained this power!" The Alpha expelled air from its' hover jets, and charged forward holding the last remaining MVS akin to a spear.

Lelouch sat at the controls, astonished at what he had just performed. This time it wasn't to blame on the Knightmare Frame's AI, but it was by his own hand that he managed to parry the attack. His mind wandered for a moment to what he viewed moments ago. _'Is it Feite's hands guiding my own?' _Lelouch took in a few deep breaths, and looked at the warning lights flashing on screen. "I can't lose my focus now..." His eyes narrowed at the movement of the Alpha in front of him. "This type of movement...I've seen it before." His eyes move quickly analyzing the movement and without looking down his hands and feet adjust the controls precisely.

The Longinus swings it's right blade forward and quickly retracts it back into the shield. The left hand flips the M2 cutter around into a reverse style grip and charges directly at the Alpha. Both Knightmare frames kick up sand as they slowly approach one another. With seconds before the collision between the two, Lelouch pulls the trigger sending a pair of grenades to shoot out from a concealed launcher within the frame's chest armor. He pushes hard down on the right pedal at the same moment turning the Longinus into a pivoting motion.

"I'm not going to fall for that!" Iris turned slowly and pulled on the trigger sending a burst of anti-personnel rounds from the head mounted close-in-weapon-system. The rounds smash into the first round releasing a cloud similar to chaff into the air around both Knightmare Frames. The cockpit display quickly starts to fill with static, as Iris repositions herself to defend.

Lelouch looked at the static on his own display, it seemed that even the Longinus with its' advancements still was prone to its own countermeasures. "Damn it...this pilot read my plan that well?" He came around for a stab at the side of the Alpha only for the M2 Cutter to slam against the bladed edge of the MVS. The weapons repelled against one another, and soon after both went in again for another strike.

"Who the hell is piloting against me? I wasn't aware the Black Knights had another pilot of this caliber." Iris's voice filled the local band, causing Lelouch's eyes to widen at the sound.

Lelouch could feel his hand shake at the realization of the voice's owner. "It can't be..." He whispered to himself while regaining his composure. It was far too soon, but providing misinformation was far too good to pass up. "You are a fool to underestimate me...I am the one that you have continuously failed to erase off the face of the world. I am Zero!"

Iris removed a hand off the controls, and gripped the side of her head while pain started to envelope her body. _'That voice...it's...' _

The Alpha's left arm feel to its' side as a result of Iris's internal struggle quickly alerting Lelouch to the opening. The Longinus reacted to his visual input, and quickly the Longinus pivoted off it's back foot and deployed the Shield Blade once again. Lelouch chuckled for a moment, as the blade continued into the defenseless limb.

Iris jerked back on the controls, but it was far too late to save the left arm. "Damn you..." The blade cut through the armor, and artificial muscle fibers within the limb as if it were made of butter. The Alpha's white armor was stained a hint of black from the fluids pouring out from the severed limb. It leaped backward into a kneeling posture with sparks running alongside what was left. The countdown timer dwindled to zero with a loud pinging sound echoing inside the cockpit. The sound of an injection filled the cockpit with Iris's body slowly becoming sluggish. She had no time to look back at the Longinus, and started to withdraw towards the location of the institute.

Lelouch watched at the Alpha quickly retreated across the desert sands. Usually he would pride himself at how he managed a superior pilot, but inside he knew that someone else was assisting him. There however was another subject prodding at the back of his mind. The voice of the Alpha Frame's pilot echoed in and out. He had half the mind to pursue the fleeing hostile, but there would be a time and place for that. Lelouch pushed the com-switch and quickly C.C.'s face flashed on screen. "C.C. what is the current position of the Black Knights?"

The Shinkirou hovered beside the now moving squadron of Black Knights with the Voulge leading them. C.C. let out a small yawn, and glanced down at her nails. "We're moving towards the coordinates. I sensed some of the ones called Irregulars earlier, but they seemed to have retreated after you engaged one of them. I think we're going to be in for one large battle to destroy everything."

Lelouch nodded, "I know, but I found out something else. I think I know who one of the pilots is..." He looked down for a moment, and balled his fingers into a fist. "I can't forgive him for doing this..."

C.C. looked at him with an odd glint in her eyes. "You can't forgive who Lelouch? Your speaking as cryptic as I do...and that is a little unsettling."

Lelouch cleared his throat, and turned the Longinus towards the current location of the Black Knights. "My father...and V.V...You know how none of our intelligence departments could find out what happened to my elder sister. I found out the reason today..."

Meanwhile, inside the underground hanger belonging to the Geass Institute the damaged Alpha Frame returned to its' dock beside the three other Alphas belonging to the other irregulars. Iris slowly stepped out onto the catwalk holding one hand to the headgear covering a majority of her face, and head. Only her purplish locks could be seen hanging out the sides. She turned around to get a glimpse of her reflection against a portion of the armor that remained polished despite the damage sustained. _'That voice it was him it was...Lelouch' _Iris moved her hand across the head gear, and slowly tugged at it for a second. _'What has happened to me? Why am I in this shell?' _

"Hey Iris? I heard you ran into a new Knightmare Frame." Dalque came up from the opposite side waving her arms around to the much taller and mature Iris.

Iris walked off from her Knightmare passing by Dalque in the process. She slowly removed the headgear off her head allowing her lengthy purple locks to fall past her shoulders. "I don't have time to talk to you Dalque."

Dalque paused for a moment, and looked over at Iris with a confused look. "What do you mean by that? Hey I want to hear all the details about that unknown."

Iris glanced over her shoulder, "I don't want to talk about it! Leave me alone Dalque." She continued forward holding her hand against her forehead. The pain was out of control, her body was barely able to keep standing but due to willpower alone Iris continued towards the end of the hanger, and towards the exit leaving her squad-mate standing in confusion. Iris stepped out into the empty hallway, and pressed her back against the wall opposite of the door. _'Why am I here? Why am I in an Irregular's uniform? why am I piloting an Irregular Knightmare? Why is it that I Cornelia Li Britannia have become such?" _

Down the corridor, the rotund and ex-Britannian scientist Bartley Aspirus slowly approached with a ground of doctors behind him. He glanced over at Iris, and gave her a smile. "Iris, good good I found you. I managed to look over at your brainwave data, and I want to confirm something. Please follow me to the medical bay."

Iris glanced over at Bartley, and quickly an annoyed expression flashed across her face. "I don't need an examination. I'm going to get some rest."

Bartley stopped for a moment, and gave Iris a second look. "My Iris you usually are so docile, did fighting that new Knightmare frame unlock a hidden side to you my dear?"

Iris stayed silent for a moment, and shook her head. "My head is still spinning...I'm sorry for being rude Doctor. I'm just tired from using the Geass Conductor..."

_'Geass conductor? what am I saying? Did that bastard do something to me?' _

Bartley let out a small sigh, "Well that is a good thing is because you can sleep soundly in the medical bay and rest."

Iris nodded for a moment, and paused for a second while Bartley stopped behind her. "Please go ahead and check in on the others. I'll bring Iris to the medical room on my own." His large hand patted her on the buttocks, and motioned forward. "Now let's hurry, you must be exhausted not many can keep standing after using the conductor."

Iris glanced out the corner of her eye, she wanted to turn around and slap the idiot of a man for putting his hand on her. _'How dare you touch me like that...I'll get my revenge you fool, just when we get out of the view of V.V.s cameras.' _

Meanwhile, inside the Governor General's office the sound of boots could be heard inside the solitary confinement chamber where Kallen sat quietly. Despite her resistance to be changed, Kallen wore a fanciful dress inside what people often described as a glass prison. She was always under the constant view of the guards, and any sign of her trying to escape was noted. The only people that visited Kallen, were Nunnally, the Knight of three Gino Weinberg, and the Knight of Nine Nonette Enneagram. Kallen sat quietly these days after being imprisoned for what felt like an eternity. Despite being imprisoned in the Governor General's office for so long, she still held hope that rescue would soon come for her.

Today would seem to be another interrogation maintained by the Knight of Nine, Nonette walked to the biometric locked doorway and slowly removed her glove to release the lock. Her off hand was resting on the holstered pistol hanging at her side, and glanced at Kallen wishing for her to make a move so she could shoot. The door quickly opened allowing Nonette to step in before locking behind her. She looked over at Kallen sitting quietly at her end of the table, and grinned. "Still the silent treat..." Nonette paused for a moment while her head lowered for a moment.

Kallen looked over at the Knight of Nine with a look of utter confusion on her face. "Are you far too busy killing dissidents that you can't even mock me properly?"

Nonette walked quietly over to the empty seat across from Kallen, and set a folder atop the desk. She reached into her pocket, and removed what looked to be a simple pen. Nonette flipped the pen across her fingers, and quickly gave it a small click. "So, you are Kallen Kouzuki. You are a half-breed am I right?"

Kallen glanced over with an annoyed look on her face. "We already discussed this earlier. Are you trying to push me to attack you?"

Nonette shook her head, and smiled motioning to the flashing red light on the pen in her hand. "This pen is currently blocking all the audio sensors in the room. I may look like Ms. Enneagram, but I'm not her in a way. I want to speak with you as quickly as possible. I represent a third party, that very much wishes you to fight for us."

Kallen shook her head, and narrowed her gaze. "What are you talking about?"

Nonette let out a small laugh, "I'm a friend of Lelouch Lamperouge I mean Vi Britannia or should I call him Zero?" Nonette examined Kallen's shocked expression, and turned towards the nearest camera in the cell. "Anyway, going by your shocked look on your face I have your attention."

Kallen turned her head to the side, "I don't quite trust you, but I'm listening..."

Nonette clapped her hands together, and nodded. "Very well...to be blunt you are well aware of Lelouch's power to control people right? I don't have time to explain Geass to you, but I'm sure you already know enough to get what I am saying. To get back on track, I am the White Queen, and my aim is on a larger scale than Lelouch's. I am the one responsible for the way the world ended up. It was my fault that Britannia became the way it was, and originally it was I who gave the gift of Geass to mankind. I've tried to repair this over the course of centuries, but when one gives a gift it can't be taken back without force."

Kallen shook her head, "So you're telling me this crazy story and I'm supposed to believe you? What do you take me for a fool?"

Nonette sighed, and shook her head. "I've been watching you for quite awhile, I need skilled people that are willing to fight in order to change the world. You'll know when the time comes, and using the ideals of the Black Knights we will free the world from Emperor Charles's hands."

Kallen groaned, "How do you expect to do that? The emperor probably has plenty of people capable of using Geass against us. How do you expect people like me to fight that?"

Nonette got up from the seat, and smiled. "I already have that aspect covered Ms. Kouzuki, but it's time for me to make a spectacle of this meeting so those that are watching are entertained. Also Feite sends her regards, and she will probably be the one that rescues you from this hellhole." She un-clicked the pen and slammed her hand on the table. "I don't care if you're a former friend of the Governor-General, I will get the information I want out of you one day or another." Nonette winked at Kallen, and turned her back. "Open the door I'm done here."

Kallen stared at Nonette wide-eyed. _'What the hell was that? I must be dreaming...right? She mentioned Feite, but...'_

Inside the penthouse of Avalon Tower, Rai sits quietly on a sofa in the oversized living room with a book in his hands. He flipped through the crisp pages while looking over at Feite who was sitting quietly in a chair across from him. She wore a simple night gown with untied bath robe wrapped around her. Her face was still pale, but some color had returned to her after being pulled yet again from the brink by the White Queen. He closed the book, and reached over to the cup of tea sitting on the edge of the coffee table. "So I'm guessing that everything is okay in the sense that you're back in reality? What did the White Queen tell you?"

Feite reached over to her cup of tea, and shook it slightly before using her other hand to stabilize it. "She reassured me...telling me that the path I now walk as a witch is an important one." She held the cup to her lips, and took a sip. "Rai, can you please try to activate your geass for me please? Look into that mirror and give yourself a command."

Rai leaned forward and put the glass down onto the table. "Sure, but I don't think it'll serve a purpose." He turned over to Feite, and for a moment his Geass activated. "I Rai Creswell command you...to..." His voice soon faded while his Geass vanished from his eyes. Rai slowly looked down at the mirror on the table, and looked at his reflection. His Geass was no longer in his eyes, and despite his best efforts it power wasn't activating. "Wait a minute...only the Queen can suppress Geass in her presence...that means..."

Feite lowered the cup, and frowned to herself. "I'm not her successor if that is what you're implying Rai." She got up from the chair, and walked over to the nearby window to look at the Governor Generals office in the distance. "I simply made a pact with her in exchange for something..." Feite placed her hand over her chest, and let out a deep sigh. _'Lelouch, will you hate me for the path I've chosen to walk alone? Please try to keep yourself free from harm when you face V.V.' _


End file.
